Decisiones
by Mss Mystery
Summary: ¿Cómo influyen las decisiones en nuestra vida? ¿Y qué papel juega el azar? ¿Cómo avanzan nuestros sentimientos? Momentos vividos relatados desde el P.O.V. de Yamato y Sora, principalmente.
1. Desilusión I

Aún no tengo muy claro cómo se desarrollaré la historia, aunque tengo un pequeño esquema que la cubre a grandes rasgos. Espero no aburrir mucho con ella. Gracias a todos por leerla ^^

Mi idea es que sea un Sorato (vamos, es un Sorato, no hay más misterio), pero intentaré hacer un poco de lío, al principio quizás es un poco tópica la historia, pero luego agregaré más elementos a ver qué tal sale la receta xD. También intentaré mezclar diferentes puntos de vista.

En teoría, esta historia comienza a inicios del último curso del instituto de Tai, Sora y Yamato, por lo que tienen 17 años.

Gracias a todo por el tiempo y la atención!

...

_**P.O.V. Yamato **_

Lluvia … sí, es cierto, estaba lloviendo, pero aquello que mojaba mi rostro no eran gotas provocadas por las nubes, sino por mis ojos impulsadas por mi destrozado corazón … todavía no podía creer lo que había visto, tenía que ser un sueño, mejor dicho, una terrible pesadilla; aunque muy a mi pesar era tan real como el resto del mundo … ¿por qué sora? ¿qué he hecho mal? … esas pregunta rebotaban en mi mente una y otra vez … hasta que una voz me sacó de mi trance:

-¡Matt, hijo, la cena ya esta lista, sal o se va a enfriar! .. ¡ah! Recuerda que salgo hacia Tokio esta noche y que no regresaré hasta el lunes, y me esforzado mucho en la elaboración de esta comida, … ya sabes, así podemos hablar un poco … una charla padre-hijo … vaya, me he vuelto un sentimental con los años …

-¡No tengo hambre! Buen viaje, padre … – contesté haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que la voz no me tiemble, pero mi padre parece captar que algo no anda bien, por lo que decide dejar de insistir. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero volví a oír la voz de mi padre diciéndome que me cuidara en su ausencia y que le avisara al móvil si necesitaba algo. Sonreí brevemente, mi padre no era una persona que cuidara a otros, sino que necesitaba ser cuidado, yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues desde la infancia había tenido que lidiar con él, el pobre podía ser un poco desastre en el cuidado de la casa, pero agradecía que se preocupara por mí … Escuché el sonido del cierre de una puerta y entonces, supe que se había marchado. Estaba solo … como solo estaba mi corazón … Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y lloré sin preocuparme de lo estruendoso de mi llanto, era la única forma de desahogarme … en mi fuero interno deseaba que todo fuese una pesadilla de cual pudiera despertar al amanecer …

[BIBIBI] , ¿mi móvil? Estaba sobre el escritorio, pero no me molesté siquiera en levantarme … [BIBIBI] … ¿otra vez? … esta vez decidí alcanzarlo, en la pantalla del celular aparecía su nombre "Sora" ... ¿para qué lo llamaba? Algún sentimiento en su interior me decía que debía contestar, pero no reuní el suficiente valor y la llamada cesó … Me sentía tan perdido, no quería perder a Sora, pero ¿qué podía hacer? … me sentía responsable en parte de lo acontecido … realmente había desatendido su relación con Sora en parte por la banda … quizás ella se había cansado de esperarme … era tal dulce y buena que pensé que me aguantaría todo … siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro … pero eso no significa que yo no le haya hecho daño … ¿podría arreglarse? …

El fin de semana pasó rápido, estuve casi todo el tiempo durmiendo o al menos, intentándolo con ayuda de unas pastillas que a veces toma mi padre cuando lo atiza severamente el estrés de su trabajo, realmente me molesta el tener que tomarlas, pero no puedo más … , pese a ello mi estado no mejoró, durante todos esos días había mantenido el móvil apagado y sólo respondí el teléfono de casa una vez, a mi padre que llamó diciendo que volvería a mediados de semana, que le habían surgido complicaciones en el trabajo … mi padre nunca cambiaría …

Miré el calendario, era lunes … ya era lunes, no deseaba ir al instituto, no deseaba verla, ni que nadie me preguntara nada, pero tenía que reponerme, no podía faltar a clases, aunque no era la mayor ilusión sabía que este año debía trabajar mucho y que no podía perderme ni una clase porque los exámenes de acceso a la universidad llegarían al final de año académico. Por el camino me encontré con algunos compañeros de clase, los saludo con un gesto y una sonrisa fingida y proseguí el camino al instituto acelerando el paso. Llegué a clase, apenas había gente, tampoco ella estaba allí, suspiré aliviado, no tenía fuerzas para verla. Tomé asiento y apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa, me controlé para no llorar, no allí, de repente sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro, miré y era Tai, pensé que su rostro mostraría tristeza por lo ocurrido, pero no fue así, estaba sonriendo:

-¿Qué haces Ishida? ¿echar la siesta? Te he llamado a tu casa este finde y no contestabas, además Sora estaba muy preocupada, eres un inconsciente, oye, ¿no te habrá ido de fiesta? Por tu bien espero que no, porque no respondo Ishida.

No salía de asombro, ¿cómo le decía todo eso con tanta naturalidad? ¿ni una palabra de aliento ni consuelo o resignación? ¿y cómo le decía que Sora estaba preocupada por él después de lo que había pasado? Tal vez es que Tai ignoraba lo acontecido en la tarde del viernes pasado … decidí callar por prudencia, al menos hasta que hubiese hablado de nuevo con ella, con Sora …

-No he salido de mi casa en todo el fin de semana, no me encontraba bien, he estado casi todo el tiempo en cama … - contesté haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, pero, evidentemente, Tai notó que algo no iba bien, parecía tener la intención de preguntarme, pero justo entonces, apareció Sora, quien se quedó unos instantes en la puerta con la mirada fija en nosotros, yo la miré unos instantes, aunque en breve desvié la mirada. Finalmente ella se acercó a nosotros y nos saludó tímidamente. Tai le devolvió el saludo enérgicamente, yo apenas pudo articular un simple buenos días casi sin mirarla a la cara. Tras ello, Tai volvió rápidamente a su asiento, parecía notar la tensión entre nosotros dos.

-Yamato … te he llamado infinidad de veces este fin de semana … estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo malo …

Yo no le respondí … ni siquiera la miré a la cara …

-¿Podemos hablar a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿Para qué? –le respondí toscamente, no quería tratarla mal, pero si no tomaba esa faceta de indiferencia y desdén, no podría evitar que se me quebrara la voz.

- … Tenemos que hablar de lo que te dije el viernes … por favor …

- Como quieras, aunque no hay mucho que añadir – volví a contestar con un tono estático. Pese a mi actitud, deseaba que llegara el momento de hablar con ella a solas … deseaba que todo cambiase tras esa conversación … Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos a una zona apartada, con suerte ese día no me encontré con ninguna de las fans de mi grupo, no me apetecía que nos interrumpiesen … Sora fue quien rompió el hielo tras varios minutos de silencio sepulcral:

-El viernes fui algo brusca … pero es que estaba cansada de que me dejases plantada excusándote en que tienes otras cosas que atender … yo también tengo obligaciones, pero tú eres lo primero … siempre eres mi prioridad y tú, en cambio, me tratas como una opción … no es justo … por eso te dije que no funcionaba, que debía acabar lo nuestro … no quiero que esto vaya a peor y al final no podamos ni dirigirnos la palabra … llevamos tres años de noviazgo, pero no puedo más …

La miré de soslayo, ella hablaba mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en mi, ¿lágrimas? Sora estaba llorando … por mi culpa … un sentimiento de culpa me oprimía el pecho … ella ya no quería estar conmigo … estaba tratando de suavizar la ruptura para que no fuese tan dolorosa para mí, para que no pensara que en terreno amoroso fracasaría … me dolía tanto … quería gritar, enfadarse, estallar, pero no podía enfadarme con ella, no quería perder su amistad … su aprecio … además, ¿Qué podía hacer? … era demasiado cobarde, cuando algo me lastimaba, simplemente huía … no podría soportar sus palabras de rechazo, rompería en llanto como un bebé y sabía que eso haría sentir aún peor a Sora … ella ya no me amaba … la había perdido … su amor por mi se había esfumado …

-No te preocupes Sora … todo está bien, podemos seguir siendo amigos … siento de todo corazón que no haya funcionado nuestra relación, pero así son las cosas … -dije esas palabras intentando mostrar mi mejor sonrisa.

Su mirada se tornó confusa, seguramente esperaba que se mostrara más fríamente, pero realmente no podía hacerle eso a Sora … no quería seguir sintiendo su rechazo, por eso lo mejor era fingir que lo aceptaba con normalidad.

-De verdad, Sora, todo puede ser como antes de salir, hemos pasado mucho juntos para estropearlo ahora, ¿amigos? – extendí mi mano hacia Sora y sonreí, ella me miraba extrañada, bajó la cabeza y dijo casi en un susurró:

-Amigos entonces …

Pasó un par de semanas desde esa conversación y desde entonces, intentábamos aparentar normalidad, nos saludábamos cordialmente y manteníamos alguna charla, pero eso no evitó que la noticia de nuestra ruptura se extendiera por todo el instituto como la pólvora. El acoso femenino juraría que se duplicó o triplicó … era un suplicio … para mí sus muestras de afecto no significaban nada … Además, me molestaba sobremanera oír una cantidad de teorías sin sentido acerca de nuestra ruptura, de los posibles motivos, etc. ¿es qué la gente no tenía otra cosa más importante en la que emplear su tiempo? Incluso mis compañeros de banda intentaron sonsacarme información, pero les dejé claro que eso pertenecía mi vida priva. Aún así tuve una discusión con uno de ellos, en parte por mi culpa, estaba demasiado ausente en los ensayos, tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que en uno de los ensayos no me di cuenta hasta que Yoshida golpeó leventemente mi hombro:

-Ishida, por favor, trata de concentrarte un poco … - dijo casi de manera suplicante Yoshida.

-Mmm – es lo único que di como respuesta.

-El concierto es la próxima semana, intentemos ensayar todos concentrados – agregó Sanada en tono cordial.

-Sí … lo siento, he estado un poco distraído, pero a partir de ahora me esforzaré, ya veréis como es un éxito el concierto, gracias a mi voz, claro, je .. – comenté, intentando poner un pequeño toque de humor.

-¿lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo? No me vengas con tonterías Ishida, nos hecho perder el tiempo esta dos semanas, creo que hemos aguantado bastante – soltó de sopetón Yamada. Lo miré incrédulo, nunca Yamada se había comportado así. Era el más simpático de los cuatro y un guasa total, todo lo tomaba a broma … ¿qué le pasaba?

-Yamada, no empieces, ¿vale? Ya lo hemos hablado, Ishida no está en su mejor momento, a todos nos pueden surgir problemas, joder, ¿es que tú siempre has hecho todo bien? Pues no tío, así que déjalo –espetó Sanada.

-Este concierto va a ser muy importante, vamos a competir con otras bandas que tienen mucha calidad en todos los aspectos, y encima, ya sabéis que este año tenemos más carga con los estudios, y aunque me importan un soberano comino, a mis padres no … y a vosotros os pasa lo mismo, por ello, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo cuando podemos ensayar … Hay que quedar para ensañar mañana sábado y el domingo, sin pegas – vociferó Yamada.

Ese fin de semana mi padre me había dicho que iba a Osaka por motivos de trabajo y yo quería acompañarlo, necesitaba salir de Odaiba, el aire de esa ciudad me parecía asfixiante por momentos. Además, había una exposición de diversos de astrofísica y no pensaba perdérmela, era la única ilusión que había tenido desde que Sora y yo … bueno, desde que todo acabó, y no iba a dejar que nada me impidiera ir. Así que se lo comuniqué:

-Esta noche … salgo con mi padre hacia Osaka … tengo que acompañarlo, tiene trabajo allí este fin de semana, cubre una exposición de astrofísica, acudirá al acto de inauguración gente muy importante, entre ellos el Ministro de Industria y – pero no pude continuar hablando, Yamada se había levantado bruscamente, me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a gritarme con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones:

-JODER ISHIDA, ¿ES QUE PIENSAS QUE VOY A AGUANTAR QUE TE RÍAS DEL GRUPO? SI NO TE IMPORTAMOS NADA, LÁRGATE, PERO LO QUE NO PODEMOS ES ESPERAR A QUE TE RECUPERES POR LO DE TAKENOUCHI, … EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS CASI PARECES UN CADAVER, Y QUÉ HAY DE TU PELO? CON LO QUE CUIDAS TU PEINADO Y AHORA? NADA … ESTOY CANSADO DE VER COMO TE AHOGAS Y NO HACES NADA … COMO SI MERECIERA LA PENA, TOTAL, ES UNA TÍA MÁS, COMO CUALQUIER OTRA, DEBERÍAS PASAR DE ELLA, SI ES COMO TODAS …

No le dejé continuar, no iba a consentir que hablase mal de ella, daba igual lo que pasase, no iba a dejar que nadie dijera una sola palabra en contra de Sora …. Me solté de su agarre y ahora era yo quien lo sujetaba fuertemente:

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR UNA PALABRA MAS SOBRE SORA, ¿VALE?

-¿POR QUÉ TE MOLESTAS TANTO? TE HA CAMBIADO POR OTRO EN DOS DÍAS, NO LE IMPORTABAS UN CARAJO …

Aminoré la fuerza de mi agarre tanto que él se soltó sin problemas, mi expresión debió palidecer porqué Yamada continuó hablando más calmado y una mueca de sorna mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa:

-¿No lo sabías? El domingo pasado la vi, iba con un chico más o menos de nuestra edad, iban vestidos de forma muy elegante y él la abrazó de una forma que no puedes imaginarte. Incluso la levantó en brazos. Y ella se reía, no creas que pedía auxilio a gritos, eh? … No te dije nada porque me lo prohibieron – señaló a Sanada y Yoshida.

Yo no podía creerlo, pero Yamada siempre había sido muy sincero, bueno … al menos con nosotros, porque con sus novias parecía olvidar lo que significaba la sinceridad … no quería seguir discutiendo con Yamada, sabía que acabaríamos a golpes, y no quería sacar esa parte violenta de mí, no quería perder más los nervios, no ahora, estaba demasiado turbado … Recogí mi bajo, me lo colgué al hombro y dije en la forma más indiferente que pude:

-Se me ha hecho tarde, como dije antes, esta noche salgo de viaje a Osaka.

Tras eso me marché, escuché a Yamada maldecir a todos los dioses, y a mis otros compañeros de grupo recriminarle el numerito.

-JODER CON ISHIDA …

-JODER, DIGO YO, PERO RESPECTO A TI, YAMADA, ¿ERES TONTO? …

-YA LO HABÍAMOS HABLADO … YAMADA, CUANDO ABRES LA BOCA, SUBE EL PAN … AINS …

Corrí todo lo que pude, cuando llegué a casa, mi padre parecía muy apurado, intentaba guardar las cosas de forma caótica en su maleta, cuando me vio en la puerta de su cuarto se quedó algo sorprendido, pero enseguida intentó entablar una conversación, aunque no podía evitar mostrar en un tono de voz su nerviosismo:

-Hola hijo … esta maleta cada vez parece más pequeña, en cada viaje me caben menos cosas … ¿has hecho tu maleta? ¿sigues queriendo venir conmigo? … No es que no quiera, al contrario, pero no es muy habitual … y últimamente no te he visto muy animado … - el pobre lo estaba pasando mal, a mi padre nunca se le había dado bien expresarse en su ámbito familiar, paradójicamente, ya que en su trabajo lo que más alababan de él era su forma de expresarse, contar las noticias al mundo …

-Sí, tengo todo preparado, solamente tengo que darme una ducha, después prepararé algo rápido para cenar y salimos hacia la estación de tren, ¿te parece bien, padre? Mi padre asintió.

Entré en mi habitación, un dolor en el pecho parecía congelar mi respiración, no podía creer que Sora estuviese con otro, ¿por eso me había dejado? ¿no pude darle lo que ella buscaba? ¿no fui capaz de expresarle todo el amor que le profesaba? Pensaba que había madurado lo suficiente, lo bastante como para que las cosas con Sora no se truncasen, aunque me di cuenta que no había sido así. Las dudas y la angustias azoraban mi corazón, pero no quería mostrarlo. No lloraría, no ahora … apreté los puños con fuerza y me supliqué a mi mismo no hacerlo, no llorar, no caer en la oscuridad de la soledad, aquella que le susurraba al oído que estaba solo, que había perdido a la única persona que había logrado conquistar su corazón.

…

**Megafonía**: "Pasajeros con destino Osaka acudan al tren Alar 83210, localizado en el andén 4, por favor. "

Al poco tiempo, el tren se puso en marcha, mi padre revisaba unos documentos y yo me dediqué a cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar … intentaba que mi dolor no destrozara lo que aún permanecía en pie, la parte de mi alma que aún había no había sido sumida en la más profunda de las tinieblas …. ¿podría olvidar a Sora? ¿cómo hacerlo? cada día sin ella era una condena ¿luchar por recuperarla? ¿abandonarse a sí mismo a su suerte? ¿esperar un guiño del destino? … ¿Qué podía hacer? …

Así con todos esos interrogantes martilleando mi mente y el sonido del tren por su paseo sobre las vías, el sueño fue adueñándose de mí, hasta que sin darme cuenta sucumbí ante la llamada de Morfeo.


	2. Desilusión II

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, aborda la visión desde el punto de vista de Sora. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y como adelanto, puede decir que en el próximo capítulo tengo pensado reflejar el viaje de Yamato a Osaka y su vuelta, en principio pasarán acontecimientos que podrían incidir en él mismo y en su relación con Sora, aunque aún no tengo nada demasiado claro jeje. Gracias por vuestra atención.

_**P.O.V. Sora**_

Oía como llovía, como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban violentamente el cristal de la ventana de su habitación acompañadas de un feroz viento, pero nada se podía comparar a la tempestad que sufría su corazón. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, no podía parar de llorar, pero era lo único que la consolaba por breves instantes. Saber que Yamato y ella ya no eran una pareja le destrozaba el alma … Era una tremenda estúpida, ¿cómo había podido cortar con Yamato? Sólo con recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas hacía que su corazón se encogiese de dolor.

**«Flashback»**

_Ella tenía un enfado monumental porque después de tanto esperar al final Yamato le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir al cine con ella, que el ensayo con la banda se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, pero que cuando terminase la llamaría. Es cierto que en el mensaje se disculpó bastantes veces, pero Sora estaba cansada de excusas, fue la gota que colmó un vaso al borde del colapso desde hacía varios meses. Estaba decida a no soportar ni una muestra más de indiferencia. Estuvo esperando impacientemente la llamada de Yamato que tardó al menos una hora en producirse. _

_-¿Sora? Acabo de terminar el ensayo, ¿puedo ir a buscarte a tu casa? Sé que es tarde, pero al menos podremos dar un paseo antes de la hora de la cena – Yamato hablaba en un tono afable, como si no le diese importancia al hecho de que le hubiese dado plantón una vez más. A Sora nunca le había gustado el hecho de que llegase tarde, pero siempre lo había soportado todo, pero ahora le faltaban las fuerzas. _

_-¿Sora? ¿estás ahí? –preguntó Yamato al no recibir respuesta._

_-Sí … nos vemos en la puerta de entrada a mi edificio, ¿te parece bien en 15 minutos?_

_-Claro, nos vemos en breves instantes … - a lo que añadió casi de forma susurrante: te amo Sora …._

_-Sí, nos vemos ahora – y dicho esto Sora colgó el móvil. Sus palabras de amor no concordaban con la realidad o eso pensaba en esos momentos. _

_Cuando por fin se vieron, Yamato le dio un abrazo a Sora y un beso en los labios, pero Sora casi no correspondió a sus muestras de amor, si lo hacía perdería las fuerzas y no le diría lo que ya tenía decidido decir y hacer … Lo miró a los ojos y encontró ese océano azul, esa mirada llena de amor y un nudo en la garganta le paralizó la voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo continuó:_

_-Se acabó Yamato …_

_Él la miró, no entendía lo que le decía, o al menos, no quería entenderlo._

_-¿Qué?, ¿tienes qué irte ya? … Ha sido culpa mía, por lo del ensayo … _

_-¡Exactamente! ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Se acabó lo nuestro, ¿lo entiendes? – Sora salió corriendo dirección a su casa, aunque Yamato la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo, pero soltó de inmediato su agarre al verla llorar, al observar su mirada de dolor, la dejó ir._

**«Fin del Flashback»**

¿Por qué siento de nuevo estos miedos? Pensaba que ya lo había superado, creía que me había vuelto más segura, consideraba que ya no sentía ese miedo irracional de perder a Yamato, ese mismo temor que había provocado paradójicamente que rompiese con él. ¿Cómo había pasado? Odiaba a todas esas chicas que lo acosaban, que lo rodeaban con sus brazos y que le pedían autógrafos y fotos. Detestaba verlas coquear con su novio … Y me dolía que Yamato correspondiera a esas atenciones, aunque fuese una sonrisa fingida … Sabía que Yamato me quería, pero seguía dudando que me amase … o al menos, dudaba de que Yamato me amase para siempre …

Es cierto que tenía motivos para estar molesta con Yamato, no era nada puntual por culpa de sus ensayos … en realidad, es por su culpa, por no pensar en sus prioridades … tal vez es que yo nunca he sido su prioridad … ¿por qué no dejaba el grupo de una vez? … Así lo dejarían en paz todas esas pulpos … sonreí con tristeza … otra vez sacaba mi lado egoísta … mi faceta acaparadora … todos mis amigos, sobre todo los del digimundo tienen un concepto de mí que no refleja el 100% de la verdad … en lo que se refiere a Yamato, siempre he querido tenerlo solamente para mí, sin que ninguna otra pueda acercarse, porque siempre he sentido que podía aparecer alguien especial, una persona que conecte con sus sentimientos mejor que yo, alguien a quien él pudiese amar en todos los aspectos … volví a llorar de forma desesperada …. ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto a tener esta actitud infantil? … pero es que ese temor crecía en mi pecho como una especie de premonición …

Me dolía hasta el alma … no sabía que podía doler tanto … no paraba de temblar … daba gracias a dios que mi madre no hubiese indagado más por mi estado, ella sabía que algo me ocurría, pero prefirió darme mi espacio o esa es la impresión que me dio. Tenía que pensar por qué había sido tan cobarde, por qué había tomado esa solución absurda de cortar con Yamato, el único chico con el que quería y necesitaba estar. Ahora él era libre, todo el sector femenino interesado en él sería mucho más insistente en sus muestras de afecto … ¿y si Yamato conociera a alguien? ¿y si se enamorase de ella? ¿Y si me olvidara? No, … definitivamente no quería que eso pasara … tenía que llamarle en ese mismo instante … lo llamé en dos ocasiones, pero no me respondió … no querría hablar conmigo … estaba dolido … lo había dejado sin ninguna explicación … me había dejado llevar por mi propio miedo … yo no lo decía en serio … no quería que dejase de ser mi pareja … no quería perder su amor … argg … ¿por qué me comporté de esa forma? ¿por qué lo he estropeado? …

….

No pegué ojo en toda la noche … estuve abrazada a un marco que sujetaba una foto de Yamato y mía, la foto había sido tomada poco, después de la derrota de Armageddemon. En ella se veía a Yamato sonriendo, y tenía su brazo posado sobre mis hombros … yo también sonreía porque él estaba conmigo … su corazón estaba conmigo … definitivamente tenía que arreglarlo … volví a llamarlo, pero tenía el móvil apagado, aunque al llamarlo al teléfono de su casa tampoco obtuve un resultado fructífero … debía ir a su casa, esa fue la primera idea que se me vino a la mente, pero la deseché a la misma velocidad con la que apareció, pues Yamato posiblemente no quisiera escucharme. Así que mentalmente decidí que el mismo lunes hablaría con Yamato, debía explicarle cuáles habían sido mis sentimientos, las dudas que me acuciaban, pero debía sobre todo dejarle claro que lo amaba y que no tomara en cuenta aquellas palabras que pronuncié, si él aún lo deseaba … una persistente angustia zozobraba mi corazón … sabía que cuando Yamato se sentía herido, traicionado o vulnerable se encerraba en sí mismo, … aunque en estos últimos años había mejorado bastante, si la situación lo requería siempre echaba mano de su coraza, y una vez que la sacaba era extremadamente difícil que volviese a confiar en la persona que le hubiere fallado … y eso era lo que yo había hecho, le había fallado …

Sentía como si un martillo estuviese atizando mi cráneo, además de sentir un fuerte dolor en ambos ojos y una fatiga extrema … no pude siquiera probar bocado, mi madre comenzó a inquietarse por lo que no me quedó más remedio que intentar que mi madre pensaba que estaba enferma, no sé si la convencí, pero , una vez, sentí que me daba espacio. Me preparó amorosamente una infusión, y tras beberla, volví a encerrarme en mi habitación, como si huyera del mundo y ese pequeño cuarto se tradujera en mi escudo; aunque poco servía frente a las espadas que atacaban a mi corazón que ya lo habían atravesado dejándolo moribundo, al menos me proporcionaban soledad …

El tiempo parecía avanzar tan lentamente, cada segundo era como si transcurriese una eternidad … tenía que intentar descansar … quería tener buen aspecto, no quería llevar un semblante de zombi, … a pesar de mis esfuerzos por relajarme y descansar hasta que llegase el lunes, no lo logré … miré de soslayo el despertador … eran los . … puff … por mucho que lo intentase no iba a poder dormir más, así que me levanté de la cama con desgano y me di una ducha fría, me puse el uniforme de la escuela, sabía que no podía usar otra ropa, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiese llevar complementos, cogí del joyero un colgante con forma de corazón que me había regalado Yamato en mi último cumpleaños y rodeé mi cuello con él, era precioso, realmente hermoso … me traía tantos recuerdos … me sequé las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y bañaban mi rostro, no podía llorar ahora, tenía que maquillarme levemente, realmente deseaba que Yamato me viese más hermosa que nunca, quería que su corazón siguiera latiendo por mí … La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡Sora! ¡Sal a desayunar, por favor! ¡Si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde!

Volví a mirar el reloj, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tan ensimismada estaba rememorando los recuerdos que he compartido con Yamato que el tiempo había echado una carrera avanzando rápidamente … Cuando salí del cuarto, mi madre sonrió al verme y comentó:

-¡Qué linda te ves, hija! ¿Maquillaje? Normalmente no sueles usarlo, ¿hoy es un día especial?

-Sí, … bueno, es un día donde hay algo importante que debo hacer … - dije casi en un susurro, desayuné lo más rápido que pude y salí aún más aprisa en dirección al instituto. Cuando llegué observé que gracias a la carrera que había realizado había llegado mucho antes de lo que pensaba, me dirigía a clase cuando de pronto una gran inseguridad se apoderó de mí, no pude ir a clase, mis piernas no me respondían, así fui al baño y me encerré en uno de los servicios, sé que era patético … pero no podía evitarlo, solamente de pensar que vería a Yamato mi corazón latía a tal velocidad que me dolía hasta respirar … pero no iba a acobardarme ahora, haría todo lo posible por recuperar a Yamato, si él me seguía amando me esforzaría por recuperarlo … Cuando me disponía a abandonar mi pequeño refugió escuché una risas de unas chicas que entraban en el baño, nunca he sido demasiado curiosa, por lo que no pensaba quedarme a escuchar, sino que me limitaría salir de allí con normalidad y después ir a clase, pero lo que dijeron detuvo mi inercia de abrir la puerta del servicio:

-¿Lo habéis visto llegar? Cuando el viento mueve su cabello es aún más atractivo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, definitivamente sí – afirmó una de las chicas – no entiendo por qué sale con Takenouchi, no sé qué le ve, y tampoco cómo ha conseguido que no la deje, sigo sin comprenderlo, la verdad, es que no se merece estar con alguien como Ishida-san.

Ya estaban otra vez repitiendo aquello a lo que tanto temía, no ser la persona adecuada para hacer a Yamato feliz, pero aquellas chicas, ¿quiénes se creían que eran para juzgarme? Ni siquiera me conocían, ni a Yamato tampoco, solamente miraban el exterior …

-Yo … no creo … tampoco digáis esas Takenouchi – dijo con esfuerzo otra chica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ayane, qué dices? – dijeron las otras chicas en tono de sorpresa.

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, alguien me defendía, alguien externo a mi círculo de amigos. Un momento, ¿esa voz? … ¿esa chica era Aihara-san? ¿Ayane Aihara? ¿la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes?

-Pues … exactamente lo que habéis oído – dijo esta vez con más determinación – tampoco hay que hablar de ella como si no valiese nada, sabemos perfectamente que no es fea, quizás pudiera sacar más partido de su físico, pero eso no es algo que nos incumba … y definitivamente no es correcto hablar de ella a sus espaldas de esa forma tan hiriente. Si él está con ella es posible que sea porque ha visto algo especial en ella … - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-No digas eso, lo que ocurre es que Ishida-san nunca interactúa demasiado con chicas, y aunque siempre atiende a sus fans amablemente, con la única con la tiene una relación más profunda siempre ha sido Takenouchi, porque se conocían del colegio y por lo del mundo ese de monstruos digitales. Si es que "esa" no ha podido tener más suerte.

-Eso es cierto Ayane. Si tú tuvieses la oportunidad de estar cerca de él seguro que le gustarías mucho más que Takenouchi –agregó otra de las muchachas.

Solamente se escuchó un silencio, no podía creerlo, ¿incluso a Aihara-san le gusta Yamato? ¿Era tan superficial? No me parecía que ella fue ese tipo de chica …. De pronto Aihara-san volvió a hablar:

-Es amable y se preocupa por la gente, aunque se muestre distante en las relaciones con los demás compañeros … es mucho más que un chico atractivo que trae de cabeza a media población femenina de Odaiba … es sensible … una vez le vi subirse a un árbol del patio del instituto para dejar a un pequeño polluelo en su nido … no sé … en las pocas ocasiones que he hablado con él, me he quedado a medias … me gustaría conocerlo más … pero es muy difícil … es como una prisión de alta seguridad, Ishida-san es inaccesible …

-Ayane … -susurraron las demás.

-Bueno, casi va a ser hora en que suene el timbre, será mejor que nos vayamos a clase –dijo Aihara-san …

Era increíble … lo que ella había dicho de Yamato … se asemejaba tanto al Yamato real … tenía miedo, temor de que una chica como ella pudiera gustarle a Yamato si él le daba la oportunidad de conocerla. Debía recuperar a Yamato y darle todo mi amor con la esperanza de que su corazón permaneciera a mí siempre … Corrí hacia clase, me quedé en la puerta unos instantes, allí estaba Yamato sentado en su mesa con un semblante muy serio, Taichi estaba a su lado hablando animadamente … decidí acercarme a ellos … saludé, Taichi me contestó con su amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, Yamato dijo un parco saludo sin mirarme prácticamente … se me congeló el corazón en ese momento … Me dolía tanto esa situación que misma había provocado … sabía que había cosas de nuestra relación que podían mejorar, pero no era necesario cometer la estupidez que yo cometí … Taichi se retiró a su asiento, no era tonto y notó el ambiente tan tenso entre Yamato y yo … Yamato permaneció en silencio, por lo que tuve que ser yo la empezase a hablar:

-Yamato … te he llamado infinidad de veces este fin de semana … estaba preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo malo …

No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró a la cara. Sin embargo, no me desanimé, y la pregunté que si podíamos hablar a la hora del almuerzo, me respondió en seriamente:

-¿Para qué?

- … Tenemos que hablar de lo que te dije el viernes … por favor … -lo dije en un tono … prácticamente le estaba suplicando …

- Como quieras, aunque no hay mucho que añadir – volvió a contestar con un tono estático.

-Gracias … -añadí y volví a mi asiento lentamente. Taichi buscó mi mirada y parecía preguntarme qué estaba pasando, pero yo solamente desvié la mirada. Esperaba que a la hora del almuerzo todo se solucionara, que volviese a ser como antes, que no hubiese nada que contar. Cuando por fin llegó ese ansiado momento, Yamato y yo nos fuimos a zona apartada. Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Yamato se echaba el pelo hacia atrás constantemente, era un signo de que estaba nervioso o preocupado, tal vez se estaba impacientando … Al final, decidí hablar yo, era a mí a quien me correspondía, yo era quien debía arreglarlo:

-El viernes fui algo brusca … pero es que estaba cansada de que me dejases plantada excusándote en que tienes otras cosas que atender … yo también tengo obligaciones, pero tú eres lo primero … siempre eres mi prioridad y tú, en cambio, me tratas como una opción … no es justo … por eso te dije que no funcionaba, que debía acabar lo nuestro … no quiero que esto vaya a peor y al final no podamos ni dirigirnos la palabra … llevamos tres años de noviazgo, pero no puedo más … - puff, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Bueno, eso también quería decirlo, pero lo primero era decirle que quería volver con él, que los problemas que teníamos como pareja podían arreglarse, que necesitaba que me amara aún … lo necesitaba a él. No quería perderle, ni perder su amor … Irremediablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mi rostro … tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía seguir hablando.

-No te preocupes Sora … todo está bien, podemos seguir siendo amigos … siento de todo corazón que no haya funcionado nuestra relación, pero así son las cosas … -dijo Yamato mientras intentaba sonreír.

Me quedé estática, lo miraba confundida, ¿Es que acaso Yamato no quería volver conmigo? ¿simplemente estaba dolido? ¿o es que había descubierto que había opciones mejores que ella?

-De verdad, Sora, todo puede ser como antes de salir, hemos pasado mucho juntos para estropearlo ahora, ¿amigos? – extendió su mano hacia mí y volvió a sonreírme.

Todas mis esperanzas, mis fuerzas, mis ganas de luchar se evaporaron en un instante, desde el mismo momento en que interpreté esa actitud de Yamato como una señal de que no deseaba volver conmigo … quizás era lo que él deseaba … oh, dios! … no había cortado conmigo porque no quería hacerme daño, pero al ser yo quien corté, él se sintió aliviado, debía ser eso … eso es lo que pensé … yo quería que él fuese feliz … pero pese a todo quería suplicarle que volviese conmigo … no tenía fuerzas … no hubiera podido soportar que estuviese a mi lado por no tener el suficiente valor para dejarlo … La relación que había tenido con Yamato había sido demasiado bueno para ser real durante todo el tiempo de mi existencia … lo amaba con todo mi ser … pero no podía exigirle que permaneciese a mi lado … solamente podía tomar una dirección.

Aparté la vista de él y con pesadumbre tuve que pronunciar una palabras selladoras de nuestra ruptura - Amigos entonces …

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día corrí en dirección a mi casa como si me fuera la vida en ello, como si con cada paso me alejase del mismo infierno … sentí que alguien me agarraba por el hombro y me obligaba a parar mi avance. Era mi gran amigo, mi casi hermano …

-Taichi –casi no pude articular su nombre …

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese imbécil? No he querido decirle hoy nada, pero mañana no se librará de la paliza que pienso propinarle …

-Taichi … ha sido mi culpa

-¡Oh, vamos Sora! No intentes quitarle hierro al asunto sintiéndote culpable …

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, Taichi enmudeció.

-Sora … estoy convencido de que Yamato está enamorado de ti, simplemente que se habrá montado un refugio antinuclear en el gran mundo que se esconde dentro de su mente … ya sabes … Yamato ha cambiado mucho en estos años, pero aún se encierra en sí mismo cuando algo le duele … sinceramente no entiendo por qué cortaste con él, no es propio de ti. Bueno, las relaciones de pareja son muy complicadas. Las mujeres son como jeroglífico sin solución.

-¡Taichi! –dije en tono de desaprobación.

-Lo siento, je … -sonrió y me sacó la lengua. Inconscientemente sonreí fugazmente, Taichi siempre intentaba que me sintiera bien, le estaba muy agradecida por apoyarme en todo momento. Sin embargo, estar sin Yamato era poco si me faltarse el aire, la sensación de asfixia no me abandonaba.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? Puedo intentar ayudaros, ya sabes que soy Taichi-solucionador de problemas a domicilio, jeje.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero, por favor, prométeme que no vas a hablar … tengo que comprobar por mí misma si Yamato quiere estar conmigo … no quiero que se sienta presionado …

-Pero, Sora … está bien … te lo prometo.

Desde aquel día pasaron dos semanas y nada había cambiado a mejor, Yamato me saludaba cordialmente, pero yo podía sentir lo distante de su actitud. Ya no pasaba los almuerzos conmigo, ni con Taichi. Poco a poco los rumores de nuestra ruptura se habían propagado tal cual lo hacen las llamas de un incendio incontrolado. Sentí como muchas chicas me empezaban a mirar con una sonrisa cínica y medio oía sus cuchicheos, como se reían de mí. Había bastantes teorías sobre los motivos de nuestra ruptura, claro, las acérrimas fans de Yamato se aferraban con felicidad a la idea de que Yamato ya se había cansado de mí … Incluso un día en baño del instituto un grupo de chicas empezó a burlarse de mí frente a frente:

-¿Cómo te sientes, Takenouchi? Ya se te ha acabado la fortuna … lo que no sé es cómo no te ha abandonado antes Ishida-sama.

-Dejadme en paz.

Pretendía salir de allí cuando varias de ellas me sujetaron por los brazos, mientras otra me mojaba con el agua de los grifos, yo intentaba zafarme, pero me he imposible, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar sus risas ensordecedoras.

-¡Basta! Dejadla tranquila, ¿en qué estabais pensando?

-Ayane … -musitaron las demás chicas que me soltaron en el acto … - es que ella, no es justo que … no digas nada al director … no des parte de esto … por favor

-Volved a vuestras aulas, entendido. ¡Fuera!

Yo la miraba casi sin poder gesticular una palabra de agradecimiento, lo había pasado tremendamente mal, me había sentido tan impotente, y ella me había ayudado.

-Gracias …

-Siento lo que ha pasado …

-No te disculpes, la culpa no es tuya, es de ellas ..

-Eso no es del todo cierto, en parte ha sido culpa mía …

-¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque debí imaginar que algo así pasaría, últimamente están revolucionadas desde que Ishida-san y tú cortast … mmm, bueno, ya sabes … -dijo con una mirada que se disculpaba por si había tocado algún tema sensible, lo que era evidente – lo siento … te pido disculpas en su nombre y te aseguro que no volverás a tener problemas con ellas ni con ninguna otra chica del instituto, yo me encargaré, tengo bastante influencia en ese aspecto … No puede afirmarte que dejaran de cuchichear, pero sí que nadie intentará algo así una vez más. Por ello, te pido que no digas nada.

Aihara-san se había inclinado haciendo una profunda reverencia, iba a replicarle, pero ella continuó hablando:

-Te lo pido por favor … no des parte de lo ocurrido tu profesor tutor …

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así? –Me sentía muy contrariada, no entendía los motivos de Aihara-san.

-Porque es posible que no te crean, será tu palabra contra las de ellas … yo no puedo corroborar tu versión, lo siento, Takenouchi. Ellas han hecho mucho por mí … no son así … no ver el alcance de sus actos, pero yo me encargaré que esto no vuelva ocurrir. Tienes mi palabra.

Estaba en estado de shock, ¿quién iba a pensar que la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes iba a encubrir a sus amigas? Aunque parecía muy preocupada … además, si denunciaba a esas chicas posiblemente tuviera más altercados con otras locas fanáticas de Yamato …

-Está bien, pero confío en que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir.

-Sí, puedes estar segura. No me gusta decirlo, pero tengo bastante influencia entre las chicas … te pido de nuevo disculpas … y quiero que sepas que te estoy agradecida … -hizo otra reverencia y se marchó.

Me sentía tan hundida, tan perdida, tan sola … necesitaba tanto a Yamato … poco me importaban aquellas niñas que se creían princesas, ni sus mofas, ni sus palabras, ni la promesa de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Estar si él era como si me hubieran arrancado el alma, como si estuviese en el propio infierno, no me había dado cuenta hasta el punto en el que necesitaba a Yamato junto a mi …

…

-Sora, hija, voy a salir a comprar unos ingredientes para el almuerzo, es tu padre llega hoy de una de sus investigaciones, ya sabes, y ayer que hablamos por teléfono me pidió que preparara el plato que le gusta tanto, pero necesito algunos alimentos que me faltan.

-Yo … puedo ir, así tú puedes seguir haciendo otras cosas …

-No hace falta, no tienes buena cara y no quiero que salgas si no te apetece, ya te obligué a salir el fin de semana pasado cuando vino tu primo Arata a la ciudad, el pobre intentó que lo pasaras bien, se quedó muy preocupado, dijo que únicamente te había sacado unas risas cuando te hizo cosquillas … yo pensé que te despejaría la mente, pero creo que no fue buena idea, tu luz cada vez se apaga más, ¿qué te ocurre, Sora?

-No tengo luz porque he perdido el Sol, madre. Ahora no quiero hablar de ello, siento que Arata se preocupara … pero no pude sonreír más … retomando el tema del almuerzo, ¿qué es lo que le hace falta?

Mi madre me dio una lista con los ingredientes necesarios. Fui al supermercado más cercano y a la vuelta me encontré con Takeru, iba solo, con unas bolsas en la mano, quizás había salido a comprar algo al igual que yo. Cuando me vio, hizo con la mano un ademán de saludo y se acercó a mí:

-Hola Sora, ¿cómo estás? No tienes buen aspecto …

-Últimamente no he podido dormir, pero estoy bien, tranquilo –dije sonriendo, era una sonrisa fingida, era lo único que podía ofrecer, mi sonrisa sincera se había ido junto con el amor de Yamato …

-Sora, mi hermano está muy mal, te lo digo en serio, lo conozco y está destrozado … ¿no podrías darle una oportunidad? Seguro que podéis arreglarlo …

-¿Oportunidad? Pero si es él que no quiere volver conmigo, yo no puedo obligarlo …

-¿Qué dices? Pero si fuiste tú quien lo dejó, además luego lo buscaste para darle una explicación más extensa de tus motivos y él prefirió cortar por lo sano y quedar como amigos. Se hace el fuerte, pero no está nada bien Sora … ha vuelto a sacar su corazón, a encerrarse dentro de sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa forma. Mi padre me ha dicho que prácticamente no prueba bocado y que lo nota muy ausente. Por eso te pido, que si aún tienes algún sentimiento, si aún existe alguna posibilidad, intenta solucionar esta situación, estoy completamente seguro que mi hermano puede hacerte feliz, no tengo dudas.

-Yo tampoco tengo dudas, él es el único que puede hacerme feliz, he sido una idiota … lo dejé porque me enfadé terriblemente por sus desplantes continuos por la banda, pero podríamos haberlo arreglado … intenté retractarme de mis palabras, pero él me dijo que fuésemos solamente amigos, parecía incluso feliz de que ya no fuésemos una pareja … como si lo importase, como si fuere una bendición …

-No Sora, no es así … él creyó que no le amabas y no quería tenerte a su lado porque sintieses lástima, porque no quisieras hacerle daño.

Sonreí y Takeru me miró extrañado:

-Yo pensé igual que él … somos tan parecidos en algunos aspectos, hemos sido tan ciegos … iré a buscarlo en este momento y lo aclararemos todo …

-Sora, mi hermano no está en casa …

-¿Hoy también ensaya? Tiene un concierto la semana que viene, bueno, en realidad participa en un concurso de bandas juveniles, ¿no?, entonces iré al local donde practica con su banda tras dejar la compra en casa –dije con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba un poco las bolsas de plástico.

-No Sora, tampoco está allí.

Lo miré preocupada – y entonces, ¿Dónde está?

-Está en Osaka, partió ayer por la noche con mi padre y no volverá hasta el domingo por la noche. Es que nuestro padre tiene que cubrir una exposición que celebran allí, van personalidades muy importantes.

-¿Por qué ha ido Yamato con él?

-No lo sé, mi padre me comentó que había sido él quién se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, quizás ha intentado mantener la mente ocupada … para no pensar en lo vuestro … ¿por qué no hablas con él el lunes? En el instituto lo verás y podréis hablar tranquilamente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sentía algo de desilusión por saber que no podría hablar con Yamato hasta el lunes, que hasta ese día no podría hacerle ver la realidad de mis sentimientos, pero aún así mi corazón latía con fuerza y una sonrisa radiante se había apoderado de mi rostro porque Takeru me había revelado que su hermano mayor no había dejado de amarme y que todo había sido el producto de la falta de comunicación. El futuro que se escondía tras la próxima puerta se anunciaba dulce y con campanas de felicidad, al menos eso era lo que yo consideraba que acontecería …


	3. Osaka I

Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, espero que os guste ^^ (Al menos que no os atrape la somnolencia al leerlo xD). He hablado un poco sobre Osaka, algunos monumentos y lugares de la ciudad para hacerlo un poco más realista xD. He mencionado la letra de la canción "ashita kuru hi", de Kobato (realmente hermosa ^^).

Creo que en el próximo capítulo terminaré de contar lo que queda del viaje en Osaka y relataré algunos acontecimientos que ocurren con la vuelta de Yamato a Odaiba desde su propia perspectiva.

Gracias a todos vosotrs por vuestra atención y comentarios.

_**Osaka I **_

Cuando llegamos a Osaka, tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel. Una habitación con dos camas había sido reservada por la empresa de mi padre. Sinceramente hubiera preferido una para cada uno, pues mi padre no es que duerma como un ser angelical sin hacer ruido alguno, sino que cuando él duerme, puede uno tener la impresión de que hay una taladradora en pleno funcionamiento … Sí, ronca terriblemente fuerte … Aunque en esta ocasión no tuvo ni tiempo, pues nada más instalarnos en el hotel, recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir, su trabajo no le ha dejado descansar nunca, tanto le absorbe que se olvida de todo. Me dijo que volvería a la hora de almorzar, pero yo sabía que no sería así, cuando está trabajando siempre surge algo nuevo y nunca llega a tiempo. Me comentó que podía salir a hacer turismo y eso hice, tras dormir un par de horas, decidí hacer una visita por Osaka, nunca había estado allí y había escuchado maravillas de ella.

Me acerqué a recepción con la intención de solicitar un mapa y tal vez, algunos folletos informativos sobre los lugares más relevantes. Me atendió un hombre joven, tal vez tendría unos 22 o 23 años, llevaba gafas y su pelo era azulado, sonreí levemente, se parecía mucho a Joe.

-¿Qué desea?

-¿Tienen algún mapa de la ciudad y alguna guía?

-Mmm, sí, aquí están los mapas, genial, pero las guías … creo que … ¿dónde están? – el joven buscaba entre los cajones, cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Otra de las recepcionistas lo miró de soslayo durante un rato, hasta que tras dar un largo suspiro, habló:

-Aragaki, las guías están en unas cajas en la oficina … las movimos de sitio porque en recepción ralentizaban nuestra actividad, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Cierto, voy por una, espere un momento.

-Lo siento, es que le cuesta adaptarse, no lleva mucho trabajando aquí, por eso …

-No tiene importancia –respondí. La joven parecía muy preocupada por el hecho de que su compañero pudiese tener problemas en el trabajo. ¿Amistad? Esa palabra me hacía recordar mi emblema, una cualidad que en el Digimundo me había sido asignada, y que durante tiempo había dudado de poseer … Muchos recuerdos impregnaban mi mente, pero todos terminaban desembocando en Sora … Y otra vez sentí ese peso en mi pecho, mi corazón se encogió de nuevo …

-Aquí tiene – me dijo el recepcionista extendiendo su brazo para que pudiera recoger la guía.

-Gracias - hice una breve reverencia y me marché. Intenté mantener mi mente despejada, aunque era demasiado arduo … visité algunos parques, tiendas, … pero mis pensamientos seguían posados en un alma de cabello y ojos carmesís, caminé y caminé sin fijarme donde mis pasos me llevaban, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en una callejuela muy poco iluminada y eso que aún era de día … además no tenía salida, quise retroceder, pero entonces escuché unos pasos y cuando miré a mi alrededor vi a tres hombres jóvenes que no tenían aspecto de hacer buenos amigos. Me maldije infinidad de veces, argg, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota de no prestar atención de hacia dónde me dirigía?

-¡Mirad! ¡Tenemos un pollito!

-Danos todo lo que lleves encima chaval, y la paliza será menor.

-Tiene una cara demasiado angelical, que asco me dan los tíos así, ¿ligas mucho? Después de hoy, no creo que nadie vaya a poder mirarte.

Intenté mantener la calma, eran tres, por mucho que me defendiese la situación era demasiado complicada, intenté pensar alguna forma de escapar, de llegar al principio de la calle, de salir de aquel callejón, pero … estaban bloqueando el paso … apreté los puños, si de todas formas iban a agredirme, me defendería todo lo que mis fuerzas me lo permitiesen. En un instante se lanzaron sobre mí, golpeé a uno de ellos en la cara, pero los otros dos me sujetaron, me dieron un puñetazo y me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a darme patadas, pese a que intenté incorporarme uno de ellos me sujetaba. Sentí tanta impotencia, … de pronto, algo ocurrió … El agarre desapareció … alguien más había aparecido y de soslayo vi como dos de ellos caían al suelo … me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, me sentí impactado, era una chica, ¿tendría mi edad? Peleaba con el último de ellos que quedaba en pie, sacó una navaja:

-Las niñas buenas juegan con las muñecas y no se meten en peleas de hombres.

-¿Hombres? Tres contra un niño no lo veo de hombres.

¿Niño? Me había llamado niño, aunque no era algo que me preocupara especialmente en ese momento … la miré sorprendido, no parecía tenerle miedo, parecía emanar seguridad …

-Es una lástima que tenga que lastimarte, aunque después podríamos pasar un buen rato –dijo con sorna aquel hombre.

Ella simplemente sonrió irónicamente y esperó, aquel hombre la atacó con el arma, intenté ayudarla, hacer algo, pero un extremo dolor en el abdomen me lo impidió. La chica esquivó su embestida sin problemas aparentemente y le propinó un severo golpe en el rostro para después regalarle algunos más en el estómago. El hombre terminó cayendo al suelo junto con sus dos compañeros que no conseguían incorporarse.

De pronto sentí una mano cálida que me agarraba por el brazo y espetaba:

-¡Corre, vamos!

Prácticamente ella era quien tiraba de mí, corrimos durante un buen rato, pese a mi dificultad para caminar, hasta que ella paró justo en la puerta de una Farmacia, y espetó:

-Espera aquí un momento, no te muevas.

Me sentía desconcertado, quería hacer muchas preguntas, quería saber, y por otra parte, quería volver al hotel. Me sentía aturdido …

Salió a los pocos minutos con una bolsa, se paró a mi lado y dijo:

-Tenemos que curarte la herida del labio y tienes que tomarte unas pastillas para el dolor, ya verás cómo pasa pronto. Además, te pondré unas vendas fuertemente alrededor de tu abdomen, así dolerá menos.

-Casi que prefiero ir a un hospital.

Ella sonrió ante mi comentario, yo no lo entendí, pero aún así me pareció una sonrisa muy cálida, aunque lo que ella añadió hizo desaparecer esa idea de calidez de mi mente:

-Eres un quejica, si apenas te han dado un par de golpes, hombres … son como los bebés … jajajajajaja.

Volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, me molestó un poco el comentario, pues aquellos hombres me habían agredido con bastante fuerza y, aunque era cierto que llegaron a pegarme solamente varias veces, éstas había sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para provocarme un dolor muy fuerte. Seguía riendo, y, pese a mi enfado inicial, me uní tímidamente a su risa.

Fuimos a un parque cercano y nos sentamos en un pequeño banco blanquecino de roca. Hice todo mi esfuerzo para no quejarme, las vendas apretaban mucho y dolía … Pero no quería volviese a burlarse de mí, aunque evidentemente mi rostro debía reflejar lo que mi cuerpo sentía, pues volvió a reír. Mi pequeño enfado se difuminó en cuanto la observé mejor, era una sonrisa muy hermosa. Ella era hermosa en sí misma, sus cabellos se asemejaban al hilo de las madejas de oro, era un rubio dorado, y sus ojos color ámbar parecían tener luz propia; y el rosado de sus mejillas al reír iluminaban su piel blanquecina … Me sorprendí a mi mismo perfilando esos pensamientos y me reprimí mentalmente, nunca me había parado a observar a una chica y perderme en mis propios, con excepción de Sora. Sora … ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿tal vez estás con ese chico que me dijo Yamada? ¿o piensas en mí? ¿es correcto que esté aquí? ¿son correctos mis sentimientos? …

-Creó que ya está –su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos – Ahora toma un taxi y vete a tu hotel.

-¿Hotel? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en un hotel?

Ella buscó algo en su bolsillo y lo extendió a hacia mí, era la llave del hotel donde yo estaba hospedado, la cual estaba anilla con su correspondiente llavero, el cual tenía el logo y el nombre del hotel:

-Vi que se te había caído la llave, te llamé un par de veces, pero seguías en tu mundo, así las recogí del suelo para dártelas, justo en esos instantes te perdí de vista y hasta no me di cuenta de que habías entrado en aquel callejón habían transcurrido unos minutos. Supongo que aquellos tipos te vieron entrar y pensaron que allí tenían una presa indefensa.

-Lo siento …

Ella me miró sorprendida. Yo continúe hablando:

-Siento las molestias y siento no haber agradecido tu ayuda ... con todo el susto y las contrariedades del abdomen, lo había olvidado … Gracias, eres muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes, no serías la primera persona que no me da la gracias, estoy acostumbrada a ello – esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz muy débil – Practico kárate con bastante asiduidad, por eso knockear a aquellos tíos ha sido fácil … Bueno, encantada de conocerte. Suerte y cuídate …

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despido, pero instintivamente la sujeté por el brazo sin hacer casi presión, me miró y yo hablé, aunque más bien, he de confesar que tartamudeé:

-Oye … no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Ishida, Yamato Ishida.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, por un momento mi ego parecía indicar que había reconocido mi nombre, pero Osaka está demasiado lejos de Odaiba para que ella conociese mi grupo, además, en ningún momento había mencionado nada sobre ello.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko … el apellido no importa –su tono de voz era muy inestable.

-A mí no me preocupa no saber tu apellido, si no quieres decirlo no importa.

Ella volvió a hacer un intento por despedirse, pero volví a interrumpir su marcha:

-¿Tienes planes? Yo tenía pensado ir a almorzar, si quieres vamos juntos … yo invito, por supuesto, como agradecimiento a tu ayuda …

Pareció pensarlo y dijo:

-Mmm, no tengo planes para almorzar … iré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo elijo restaurante.

Los dos reímos … comimos en un restaurante familiar tradicional de Osaka, los platos eran realmente deliciosos y el precio no era demasiado elevado para mi parca economía. Me contó que su madre era de inglesa y que su padre era japonés con ascendientes también europeos. Me estuvo contando muchos detalles de la ciudad de Osaka, era muy interesante, parecía que se sabía bien la historia de la ciudad a pesar de no vivir en ella. Yo, siempre había sido muy reservado, pero en esa ocasión participé activamente en la conversación, le hice un pequeño resumen de mi vida, empecé por el divorcio de mis padres, mi infancia un poco desligada de amor, lo relacionado a mis nuevos amigos y me atreví a mencionar el Digimundo, sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-Suena interesante –comentó en relación al Digimundo – ojalá algún día pueda ir.

-Seguro que sí … yo creo que en algunos años habrá una forma de que todos puedan tener acceso.

También le hablé de la banda de música, pensé que le llamaría la atención, pero hizo un gesto de desaprobación:

-¿Una banda? ¿Por qué te has centrado estos años en eso? ¿Es que quieres dedicarte a ello? … Mira, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo … que … tú podrías hacer algo mucho mejor. Además, si no has estado en ningún club, lo único que vas a conseguir es que en las universidades que te interesen te den una patada en el trasero. ¿No hay nada más que te guste de verdad?

Mis mejillas ardieron, pues un deseo escondido salió a flote:

-La astrofísica me interesa muchísimo, pero hay muy pocas universidades en Japón que oferten este tipo de estudios y las que lo hacen son privadas … está fuera de mi alcance. Aunque no pueda dedicarme a ello profesionalmente hablando, me gustaría estar informado sobre la materia. Esta noche se inaugurará una exposición de astrofísica en el Museo de Ciencias. Mi padre ha venido para cubrir la noticia, es que va a acudir personalidades muy importantes del Gobierno y del mundo de la astrofísica. A mí me gustaría asistir a la inauguración, pero no será posible, así que tendré que esperar al domingo por la mañana. El Osaka Sciencia Museum cuenta con cuatro plantas, debe ser enorme, ¿verdad?

-Sí … -parecía como si quisiera evitar el tema de la exposición o del Museo, pero continuó hablando - volviendo al tema de la astrofísica, ¿de verdad te gusta tanto?

Asentí.

-La verdad, es que sí, nunca se lo he confesado a nadie abiertamente porque sé que es un sueño, no tengo posibilidades reales de lograrlo …

-Si tanto te interesa no debes tirar nunca la toalla, nunca se sabe que nos tiene deparado el futuro.

No entendí por qué lo dijo aquellas palabras, bueno, tal vez intentaba infundir en mí un espíritu esperanzador.

-¿Podemos hacer algo de turismo? -pregunté de sopetón. Ella me miró y sonrió:

-Afirmativo, Yamato … ¿Te molesta que te llame por tu nombre? ¿Prefieres Ishida?

Negué repetidamente con las manos y la cabeza:

-Yamato está bien, además de esa forma, yo puedo llamarte Kumiko, por no añadir que no podría llamarte por tu apellido porque lo desconozco …

Ella sonrió de nuevo y yo también lo hice. Normalmente siempre me costaba mucho sonreír y abrirme, pero hoy era todo muy fluido. Visitamos el Sumiyoshi Taisha, que es uno de los santuarios más históricos e importantes de todo Japón y, por supuesto, el más importante de Osaka. Su origen data del año 211 y su hermosa arquitectura lo ha transformado en uno de los íconos culturales asiáticos como así también un tesoro nacional para este país. También visitamos el templo Shitennoji. Me lo pasé en grande, por unas horas, aunque recordaba mi vida, mi pasado y mi presente, la tristeza y la congoja no se apoderaron de mí, aunque se resentían a desaparecer del todo de mi alma.

-Ahora podríamos ir al castillo, dicen que es precioso, data del siglo XVI y pese a haber pasado por múltiples reconstrucciones, sin dudas, es uno de los mejores ejemplos de calidad y fineza de la arquitectura antigua Japonesa.

Asentí y nos pusimos en marcha a nuestro siguiente punto turístico. Me preguntó qué si me seguía doliendo, yo le respondí que sí notaba molestias, pero que eran muy leves y que unos pequeños dolores no me iban a impedir hacer turismo, aunque tuviésemos que minorar la marcha en diversos tramos.

-¿Te has fijado en qué te miran muchísimo las chicas?

-Mmm, por desgracia, me ocurre con frecuencia …

-Si vas bien acompañado no te dirán nada, ¿o sí?

-No sirve esa táctica, cuando voy con Sora se me lanzan igual, no tienen ningún reparo.

-¿Sora? ¿Una de las chicas con las que fuiste al Digi … Digimundo?

-Sí … es que, bueno, hay un parte de la historia que omití … -le conté muy a mi pesar, nuestra historia y cómo había acabado. Ella me escuchó atentamente. Yo esperaba que ella dijese algo, pero no lo hizo hasta pasado unos minutos en silencio:

-Si tanto la quieres, no la dejes escapar, lucha por tus sueños, lucha por tus anhelos, hasta incluso después de que sientas que has llegado al límite de tus fuerzas … Además, si ella no sabe apreciarte, será su problema … bueno, en relación a mí, …. Mmm … Yo tampoco te he contado toda mi historia … mi padre es muy exigente conmigo, hasta el extremos de que me impone un camino a seguir y no tengo poder de decisión … por eso siempre discutimos … nunca está conforme con lo que hago … nunca le parece suficiente …

-¿y tu madre?, ¿también tiene su misma actitud?

Ella agachó la cabeza:

-No está … está en el Cielo … y yo desde la Tierra, le preguntó por qué se fue … por qué me dejó sola …

Me contó que cuando ella tenía unos 10 años, su madre había sufrido un accidente, iban las dos en el coche, pero ella salió indemne, mientras que su madre falleció. Dijo que su padre se había vuelto muy frío con ella y que el trato era sumamente hostil. Esa vivencia me hacía pensar en mi madre, la próxima vez que la viera la abrazaría …

-¿Por qué no está conmigo? - su voz se quebró – antes todo era perfecto, pero desde que ella se fue, mi vida es un martirio …

Instintivamente la abracé fuertemente y lloró con intensidad. Posteriormente, se disculpó repetidamente. Yo le dije que en muchas ocasiones yo también deseaba hacerlo, a lo que ella respondió que yo podía hacerlo siempre que quisiera porque era normal, era normal ver llorar a los bebés, y dicho este comentario volvió a deleitarme con su sonrisa.

[BIBIBI] … su móvil comenzó a vibrar, ella hizo un gesto en señal de espera, contestó:

-¿Padre? … Sí, yo sé … sí voy a ir, no se preocupe, allí estaré, a la hora exacta.

Su rosto mostraba una actitud muy fría y resopló un par de veces tras colgar:

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo que marcharme pronto, tengo que acudir con mi padre a una cita de trabajo … lo siento … en otra ocasión no hubiese ido … pero … quiero empezar a ser más honesta conmigo misma … a cambiar … quiero que las cosas cambien con mi padre … eso está bien, ¿no?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ella tenía que marcharse y una congoja acució mi respiración. ¿Cuándo volvería a verla? Quizás podíamos mantener el contacto por teléfono, pero si no tenía ni su número …

-Espera. No me has dado tu número de teléfono –me miró en silencio – bueno, por si te pasas por Odaiba y quieres avisarme o tal vez en alguna ocasión si yo pusiese ir a Sapporo a visitarte …

Ella asintió, nos intercambiamos los números. Ella parecía pensativa:

-A lo mejor no volvemos a vernos – creo que vio mi mirada de extrañeza y tristeza – por eso, tenemos que poner de nuestra parte … ¿no crees? Y precisamente por esta razón voy a darte algo que deberás devolverme la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿qué te parece?

Se quitó del cuello su colgante y lo extendió hacia mí, era un collar con un símbolo ():

-Es un símbolo rúnico, los tres alfabetos rúnicos más importantes son el futhark antiguo, el futhorc anglosajón y el joven o también conocido como futhark escandinavo. En el futhorc anglosajón esta runa representaba los sonidos vocálicos actualmente transcritos como **œ**. La runa se asocia frecuentemente con la propiedad y la herencia, riqueza y prosperidad. Además en este alfabeto rúnico esa runa se lee como ethel, y así era como se llamaba mi madre, Ethel. Es que mis abuelos maternos eran unos fanáticos del mundo rúnico y adoraban ese nombre. Ese colgante era de mi madre, quiero que lo guardes hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Yo estaba impactado, no podía quedármelo, era algo demasiado especial:

-No puedo aceptarlo, tiene aspecto de ser muy caro, además, era de tu madre, es algo especial, demasiado especial, no debes desprenderte de ello, no puedes dárselo a nadie.

-No es tan caro, no te preocupes por eso, nadie va a asaltarte para robártelo … lo hizo ella misma … es de plata … mas para mí vale más que cualquier joya porque es un recuerdo especial, nunca me desprendería de él, pero tú lo cuidarás muy bien por mí, ¿verdad?

Me sonreía una vez más. Definitivamente la apreciaba … entonces rebusqué en mis bolsillos y saqué mi armónica:

-Esta harmónica es un recuerdo de cuando aún mi familia era una familia en sentido de unidad .. cuando yo sentía la infancia con felicidad … es mi recuerdo más preciado … ¿podrías cuidar de él hasta la próxima vez?

Volvió a sonreír y yo me uní a ella. Nos miramos y me abrazó, mis rostro ardió como si la temperatura hubiese alcanzado grados intempestivos. Tras esta inesperada acción me miró y sonriendo dijo:

-Lucha por lo que quieres y por quien amas … Te deseo suerte, espero que puedas solucionarlo con Sora … la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí tímidamente, ella miró al cielo y dijo:

-El cielo es demasiado grandioso para competir contra él, ¿no? Es demasiado hermoso.

La observé durante unos instantes y de mis labios brotaron de forma espontánea unas palabras:

-Tú eres igual de hermosa.

Me miró de golpe, sus mejillas volvían a ser rosadas, por un segundo pareció ponerse nerviosa, aunque yo estaba aún más, ¿por qué le había dicho eso? No quería que pensara de mí nada extraño, no quería que pensara que estaba intentando acosarla o algo así … quería ser su amigo, … bueno, definitivamente quería conocerla mejor. No tenía nada de malo hacer nuevos amigos, no tenía que sentir ningún remordimiento por mis sentimientos … al menos eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo.

-¿Crees que soy tan hermosa como el cielo? ¿Crees que puedo competir contra él? –desvió la mirada y agregó casi en susurro - ¿Soy tan hermosa como para poses tu mirada en mí y no quieras alzar la vista para admirarlo? – tras decir estas palabras comenzó a cantar:

_Haru ni saku hana natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Watashi o michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_Hohoemu you ni utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

…

-Nos volveremos a ver … ¡hasta otra, Yamato! –dicho esto echó a correr y se perdió entre la multitud, dejándome desconcertado. Volví al hotel, para ello tomé un taxi, no quería volver a perderme. Al llegar a la habitación encontré sobre la cama una nota, era de mi padre:

"Hijo, supongo que habrás salido a hacer algo de turismo, esta noche es la inauguración, volveré tarde, pero lo haré con un par de entradas para la exposición".

No tenía mucho hambre, así que tal vez no cenaría, me tumbé en la cama y volví a enredarme en mis propios pensamientos … No debía ser tan despistado, podría haber ocurrido algo mucho más grave que unos golpes si no hubiese intervenido Kumiko … gracias a ella no tenía que lamentar daños mayores … ella parecía una buena chica, lo había pasado en grande, había conseguido que mis temores y tristezas desapareciesen durante todo el día, había logrado que mi mente y mi corazón pudieran soportar los recuerdos, pero ahora no estaba conmigo y mi mente viajó una vez más a Odaiba y la imagen de Sora apareció, y ahora si sentía el dolor de forma acuciante … Sora … ¿qué estaría haciendo? … tal vez me recordaba … tal vez pensaba en mí o quizás estaría volviendo a su casa tras una cita con el chico que me dijo Yamada … Pensaba que nuestra relación funcionaba, aunque no fuese perfecta, yo le había abierto mi corazón como a ninguna otra persona hasta entonces … argg, sé que tengo que hablar con ella, pero no tengo el suficiente arrojo … seguía temiendo el rechazo … tenía miedo … sentía terror … o quizás es que mis sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, tal vez mi amor no era para siempre … Me sentía tan confundido … todo era tan inestable … no tenía nada por cierto …

"Lucha por lo que quieres y por quien amas", esas palabras contenían el mensaje de lo que debía hacer … Definitivamente, eso es lo que debía hacer, exactamente eso es lo que haría … Miré por la ventana, miré como el cielo se teñía de rojo y me interrogué a mí mismo sobre mi anhelo verdadero era alcanzar el cielo en todos sus sentidos …


	4. Osaka II y Regreso a Odaiba I

**_¡Hola! Actualizo otro capítulo más, espero que os guste ^^_**

**_He mencionado el telecospio Hubble, bueno, como se supone que esta historia ocurrió después de la película del Regreso de Diaboromon, más o menos, la fecha sería 2005 o así, ¿no?. El telescopio será retirado de órbita en 2014, pero no menciono nada porque en la fecha en la que se orienta el fic no creo que se pudiera afirma con seguridad la fecha de su retirada. _**

**_La canción que canta Yamato es _"Miss Mystery" de BREAKERZ. He puesto la letra en japonés, con la traducción en español.**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta que me han hecho por privado, he de decir que para el personaje de Kumiko me he basado en cierto modo en Ume/Kurumi de la serie Kimi ni todoke, aunque no pretendo introducir ese personaje en esta historia, sino que he tomado como modelo varios aspectos para desarrollar otro personaje distinto.**

**En el próximo capítulo creo que hablaré sobre el punto de vista de Sora, ya le toca xD.**

**_No sé si intentando detallar al final os dejo K.A.O. de sueño xD. _**

**_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por todos vuestros comentarios. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**

.

.

.

_**Osaka II **_

-¡Yamato! ¡Hijo, despierta! – bufaba mi padre mientras intentaba despertarme, abrí pausadamente los párpados y me incorporé lentamente, no pude evitar bostezar y frotarme los ojos, lo miré de soslayo y pregunté la hora. El iba a responder a mi pregunta, pero entonces debió fijarse en la herida de mi labio y me cuestionó sobre ello:

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa herida? ¿Te has peleado?

Negué, le dije que me había caído el día anterior mientras paseaba y que no me había dado tiempo a reaccionar. No pareció creerme demasiado, pero no siguió insistiendo. Me instó a que me vistiese y bajásemos a desayunar. Durante el desayuno relató cómo había sido la inauguración de la presentación de la exposición de astrofísica, mi padre parecía un niño abriendo su regalo de Navidad, comentó que habían acudido personalidades muy importantes, el Ministro de Industria, el Ministro de Educación, El Ministro de Defensa e incluso Taro Kurumisawa, quien era el cabeza de un imperio financiero y que éste aportaba al Gobierno donaciones a programas de desarrollo y formación de profesionales en la materia de la astrofísica. Mencionó que se había encontrado con varios periodistas que habían sido compañeros suyos en la universidad y comenzó a contar con detalle sus "batallas de juventud", por lo que decidí interrumpirlo sutilmente y preguntarle si tenía las entradas para la exposición, mi padre asintió con cara de fastidio, supongo que no le gustó que le cortase en medio de sus historias:

-Claro hijo, no lo había olvidado. Pude conseguir dos.

-Genial – y sonreí. Mi padre me miró extrañado, pero después sonrió:

-Parece que estás con el ánimo más alto, últimamente parecías muy preocupado …

-Bueno, sí … Osaka es una gran ciudad … ayer fue un gran día.

-Hijo … sabes que partimos por la tarde con destino a Odaiba y sé que te prometí que iríamos juntos a esa exposición, pero es que … bueno, ya sabes … mis antiguos compañeros están aún aquí, en Osaka … y puede que no los vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo …

-Si tienes que quedar con ellos no te preocupes por mí …

-Pero hijo …

-He dicho que no pasa nada – le dije sonriendo – espero que tengas un buen día.

Me alegraba que mi padre pudiese tener un día de descanso y salir con sus antiguos compañeros. Además, tenía pensado avisar a Kumiko, la llamé, pero no contestó, ello me entristeció, tal vez estaba ocupada … decidió enviarle un mensaje al móvil citándola en la entrada del museo. Llegué al lugar media hora antes de la hora, estaba nervioso, me echaba el pelo hacia atrás constantemente y me frotaba las manos. Miraba a cada dos segundos el móvil para saber la hora y comprobar que no hubiese ningún mensaje o llamada … [BIBIBI] mi móvil había vibrado, había recibido un mensaje:

"_Buenos días. Me es imposible acudir, lo siento de verdad. Estoy de vuelta a Sapporo. Nos veremos pronto. Disfruta del recorrido_".

Sentí decepción por aquella noticia, suspiré profundamente. Casi al instante de haber recibido ese mensaje, un empleo del museo me preguntó si yo era Yamato Ishida, yo asentí y él me pidió que lo acompañase, yo lo seguí, me comentó que realizaría una visita especial por el museo de forma guiada, yo le mostré la entrada, pero me dijo que no hacía falta. No entendí por qué, lo único que se me venía a la mente era que mi padre de alguna forma hubiera conseguido que pudiera tener una visita guiada especial. Quizás conocía a alguien del museo o algún amigo suyo le había hecho el favor, para compensar el platón, en el fondo mi padre era un sentimental … Entramos en una sala muy grande, allí había un hombre que observaba un cuadro de pie con las manos a la espalda, se giró tras unos segundos. El empleado le hizo un pequeña reverencia y se retiró grácilmente. Yo hice también una leve reverencia:

-¿Usted también está esperando para la visita guiada especial? En realidad no sé qué significa exactamente.

-Dime chico, ¿tú eres Ishida?

-Sí, me llamo Yamato Ishida –respondí, lo mire extrañado, ¿por qué hoy se supone que todos conocían mi nombre?

-Encantado, soy Fukao, Kenzo Fukao. Soy astrofísico y trabajo en el Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrofísica (INJA). Me han comentado que te interesa mucho la astrofísica. Me gustaría que viésemos juntos la exposición, ¿qué te parece?

No pude pronunciar palabra alguna y a riesgo casi al 100% de tartamudear preferí asentir con la cabeza un par de veces. La exposición era alucinante, no había palabras para describir todas las fotografías de superficies de planetas, de nebulosas … me comentó Fukao-san que muchas de ellas eran cortesía de la N.A.S.A. y la Agencia Espacial Europea; aunque me explicó que Japón tenía unos planes muy estrechos de investigación colaboradora con ambas, aún necesitaba de mucho personal cualificado en la materia, gente con ganas, dedicación y tesón. Muchas de las fotografías expuestas habían sido tomadas por el Hubble telescope (el telescopio Hubble), como por ejemplo: la de la Galaxia del Sombrero, la de los Pilares de la Creación, la de la Nebulosa del Cangrejo, entre otras.

-Supongo que conocerás al Hubble, es increíble, a mí me ponen el pelo de punta las imágenes que captura. Es realmente emocionante. _El telescopio Hubble es reflector y dispone de dos espejos, teniendo el principal 2, 4 metros de diámetro. Para la exploración del cielo incorpora varios espectrómetros y tres cámaras, una de campo estrecho para fotografiar zonas pequeñas del espacio (de brillo débil por su lejanía), otra de campo ancho para obtener imágenes de planetas y una tercera infrarroja. Mediante dos paneles solares genera electricidad que alimenta las cámaras, los cuatro motores empleados para orientar y estabilizar el telescopio y el equipos de refrigeración de la cámara infrarroja y el espectrómetro que trabajan a -180 ºC. La ventaja de disponer de un telescopio más allá de la atmósfera radica principalmente en que ésta absorbe ciertas longitudes de onda de la radiación electromagnética que incide sobre la Tierra, especialmente en el infrarrojo lo que oscurece las imágenes obtenidas, disminuyendo su calidad y limitando el alcance, o resolución, de los telescopios terrestres. Además, éstos se ven afectados también por factores meteorológicos (presencia de nubes) y la contaminación lumínica ocasionada por los grandes asentamientos urbanos, lo que reduce las posibilidades de ubicación de telescopios terrestres. _

Era impresionante, el corazón me latía fuertemente, había tenido la seguridad que si iba a la exposición disfrutaría de su contenido, pero ir acompañado de un experto en la materia era un factor que jamás cruzó mi mente. Podía comprender con más detalla y precisión todo lo mostrado, todo el material expuesto. Fukao-san me preguntó durante la visita si me interesaría cursas estudios de astrología, yo respondí con total sinceridad:

-Por supuesto que me encantaría, pero es imposible, no se oferta este tipo de estudios en casi ninguna universidad en Japón, y las pocas que lo hacen son privadas, y tienen unos precios demasiado altos para los alumnos que deseen optar por ese destino universitario, ya que hay muy pocas plazas disponibles, no podría cubrir los pagos ni aunque fuese de forma fraccionada.

-¿Y si el dinero no fuese problema? ¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a esforzarte al máximo y dejar la piel en estos estudios?

-Por supuesto, pero no veo en qué forma el dinero pueda dejar de ser un obstáculo, son sumas muy elevadas.

-Este año, gracias a las importantes aportaciones que recibimos, el Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrofísica va a ofertar una beca, la cual solamente le será otorgada a la persona de entre los solicitantes que ostente la mejor nota de ingreso de acceso a la universidad, aunque claro, siempre exigiendo una calificación mínima determinada. Necesitarás también aumentar muchos de tus conocimientos, pero no hay muchas academias que se centren en esta materia, por ello, si quieres puedo encargarme de que una tarde a la semana o cada dos, puedas ir a la sede del Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrología que está en Tokio y que alguno de mis compañeros o yo mismo, te atienda. Creo que podrías aprender mucho. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te interesaría?

Asentí, casi sin creer aún lo que había escuchado, ¿podría conseguir mi sueño profesional? ¿Podría estudiar un mundo desconocido para mí? Al menos, esto me posibilitaba la oportunidad de lograrlo y con esfuerzo, podría hacerlo, ¿o no? … Al terminar de visitar todos los rincones de la exposición, Fukao-san me facilitó algunos documentos en relación a la beca y al INJA, además me dio su correo electrónico y número telefónico; yo a su vez, también le transmití mi número de móvil y el del teléfono de mi casa e incluso la dirección de mi apartamento, pues me dijo que se pondría en contacto conmigo cuando supiera algún dato más concreto. Yo le pregunté cómo había sabido quién era yo y que me interesaba la astrofísica, Fukao-san se limitó a contestar que de los acontecimientos positivos tal vez no debiese preocuparme innecesariamente por su origen, y que me centrara en los aspectos del universo que esperar a ser descubiertos. Evidentemente había evadido mi cuestión, pero sentía que la felicidad me inundaba por la gran noticia que me había dado, por ello, hice un par de pronunciadas reverencias en señal de agradecimiento y me despedí de él.

Tras salir del museo, busqué alguna tienda de suvenir, quería llevarle algún recuerdo a mi hermano, a mi madre y … tal vez, debía comprarle alguno a Sora ... me costó decidirme, pero creo hice una elección acertada. Cuando regresé al hotel, observé que mi padre estaba con unos hombres tomando algo en el restaurante que estaba en la planta baja del hotel, iba a saludarlo, pero preferí no hacerlo, no quería que empezara a relatarme de nuevo sus historias, además parecería que estaba teniendo una divertida conversación. Subí a la habitación del hotel y guardé todas mis pertenencias en la maleta. Me fijé en que había sobre blanco sobre la cama de mi padre, lo abrí y vi que contenían fotos, eran las fotografías que había tomado el día de la inauguración de la exposición, había muchas caras que no reconocía, aunque pude reconocer a Fukao-san. En ese momento, entró mi padre en la habitación, me dijo que tuviese cuidado con las fotografías en un tono en el que se le habla a los niños pequeños cuando están jugando con algo delicado, así que asentí como quien le da la razón a un loco y volví a guardarlas en el sobre. Mi padre comentó con fastidio que únicamente los periodistas invitados había tenido derecho a captar imágenes y grabar videos cuando se les avisaba explícitamente, y que si alguien se saltaba esa norma sería expulsado del evento y le serían confiscadas sus pertenencias para evitar que saliese al exterior material no autorizado.

-La verdad es entiendo que fuese necesario un alto nivel de seguridad, pero no entiendo por qué solamente dejaban hacer fotografías cuando ellos lo consideraban oportuno … además, la hija de Kurumisawa-sama, el multimillonario, rehusó posar, decía que en primera página debían estar los grandes protagonistas. Y lo que entiendo menos, es porqué su padre parecía tan contento con esa actitud.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en tomar fotografías donde aparezca su hija?

-Es que a pesar de su juventud, tiene tu edad, siempre ha denegado acudir a actos públicos, siempre se han escuchado comentarios de los más allegados de su actitud rebelde, siempre ha hecho todo lo contrario a lo que su padre quería, siempre ha quebrantado la voluntad de su progenitor y su presencia levanta mucho revuelo. Además, tiene mucha belleza.

-Bah, no será para tanto, seguro que es una niña rica mimada y caprichosa, que no sabe qué hacer para llamar la atención.

Mi padre se encogió de hombros, esa fue su respuesta.

-Papá, gracias por lo de la visita guiada, ha sido genial conocer a Fukao-san.

-¿Has conocido a Fukao-san en el museo? ¿el astrofísico? ¡qué suerte has tenido! Ayer en la inauguración creí oír que se marchaba hoy temprano, al final no habrá tenido que hacerlo.

-Vamos, papá, no disimules, sé que has sido tú quien lo ha preparado todo, muchas gracias.

-Yamato, hijo … me habría encantado ser yo quien organizara algo así para ti, pero lo único que yo pude hacer fue conseguir un par de entradas. De verdad.

La expresión de mi padre me decía claramente que decía la verdad, entonces, ¿quién? ¿Kumiko? Imposible. Seguramente mi padre había mejorado con los años en tácticas de cómo engañar a sus hijos. No tenía nada claro, pero prefería no embarcarme en un misterio del cual no tenía datos y me llevaría al naufragio.

Al poco tiempo marchamos con destino a la estación de tren. Volvíamos a Odaiba, donde debía mover determinadas piezas y donde esas decisiones marcarían mi camino.

….

_**Regreso a Odaiba I**_

_**.**_

Llegamos a Odaiba, pensé que lo haríamos más tarde, tal vez me diera tiempo a atar uno de los muchos cabos sueltos que tenía pendientes. Le dije a mi padre que quería ir a casa de Takeru y mi madre, me miró extrañado, se negó alegando que al día siguiente yo tenía instituto y que no se me pasara por la mente faltar a las clases. Yo volví a insistir, le dije que solamente serían unos minutos, finalmente cedió, pero dejó claro que se quedaba en la furgoneta esperando. Llamé al timbre una vez, tampoco quería parecer alarmista, cuando abrió Takeru me miro sorprendido y algo preocupado a la vez:

-Yamato … ¿qué ocurre?, ¿papá está bien?

Mi madre apareció en seguida, preguntando a Takeru quién había llamado a la puerta, cuando me vio, se sorprendió mucho, al igual que Takeru, me preguntó si mi padre estaba bien, que qué había ocurrido. Yo les tranquilicé, les dije que estaba bien:

-Está en la furgoneta esperándome, no ha creído oportuno subir … hemos vuelto de Osaka, ya sabéis, tenía que cubrir una noticia allí, y os traído un par de recuerdos, son pequeños detalles, pero aún, deseo que os guste.

Mi madre estaba muy seria, en otra ocasión habría pensado que quería que me marchara, pero esta vez no lo pensaba, no me iría sin decirle que la quería y que era muy feliz por tenerla como madre. Y Takeru, notando que mi madre y yo necesitábamos hablar, salió del apartamento con la excusa de ir a saludar a nuestro padre.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, es un broche muy bonito.

-Madre … -ella me miró atentamente - ¿puedo darle un abrazo?

Palideció y me retiró la mirada, pero ya no pensaba que fuera porque no me quisiera, sino porque sentía que no había sido una buena madre conmigo.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá … y ya no podré tenerte nunca todos esos días de mi infancia, pero sí quiero sentirte a partir de ahora.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar:

-Lo siento, hijo …

La abracé y ella correspondió mi abrazo. Hablamos poco, pero a la vez nos dijimos muchas cosas, lo suficiente para que una herida de mi alma comenzase a sanar.

-¿Y esa herida del labio?

-Me tropecé, caí y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pero está sanando rápidamente.

-Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave, hijo. Aún así, te daré un ungüento, es casi milagroso, ya verás como si te lo echas esta noche, mañana prácticamente no se notará.

-Gracias, madre.

Takeru volvió con nuestro padre, prácticamente lo había obligado a subir al apartamento, saludó tímidamente a mi madre, en cambio, ella le sonría felizmente.

-Voy a preparar unas tazas de chocolate y serviré unos pasteles, aunque no podáis quedaros mucho tiempo, al menos comed esto. ¿Me ayudas, Hiroaki? En todos estos años, al menos eso habrás aprendido, ¿no? –dijo mi madre en un tono divertido. Mi padre pareció no verle la gracia, se picaba con facilidad:

-Pues claro … ya verás –dijo remangándose la camisa.

Takeru y yo fuimos a su cuarto:

-Gracias por el regalo, este gorro es genial –dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué tal por Osaka? ¿has hecho mucho turismo? –preguntó de manera casual.

-Pues sí, he visto muchos monumentos … y visité el Museo de Ciencias de Osaka, allí era donde se celebraba la exposición de astrofísica.

-¿Una exposición de astrofísica? ¿y desde cuándo te gustan a ti esas cosas? Yo pensaba que lo tuyo era la música, jeje.

-Me interesa mucho, desde hace tiempo, la astrofísica te permite conocer tantos aspectos del universo, es realmente enigmático.

-Estás muy contento, Yamato. ¿Has hablado con Sora?

Lo miré desconcertado y la alegría se fue de mi rostro dando paso a un sentimiento tenso:

-La verdad es que no, no hemos hablado. ¿Por qué debería estar contento si hablase con ella? Tendría que alegrarme de su nuevo novio o es que ya se ha cansado de él, y quiere volver conmigo …

-¿Novio? ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez?

-Yamada me dijo que la vio con un tío la semana pasada, iban paseando e incluso la cogió en brazos y ella se reía. No creo que Yamada me haya mentido.

-Mira, no sé quién sería ese chico, en el caso de que eso fuese cierto, claro. Pero aún así, no deberías juzgar a Sora de esa forma –resopló - Mira, voy a contarte lo que me dijo Sora cuando la vi ayer sábado, pero ni se te ocurra decirle que yo te lo dicho.

Mi hermano me contó su conversación con Sora, y una confusión mayor enredó mis pensamiento, si Sora me amaba y me había dejado en un impulso, y se había arrepentido … ¿por qué habría de salir con otro? ¿podría ser que todo fuese un malentendido? ¿Debía luchar por recuperar a Sora? Mi corazón golpeaba una y otra vez mi alma, mis sentimientos por Sora eran muy fuertes, pero si no se complementaban con los suyos, al final se convertirían en un recuerdo …

-Hablaré con Sora …

Takeru asintió complacido, me preguntó que si había comprado algo para Sora, yo contesté afirmativa, me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombre en señal de satisfacción, como si me estuviese transmitiendo que todo estaría bien.

-Te habrás aburrido tú solo, ¿no? Porque papá siempre anda ocupado en su trabajo.

No sabía si contarle lo de Kumiko, no tenía nada de malo, su hubiera sido un chico no habría tenido pudor en contarlo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacer amigas, de verdad, por eso dudada si revelar esa información a mi hermano; tal vez él lo malinterpretaría, sería mejor omitirlo.

-Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrado a ir solo, no pasa nada …-dije de forma nerviosa mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello y daba una mirada furtiva al resto de la habitación. Takeru me miró de forma inquisitiva.

-Yamato, ¿no estuviste solo?

-Claro que sí … ¿con quién iba a estar? –respondí esta vez más tranquilamente, aunque sentí como en mis mejillas se acumulaba la sangre produciendo un rojo intenso.

-¿Una chica? Estuviste con una chica, ains … por eso estabas tan feliz. ¡¿A ti te parece lógico? Hace dos días estabas de capa caída, llorando por Sora y tienes una cita nada más salir de la ciudad. Ya veo lo que te importa …

-No fue una cita … las cosas no pasaron así …

Takeru rodó los ojos, se sentó en la cama, cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza:

-Ves como sí estuviste con una chica, siempre picas, no cambias, ¿eh?

Resoplé, me había engañado para que confesara, me senté a su lado y brevemente le conté mi pequeña aventura en Osaka en relación a Kumiko. Yo alegué todo el tiempo sentía simpatía por ella, que no era nada reprochable. El me miró serio:

-No es negativo que hagas amigas, por algo tu emblema es el de la amistad, ¿no? además ella te salvó. Sin embargo, no conoces mucho de ella, y … bueno, tus sentimientos deben ser siempre claros … tú quieres sólo a Sora, ¿no?

-Por supuesto –respondí de inmediato. No era mentira, yo quería a Sora, ella había sido la única que había conquistado mi corazón … la única que había conseguido derribar mi muro de frialdad y llegar a la calidez de mi auténtico yo. Lo que sentía por Kumiko era diferente, era un sentimiento distinto, pero a la vez parecido … aunque yo estaba convencido de que era porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer amigas, las únicas con las que tenía más trato eran con las del Digimundo, por eso me resultaba tan extraño – De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Hikari, ¿entendido?

-Ya lo sabes, mis labios están sellados por el secreto de confesión fraternal, jeje.

Tras ello, mi madre llamó a la puerta, fuimos al comedor y todos juntos comimos ese chocolate y trozos de pastel, ese momento era un espejismo, una realidad que jamás podría ser alargada, un amor roto por los años, una familia que se había convertido en un puzle al cual le faltaban piezas. Aún así, me sentía bien, porque tenía una familia, aunque no viviésemos de forma conjunta, tenía dos padres que me querían y un hermano al que adoraba. No quería perderlos.

Al llegar al apartamento, mi padre fue directo a su habitación, estaba agotado. Yo también, cuando entré en mi habitación me quedé mirando el bajo y la libreta donde apuntaba las partituras y las letras de las canciones … pasé una mano sobre ellos, cerré los ojos y dejé que mis pensamientos fluyeran … finalmente la inspiración anidó en mí, tomé un bolígrafo y apunté en la libreta todas las ideas, las notas, compases …

_RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _me sobresaltó la alarma del despertador, había trabajado prácticamente toda la noche para escribir una canción y ponerle aproximadamente música, era una canción perfecta, lo tenía todo. Quería tocar esta canción en el concurso de bandas de esta semana, los chicos seguramente me matarían con la mirada, habría que trabajar demasiado para llevar esta canción perfectamente ensayada, pero merecía la pena. Intentaría convencerlos, debía hacerlo.

Miré el reloj, tenía que apresurarme, me puse el uniforme del instituto, tomé un vaso de leche y corrí todo lo que pude. En la entrada del instituto había un grupo de locas fans, estaba cansando de esa situación, pero no me quedó más remedio que sonreír y firmar un par de autógrafos. En cuanto entré en el aula, hice una pequeña inspección visual, Sora me miraba de reojo y creí ver en su mirada tristeza, molestia, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas … pensé en acercarme y saludarla, pero no hice nada de eso, me limité a tomar asiento. Al final fue ella quien se acercó a mí, parecía algo apurada:

-Yamato … yo … bueno … verás … yo quería … me preguntaba si tú … si podrías … si estás libre … en fin, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer … hablar conmigo a la hora del almuerzo … tengo que hablar contigo … es importante …

Yo comencé a ponerme nervioso también, aunque me aliviaba que ella quisiese hablar conmigo, a mí me hubiera costado mucho valor dirigirme a ella …

-Claro, no hay problema …

Ella me sonrió y volvió a su asiento, pues nuestro "querido" profesor de literatura acababa de entrar en la clase y no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Las clases pasaron algo lentas, y pese al deseo que sentía de hablar con Sora, me concentré en las explicaciones de los profesores y tomé nota de sus apreciaciones sobre la materia, pues no podía perder de vista mi anhelo profesional. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo fuimos juntos a la azotea del instituto, parecía un lugar tranquilo. Ella me miró, estaba completamente sonrojada, tanto, que parecía que su piel había adquirido tal tonalidad.

-Yamato, quiero que olvides lo que te dije … no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe … yo te amo … de verdad … siento lo que dije – comenzó a sollozar – por favor, volvamos a estar juntos, te apoyaré en todo y esta vez todo saldrá bien … quise decírtelo casi desde el momento en que cortamos, pero no te he tenido valor …

Yo seguía en silencio … una parte de mí me gritaba que la abrazara y la besara, pero otra me hacía permanecer de pie, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente me limitaba a observarla. Ella empezó a desconcertarse, o al menos, esa era lo que me pareció.

-Yamato … sé que estás dolido … sé que aunque estuviera enfadada no debí haberte dicho que terminásemos … pero si me das otra oportunidad todo funcionará, te lo prometo, me esforzaré para ser una buena novia, mucho mejor que antes, de verdad … -su rostro comenzó a cubrirse de lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por limpiar desesperadamente.

Me dolía con infinidad su dolor, sus lágrimas, sus palabras, … pero todo aquello no terminaba por hacerme reaccionar, necesitaba preguntarle por aquel chico … necesitaba conocer su versión antes de tomar ninguna decisión:

-Sora, ¿has estado viendo a alguien después de que cortásemos?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo .. yo solo puedo y quiero estar contigo, Yamato.

La miré de soslayo y suspiré hondo:

-Yamada me comentó que hace poco te vio paseando con un chico y que parecías muy feliz, ¿quién era?

-¿Pero qué dice ese? Eso es mentira. Si yo no –se quedó callada de golpe y después sonrió – bueno, tal vez si me vio con alguien – la miré con extrañeza, ¿por qué se alegraba? – mi primo Arata vino a visitarnos hace poco y bueno, me vio tan desanimada que empezó a hacerme cosquillas y ya sabes, … no aguanto nada, empiezo a reír enseguida.

Así que era eso … no había estado con ningún otro chico, eso me aliviaba, entonces, ahora, ¿podría volver con Sora? ¿podrían arreglarlo? Pero el miedo me paralizó de nuevo:

-¿Y si te vuelves a cansar, Sora? Yo necesito que me prometas que vas a apoyarme, que vas a estar conmigo, …

Me sentía cada vez más abrumado, no sabía qué hacer … finalmente me dejé conquistar de nuevo por sus ojos escarlata, me acerqué a ella y nos besamos, fue un beso corto, pero muy dulce. Sonreímos. Ella me abrazó. Me sentía feliz. Aunque una leve sensación de desazón acompañaba a los latidos de mi corazón, y no lograba entender la razón para tal sentimiento.

-¡Yamato!

Me giré, eran Yoshida y Sanada, se quedaron mirando a Sora y a mí, sonrieron levemente:

-Sentimos interrumpirte, Yamato, pero queríamos saber si esta tarde vamos a ensayar.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Ellos hicieron un ademán para indicar que se iban, pero les detuve:

-Esperad, voy con vosotros y hablamos también con Yamada, tengo que contaros algo importante –miré a Sora: - Sora, tengo que ir … yo ..

Ella me sonrió ampliamente y con su dulce voz me tranquilizó:

-Ve con ellos, tranquilo. Yo tengo que ir al club de tenis, a ver qué castigo me impone la entrenadora por haberme saltado los entrenamientos últimamente jeje.

Definitivamente, era tan comprensiva, Sora era muy importante para mí. Lo único que pude susurrarle fue un profundo gracias antes de marcharme.

-Me alegra que ahora todo se haya arreglado Yamato –comentó Sanada.

-Sí, gracias.

-Yo también me alegro, ahora Yamato no tiene cara de zombi jajaja –agregó Yoshida.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tal comentario, al final los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué felicidad! A ver si tenéis las mismas caras de alegría cuando hagamos el ridículo ante los demás grupos en el concurso este sábado –espetó una voz a nuestras espaldas, que no era otra que la de Yamada.

-Oye, Yamada, sé que últimamente no he dedicado al grupo todo el tiempo que debía, y aunque haya tenido problemas personales no es excusa … sé que no puedo compensarlo, pero he escrito una canción nueva, es ideal, de verdad, si nos esforzamos al máximo esta canción puede brillar y destacar. Aún tenemos tiempo si estamos intensivo. Por favor.

-Ah, pasas de la banda durante más de dos semanas por llorar por los rincones, y ahora, ¿pretendes que toquemos un canción nueva? Sabes perfectamente que no da tiempo.

-Sí, solamente tenemos que tocar bien la melodía, yo me sé perfectamente la letra, por favor, sé que podemos hacer.

No sé si mirada reflejó el brillo de la ilusión o de la decisión, pero Yamada finalmente cedió.

Durante el resto de la semana ensayamos duramente, casi no tenía tiempo para otra cosa, sabía que tenía que centrarme en los estudios, pero este era un capítulo de mi vida que quería terminar y quería hacer lo posible para que no se quedase a medio escribir. Realmente llegaba agotado a casa, pero merecía la pena, estábamos avanzando a pasos agigantados, todos los chicos estaban muy contentos.

Durante el resto de la semana, apenas veía Sora, pero ella se portaba de forma muy comprensiva, hablábamos a la hora del almuerzo, aunque nunca podíamos estar solos, ya que comíamos todos los días con Taichi y Koushiro. Por suerte, hablábamos algunos minutos por las noches antes de dormir. Su voz me reconfortaba. Me sentía feliz por saber que Sora y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, se suponía que todo se había arreglado.

Durante esa semana había mantenido un breve contacto con Kumiko, sobre todo por mensajes, a los que agregamos alguna llamada telefónica:

-¡Mañana es el concurso, por fin!

_-¿Estás nervioso? _

-No, bueno …. la verdad es que sí. Sin embargo, estoy a la vez muy ilusionado. Tengo muchos deseos de cantar esa canción, quiero poder trasmitir lo que sentí al escribirla. Creo que sabré hacerlo.

_-¡Qué bien! Pareces muy animado. Tienes que disfrutar de este concierto, ¿eh? _

-¡Claro!

_-¿Y no vas a revelarme sobre qué tema versa la canción? ¿No puedes darme un adelanto?_

-No, es un secreto.

_-… la has escrito para Sora … por vuestra reconciliación … ¿verdad? Seguro que se alegra mucho._

-¡No! … Esta canción no tiene nada que ver con Sora … no todas mis canciones tienen que ser necesariamente basadas en Sora o creadas a partir de una inspiración sobre su persona … - esa pregunta había sido algo incómoda, así que cambié rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación - Por cierto, aunque no puedas desplazarte hasta Odaiba para asistir en persona al concurso, te informo que éste será retransmitido en directo a las 17:00 h por la Fuji TV, es la cadena de televisión donde trabaja mi padre.

_-Tendré el televisor encendido a esa hora … mmm … Debo colgar ya, mucha suerte mañana. Buenas noches, Yamato._

-Está bien. Gracias. Buenas noches.

…

Pensaba que los nervios no me afectarían tanto, pero en el camerino, la sensación de nerviosismo había tomado las riendas y conducía mi corazón a ritmo de galope. Tenía que calmarme o no conseguiría hacer una buena actuación. Sora y Taichi vinieron a verme:

-¿Qué tal, Yamato? –preguntó Taichi sonriente mientras me enseñaba unos tapones para los oídos – yo me he traído los míos para cuando empieces a desafinar jajajaja.

Lo miré de forma fulminante:

-Gracias, eso es precisamente lo que necesito, ánimos como los tuyos –comenté en un notable tono irónico. Los dos comenzamos a reír. Sora se unió tímidamente a nuestra risa.

-Sora, te espero fuera … no tardes mucho, ¿eh? –dijo esto mientras salía del camerino.

-Yamato, te he traído unas galletas, éstas también son caseras.

-Muchas gracias … eres muy dulce Sora … me gusta mucho ese aspecto de tu personalidad.

Sora se sonrojó, pero parecía que mi comentario la había hecho muy feliz. Nos besamos lentamente, quería sentir sus labios junto a los míos, quería sentir que todo era tan perfecto como antes yo pensaba que era. Tras nuestro beso, me anunció que debía ir ya hacia las gradas. Yo asentí. Tras esto, salió del camerino. Me sentía dichoso de tener a Sora a mi lado, era muy dulce, pero esa sensación de inestabilidad aún rondaba por mi mente.

Debía despejar mi mente, quería cantar la letra de esa canción con toda mi alma, era la única forma de hacerla brillar. Mis compañeros llegaron corriendo al camerino con la intención de avisarme, un par de grupos habían cancelado su participación por lo que la nuestra se adelantaba. El presentador y coordinador del evento pronunció el nombre de nuestra banda y fue en ese momento cuando salimos al escenario. Hice una pasada visual por las gradas, estaban colmadadas de público, aunque pude localizar entre la multitud a Sora, Taichi, Takeru, Hikari y Koushiro.

Empezamos a tocar los instrumentos y en ese preciso instante, olvidé todo y a todos, y me entregué por completo a poner mi voz y mi alma en aquella canción que me quemaba por dentro; sentía tal desasosiego que pensaba que la única manera de apaciguarlo era cantándola, sin llegar a plantearme qué había más allá:

_**I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu (Labyrinth)  
**__Te amo srta. misterio, este laberinto sin fin_

_**Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo toki akashite  
**__Abrazando este amor voy a resolver este misterio ahora_

_**Kimi wa misuteriasu gaaru (Mysterious girl) jueru (Jewel) no youni kagayaite  
**__Tu eres una chica misteriosa que brilla como una joya_

_**Matenrou no akari sae kimi no maede kasunde  
**__Hasta la luz del rascacielos se ve nublada por ti_

_**Sono nureta hitomi wa nani wo utsushi dashiteiru no  
**__Esos ojos mojados, qué estarán reflejando_

_**Nazomeita shisen no saki boku wo sotto mitsumeteru  
**__El extremo de la línea llena de misterios, me estás mirando en silencio_

_**Meikyuuiri no koi nankoufuraku shinjitsu wa hitotsu dake  
**__Este amor de laberinto que no se deja vencer, la verdad es sólo una_

_**Kotae wa kimi no naka ni  
**__La respuesta está dentro de ti_

_**I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu (Labyrinth)  
**__Te amo srta. misterio, este laberinto sin fin_

_**Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo toki akashite  
**__Abrazando este amor voy a resolver este misterio ahora_

_**I Miss You Miss Mystery kimi no subete wo shiritai  
**__Te extraño srta. misterio, quiero saber todo de tí_

_**Kanarazu abaite miseru tsukurareta aribai (Alibi) wo kowashite**__  
De todas maneras lo descubriré resolviendo esta coartada armada_

…_  
_

Cuando por fin terminó la actuación, me sentí aliviado, como si hubiese revelado un secreto oculto en mi alma, como si hubiera contado un pecado irrevelable, como si me hubiera liberado de una carga. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de que ese sentimiento de paz permaneciera en mi interior indefinidamente.

-¡Ha sido genial! –decía Yoshida.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¡Alucinante! –añadía Sanada.

-Yamato, ha sido impresionante, cuando has empezado a cantar todo el público ha vibrado de emoción. Tío, esta canción ha sido un éxito.

Yo me limité a seguir en silencio. Una sensación incierta aún reptaba en mi respiración. Esperamos en la parte trasera del escenario junto con otros grupos hasta que terminaron todas las actuaciones. Posteriormente dieron un breve receso hasta que por fin pronunciaron el nombre de la banda ganadora: "Teen-Age Wolves". Los fuertes aplausos ensordecieron el ambiente. Mi compañeros y yo volvimos a subir al escenario, el presentador nos entregó un cheque y nos preguntó qué haríamos ahora con nuestra carrera musical, porque era posible que recibiésemos muchas ofertas, ya que ganar este concurso suele ayudar en gran medida a bandas de jóvenes a alcanzar un camino más profesional. Mis compañeros respondieron que ellos estaban deseando recibir ofertas y rieron. Sin embargo, cuando el presentador me preguntó directamente a mí, le respondí con toda la sinceridad que debía haber tenido con mis compañeros desde el principio, desde que lo decidí, desde que volví de Osaka:

-Sinceramente no me preocupa no recibir ofertas, ya que esta ha sido mi última actuación. Tengo en mente otros proyectos profesionales, y la música no está entre ellos. Hoy termina este capítulo de mi vida, de forma definitiva e irreversible. Han sido unos años increíbles juntos a mis compañeros, pero es hora de ponerle el punto y final.

El auditorio se sumió en silencio tras mis palabras. Las caras de mis compañeros eran un poema de no comprensión. Y el presentador reía nerviosamente sin saber qué preguntar realizar para animar el ambiente.

…


	5. Regreso a Odaiba II

_**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, deseo que os guste ^^**_

_**Gracias a todos/as por vuestros comentarios, me ayudan a continuar ^^**_

.

.

….

_**Regreso a Odaiba II**_

_**P.O.V. Sora**_

.

¡Por fin era lunes! Esa mañana salí muy temprano hacia el instituto, llegué una de las primeras a clase. Sólo con pensar en Yamato, sentía como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, debía admitir que estaba demasiado nerviosa. No podía esperar ni un minuto más, necesitaba hablar con él, con Yamato … explicarle la verdad. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, volteé el rostro y me topé con una tierna sonrisa y unos ojos color café:

-Taichi, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sora … te veo más animada, ¿has hablado ya con Yamato?

Negué con la cabeza:

-Pero en cuanto llegue le pediré si podemos hablar en el receso de la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez seguro que todo saldrá bien. Hablé con Takeru y él me ha asegurado que Yamato está muy decaído … y que me quiere. ¿Sabes lo qué significa eso, Taichi? –pregunté sin necesidad de una respuesta. Su semblante se entristeció levemente:

-Sí … pero tienes que tener cuidado Sora, no puedes dar nada por hecho, ya sabes que cuando Yamato ha sido herido de alguna forma, se protege con su propio escudo y la relación no es la misma. Sí volvéis, debe estar todo aclarado … sino, volverán los malentendidos y las dudas … no quiero verte sufrir porque tu dolor es el mío …

-Mientras él quiera estar conmigo de nuevo, todo estará bien. Gracias por tu apoyo, Taichi.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, para eso soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no? –dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Yo le sonreí tiernamente, no sabía que haría sin Taichi, siempre había sido mi brújula cuando me hallaba perdida, siempre había sido mi apoyo cuando yo había perdido todo atisbo de fuerza; sobre todo había sido quien me infundió valor en el momento que yo consideraba el más importante de mi vida hasta el momento, el 24 de diciembre de 2002 …

Me pareció oír un fuerte griterío proveniente del exterior, me asomé a una de las ventanas de la clase, en la en la entrada del instituto había amontonado un grupo de chicas, gritaban de forma histérica y sin necesidad de buscarlo con la mirada, ya sabía por quién armaban tanto ruido, era por Yamato … él se había visto rodeado por esas chicas y firmaba autógrafos mientras les sonreía … odiaba a todas esas chicas … odiaba que Yamato les sonriese … y detestaba profundamente no poder hacer para evitarlo … en el fondo deseaba estar con él en un mundo en el que no hubiese ninguna otra chica, no quería que lo mirasen, no quería que lo deseasen, quería que fuese solo mío … este deseo egoísta siempre había subsistido en mi interior, pero sabía que debía apagar su llama y esconder las cenizas en lo más profundo de mi alma …

Un tiempo después, Yamato entró en clase, yo lo miré de reojo, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que pensé que iba a estallar en mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pensé que tal vez se acercaría a mí, pero no fue así, se limitó a tomar asiento. Esta acción me descorazonó por unos instantes, pero no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla, así me acerqué hasta él y tomé aire para dirigirme a él, aunque lo hice torpemente, prácticamente no podía pronunciar una frase que tuviese sentido:

-Yamato … yo … bueno … verás … yo quería … me preguntaba si tú … si podrías … si estás libre … en fin, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer … hablar conmigo a la hora del almuerzo … tengo que hablar contigo … es importante …

Me miró de soslayo y me respondió:

-Claro, no hay problema …

Le sonreí feliz y volví a mi asiento rápidamente al sentir que el profesor de literatura, Matsumoto-sensei, acababa de entrar en la clase y no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Las clases parecían durar una eternidad, prácticamente no pude escuchar nada de lo que decían los profesores, estaba completamente en las nubes. No podía creer la cantidad de garabatos que hice en los cuadernos, era la primera que me pasaba en años. Cuando llegó la anhelada hora del almuerzo corrí junto a Yamato y fuimos juntos a la azotea del instituto, por el camino pude sentir las miradas de asombro y de celos de muchas chicas, por una vez sonreí feliz de caminar junto a Yamato sintiéndome especial, él estaba conmigo … el podría quedarse conmigo para siempre si me aceptaba de nuevo … yo sería la única en su corazón para siempre y también en su vida …

Cuando subimos a la azotea, Yamato se acercó a la valla metálica, apoyó una de sus manos en ella y me miró de soslayo. Yo no le apartaba la vista de encima, y me maldecía por no poder evitar que toda mi cara pareciese un tomate. Tomé aire y hablé:

-Yamato, quiero que olvides lo que te dije … no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe … yo te amo … de verdad … siento lo que dije – comencé a sollozar – por favor, volvamos a estar juntos, te apoyaré en todo y esta vez todo saldrá bien … quise decírtelo casi desde el momento en que cortamos, pero no te he tenido valor …

Yamato permaneció en silencio, simplemente se limitaba a observarme. Empecé a desconcertarme por su actitud, por ello continué hablando, no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad de aclarar la situación:

-Yamato … sé que estás dolido … sé que aunque estuviera enfadada no debí haberte dicho que terminásemos … pero si me das otra oportunidad todo funcionará, te lo prometo, me esforzaré para ser una buena novia, mucho mejor que antes, de verdad … -sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas habían inundado mi cara, intenté limpiarlas rápidamente, pero cada vez aparecían a mayor velocidad. Sentí que perdía fuerzas, y mientras que Yamato estuviese callado no podía saber qué pensaba, cuáles eran sus pensamientos. No quería perderle.

-Sora, ¿has estado viendo a alguien después de que cortásemos? –preguntó en un tono amargo. La respuesta explotó de mis labios:

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, yo .. yo solo puedo y quiero estar contigo, Yamato.

Esa cuestión me había sorprendido, ¿por qué Yamato me preguntaba algo así? Sentí un terrible miedo, si él pensaba eso de mí … nunca podría recuperarle. Me miró de soslayo y suspiró profundamente:

-Yamada me comentó que hace poco te vio paseando con un chico y que parecías muy feliz, ¿quién era?

-¿Pero qué dice ese? Eso es mentira. Si yo no –paré de hablar al recordar el paseo junto a mi primo y sonreí – bueno, tal vez si me vio con alguien – me observó con extrañeza, en ese momento sé que no entendió mi actitud, por ello, revelé la información necesaria para su comprensión en mis siguientes palabras – mi primo Arata vino a visitarnos hace poco y bueno, me vio tan desanimada que empezó a hacerme cosquillas y ya sabes, … no aguanto nada, empiezo a reír enseguida.

Por unos instantes pude ver reflejado en la expresión de su rosto alivio, aunque casi al instante su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse:

-¿Y si te vuelves a cansar, Sora? Yo necesito que me prometas que vas a apoyarme, que vas a estar conmigo, …

Su mirada expresaba confusión, como si en su interior estuviera librándose una batalla de sentimientos, … ¿qué pensaría? ¿qué sentiría? … Poco a poco comenzó posar su mirada en mí y quedamos reflejados cada uno en los ojos del otro. Adoraba ver mi reflejo en ese inmenso océano, aunque ahora lo sentía desorientado. Lentamente se acercó a mí, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel, con la mirada me pedía un permiso realmente innecesario, yo asentí y nos besamos. Fue una sensación sumamente gratificante, era como sentirme completa de nuevo, una sensación eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, el beso duró excesivamente poco a mi parecer … pero aún así sonreímos juntos, nuestra dicha era evidente. Le abracé y lo sentí de nuevo junto a mí.

-¡Yamato!

Nos giramos, eran Yoshida y Sanada, se quedaron mirándonos, sonrieron levemente:

-Sentimos interrumpirte, Yamato, pero queríamos saber si esta tarde vamos a ensayar.

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió Yamato, con un noto bastante jovial.

Ellos hicieron un ademán para indicar que se iban, pero de pronto Yamato los detuvo:

-Esperad, voy con vosotros y hablamos también con Yamada, tengo que contaros algo importante –él me miró con una expresión de preocupación y una forma rogativa de dirigió a mí: - Sora, tengo que ir … yo ..

Le entregué mi sonrisa más amplia y en tono tranquilizador le dije:

-Ve con ellos, tranquilo. Yo tengo que ir al club de tenis, a ver qué castigo me impone la entrenadora por haberme saltado los entrenamientos últimamente jeje.

Se acercó a mí, y pronunció un susurrante gracias. Lo vi marcharse con dos de sus compañeros de la banda, me habría gustado estar más tiempo con él, pero esta vez no dudaría. Permanecería segura de mis sentimientos, lo apoyaría y le amaría con todo mi corazón, ese era mi propósito. Caminé hacia el Club de Tenis acompañada por mis sentimientos, al llegar la entrenadora me fulminó con la mirada, yo me dirigí a ella, pero me ignoró y obligó a las demás a seguir con el entrenamiento. Aún así, pese a su actitud, no quise rendirme, por ello, continué dando explicaciones y rogándole que me readmitiera en el equipo de tenis. Creo que conseguí que al menos se plantease la posibilidad de hacerlo, ya que me miró de reojo y bufó fuertemente:

-Has demostrado que el club de tenis no está entre tus prioridades, por ello, no mereces seguir en él. Sus miembros deben realizar un esfuerzo e invocar un sacrificio de alto nivel, no quiero que este club se convierta en un pasatiempo. ¡ME NIEGO! –bramó mientras me arrebataba la raqueta y la arrojaba cruelmente a la pista. Yo apreté los puños, me agaché a recoger la raqueta y la miré fijamente:

-Sé que he fallado al club, a todos sus miembros y a ti, capitana. Pero para mí, el tenis es importante, y no quiero renunciar a él. No volveré a tener esta actitud, lo prometo. Si me da otra oportunidad no se arrepentirá.

La capitana del club de tenis femenino me observaba atentamente y con voz álgida dijo:

-Estas readmitida, pero deberás entrenar duramente, mucho más que antes, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella agregó un dato más:

-Pero ello no conforma todo tu castigo. Hay algo más, si no eres capaz de asumirlo no podrás continuar en el club, lo siento, Takenouchi.

-Lo haré, lo aceptaré, no importa lo que sea, recogerá todas las pelotas que sean necesarias, es eso, ¿no? –pregunté inocentemente, ya que Chikako Miyahara tenía fama de castigar obligando a las tenistas desobedientes a recoger pelotas durante un mes o dos. Un auténtico suplicio. Pero para mi sorpresa, su respuesta estaba muy lejos de ser la que yo había asimilado mentalmente:

-No, la otra condición para que vuelvas al equipo es que participes en el campeonato de tenis femenino en representación de nuestro instituto. Será a nivel nacional, aunque solamente podrán optar a la participación aquellos institutos que ganen los tres partidos que se celebraran a modo de eliminatoria. ¿Aceptas?

No podía creer lo que me estaba proponiendo la capitana, era demasiada responsabilidad, pero eso implicaba que confiaba en mis habilidades; no podía decepcionarla, aceptaría el reto y me esforzaría al máximo. Pronuncié un rotundo sí y Miyahara-san me gritó como de costumbre para que entrenara con otra compañera el resto del tiempo del almuerzo.

Durante el resto de la semana, apenas pude pasar tiempo con Yamato, ya que el sábado era cuando participaría junto a su banda en un concurso musical, sabía que era importante para él, por ello me esforcé en animarlo y apoyarlo, sin quejas. Solamente podíamos estar juntos a la hora del almuerzo, pero como Koushiro y Taichi nos acompañaban, no pudimos estar solos. Menos mal que podíamos hablar por teléfono unos minutos todas las noches, así podía escuchar su voz antes de dormir, su voz era una de las tantas cualidades que me resultaban completamente enigmáticas. Lo notaba muy tenso, parecía que se estaba esforzando al máximo, era como si le fuese media vida en ello, tal vez es que a Yamato le interesaba la música a un nivel que va más allá de un hobby juvenil, aunque no sabía nada con certeza, ya que no habíamos hablado de ello.

Durante esa semana tuve prácticas de tenis todos los días, era agotador, no quería pensar que aún me quedaba por mantener ese ritmo de prácticas al menos durante dos meses más, hasta que llegasen los partidos eliminatorios del Torneo. Me temblaba el pulso solamente de recordar que sobre mis hombros recaía la responsabilidad de dejar alto el nivel de nuestro instituto, para mí era importante. Terminaba bastante tarde las prácticas, no me gustaba volver a casa solo tan tarde, pero sabía que Yamato no podía acompañarme, ya que estaría ensayando; al final tuve bastante suerte porque Taichi me comentó que él también muy tarde de los entrenamientos del club de fútbol, por lo que regresábamos a casa juntos. Era agradable conversar con Taichi, lo quería tanto, era parte de mi familia, parte de mi vida, era mi hermano.

-Me alegra verte tan animada, Sora, pese a que no ves mucho a Yamato, pensé que eso te afectaría más.

-Sí, bueno … es que Yamato tiene que ensayar duramente, ya sabes que el sábado es el concurso de bandas, y yo quiero apoyarlo. He recuperado las ganas por vivir de nuevo, y esta vez no cometeré los mismos errores y no tendré las mismas dudas. Lo importante son nuestros sentimientos … además, no puedo pretender que siempre podamos pasar un número elevado de horas juntos, ya sabes, antes es la obligación que la devoción … jeje.

-Sora, has madurado mucho … pero si realmente te estás forzando a posicionarte en esa actitud, lo único que conseguirás es colapsar tu corazón y sufrirás …

Mi semblante se paralizó, Taichi me conocía tan bien, sabía que no había cambiado tan rápidamente, que me dolía tanto estar separada de Yamato, me dolía tanto que había intentado fingir conmigo misma, en mis propios pensamientos, que no pasaba nada, pero aún así, seguiría luchando por no dejar aflorar esos sentimientos de inseguridad:

-Lo sé, Taichi … por ello me estoy esforzando … no puedo volver a perder a Yamato … sencillamente ningún dolor puede equipararse a ello … es el hombre de mi vida, y haré lo que haga falta por estar con él.

Taichi me miró y contemplé una expresión en su mirada que no supe descifrar:

-Sora … yo solo quiero que seas feliz … tienes que ser franca contigo misma … porque si no lo haces, no podrás ser feliz y tampoco harás feliz a Yamato.

-No te preocupes, Taichi, estoy bien … eso solo que me cuesta no poder pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero sé que nuestros sentimientos son sólidos, todo saldrá bien, tenemos el amor de nuestra parte y eso es lo más importante –dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras le enseñaba una pulsera de colorines de un arcoíris, mostrando con orgullo la pulsera que Yamato le había traído de Osaka como recuerdo.

Con el transcurso de los días, amaneció siendo sábado, madrugué ese día también, pues tenía que ir al club de tenis a practicar, fue agotador, sentía un dolor agudo en mis muñecas y mi cuerpo parecía haber sido aplastado por una estampida de elefantes. Las palabras de la capitana dando fin a mi entrenamiento en ese día sonaron a campanas del cielo. Rápidamente me dirigí a los vestuarios a darme una ducha y regresé a casa. Apenas comí, ya que el concurso era a las 17:00 p.m. y aún me quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Saqué todos los ingredientes y utensilios de cocina necesarios para elaborar mi regalo, unas galletas caseras, una emoción me recorrió por dentro, como si fuese un Déjà vu.

-Huele muy bien, ¿haciendo repostería casera, hija? ¿Para Yamato?

Me sonrojé al escuchar esas palabras de labios de mi madre, asentí tímidamente.

-Hija, me alegra mucho que ya todo esté bien, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti … me sentía tan impotente …

-No te preocupes mamá, todo va genial.

Pero mi madre pareció tener una opinión diferente:

-Sora, en una relación para que haya fortaleza, los dos deben ser fuertes, incluso cuando sienten dolor … debes saber que volverás a pasar momentos difíciles, pero si quieres que la relación no se apague, tienes que luchar por ella, hija … y no desfallecer … ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí … - intenté cambiar de tema, tampoco necesitaba tener una charla madre e hija en campo sentimental porque seguro que tras esto, mi madre intentaría …

-¿Por qué no le dices que venga a casa a comer o merendar? No viene desde hace tiempo y me gustaría saludarlo.

Lo sabía, sabía que diría algo así, pero yo me hice la sueca, le hablé de otras cuestiones relacionadas con las galletas e ignoré su comentario. Pero mi madre no estaba por dar su brazo a torcer:

-Sora, dile que es una invitación sin nada que temer, pero que si sigue sin aparecer por aquí, un fin de semana cuando venga tu padre de Kioto, voy a mandarlo tras él y ya sabes cómo es tu padre de protector contigo.

Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí:

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes mamá.

Terminé las galletas, las guardé en una caja y la envolví añadiendo como detalle un lazo. Después, fui a mi habitación, me cambié tantas veces de ropa que hasta perdí la cuenta, por un momento recordé a Mimi, para ella era algo natural cambiarse de ropa infinidad de veces antes de salir de casa por no estar conforme con el aspecto que las ropas mostraban una vez vestidas, pero para mí era algo agotador. Sin embargo, quería lucir lo más presentable posible … seguramente tras el concurso, podría estar con Yamato un rato a solas, quizás podíamos ir a su casa ... Me sonrojé por completo ante tal pensamiento y tapé mi rostro con ayuda de mis manos … Al final, elegí una falda vaquera que llegaba por encima de mis rodillas, una camisa marrón junto con unos zapatos de la misma tonalidad.

Llamaron al timbre, abrí la puerta, era Taichi, había venido a recogerme para ir al concierto.

-Hola, gracias por venir. Podemos irnos ya –dije sonriendo.

Él me sonrió tiernamente, aunque a veces me daba la sensación de que Taichi sentía una gran tristeza, pero no sabía en ocasiones si quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque para mí Taichi siempre sería Taichi, mi hermano, mi familia, mi mejor amigo. Además posiblemente serían ideas mías, pues últimamente veía fantasmas donde no había nada. Insistí en ir a saludar a Yamato al camerino, él me dijo que teníamos que correr para llegar a los asientos, pero a cabezota no me ganaba nadie, ni siquiera Taichi. Al entrar vimos a Yamato sentado, con cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, parecía algo nervioso …

-¿Qué tal, Yamato? –preguntó Taichi sonriente le mostraba unos tapones para los oídos – yo me he traído los míos para cuando empieces a desafinar jajajaja.

Yamato le echó una mirada asesina:

-Gracias, eso es precisamente lo que necesito, ánimos como los tuyos –comentó en un notable tono irónico. Los dos comenzaron a reír. Nunca cambiarían, son como el perro y el gato, ante este pensamiento yo también me uní a sus risas, aunque de forma más discreta.

-Sora, te espero fuera … no tardes mucho, ¿eh? –dijo Taichi mientras salía del camerino.

-Yamato, te he traído unas galletas, éstas también son caseras –le comenté mostrándole el paquete.

-Muchas gracias … eres muy dulce Sora … me gusta mucho ese aspecto de tu personalidad.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, Yamato había utilizado un tono lleno de amor y eso colmaba mi corazón. Se acercó paulatinamente a mí y nos besamos lentamente, adoraba la sensación de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me hacía sentir tan especial y tan única como la propia Luna. Recordé el asunto de las gradas y tuve que decirle que debía irme, Yamato asintió dulcemente y salí del camerino. Taichi estaba apoyado en la pared, cuando notó mi presencia comenzó a andar, por el camino hasta los asientos comenzó a hablar imitando la voz de Yamato con la pretensión de hacerme rabiar:

-"_Eres muy dulce Sora_"

Lo miré algo molesta, en señal de advertencia.

-"M_e gusta mucho ese aspecto de tu personalidad_"

Volví a mirarlo, él se quedó quieto, como esperando que hiciese algo, pero no hice nada, entonces cuando bajó la guardia, le pellizqué el brazo, él se quejó. Sin embargo, ambos reímos inmediatamente después. Nos reunimos con Takeru, Hikari y Koushiro.

-Os hemos guardado dos asientos, está es la mejor zona para ver el escenario –comentó dulcemente Hikari.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que ésta es la mejor zona? –preguntó su hermano, intentando hacerla rabiar de forma evidente.

-Porque según mis cálculos –interrumpió la voz de Koushiro – teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de este auditorio, y …

-Vale vale, definitivamente es la mejor zona – asintió Taichi, intentando por todos los medios evitar las largas explicaciones técnicas de nuestro amigo. Hikari y Takeru reían descaradamente, Taichi hizo una mueca de fastidio y Koushiro volvió a quedarse absorto tecleando en su portátil.

El concurso comenzó, el presentador dio paso a la actuación de un grupo de música llamado "Dark Snakes", estaba compuesto por tres chicos y una chica que era la vocalista, era una canción bastante buena, pero desprendía un toque siniestro. Para mí sorpresa, el siguiente grupo fue el de Yamato, pensaba que le tocaba actuar con posterioridad, la razón no importaba, allí estaba él, junto a sus otros compañeros de banda, aunque en mi campo visual solamente estaba él. Me fijé que con la vista recorría el auditorio en nuestra búsqueda, en mi búsqueda, eso me hizo feliz, porque incluso en esos momentos pensaba en mí.

La música comenzó a sonar, Yamato cerró los ojos por unos instantes y de sus labios nació la más dulce de las melodías, su voz entonando una canción. Era una canción realmente buena, el público estaba enloquecido y yo completamente hipnotizada:

_**I Love You Miss Mystery hate no nai rabirinsu (Labyrinth)  
Kono ai wo dakishimete ima nazo wo toki akashite  
Kimi wa misuteriasu gaaru (Mysterious girl) jueru (Jewel) no youni kagayaite  
Matenrou no akari sae kimi no maede kasunde  
**_

Cada palabra me hacía vibrar, el significado de aquella canción me hacía preguntarme si la letra iba dirigida a mí … aunque sabía que solamente era una canción, pero tal vez estaba camuflada en un contexto para poder pronunciar un te amo … Sentí como mi rostro adquiría un tono rojizo intenso …

_**I Miss You Miss Mystery kimi no subete wo shiritai  
**_

Aunque lo que no entendía era por qué Yamato en determinados fragmentos de la canción mostraba una especie símbolo, era un colgante. Supuse que eran manías de artista o de puesta en escena como grupo. Yo seguí observándolo anonada.

-¿Quieres un cubo? –me preguntó Taichi de golpe, yo le miré con cara de no entender lo que me decía.

-Para la baba que estás dejando jajaja –rió divertidamente. Yo negué con la cabeza y volví a posar la vista en Yamato, en sus movimientos, en sus gestos, en sus labios, en sus ojos azules. Podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de mi corazón, que bombeaba raudamente, Yamato siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

Cuando finalizó su actuación se retiraron del escenario mientras aún se podían escuchar los gritos y aplausos hacia su banda, posteriormente actuaron otros grupos, cantaban bien y las canciones eran rítmicas, aún así la banda de Yamato había sido quien había logrado destacar más. Sabía que mi criterio no podía ser considerado como objetivo, pero aún así, estaba segura que mientras Yamato cantaba todo el auditorio vibró de emoción. Sentía una gran impaciencia, quería que anunciasen ya el nombre de la banda ganadora, estaba tan nerviosa que por poco me muerdo las uñas. Cuando el presentador pronunció el ganador, Taichi y los demás comenzamos a dar saltos de alegría, habían ganado. Además, el ruido ensordecedor de los aplausos colapsaron el ambiente.

-¡Qué alegría! –gritó Hikari.

-¡Mi hermano es el mejor! Soy su hermano, ¿eh? – exclamó Takeru tan feliz como una perdiz.

-Tampoco es para tanto –mencionó Taichi con risa contenida, aunque se calló pues varias chicas comenzaron a recriminarle sus palabras. Seguramente era fans de los Teen-Age Wolves o solamente de Yamato …

Todos los componente de la banda, volvieron a subir al escenario, el presentador les entregó un cheque.

-Cuenten nos, ¿cuáles son sus planes? Ya saben que ganar este concurso puede suponerles un billete directo al contrato con una discográfica.

-Eso sería cool –afirmó el batería.

-Definitivamente, estamos abiertos a cualquier oferta –agregó Yoshida.

-¿Cualquier tipo de oferta? Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ¿eh? – dijo burlonamente Yamada.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a reír, el aire respiraba ambiente festivo y de felicidad. El presentador se percató que Yamato no se había pronunciado, así que se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó jovialmente:

-¿y qué nos puede decir el vocalista? ¿qué nos puedes revelar de tus planes?

Me dio la impresión que la expresión de Yamato era algo ausente, aun así suspiró y respondió a su pregunta:

-Sinceramente no me preocupa no recibir ofertas, ya que esta ha sido mi última actuación. Tengo en mente otros proyectos profesionales, y la música no está entre ellos. Hoy termina este capítulo de mi vida, de forma definitiva e irreversible. Han sido unos años increíbles juntos a mis compañeros, pero es hora de ponerle el punto y final.

Todos callaron de golpe, esas palabras rezumbaban en mi mente, ¿Yamato dejaba el grupo? ¿Cuándo lo había decidido? Por una parte me alegraba, pero por otra sentía mucha inseguridad, no entendía cómo Yamato había pasado por alto comentarlo algo así … aunque intenté no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez había sido algo precipitado … ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle. Taichi y los demás, nos miramos confundidos:

-¿Tú sabías algo, Takeru? –preguntó Hikari.

-No … Yamato no me había comentado nada –negó Takeru.

-Lo sabía, al final ha admitido que no sabe cantar –bromeó Taichi, a lo que luego añadió con más seriedad – no hay quien lo entiende, se mata a trabajar para hacer una buena actuación en este concurso y ahora que gana, lo deja … tú tampoco lo sabías, ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Yamato no me había dicho ni una sola palabras …

Mientras tanto, el auditorio siguió en silencio empañado únicamente con pequeños susurros del público, hasta que algunas fans comenzaron a llorar como si el alma se les extrajera de sus cuerpos … Las caras de los compañeros de la banda aún presentaban un shock profundo. Y el presentador reía nerviosamente, pero no era capaz de continuar hablando o preguntar algo más, evidentemente no esperaba esa respuesta.

.

.

.


	6. Cambios I

_**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, deseo que os guste ^^**_

_**Gracias a todos/as por vuestros comentarios, me ayudan a continuar ^^**_

*_**Nota aclaratoria**_ Se supone que se ubica al principio fic en principio del inicio escolar, pero en Japón, creo que las clases comienzan en abril, por lo que el tiempo transcurre desde esa fecha. Las vacaciones de verano, creo que son a partir de la segunda quincena de julio hasta final de agosto, reanudando las clases al comenzar septiembre. En este capítulo el tiempo avanza un poco más rápido, por lo que al final del capítulo llegan las vacaciones de verano. He explicado esto para ubicaros temporalmente, no quiero crear confusión.

Bueno, ahora sí, ya podéis comenzar a leer :P

.

….

_**Cambios I**_

_**P.O.V. Yamato**_

.

Con cierta tristeza, mantenía la vista fijada sobre mi bajo, el cual estaba apoyado sobre la pared. Suspiré, no había vuelta atrás, sentía remordimientos por mis compañeros y por la forma en les que había comunicado mis decisiones …

**«Flashback»**

_Tras mi confesión todos los asistentes estaban realmente sorprendidos, pero sobre todo mis compañeros de banda, no les había mencionado en ninguna ocasión mis deseos no continuar cantando en el grupo. Todos ellos estaban en shock, aunque Yamada comenzó a reaccionar, notablemente alterado:_

_-¿Cuándo se te ha ocurrido esa idea? Joder, podías habernos dicho que no te interesaba el grupo una mierda, ¿para qué cojones querías participar en este concurso si ibas a dejar el grupo justo después? ¿No te interesan las ofertas que podamos recibir? _

_Yamada estaba cada vez más alterado, pensé que tal vez intentaría golpearme, pero no hizo nada de eso, tiró el micrófono al suelo y dejó el escenario. Me sentía miserablemente culpable, no había actuado en la forma adecuada. Mis otros dos compañeros me miraban con cara de resignación, aunque mantuvieron el tipo y los tres nos despedimos del público. _

_Una vez abandonamos el escenario, buscamos a Yamada, estaba en el camerino, dando patadas y bufando. Cuando nos vio entrar, bueno, mejor dicho, cuando me vio me lanzó una mirada de odio y decepción:_

_-Eres de lo peor Ishida. _

_-Sinceramente, no entiendo tu actitud … -comentó Sanada. _

_-Yo tampoco, ¿qué ha pasado? –agregó Yoshida. _

_-¡Qué es un cabrón! Ya os lo dije. Seguro que como ha regresado con su novia, éste le habrá pedido que deje el grupo, ¿ya no te importa qué se fuera con otro tío? No sabía que fueses tan permisivo y ella tan fácil. _

_No iba a consentir ese tipo de afirmaciones sobre Sora, no lo pensé y me tiré sobre Yamada, sino no hubiera sido por mis otros compañeros que nos separaron, le habría golpeado hasta cansarme, aunque afortunadamente sólo me dio tiempo a propinarle un par de golpes. _

_-¡NO VUELVAS A METER A SORA EN ESTO! ELLA NI SIQUIERA LO SABÍA, ¿LO ENTIENDES? LO DECIDÍ ANTES DE REGRESAR DEL VIAJE A OSAKA, JODER. ¡Y QUÉ SEPAS QUE ERA SU PRIMO, IMBÉCIL!_

_-VAYA, SE TIRA A SU PROPIO PRIMO, ESO SÍ QUE ES FUERTE. _

_Sentí que me hervía la sangre y estuve dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo, pero me controlé, y le hablé seriamente: _

_-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no involucres a Sora._

_-Y si lo hago, ¿qué me vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme como una nena? –dijo con mofa, dejando caer que yo pegaba tan débil como una mujer. Ante ese comentario recordé a Kumiko, ella, pese a tener un aspecto muy femenino, tenía mucha fuerza y era muy diestra en ataques; definitivamente no me importaría poder pegar con la fuerza de una chica como ella. Reí ante mis propios pensamientos._

_-Está loco, ahora hasta se ríe solo, os lo dije –bramó Yamada mientras me señalaba. _

_Dejé de reír y comencé a hablar con sinceridad:_

_-Lo siento … -todos me miraron, supongo que notaron mi pesar en la voz – y sé que esto no basta, he sido muy egoísta al no deciros que pensaba dejar el grupo, quería que la última vez que tocásemos juntos fuese increíble, quería que diésemos todo, quería cantar esa canción porque era un regalo … pero no conté con vosotros y os he fallado, por soltarlo ante todos sin haberos informado de nada … por eso, entiendo tu desprecio hacia mí, Yamada; y toda vuestra decepción hacia mi persona …_

_Todos ellos desviaron la mirada. Hasta que Yoshida preguntó por el cheque-premio: _

_-¿Y con el cheque premio qué hacemos? Ya sabéis que consiste en un permiso para visitar una de los mejores discográficas … _

_-Yo no puedo seguir en el grupo, ni en este ni en ningún otro … lo siento … por eso, no tomaré parte en el premio …. _

_Se produjo un silencio incómodo. _

_-Yamato … -habló Yamada – me duele que no nos hayas contado nada, aunque posiblemente no habría escuchado tus razones … y me habría negado a actuar … te habría puesto en una situación comprometida … te habría insultado igual o peor que hoy … lamento lo que te he dicho … si te vas del grupo por mi actitud … de verdad que puedo cambiar …_

_-No, no es por eso, es que ahora más que nunca tengo que centrarme en los estudios, la música ha sido un sueño durante estos años, pero siento que mi destino es otro, mis anhelos y ambiciones también han cambiado. Ello no significa que me gusta la música, pero … no en un nivel profesional … -suspiré – Me duele que por no saber actuar vayamos a romper nuestra amistad … pero os entiendo … yo también me habría sentido decepcionado si uno de vosotros no me hubiera comunicado algo tan importante … yo … yo no … no tengo excusas para este comportamiento …_

_-¿Por qué vas a perder nuestra amistad? – dijeron Yoshida y Sanada, mientras me sonreían – bueno, tío, ya sabes que a nosotros nos gusta el grupo, pero este año también hubiéramos tenido que dejarlo, nuestros padres nos meten mucha caña para que estudiemos algo, cada vez suspendemos más jeje –rieron nerviosamente mientras se rascaban la cabeza –así que, bueno, por nuestra parte no hay rencor, así que … ¿colegas de nuevo? _

_Sonreí y chocamos los puños – gracias chicos – miré a Yamada de soslayo, su rostro me decía que no iba a decir nada bueno:_

_-Me alegro que te vayas del grupo y vosotros dos también, mejor, pensaba lanzar mi carrera en solitario, ahí sí que triunfaré –al principio el tono usado era de enfado, pero luego pasó a su tono jovial usual – vamos, que me estáis haciendo un favor, ahora habrá más chicas para mí y me llevaré toda la gloria cuando dé un concierto jejejejejej – nos miró divertidamente – sois los mejores colegas del mundo, os voy a echar de menos … puff, me habéis vuelto un sentimental … venga, un abrazo antes que me arrepienta …_

_-¿Sabes? Creo que éste es ga… -susurró Sanada._

_-¿Qué dices? Te voy a dar una torta –mugió Yamada, comenzamos a reír estrepitosamente. _

**«Fin del Flashback»**

Ese había sido el final de los "Teen-age Wolves". Sabía que la relación no sería la misma con ellos como antes, era inevitable al perder el roce de los ensayos casi diarios, eso me entristecía. Sin embargo, era un cambio necesario. Me asomé a la ventana para poder contemplar el manto azul iluminado por la luz de la luna y sin darme cuenta mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa, no tenía dudas, quería trazar un nuevo camino y lo conseguiría.

A la semana siguiente, me presenté con modelo de inscripción relleno en el club de astronomía. Cuando entré había tres personas examinando determinadas fotografías de galaxias hablando animadamente, cuando notaron mi presencia callaron en el acto, se miraron entre ellos desconcertados.

-Disculpad, vengo a entregar la solicitud de admisión al club, ¿sabéis a quién debo entregársela?

-Depende de a qué club quieras entrar, pero por regla general debes entregarla al Presidente o al Secretario del club. Pero no entiendo por qué has venido aquí para que te informemos de algo tan básico –espetó uno de los chicos.

Levanté la ceja incrédulo ante tal tono de voz y ante tal comportamiento:

-He venido aquí porque quiero entrar al club de astronomía, y he preguntado que a quién debo entregarle la solicitud porque no sé quién es el Presidente o el Secretario, y evidentemente, para obtener información lo más adecuado era venir aquí, al propio club.

Los tres parecían haber quedados petrificados, se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas. No entendía de qué se reían.

-Sí, claro, tú en el club de astronomía –rió uno de los chicos.

-¡Qué gracioso! – añadió otro.

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunté desafiante, no me gustaba en tono de burla que estaban usando.

Dejaron de reír al instante. Entonces, una muchacha me preguntó:

-¿Es en serio? … vaya … es que no pensamos que de verdad quisieras entrar en nuestro club, ya sabes que encajaremos demasiado bien en tu alta reputación y fama estudiantil, jeje … bueno, ya sabes, con tu grupo de música y la avalancha de chicas persiguiéndote.

La miré sorprendido, prácticamente todo el instituto sabía que la banda se había disuelto, pero ellos no lo sabían, entendía un poco su fama del club aislamiento astronómico. Aunque sinceramente, la noticia de su banda no era un tema de importancia, estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico.

-Yo ya no estoy en la banda, ocupaba demasiado tiempo y necesito entrar en un club, este es el que más me gusta.

Iba a continuar hablando, pero la chica se me adelantó:

-Oye, mira … lo siento, no puedes entrar. No es por ti en sí, pero no queremos que el club se llene de fanáticas tuyas, queremos a gente que se preocupe de verdad por la astronomía, ¿lo entiendes? Si te admitiésemos este club terminaría por ser un hervidero de hormonas femeninas persiguiéndote, porque dudo que vayan a dejar de hacerlo, aunque hayas dejado la banda … así … de verdad, pero no puedes entrar, es la última palabra.

Me sentí tremendamente indignado, no era un motivo de peso suficiente:

-No lo veo lógico, entiendo que hicierais que pasara alguna prueba de admisión, pero no comprendo una negativa tan rotunda, cuando el motivo es bloquear el paso de cualquiera que sintáis que no encaja con vosotros. Me gusta la astronomía, la astrofísica … no me conformo con un no que se basa en un fundamento tan pobre. Quiero hablar con vuestro presiente, ¿Sabéis dónde está y quién es?

-Soy yo – respondió para mi sorpresa la chica – me llamo Kotobuki, Chiharu Kotobuki para ser más concretos. Y no es fundamento escaso de razón. Ya nos pasó una vez y no estoy dispuesta a que se vuelva a repetir, ni a que pasa nada parecido ni nada remotamente similar. Es mi última palabra. De verdad, lo siento …

-Os escondéis de los demás, sé que hay gente muy frívola en el instituto, que muchos son tan superficiales que si algo los atravesara se desinflarían al igual que un globo, pero vosotros le dais importancia a sus opiniones.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, Ishida. Lo siento, pero no puedes hacer nada. Adiós - concluyó firmemente.

Me marché de allí como si fuese un rayo, sentía que echaba humo por las orejas, estaba tan cabreado e inmerso en mis pensamientos que choqué fuertemente con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo. Me incorporé y al hacerlo me fija con la persona que había chocado, era una chica de cabello azulado, era … ¿la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes? En realidad eso no importaba mucho, le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras pronuncié unas palabras de disculpa. Ella miró durante algunos segundos y después tomó mi mano:

-Gracias, Ishida-san –murmuró.

-De verdad, discúlpame, es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte –dije resoplando con enfado.

-¿Estás bien, Ishida-san? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Negué con la cabeza y le expliqué mi contratiempo con la presidenta del club de astronomía. Ella pareció sorprendida, pareció meditar sobre el problema en cuestión y me comentó tímidamente una posible solución:

-Creo que … podías interponer una queja ante el Consejo de Estudiantes, yo podría tramitarla sin problemas. No es suficiente su motivo, tendrá que someterte a una prueba de acceso y si la superas, tendrán que admitirte …

-Gracias, pero creo que entrar en un club en el que no eres bienvenido, no es una decisión muy acertada, ya sabes … habrá demasiadas fricciones … aún así, me da tanta rabia –bufé con enfado. Aihara-san me observó en silencio.

-A lo mejor … tal vez … -divagaba en voz alta entrecortadamente – Ishida-san, intentaré hacer algo, aunque no sé si funcionará, si consigo algún resultado positivo te lo haré saber.

-Gracias … tengo que ir a clase, ya.

..

En la hora del almuerzo, estábamos Taichi, Koushiro, Sora y yo en la cafetería. Taichi no paraba de hablar sobre fútbol y de su club, en ocasiones sentía que lo único que le apasiona era el fútbol, aunque parecía que me equivocaba:

-Wow, allí está Aihara-san, la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes, ¿quién pudiera tener una cita con ella? Sería genial, solo de imaginármelo me dan escalofríos –confesó Taichi jovialmente. Koishiro asintió rápidamente en señal de aprobación.

-No es para tanto –bufó Sora – además, no es tan genial y ni tiene la personalidad que aparenta.

Yo quise mantenerme al margen de la conversación, pero Sora me miró en señal interrogativa, así que me acerqué un poco más a ella y le susurré al oído: -Yo solamente tengo ojos para el cielo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Sora se sonrojó, pero sonrió feliz y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Era feliz hasta que mis oídos hicieron eco de mi propia frase llevándome a Osaka y recordando otras palabras, un fragmento de una conversación que prefería fingir que no había tenido ningún significado. Recordaba cuando le dije a Kumiko que era tan hermosa como el cielo … ¿eso significaba que la equiparaba con su cielo? … no … había sido un cumplido, lleno de cariño, por una amistad naciente, era solamente eso, sí, estaba seguro …

-¿Ishida-san? –sentí que alguien me llamaba, cuando desperté de mi ensimismamiento, vi que Aihara-san se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? Ya sabes, por lo del club –dijo casi en un susurro. Asentí, pero antes que pudiera levantarme, Sora habló muy seriamente:

-¿Es tan secreto que no puedes decírselo delante de nosotros?

-No …

-Pues entonces, aquí podéis hablar –sentenció Sora, quien parecía lanzar relámpagos como el propio Zeus, dios de los dioses del Olimpo. Aihara-san miró a Sora cautelosamente y después se dirigió a mí:

-Bueno, lo del club, he hablado con Chiharu … bueno, Kotobuki-san, y me ha dicho que después de clases puedes pasarte por el club, que te harán una prueba y si la pasas, estás admitido … es genial, ¿verdad? Y sin necesidad de reclamar –sonrió la joven, aunque echó un paso atrás al notar la mirada asesina de Sora.

-Increíble, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo has conseguido qué cambie de opinión?

-Es muy testaruda, pero es buena chica y cuando le he explicado tu situación, se ha sentido un poco culpable por su negativa.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar? Sí, ¿verdad? Que tengas buen almuerzo. Adiós –espetó Sora. No entendía por qué se enfadaba tanto. La muchacha la miró resignada, se despidió y se marchó.

-Sora, ¿por qué le has hablado así? –le recriminé – podías intentar ser un poco más educada, ¿no?

-No me fío de ella, tengo mis motivos, Yamato –me aseguró, pero a mí me parecía que estaba celosa sin motivo. Aún así, tendría en cuenta sus palabras.

-Oye, Yamato, Kotobuki es la que lleva el club de astro ... astro …

-Astronomía, Taichi –completé.

-Iba a decir astromonstruo jajajaja

-No te voy a decir que no, pero eso no es asunto mío, ni creo que tuyo. Además, yo lo que quiero es estar en club para aprender no para buscar chicas.

-Pero, ¿es una chica? Yo pensaba que era una mutante espacial jajajaja.

-Taichi –le regaño Sora – deja de meterte con ella, no es agradable cuando se mofan de ti, sea por el motivo que sea, te hace sentir pequeño … perdido, asustado y solo, así que no vuelvas a decir nada.

Me preocupaban las palabras de Sora, era como si ella misma hubiera vivido esa situación, podría imaginarme cuál había sido el motivo … algunas de las chicas que me perseguían posiblemente en alguna ocasión le hayan dicho calificativos negativos … y no he podido protegerla … solo deseaba que quedaran esos amargos momentos para ella en el recuerdo.

Taichi la miró con temor, seguramente no quería escuchar un sermón de Sora, así que creo que consideró era una buena opción el cambiar de tema:

-Entonces, ¿este año estarás en el club de astronomía? Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Dejas la banda, ahora vas a entrar a un club, y además, un club de sabelotodo, ¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿Empezar a sacar sobresalientes?

Sonreí triunfalmente: -Quién sabe, jeje.

…

Cuando terminaron las clases fui disparado al club de astronomía, allí me esperaba Kotobuki con los dos mismos chicos que estaba cuando vine por vez primera al club. Me saludaron cordialmente.

-Buenas tardes, Ishida –saludó Kotobuki – ellos son Kohori Tanihara y Heikichi Kojima. Vamos a hacer la prueba de acceso, consistirá en varias partes, la primera será un test de preguntas básicas, si lo pasas, te haremos preguntas orales sobre diversas cuestiones y si la superas, estás admitido.

Yo asentí y comenzamos con la prueba. Pensé que las preguntas del test serían más difíciles, pero fueron relativamente sencillas. Posteriormente comenzaron con las preguntas orales, esperé con nerviosismo a qué formularan las cuestiones:

_-__**¿Qué es una supernova?**_

_- Las supernovas son explosiones estelares de proporciones cataclísmicas que suponen el fin de la vida de una estrella. Existen dos grandes categorías de supernovas: las debidas a la explosión de estrellas masivas aisladas y las que se producen como resultado de procesos de intercambio de materia en el seno de ciertos sistemas estelares binarios. _

_**-¿Qué es una nebulosa planetaria? **_

_-Las nebulosas son nubes de gas y polvo situadas entre las estrellas. El gas está compuesto en un 90 por ciento por hidrógeno, y en menor proporción por helio y el resto de elementos químicos. Tan sólo un 1 por ciento de las nebulosas es polvo, principalmente carbono, hierro y silicatos. La apariencia de las nebulosas depende de la presencia de estrellas cercanas y de su interacción con la __radiación que estas emiten._

_**-¿Cómo podemos determinar la edad de una estrella?**_

_- Midiendo su luminosidad y su temperatura, que se obtienen, por ejemplo a partir de su brillo y de su tipo espectral -una clasificación que depende de la temperatura superficial de la estrella- que son parámetros observables._

Kotobuki suspiró, parecía irritada:

-Basta, no es necesario que continúes, estás dentro del club, pero creo sinceramente que no debes estar aquí.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con pesadumbre. Me impactó esa imagen, ¿tan aversión sentían hacia mí?

-Si no queréis que entre en el club no os preocupéis, renuncio, no voy a obligar a nadie a soportarme –espeté mientras me levantaba con la clara intención de salir de aquel lugar.

-Espera – gritó Kojima, le miré con una mirada llena de frustración, no quería más excusas baratas – lo que hemos querido decir es que eres demasiado bueno para estar en este club, nos gusta mucho las astronomía, pero realmente tú sabes de este mundo, seguro que has estudiado más que nosotros, o eres capaz de asimilar con mayor facilidad los conceptos.

-Sí, claro –espeté cruzando los brazos y mirándolos con indiferencia – pensáis que si me hacéis la pelota me conformaré por no estar en el club porque soy muy superior, ¿no? No hace falta que finjáis, entiendo cuando no soportan mi presencia.

-Estás en el club si tú lo deseas … eres parte de este club –habló Kotobuki casi en un susurro – lo que ocurre es que después de escucharte, de tus conocimientos … te lo digo con el corazón en la mano, ya no puedo ser presidenta de este club. Así que por votación hemos decidido que tú seas el nuevo Presidente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿presidente? – no no, presidente, ¿yo? Pero además, si tenéis que votarlo, tendrás que convocar a los demás miembros, ¿no?

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, Finalmente Tanihara se pronunció:

-Prácticamente todos los miembros de este club se graduaron el curso pasado, por eso, actualmente solamente estamos nosotros tres, bueno, ahora contigo somos cuatro. Y si los tres te votamos a ti, eres nuestro nuevo presidente. Es simple. ¿Aceptas?

Estaba flipando en colores, éramos solamente cuatro personas en el club, era como una reunión de compañeros, aunque sinceramente ese factor era positivo.

-¿Qué funciones tiene el presidente? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Empezaron a relatarme que básicamente consistía en entregar algunos papeles en el Consejo de Estudiantes a efectos de registro anual y petición de algunas subvenciones escolares. La limpieza del aula se repartía entre los miembros. Además, mencionaron que uno de los profesores del área de ciencias ayudaba con materiales de estudio.

….

En los tres meses siguientes, estuve muy centrado en el club y en los estudios, ya que quería ponerme al día, aprender todo lo posible para mejorar mi nivel. Y tanto esfuerzo tuvo sus frutos, que se veían reflejados en los progresos y aumento de la fama del club de astronomía que recibía peticiones serias de ingreso de personas interesadas en la materia en cuestión.

Asimismo mis calificaciones respondieron en pos de mi dedicación, realmente subieron como la espuma, era tan gratificante, pero aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer. De verdad, aún no creía no bajara en los exámenes de los diez mejores de todos los de mi curso. Cada vez que buscaba mi nombre empezaba a buscar por el principio del tablón donde consignaban las notas de los cincuenta mejores calificaciones. Mis profesores estaban encantados con el cambio, tanto por las notas como por participación en el club de astrofísica. Me sentía profundamente orgulloso del cambio, ahora todo se veía con distinta perspectiva.

Además, parecía que la suerte me respondía con fuerza, ya que recibí la llamada de Fukao-san, me indicó varias fechas en las que debía acudir al INJA (Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrofísica). Costaba hacer un hueco para llegar al corazón de Tokio, ya aunque era un desplazamiento corto, cada vez tenía más obligaciones. Tenía tanto trabajo que cada noche caía rendido en la cama, pero seguía poniendo todo de mi parte para no decaer.

..

Con tanto trabajo, apenas tenía tiempo para pasar tiempo con mi familia, aunque mi madre se pasaba algún día por casa y me traía algo de comida casera o repostería que ella misma preparaba, se lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Takeru solía acompañarla, creo que él seguía manteniendo la esperanza del regreso de mis padres, aunque yo hacía muchos años tenía asumido que tal acontecimiento no sucedería.

La comunicación con Kumiko era muy breve, se basaba en mensajes recíprocos y breves llamadas, ella parecía muy ocupada y mucho más agotada que él, poco a poco había comenzado a aceptar responsabilidades de los negocios familiares, y era difícil compaginar esa actividad con los estudios y actividades deportivas y culturales. Sin embargo, ella no se quejaba, continuaba recorriendo su camino con tesón. Realmente despertaba en mí una profunda admiración. Me sentía muy relajado hablando con ella, era como si todo desapareciera, era como estar junto al mar, al amanecer en una playa solitaria y respirar la brisa. Conservaría su amistad en la medida de mis posibilidades. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que debía contárselo a Sora … pero sentía miedo que ella encelara … que no lo entendiese … que cortara conmigo, que me exigiera que perdiera el contacto con Kumiko … Por ese motivo, aún callaba.

Respecto a Sora, con todas las obligaciones que cargaba sobre mis hombres, apenas pude verla, pero hacíamos todo lo posible por pasar momentos juntos. Ella actuaba de una forma madura y comprensiva. Ella también estudiaba mucho, y los entrenamientos de tenis también captaba de forma voraz su tiempo. A pesar de todo ello, nuestra relación se mantenía firme, porque yo la amaba y ella a mí … porque yo sabía que mi corazón sentía por Sora algo demasiado especial … por eso no debía dudar nunca, no debía flaquear por nada.

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano, pero a diferencia de lo que había significado otros años, ese tiempo vacaciones lo debía emplear en seguir estudiando, en organizar un o dos eventos en el club de astronomía y acudir al INJA. Porque sabía que mi tiempo sería escaso para aspectos personales, Sora y yo decidimos tener una gran cita, para intentar compensar en cierta forma todos los momentos de ausencia, de aislamiento; además, Sora tampoco podría quedar mucho, ya que la entrenadora del equipo parecía haberse vuelto un ogro de cuento y obligaba a practicar a Sora constantemente en pro de una mayor técnica para el Torneo de tenis.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita propiamente dicha con Sora, que había olvidado en parte cómo disfrutaba con ella, la amaba tanto, su sonrisa, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios junto a los míos, su suave cabello, su mirada sincera, su amor … todo de ella lo atesoraba en mi corazón. Fuimos al parque de atracciones, lo pasamos en grande, definitivamente en las atracciones disfrutábamos más que unos niños pequeños. Tomamos unos helados, Sora adoraba el de chocolate, yo prefería el de vainilla, aunque lo abandonaba para tomar los restos de chocolate que quedaban en los labios de Sora. Ella sonreía con cada una de mis acciones. En ese día pudimos ponernos al corriente de nuestros asuntos, yo intenté varias veces recaudar valor para contarle lo relativo a mi amistad con Kumiko, pero no fui a capaz, las palabras sencillamente no salían de mi boca. No quería estropear ese momento tan mágico.

Sora sugirió que podíamos ir a mi casa, ya que aún quedaba tiempo, antes que Sora tuviera que volver a su casa. Como siempre, mi padre no estaba en casa, así podíamos estar a solas. Tomamos agua fría, hacía demasiado calor. Nos sentamos en el sofá un rato y nos abrazamos. Adoraba estar con Sora, aunque fuese en silencio, el hecho de estar junto a ella, era una bendición para mí.

-Yamato, ¿por qué no vamos un rato a tu habitación? –preguntó pícaramente.

La miré dubitativo, no sabía si estar en mi habitación era una buena idea, no quería pensar en mis deseos, no quería que mis hormonas se descontrolaran, había conseguido apaciguarlas … hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos de esa forma … bueno, nunca habíamos llegado a hacerlo, pero nuestros besos eran intensos y nuestras caricias también. Pero hoy, no era un buen día … definitivamente no.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, hay más fresco, en mi habitación seguro que hace un calor aún mayor.

Pensé que con eso bastaría para que cambiara de idea, pero Sora había perdido la timidez hoy, o eso me parecía, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró en un tono que no solía usar:

-Pero aquí no estamos tan cómodos, ¿no crees que es mejor tu habitación para tener mayor intimidad?

Empecé a ponerme nervioso:

-Esto … pero el ... calor … Sora …

Selló mis labios con un beso que correspondí con pasión. Ella se levantó del sofá y tiró de mi brazo:

-No te preocupes por el calor –dijo traviesamente mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa.

No tuve demasiada fuerza de voluntad para resistirme a sus peticiones. Entramos en mi habitación, coloqué la mesilla de noche detrás de la puerta a modo de seguro, de cerrojo, ya no podía abrirse desde fuera. Sora tiró de mí hasta que nos sentamos en la cama, me besó tan apasionadamente que no me dio tiempo a pensar, sólo pude dejarme llevar y corresponder a sus movimientos. Nos besamos por tanto tiempo que sinceramente perdí la cuenta. Me tumbé sobre ella y terminé de desabrocharle los botones que aún quedaban en su camisa, comencé a besar su rostro, su cuello, me sentía tan feliz, el olor de su piel era único. Ella hizo un ademán para retirar mi camisa de mi cuerpo, instintivamente me deshice de ella, dejando mi torso descubierto, lo que hizo que Sora se sonrojarse. Volví a acercarme a su cuello y lo besé. La miré a los ojos y le dije que la amaba, ella también dijo que me amaba. Cuando me disponía a seguir besándola, me detuvo lentamente, sentí que tiraba de mi cuello agarrando el colgante:

-Quítate este colgante Yamato, me hace cosquillas cuando lo siento sobre mi piel y ahora yo solamente quiero sentir las sensaciones que tú provocas en mí – Sora dijo con el mismo tono sensual que lleva utilizando desde que habían ido a mi casa. Pero, irónicamente, yo había despertado, que me recordara la existencia del colgante hizo que a mi mente volviesen muchas imágenes de las vividas en Osaka, sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Sora, aunque no fuera así, me sentía miserablemente culpable.

Sora pareció no darse cuenta de mi estado y se incorporó levemente para poder besar mi barbilla, después mi cuello, consiguió con sus caricias que me dejase llevar por unos instantes, pero cuando acabó nuestro beso, pude verme reflejado en los ojos de Sora … Sora … ella no podía equipararse al cielo porque ella encarnaba el cielo en sí mismo … amaba a Sora con todo mi corazón, pero ocultar información me dolía tanto … no conseguía desterrar de mi corazón dudas ocultas, miedos, inseguridades que creía enterrar, sin embargo, no hacía nada para cambiar la situación, no le relataba a Sora su amistad, simplemente porque era una mujer … era solo por eso, ¿no?

Dejé de corresponder a sus besos y me incorporé. Ella me miró preocupada:

-¿Qué pasa? … ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No … por supuesto que no … -no podía decirle la verdad y menos en ese momento tan comprometido – pero si paraba después ya no podría –eso no era una mentira, en cierto modo era así – y nosotros … bueno, no hemos hablado de eso … de experimentar … de hacerlo … así que, mejor lo paramos ahora –dije intentando mantener un tono dulce.

Sora agachó la cabeza, pero al levantarla de nuevo, yo esperaba ver tristeza o timidez, pero no, ella sonreía:

-Tal vez ha llegado el momento … ya no tenemos 15 años … ¿podrías salir un momento a la farmacia?

Me quedé helado, me estaba proponiendo eso … ella … Sora … sabía que yo me comportaba más a la antigua en ese sentido y que no me atrevería a pedírselo a corto plazo … yo sabía que Sora estaba mostrándose decidida porque deseaba que yo pudiera sentirlo todo junto a ella, y además, era una forma de demostrarme su amor, pero yo no podía hacerlo, sencillamente en mi corazón anidaban sombras y … haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad tuve que desechar la idea de yacer junto a ella …

-No Sora … no creo que sea el momento aún –me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla – pero gracias por demostrarme que estás dispuesta a entregarme todo, por ello, aún te amo más. Voy a baño un momento, espérame no tardo.

En el baño me mojé el rostro … seguía haciendo mucho calor … al mirarme al espejo vi que aún colgaba de mi cuello el colgante que Kumiko me dio en señal de nuestra amistad, un colgante muy valioso para ella, que yo debía cuidar. Ese símbolo de amistad a veces me anudaba el estómago, simplemente por ser una chica tenía miedo de confundir la amistad con algo más… o temor a que Sora lo tomara como una traición… Mi mente era un laberinto de pensamientos…

.

.

_**¿Qué les pareció? Ya han comenzado las vacaciones de verano … ¿qué ocurrirá en el futuro? **_

_**P.D. Ahora toca comentar porfiss xD**_

_**.**_


	7. Cambios II

_**Hello Hello xD El próximo capítulo en marcha … A leer :P **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**Cambios II**_

_**P.O.V. Sora**_

_«Sinceramente no me preocupa no recibir ofertas, ya que esta ha sido mi última actuación. Tengo en mente otros proyectos profesionales, y la música no está entre ellos. Hoy termina este capítulo de mi vida, de forma definitiva e irreversible. Han sido unos años increíbles juntos a mis compañeros, pero es hora de ponerle el punto y final». _

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente mientras esperábamos a Yamato afuera del auditorio. Yo estaba preocupada, no sabía qué había pasado para que Yamato tomase una decisión de ese calibre, no me había mencionado sobre el tema, lo que llevaba a mi mente a llegar a la conclusión de que había sido una elección precipitada por motivos desconocidos … aunque él habló en un tono muy seguro … como si lo hubiese meditado todo con calma …

Taichi se revolvía el pelo en señal de impaciencia, Koishiro seguía inmerso en su mundo digital, mientras que Takeru e Hikari intercambiaban opiniones sobre el asunto. Esperamos largo rato, más de tres cuartos de hora, hasta que por fin Yamato salió, su semblante era una plasmación del cansancio y tal vez de la melancolía … cuando nos divisó se acercó a nosotros, pero no dijo nada.

-Hermano … ¿qué ha pasado con el grupo? ¿has tenido algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Han entendido mi decisión.

-Pero, ¿por qué has dejado la banda? –preguntó Hikari en señal de preocupación.

-Porque debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, y lo he alargado demasiado.

Taichi comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Yamato ni se inmutó, por lo que Taichi paró de reír casi en el acto en que notó que Yamato no se pronunciaba, se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le pasó las manos por la cabellera despeinándolo. Yamato le dio unos cuantos empujones:

-Buff, Yagami deja de hacer el tonto, … ah .. mi pelo … -Yamato suspiró resignado intentando volver a peinarlo.

-Bueno, ahora que parece que todo está en calma … nosotros … mejor nos retiramos ya –dijo Hikari.

Los demás asintieron y se marcharon. Yamato y yo volvimos a casa dando un paseo, aunque a medio camino nos sentamos en los columpios de un parque … sabía que algo ocultaba, su mirada llena de tristeza o tal vez de resignación. No quería forzarle a contar nada que no quisiera, por ello simplemente me limité a imitar su silencio. Hasta que transcurrieron unos minutos, y por fin él habló:

-¿Sabes? Me ha costado dejar la banda, pero sé que ha sido la mejor decisión, no se puede tener todo en la vida y por ello hay que elegir cuáles son las prioridades. Pero me entristece saber que perderé la relación tan unida que tenía con mis compañeros … aunque es inevitable.

-¿Desde cuándo … cuándo decidiste esto? … ha sido muy repentino … yo no sabía nada y creo que tus compañeros de banda tampoco … -pregunté tímidamente.

-Bueno, desde hace tiempo he pensado en mi futuro, me refiero profesionalmente hablando, y sabía que la música que no era una opción, pero realmente hasta hace poco no tenía nada decidido … siento no haber compartido esta decisión contigo, pero quería que disfrutaras del concierto sin preocupaciones, si te lo hubiese contado habrías estado muy preocupada por la reacción de mis compañeros hacía mí … Ellos tampoco sabían nada …

-¿Has peleado con ellos? Yamada parecía tener un cabreo monumental …

-Sí … al principio Yamada estaba muy agresivo, pero después cuando hemos hablado los cuatro, han sido muy comprensivos, han entendido mi elección … han sido unos amigos verdaderamente importantes para mí …

-Yamato, si es por el tema de los estudios … sabes que puedes seguir en la banda, aunque ensayéis menos … por lo menos hasta que entres en la universidad …

-No, Sora, tenía que dejarlo ya, a partir de ahora voy a estar muy ocupado y la banda es incompatible con mis planes. ¿Sabes? Voy a intentar apuntarme a un club, puede que aún esté a tiempo para que me admitan –dijo sonriendo.

Me gustaba ver a Yamato sonreír, no lo hacía muy a menudo, parecía ilusionado; sentía curiosidad por saber a qué club se apuntaría.

-¿A qué club? ¿lo has decidido ya?

Afirmó con la cabeza y dijo: -Tenis, al club de tenis.

Yo me quedé en shock, no es posible … -¿es broma? Dime que sí …

Su rostro comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa, hasta que por fin se marcó en sus rasgos faciales:

-Era broma, hay demasiadas pelotas y faldas en ese club …

Le miré de reojo y crucé los brazos: -No quiero que repitas las barbaridades que dice Taichi, ¿entendido?

-Sí … jeje … la verdad es que estaba pensando en el club de astronomía, me gusta mucho la idea.

-¿Astronomía? Suena bien, la verdad es que sí –confesé.

Él se acercó a mis labios y los cubrió con los suyos, nos besamos durante varios minutos, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, cuando estoy él pierdo la noción de todo. Cada vez estaba más segura que necesitaba mucho más que sus besos … cuando nos separamos, él desvió la mirada y la fijó en el cielo, siempre le había gustado observar el cielo … pensaba preguntarle si podíamos ir a su casa … pero eran tarde … debía volver a casa, así que con resignación le dije que tenía que irme …

-Yamato, es tarde …

Él se volvió hacia mí y con dulzura se disculpó:

-Perdona, no me había dado cuenta … venga, vámonos antes que tu madre te eche en falta y envié a tu padre a perseguirme con alguna arma de fuego jajaja.

Río de forma divertida y yo reí con él, caminamos tomados de la mano y al llegar justo a los pies del edificio donde residía, él me abrazó y besó furtivamente mis labios. Ambos nos despedimos con una mirada, sin embargo, él no se movió.

-Esperaré a que entres en casa, luego me marcharé.

No pude sino sonreír de nuevo y subir a toda prisa las escalares, eran tan feliz … Yamato era todo lo que buscaba … todo lo que mi corazón aclamaba … le apoyaría en todas sus decisiones y buscaría lo mejor para él. Al entrar en casa, me descalcé y me dirigí a mi habitación, aunque me encontré con mi madre en el pasillo, ella me sonrió amablemente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal el concurso, hija?

-Bien … la banda de Yamato ganó el concurso

-Eso está muy bien, ¿no? estarán todos muy contentos, ¿verdad?

-Sí … bueno, por ganar el concurso sí, pero es que … Yamato ha dejado el grupo –contesté de forma dubitativa …

-¿Ha peleado con sus compañeros?

Negué con la cabeza: -No, es que Yamato tiene pensado entrar en el club de astronomía y … además, necesita más tiempo para dedicarle a los estudios.

Mi madre sonrío feliz: -Eso es muy positivo, Sora. Sin embargo, no pareces muy alegre, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿quieres contármelo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y desvié la mirada, no quería hablar de este tipo de cosas con mi madre, no quería confesar esa clase de dudas con mi progenitora, así que negué con la cabeza y le anuncié que me retiraba a mi habitación a cerrar los ojos entre las sábanas de Morfeo.

A la semana siguiente, mientras buscaba a Yamato por los pasillos, lo vi salir de la sala del club de astronomía, parecía que iba a explotar, su expresión era el reflejo de un enfado de dimensiones cósmicas; lo llamé, pero no pareció escucharme, iba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. Vi cómo chocaba contra una alumna, los dos cayeron al suelo, aunque Yamato se incorporó rápidamente y le tendió gentilmente la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Sentí un profundo malestar cuando me fijé en qué la chica era Aihara-san. Ella había tomado su mano y eso aumentó la inseguridad en mis pensamientos.

-De verdad, discúlpame, es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte –dijo resoplando Yamato con cierto aire de enfado.

-¿Estás bien, Ishida-san? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó Aihara-san en un tono dulce e inocente que no encajaban en ningún momento en su personalidad encubridora.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y alcancé a escuchar cómo le explicaba que la presidenta del club de astronomía se había negado a admitirlo, con la excusa que su admisión atraería a gente superficial no interesada en la materia del club. Yo me sorprendí, aún así entendía en parte el argumento, Yamato era tan popular que muchas chicas darían lo que fuera por estar cerca de él … y apuntarse a un club no sería un impedimento, para ellas sería como una bendición. Aihara-san también pareció sorprendida, meditó sobre el problema en cuestión y le comentó una posible solución:

-Creo que … podías interponer una queja ante el Consejo de Estudiantes, yo podría tramitarla sin problemas. No es suficiente su motivo, tendrá que someterte a una prueba de acceso y si la superas, tendrán que admitirte …

-Gracias, pero creo que entrar en un club en el que no eres bienvenido, no es una decisión muy acertada, ya sabes … habrá demasiadas fricciones … aún así, me da tanta rabia –bufó Yamato evidentemente molesto.

Aihara-san lo observó en silencio. Puede que Yamato pensaba que ella intentaba ayudarlo desinteresadamente, pero yo sabía que a Aihara-san le gustaba Yamato … ella estaba intentando ganar puntos y acercarse a él …

-A lo mejor … tal vez … -divagaba en voz alta entrecortadamente – Ishida-san, intentaré hacer algo, aunque no sé si funcionará, si consigo algún resultado positivo te lo haré saber.

-Gracias … tengo que ir a clase, ya – le dijo Yamato antes de irse dirección a clase. Yo imité su acción desde la distancia, aunque no sin antes echar una última mirada a Aihara-san, y sinceramente, vi algo que me preocupó, ella se había besado la mano que había tocado la de Yamato cuando éste la ayudó a incorporarse.

..

En la hora del almuerzo, estábamos Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato y yo en la cafetería. Taichi no paraba de hablar sobre fútbol y de su club, no podía evitarlo, era una de sus mayores pasiones, aunque sin previo aviso empezó a dar ciertos comentarios sobre chicas, no me molestaba que lo hiciera, era habitual en Taichi, además, mientras Yamato no dijera ese tipo de comentarios, yo me sentía en dicha eterna … pero, se refería a alguien que estaba atravesada en mi corazón, alguien en quien yo desconfía ferozmente:

-Wow, allí está Aihara-san, la presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes, ¿quién pudiera tener una cita con ella? Sería genial, solo de imaginármelo me dan escalofríos –confesó Taichi jovialmente. Koishiro asintió rápidamente en señal de aprobación, hasta el inocente de Koushiro se derretía por Aihara-san.

-No es para tanto –bufé mientras me cruzada de brazos – además, no es tan genial y ni tiene la personalidad que aparenta.

Yamato se había quedado al margen de la conversación, yo sabía que no quería meterse en ella, pero yo le miré de forma insistente, por lo que se acercó un poco a mí, y al oído me susurró unas palabras: -Yo solamente tengo ojos para el cielo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

Me sonrojé y sonreí feliz, le di un suave beso en la mejilla a mi chico. Aunque de golpe sentí como la expresión de Yamato se tornaba seria y preocupada, no sé en qué estaría pensando, pero había trasladado su mente lejos de la cafetería, pues ni siquiera notó que Aihara-san se había acercado a nuestra mesa, ni había notado que Taichi había apartado su postre y la miraba intensamente, ni como Koishiro había dejado a un lado su portátil y también mantenía en su cara la misma expresión que Taichi. Ni siquiera notó al principio como ella le llamaba.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Yamato algo dubitativo, al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? Ya sabes, por lo del club –dijo casi en un susurro. Yamato asintió, pero antes que pudiera levantarse, los interrumpí en un tono de voz que dejara claro que no iba a darle un trecho del camino para que ella intentase algo con Yamato:

-¿Es tan secreto que no puedes decírselo delante de nosotros?

-No … -contestó Aihara-san.

-Pues entonces, aquí podéis hablar –sentencié.

Aihara-san me miró de soslayo, después se giró hacia Yamato y habló:

-Bueno, lo del club, he hablado con Chiharu … bueno, Kotobuki-san, y me ha dicho que después de clases puedes pasarte por el club, que te harán una prueba y si la pasas, estás admitido … es genial, ¿verdad? Y sin necesidad de reclamar –sonrió la joven, aunque echó un paso atrás al notar cómo mi mirada se clavaba en ella.

-Increíble, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo has conseguido qué cambie de opinión? –preguntó Yamato utilizando un tono de sorpresa mezclado con alegría.

-Es muy testaruda, pero es una buena chica y cuando le he explicado tu situación, se ha sentido un poco culpable por su negativa.

-¿Ya has terminado de hablar? Sí, ¿verdad? Que tengas buen almuerzo. Adiós –espeté malhumorada, no podía seguir soportando la hipocresía y las artimañas que utilizaba la "fabulosa presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes". Me sentí aliviada cuando Aihara-san se marchó.

-Sora, ¿por qué le has hablado así? –me reprendió severamente Yamato, parecía molesto – podías intentar ser un poco más educada, ¿no?

-No me fío de ella, tengo mis motivos, Yamato – le aseguré. Taichi y Koishiro cuchicheaban y juraría que dijeron - "claro que tiene motivos para estar en su contra, menudos pechos tiene la presidenta jajajaa". No quería seguir hablando del tema, así que mordí la lengua.

-Oye, Yamato, Kotobuki es la que lleva el club de astro ... astro …

-Astronomía, Taichi –completó Yamato.

-Iba a decir astromonstruo jajajaja

-No te voy a decir que no, pero eso no es asunto mío, ni creo que tuyo. Además, yo lo que quiero es estar en club para aprender no para buscar chicas.

Esa afirmación por parte de Yamato fue como sentir la brisa fresca en verano, como permanecer junto al fuego de un leño en inverno. No debía dudar de Yamato nunca, pues él me había demostrado su amor.

-Pero, ¿es una chica? Yo pensaba que era una mutante espacial jajajaja.

-Taichi –le regañé, no quería que se metiera con un chica solamente basándose en su aspecto, ¿Acaso Aihara-san era mejor persona por tener una cara bonita y un buen físico? Pues no … la respuesta era no … – deja de meterte con ella, no es agradable cuando se mofan de ti, sea por el motivo que sea, te hace sentir pequeño … perdido, asustado y solo, así que no vuelvas a decir nada.

Taichi me miró con temor, seguramente no quería escuchar un sermón mío, así que cambió de tema descaradamente:

-Entonces, ¿este año estarás en el club de astronomía? Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa. Dejas la banda, ahora vas a entrar a un club, y además, un club de sabelotodo, ¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿Empezar a sacar sobresalientes?

A Yamato se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro: -Quién sabe, jeje.

En los tres meses siguientes, Yamato dio un giro radical, se concentró a un alto nivel en el club de astronomía y en los estudios. Prácticamente sólo lo veía a la hora del almuerzo y en durante las clases. En los ratos libres que él tenía, acudía a la biblioteca. Taichi siempre que podía le lanzaba comentarios indicando que se estaba volviendo un empollón, aunque Yamato no le prestaba atención y sonreía diciendo que al menos él no iba a suspender las asignaturas. Yo me sentía feliz por Yamato, sabía así que mejorarían sus notas y en cierto modo, mi parte egoísta me susurraba que de esta forma, la popularidad de Yamato descendería y las chicas lo molestarían en menos ocasiones. Sin embargo, no imaginaba lo errada que estaba.

Yamato consiguió que la fama del club de astronomía mejorara, demostró tener una agudeza e ingenio sorprendentes; organizó determinadas actividades de su club de forma coordinada con otros clubs y efectivamente, la experiencia fue todo un éxito … Asimismo, las notas de los exámenes de Yamato mejoraron tanto que siempre se encontraba entre las diez mejores notas. De forma casi imprescriptible, Yamato se volvió una persona mucho más popular y respetada que antes, ahora todos los presidentes de los clubs siempre le hablaban, los del Consejos de Estudiantes, incluida la "listilla" de Aihara-san … Todos los profesores estaban muy orgullosos del progreso de Yamato … y él … el propio Yamato estaba cambiando su propia personalidad, seguía siendo un chico serio de cara al público, pero no tanto … cada vez era más abierto, sonreía más y se relacionaba con facilidad entre los estudiantes … Ello me preocupaba en cierto modo … intentaba siempre reprimir pensamientos negativos, me centraba en la felicidad de Yamato y me distraía concentrándome en los estudios y sobretodo, en las prácticas de tenis. Otra cuestión que ensombrecía aún más mis pensamientos era la sensación de que Yamato quería contarme algo, pero nunca encontraba las fuerzas o las palabras para hacerlo … yo intentaba no darle demasiadas vueltas, a veces era demasiado imaginativa.

Sentía una tensión en el pecho, un río de soledad … pero no quería decaer … fui a buscar a Yamato a la biblioteca, estaba estudiando muy concentrado, así que esperé pacientemente, lo observé durante la largo, su mirada intensa, su manera de pasar las páginas, la destreza al apuntar sobre el papel, puede que lo exagerase … pero parecía … como si … como si un halo de deidad hubiere descendido y pululase a su alrededor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta habían pasado más de 2 horas y él aún continuaba estudiando sin cesar, en algún momento perdería la concentración, eso pensaba, pero no fue así … empecé a ponerme nerviosa, ¿cómo rayos era capaz de mantener el interés fijo en aquellos libros? En ese momento, tal vez un dios sopló el viento de su fortuna a mi favor o quizás, tan solo la chispa de la suerte saltó junto a mí, ya que Yamato comenzó a recoger sus libros y demás materiales de la mesa. Vi mi oportunidad y me acerqué a él, pareció levemente sorprendido:

-¿Sora?

-¿Podríamos hablar? Tengo que preguntarte algo –le comenté jovialmente. Él me sonrió y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, yo le abracé feliz acercando mis labios a los suyos, aunque me retiró suavemente y susurró con una expresión carmesí en su rostro:

-La biblioteca es un lugar público, Sora … no está bien visto.

A veces me desesperaba que fuese tan formal, no es que hubiese preferido que fuera un pervertido, pero aún así … parecía que vivía en el siglo pasado … a veces, me daba la impresión que no me deseaba lo suficiente … o tal vez hacía todo ese esfuerzo por mí, para respetarme, para darme el tiempo suficiente. Yo quería demostrarle que podíamos … que ya era el momento …

Mientras íbamos de camino a mi casa, le pregunté si podía quedar ese fin de semana, para celebrar la llegada de las vacaciones, él asintió, y me sentí la más afortunada. Esa cita sería muy especial, y sin duda alguna, podríamos experimentar más de nuestros propios sentimientos, de nuestras almas y de nuestros cuerpos … no podía comentarle nada en ese momento a Yamato, todo me parecía demasiado vergonzoso.

…

¡Por fin llegó! ¡Nuestra cita! El ritmo de mi corazón era frenético, el rojo bañaba mis mejillas y mi respiración se entrecortaba. Él llegó con antelación a mi casa, mientras esperaba que terminase de arreglarme, estuvo conversando con mi madre, no pude evitar oírles … Yamato había cambiado sin duda alguna, se notaba seguro, no hablaba dubitativamente con mi madre, sino de forma neutra y respetuosa. Por unos momentos el miedo que su cambio lo alejase de mí volvió … cerré los ojos y suspiré, no debía permitir que tales disparates rondasen mi mente. Nos despedimos de mi progenitora y salimos de casa, él me ofreció el brazo, pero una forma más formal, más tradicional, de una manera en que lo hacen gente de clases más altas … definitivamente divagaba demasiado en tonterías … Fuimos rumbo al parque de atracciones, allí fue donde tuvimos una de nuestras primeras citas y sin duda, queríamos rememorar dulces momentos.

…

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita propiamente dicha con Yamato, que no quería separarme de él, degustamos unos helados, él como siempre eligió el sabor vainilla y yo, el de chocolate. Adoraba la forma en la que él besaba mis labios, se entremezclaba el sabor de mi helado con el suyo y nuestros labios … Volví a sentir esa sensación de incomodidad por parte de Yamato, intentaba contarme algo, estaba segura y comenzaba a preocuparme, hasta que una idea surcó mi mente … tal vez él quería … consideraba que había llegado el momento … eso aceleró mi pulso y mi respiración … ese día sería yo tomara las riendas, no podía ser tan egoísta de obligarlo a tomar siempre la iniciativa.

-Yamato, ¿vamos a tu casa? Aún tenemos tiempo para seguir disfrutando de nuestra cita con más tranquilidad, ya que tu padre está trabajando.

Pareció algo sorprendido pero asintió. Cuando llegamos pudimos sentir que el calor también abrasaba su casa, Yamato me ofreció agua fría, era lo único que podía calmar la sed. Nos sentamos en el sofá y sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, suspiré de felicidad y me acerqué aún más a él. Aunque sentía que no podía haber una felicidad mayor, hice todo mi esfuerzo por proponerle a Yamato … por sugerirle … que nosotros …

-Yamato, ¿por qué no vamos un rato a tu habitación? –pregunté de la forma más descarada que me permitió mi nerviosismo.

Me miró notoriamente extrañado y respondió dándome largas:

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, hay más fresco, en mi habitación seguro que hace un calor aún mayor.

Su negativa no iba a desanimarme, sabía que él se estaba reprimiendo y yo no quería que eso pasase, así que hice tripas corazón y me acerqué a su oído susurrándole de forma sensual:

-Pero aquí no estamos tan cómodos, ¿no crees que es mejor tu habitación para tener mayor intimidad?

Su nerviosismo afloró y me respondió tartamudeando, como solía hacerlo en nuestra primera etapa de noviazgo.

-Esto … pero el ... calor … Sora …

No le dejé continuar, le bese apasionadamente y él me respondió con el mismo fuego ardiente. Se incorporó del sofá y tiró de mi brazo:

-No te preocupes por el calor –dijo traviesamente mientras me desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa, intentando que mi timidez se derritiese por el calor y que no parase mis actos …

Casi como un autómata, Yamato me siguió hasta su cuarto, nos sentamos sobre su cama y sin pensármelo dos veces volví a besarlo, se dejó llevar y cada uno correspondimos a nuestros besos y caricias mutuas. Casi me sentí desfallecer cuando Yamato se tumbó sobre mí y aún más, cuando sentí sus dedos desabrochar por completo mi camisa, quería que el siguiese … alcé mi mano para retirarle su camiseta, pero él se la quitó en un instante. Pude observar su figura y estaba segura que mi rostro había adquirido el tono carmesí más intenso de toda mi vida. Se acercó a mí y me besó, en los labios, en la cara, en el cuello … yo dije que lo amaba y él afirmó seguir amándome con la misma intensidad. Mientras disfrutaba de los besos de Yamato, una sensación extraña golpeaba mi cuerpo, detuve a Yamato poniendo una mano en su pecho y la otra en su colgante, el que llevaba el día del concierto en que dejó el grupo, en realidad el que lleva colgado en su cuello desde el día que volvió de Osaka …

-Quítate este colgante Yamato, me hace cosquillas cuando lo siento sobre mi piel y ahora yo solamente quiero sentir las sensaciones que tú provocas en mí.

Él no respondía, solamente me miraba fijamente, intenté besarle de nuevo, y lo conseguí, sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello, de nuevo unirnos en un beso, el beso estaba cargado de emociones, de sensaciones, de sentimientos, de deseo … nos miramos fijamente, sentía que todo el Paraíso había desaparecido y se había materializado en este momento … De pronto, Yamato paró de corresponder a mis muestras de amor, se incorporó rápidamente … ¿tal vez le había molestado algo?

-¿Qué pasa? … ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No … por supuesto que no … pero si no paraba después ya no podría y nosotros … bueno, no hemos hablado de eso … de experimentar … de hacerlo … así que, mejor lo paramos ahora –dije mientras me miraba dulcemente.

Agaché la cabeza … en el fondo sabía que Yamato se estaba controlando, lo hacía por mí … era el momento de demostrarle hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a entregarle, ya no había parte de mi corazón que no le hubiese dado, pero aún quedaba esto … si yo tomaba la iniciativa, liberaría a Yamato de la sensación de culpabilidad o temor; si era yo quien lo proponía, él no sentiría bajo ningún concepto que me estaba obligando.

-Tal vez ha llegado el momento … ya no tenemos 15 años … ¿podrías salir un momento a la farmacia?

-No Sora … no creo que sea el momento aún –se puso junto a mí y besó mi mejilla – pero gracias por demostrarme que estás dispuesta a entregarme todo, por ello, aún te amo más. Voy a baño un momento, espérame no tardo.

Tan pronto como salió de mi habitación, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar … me había rechazado sin pensarlo … había puesto todo mi corazón y mis sentimientos en demostrarle que entre nosotros ya no había barreras ni físicas ni psíquicas, pero a Yamato no le había importado … ¿no me consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva? ¿era eso lo que quería decirme? … No … no … tal vez él se estaba reprimiendo … debía de ser eso … él no quería sentir que se estaba aprovechando … era culpa mía … era un tema delicado y debí hablarlo con él primero … si hubiese sido un chico corriente habría aceptado, pero Yamato es especial, es respetuoso … Poco a poco me iba convenciendo a mí misma, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

[Bi Bi Bi] Escuché como sonaba el teléfono móvil de Yamato, estaba sobre su escritorio, lo tenía en modo vibración … no sabía si contentar … me fijé en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla ["Kumiko"] … ¿quién era esa chica? ¿por qué Yamato nunca me había hablado de ella? Intenté calmar mi torbellino de pensamiento, no debía sacar conclusiones equivocadas, tal vez era una mujer mayor … pero Kumiko era un nombre de mujer, y normalmente se utilizaría en la agenda el apellido de esa persona, no su nombre de pila … Temblaba todo mi cuerpo, pero aún así conseguí contestar la llamada, permanecí en silencio, esperando que alguien al otro lado se manifestase. Mi mente se heló al escuchar una dulce voz:

-_¿Yamato? ¿Estás? … ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? … ¿Estás con tu novia? ¿No puedes hablar ahora? … Llámame cuando estés libre … ¡Ah! No te olvides que mañana tienes que ir al INJA. Espero poder verte pronto, te echo de menos … Adiós. _

Aquella voz se había adherido a mi mente, no podía apartarla … ni tampoco sus palabras … la familiaridad con se había expresado … ¿quién era? ¿por qué Yamato no la había mencionado? ¿Desde cuándo la conocía? ¿qué era el INJA? ¿y por qué Yamato tenía que ir allí? ¿Era de ello lo que había intentado contarme Yamato en varias ocasiones infructuosamente? No pude reprimirme más, lloré desesperadamente, no entendía qué estaba pasando, no quería darme cuenta de lo que era evidente … tenía que haber una explicación convincente … un buen motivo … porque si no lo había … mi mundo se derrumbaría …

.

.

_**Bueno, creo que lo he dejado en un punto realmente trágico TT … Intentaré actualizar pronto. Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión. Gracias a todos/as.**_


	8. Estío I

_**Hello Hello xD El próximo capítulo está en marcha … **__**A leer :P **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**Estío I**_

_**P.O.V. Yamato**_

Cuando regresé a mi habitación encontré a Sora llorando desesperadamente, realmente me desconcertó por un instante … tal vez le había dolido que rechazara su propuesta, pero realmente creía que lo mejor era esperar un poco más, cuando estuviésemos unidos de esa forma yo quería que nada me atormentase, por lo que primero debía aclarar todas las circunstancias.

-So.. Sora … ¿qué pasa? … si es por lo de antes, quiero que sepas que para mí es importante que hayas tenido tú la iniciativa, pero ha sido precipitado en cierta forma … además, hay algo que yo … -pero no pude continuar, ella había cubierto sus oídos con sus manos apretándolas fuertemente contra su cabeza y su llanto se incrementó dolorosamente. Me acerqué a ella, intenté tocarla, pero me apartó de ella con rudeza. Y lo que más de hirió fue su mirada llena de decepción y zozobra. Me tiró mi móvil prácticamente a la cara y gritó con la voz completamente quebrada:

-¿Quién es Kumi… Kumiko? ¿de qué la conoces? ¿desde cuándo? ¿qué es el INJA? … ¿desde … desde cuándo … me est.. me estás engaña.. engañando? ¿por eso no querías tocarme de esa forma? Con ella tienes más que suficiente, ¿no?

Me quedé sin palabras y los remordimientos explotaron en cada parte de mi cuerpo, Sora se había enterado de que conocía a Kumiko y evidentemente había sacado conclusiones precipitadas, porque yo nunca había tenido nada con ella. Todo era un desastre, sentía que me costaba incluso respirar, pero tenía que aclarar la situación, no podía perder a Sora …

-Sora, no es lo que piensas, entre ella y yo nunca ha pasado nada, ni un beso, te lo juro – dije casi sin aliento, Sora me miró lentamente de soslayo sin poder contener sus lágrimas, pero al menos en su mirada no había odio, sino gran inseguridad. Casi podía sentir como en mi rostro también empezaban a correr libremente gotas del dolor de mi corazón. Sora se acercó a mí lentamente y limpió mis lágrimas:

-Yamato … por favor … dime la verdad, ¿qué ha pasado? Yo creeré tus palabras … solamente te pido sinceridad absoluta … o no podré se.. seguir con es.. esto …

Su tono de voz aullaba de angustia y su mirada suplicaba la paz de conocer la realidad, serené mis alterados pensamientos y le relaté a Sora mi ajetreada historia en Osaka, intenté ser fiel a los acontecimientos, sin embargo, no pude confesarle mi inseguridad, pues sabía que era fruto de mi falta de relación con otras chicas que no fuesen las Digielegidas.

-¿Por qué no me hab.. habías contado nada de esto?

Porque sentía un miedo terrible de perderla, porque la mistad de Kumiko había llegado a mí vida de una forma inesperada, porque cuando volví de Osaka nos reconciliamos y temí que ello pudiera afectarnos, porque ella inspiraba en mi sentimientos verdaderos, aunque nada que se parezca a lo que sentía por Sora, porque Kumiko era mi amiga, pero había sido muy precipitado y yo no sabía muy bien cómo manejarme con las chicas. Quería darte todas esas respuestas a Sora, pero fui mucho más parco:

-Yo … yo no quería que te enfadases conmigo … pensaba que a lo mejor lo tomabas como una traición … yo nunca he tenido amigas, ya sabes que solamente me relaciono con las chicas del Digimundo … y sobre el Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrofísica, sobre mi sueño … temí que quizás no aceptaras la idea … yo no sabía … no quería perderte …

-¿Y ocultarme información es tu manera de asegurarte que todo esté bien entre nosotros?

-No … sé que no ha sido la actitud correcta, es por ello que te pido perdón … no volverá a pasar … yo … seré sincero …

-No sé … no sé si puedo creerte … es lo que desea mi corazón, pero no estoy segura que pueda confiar en ti … -agachó de nuevo la cabeza, me sentía en esos momentos el peor ser del universo, todo habría sido tan sencillo como decir la verdad desde un primer momento y Sora habría sido la primera en comprender y apoyarme, pero tenía que estropearlo todo, siempre terminaba destrozando todo, pensaba que había cambiado, que conseguiría hacerla feliz, pero lo único que logré fue hacerla llorar de nuevo …

-Yamato, ¿de ver.. verdaddd, túuu quiereeesss sseegguuirr conmigo? –preguntó tartamudeando, a cada palabra que pronunciaba mi corazón timbraba de dolor, a aquella cuestión solamente podía responder un profundo y rotundo sí, Sora sonrió levemente y me miró directamente a los ojos. Cada segundo en silencio se transformaba en un martilleo de sinsabores.

-Sé que me dices la verdad … te conozco … ya me había dado cuenta de tu angustia … de que había algo que querías revelarme … por eso, sé que puedo perdonarte … puedo apoyarte con la decisión sobre tu futuro … Sin embargo, hay algo que debo pedirte …

-¿Qué? –le pregunté realmente preocupado, pues su expresión se había tornado seria hasta un punto que daba la sensación que nos encontrábamos ante una decisión de vida o muerte.

-No quiero que hables más con ella, no quiero que tengas contacto alguno con esa chica, quiero que bloquees su número de teléfono para no poder recibir llamadas suyas, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, quiero que esté fuera de tú vida, de nuestra vida …

Al principio creo que no asimilé bien sus palabras, pero poco a poco entendí claramente lo que ella me había pedido de forma explícita. Pero yo no quería hacer eso, Kumiko era una amiga, alguien importante en mi vida, alguien con quien podía expresarme más libremente, una persona en quien confiar; eran pocas las personas que había logrado despertar en mí tanta confianza, no podía simplemente desterrarla de mi vida de esa forma. Entendía la exigencia de Sora en esos momentos, pero no podía ceder en ese aspecto, no tenía razón de ser.

-Sora, ¿por qué me pides eso? Ya te he dicho que es una amiga, que entre nosotros solamente hay amistad. Además, yo nunca le he ocultado que tengo novia ni mis sentimientos por ti. También estoy seguro que ella no siente nada por mí, excepto la simpatía normal de una amistad. Por eso, no entiendo por qué debo alejarme de esa forma … yo no te pido que dejes de hablarle a Taichi, él es tu amigo y está mucho más cerca de ti que ella de mí, con él compartes confidencias, intercambiáis opiniones e incluso hay veces que os abrazáis, y yo nunca me he quejado … bueno, puede que al principio, pero después entendí que era normal porque es tu mejor amigo, porque … -no pude continuar con mi argumento pues Sora me interrumpió claramente molesta:

-No es lo mismo, no compares el agua con una oveja …

-¿Por qué es distinto? ¿Por qué yo soy yo y tú eres tú?

-¡No! Porque a Taichi lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y sé perfectamente lo que siento por él, un inmenso amor fraternal. Sin embargo, a "esa" la has conocido hace unos meses, no sabes cómo es verdaderamente, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones, no sabes qué sienta ella en realidad por ti … y … tú … ella … podrías cambiar … podrías sentir algo por ella … podría nacer un sentimiento que opaque nuestro amor, al menos que te haga dudar … por favor, ahora que estamos a tiempo, aléjate de ella …

Estaba estupefacto, sabía que Sora tenía razón en parte … o en todo … pero yo tenía la necesidad de negar que mis sentimientos por Kumiko sobrepasaran la amistad porque no lo hacían … porque Sora seguía siendo la persona más importante para mí … era injusto tener que renunciar a una amistad cuando no había motivos para ello, por eso me reiteré en mi decisión:

-Sora, entiendo tus miedos, sé que han sido provocados por mi actitud, pero seré sincero, no habrá nada que no te cuente, ¿vale? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu eres la persona que yo amo, nada hará que mis sentimientos sean diferentes. Por ello, tienes que entender que tu petición es absurda.

Su expresión reflejó incredulidad en un primer momento, para acto seguido irradiar decepción y de nuevo dolor.

-Ya veo … no estás dispuesto … entonces, no hay nada que hacer …

-Sora, ¡por Dios! No te dejes llevar por los celos.

Ella negó con la cabeza mostrando desilusión:

-No puedo creer que pienses que son simples celos, aunque si con ello te contentas, puedes pensar que estoy celosa y que no hay nada más …

-¡Es que no hay nada más! Por favor, Sora, tú eres la única en mi corazón, no quiero perderte.

-Si eso fuera cierto harías lo que te he pedido … es la única forma de que podamos estar juntos y construir un futuro en conjunto … si no, no podré seguir confiando en ti …

Tragué saliva, realmente Sora había tomado un tono de determinación, la conocía y sabía que no estaba dispuesta a ceder y eso me ponía contra las cuerdas. Sería tan fácil que todo volviese a su cauce, simplemente tenía que aceptar su petición, pero sentía que era un sinsentido, pues los celos dominaban sus pensamientos … yo sabía que todo no era tan inocente como yo pretendía hacerlo ver, sin embargo, también sabía que mis sentimientos por Sora formaban parte de mi propio corazón y de mi alma; precisamente por ese motivo sabía que nadie podría hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos.

-De verdad, no puedo hacer eso porque precisamente mi emblema es el de la amistad, creo en su significado, estoy seguro que mis sentimientos responden a una amistad sincera y sería volverme la espalda a mi propia característica.

Me pareció que esas palabras hacían mellas en la propia Sora, quien dulcificó su mirada y acarició mi rostro, para después abrazarme, yo correspondí su abrazó como si ello dependiese mi vida, y en cierto modo, así era.

-Yamato … entiendo tu mensaje … por eso, con el corazón en la mano te digo que solamente queda otra forma que pueda conseguir que confía ciegamente en ti … sin dudas … sin temores … sin paranoias …

-Dime mi amor, ¿qué es? Te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano …

Sentí como ella levantaba el rostro y fundía nuestros labios con todo su amor, después comenzó a besar mi cuello y volví a ser consciente de todo el fuego que Sora encendía en mi sangre. Ella me susurró al oído:

-Demuéstrame que soy la única para ti y no dudaré más. Ve a la farmacia … tienes que comprar eso … ya sabes …

Tragué saliva, Sora seguía con la idea de que estuviésemos juntos, el solo pensamiento sobre ese tema casi provoca un cortocircuito en mi mente, me costaba un mundo controlarme y ser respetuoso hasta el extremo porque ella despertaba en mi todo el deseo y amor, pero sabía que no era el momento. Deseaba que todo fuera perfecto y en ese momento el sofocante calor haría todo más embriagador, más ardiente y menos centrado en la realidad.

-Sora, no quiero que las cosas salgan mal … este no es el momento, te prometo que todo será ideal, nuestra primera vez será ideal, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? ¿Por qué me rechazas tan profundamente? ¿Por qué no me deseas? Si me amas, se supone que también querrías estar unido a mí de esta forma … ¿tan poca pasión despierto en ti?

Me angustiaba saber que mi decisión le dolía, que la hacía sentirse así porque Sora despertaba en mí todo el deseo y toda la pasión, pero tenía que controlarme, tenía que hacer acopio de mis fuerzas y no ceder …

-Te lo suplico Sora …

-No … no tienes más alternativas, si no quieres, no puedo obligarte, pero yo no puedo confiar en ti …

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, me sentía profundamente confuso … tal vez debía ceder a su última petición, mi cuerpo y mi corazón lo gritaban tan fuerte como podían, pero yo sabía que debía seguir guardando ese respeto.

-Lo siento, Sora –dije casi en un susurro y desvié la mirada.

-Yo también lo siento –se sinceró con tristeza. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y noté como se marchaba de mi habituación, de mi apartamento. Tan pronto como ella se marchó las lágrimas comenzaron extenderse por mi rostro, lloré como no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo, la rabia inundaba todo mi cuerpo. La frustración bombeaba en mi cerebro, en cada pensamiento, ¿cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Sora era lo más importante, era la persona a quién más amaba y valoraba en el mundo. Me odiaba a mí mismo, por seguir teniendo reparos en tener esa clase de intimidas con Sora … ella evidentemente no había tenido tan claros mis motivos … me había pedido justo dos cosas que eran difíciles de cumplir ... bueno, en realidad la segunda era demasiado tentadora, la había rechazado por respetarla, por hacerle sentir que yo no buscaba eso, que para mí lo primero era su amor en un concepto de sentimientos más allá de lo físico, pero estaba claro que ella lo había tomado como un rechazo, como una falta de amor. Apreté los puños y solamente pude derrumbarme llorando desconsolado, mientras suplicaba al cielo que Sora cambiase de parecer.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, por lo que madrugar al día siguiente para desplazarme a Tokio y llegar puntual a la sede del INJA supuso un excepcional esfuerzo, pero acudir era un deber autoimpuesto, obligatorio para ese posible futuro profesional, eran experiencias únicas; mi estado emocional debía ser enterrado durante el tiempo que le dedicase a esa labor, aunque fuese prácticamente imposible ponía todo mi empeño en ello. Aquel día las explicaciones fueron intensas, intenté retener toda la información posible. Estuve allí aproximadamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que me dieron vía libre de volver a casa, supongo que les había robado demasiado tiempo. Agradecido salí del edificio, al salir mis ojos chocaron con una intensa mirada ambarina, que sin temor a dudas habría identificado entre una multitud. Era Kumiko, se encontraba al pie de la escalera de la entrada principal. La escasa brisa del verano acunaba su larga cabellera, cuyo color se intensificaba a cada rayo de Sol que recibía, devolviendo un intenso brillo dorado. Portaba un vestido blanco, con los bordes en negro, estilo palabra de honor, bueno, creo que se dice así, vamos que no tenía tirantas, le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. La observé y cientos de pensamientos se esparcieron por mi mente, bien sabían los dioses que era demasiado hermosa, esa afirmación fue la que me hizo recordar las palabras de Sora … "_tú … ella … podrías cambiar … podrías sentir algo por ella … podría nacer un sentimiento que opaque nuestro amor, al menos que te haga dudar … por favor, ahora que estamos a tiempo, aléjate de ella_". Negué mentalmente, al final, por darle tantas vueltas estaba empezando a montar castillos en el aire, a creer que sentía cosas que en realidad no sentía … creo que habría seguido divagando si Kumiko no me hubiese sacado de mi enfrascamiento.

-Desde tierra, llamando al Hubble, ¿hay alguien ahí? -preguntó con una tierna sonrisa. Yo me avergoncé y me disculpé torpemente.

-Lo siento, es que estaba distraído.

-Eso ha quedado claro –río mostrándome su mejor sonrisa.

-No sabía que ibas a venir hasta aquí, pensaba que estabas muy liada con tus estudios y todas las actividades que te obliga a realizar tu padre …

-Estaba preocupada por ti – confesó tímidamente – ayer, cuando te llamé no articulaste palabra alguna, … bueno … yo … estaba inquieta … y como hoy tenías que venir aquí, pensé que sería una buena ocasión para vernos de nuevo –concluyó aportando una leve sonrisa.

¿Llamada? Yo no había recibido ninguna … en ese momento las piezas encajaron en mi mente, Sora había respondido la llamada … En ese momento me sentí infinitamente miserable, ella era una buena chica, se preocupaba por mí como amiga y yo tenía en mente apartarla de mi vida, simplemente por miedos infundados, cuando sabía de sobre mi corazón anidaba unos sentimientos de amistad que bien manejados sembrarían una relación sincera y cordial. Kumiko pareció darse cuenta de mi congoja y me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún otro sitio? Así me cuentas con más tranquilidad la razón de tu estado … si así lo deseas …

Yo asentí, fuimos a un parque cercano, era como un déjà vú, como cuando nos conocimos en Osaka. La brisa comenzaba resoplar, ayudaba el hecho que el Sol no bombardease tan intensamente con su calor. Ella me miraba expectante, yo no quería mentirle, así que le conté que Sora había contestado la llamada, su reacción y sus motivos, también le expliqué que Sora no había conocido de nuestra amistad hasta el día anterior y la petición realizada por ella … Realmente creí que se molestaría conmigo, querer renegar de un amigo era algo impropio de mí … Sin embargo, Kumiko me atisbaba con una expresión inescrutable, hasta que por fin se pronunció:

-Vaya … entiendo que se enfadara … aunque también comprendo por qué nunca le hablaste de nosotros … bueno, de mí … de nuestra amistad … Sora parece ser una chica muy temperamental, muy intensa en sus sentimientos … además, estará cansada de que te persiga un ejército de chicas … Yo entiendo tu decisión … -hablaba con un tono apagado de voz, pero no desviaba la mirada. Su expresión reflejaba dolor, que un amigo te rechace es duro, me detestaba profundamente a mí mismo.

-No te aflijas … en la vida hay tomar elecciones … no todas son agradables … la vida es como una partida de ajedrez, a veces hay que sacrificar a piezas importantes para salvar al rey …

-Yo sé que esto no está bien, no quiero hacerlo … no quiero alejarme de ti … es injusto, no es correcto.

Me sonrió con dulzura mezclada con un deje de zozobra:

-¿Sabes? Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal … no te preocupes … es tu sacrificio de amor …. por ella … - por primera vez agachó la cabeza, su largo cabello le cubría gran parte de su rostro dejando inaccesible a mi vista – creo que voy a extrañarte mucho más de lo que me ha dado tiempo a asimilar … deseo que todo te vaya bien, que seas muy feliz, y que sigas esforzándote, seguro que consigues la beca que tanto necesitas. Cuando llegues al espacio, ese día, recuérdame, por favor –dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirarme, aunque esta vez rebeldes lágrimas adornaban sus ojos color ámbar. Me mordí el labio y apreté los puños, sabía que me estaba equivocando. Kumiko se acercó a mí y alzó sus manos sobre mi cuello, el rojo tiñó mis mejillas en ese instante y mi corazón se aceleró, aunque desapareció por completo mi nerviosismo cuando sentí que lo hacía para retiraba el colgante de mi cuello, esa acción me desconcertó por completo:

-No dejaré que lleves un peso que no te corresponde, este collar te lo entregué como amiga y de mi amistad debes prescindir, por ello no te obligaré a que lo lleves puesto.

Iba a abrir la boca para rebatirle tal argumente, pero ella no me dejó:

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? … Te mandaré tu armónica a tu casa, ¿te parece bien? es que no la llevo encima, no me gusta hacerlo por si le ocurre algo, sé que es especial para ti … bueno, debo marcharme … gracias por tu amistad, Yamato. Adiós … – afirmó sonriendo y esa sonrisa y su despedida me dolían mucho más de que lo pensé. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, volvió a girarse lentamente y me dijo:

-Sé que no debería meterme, pero he de darte mi último consejo como amiga, … el verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece.

Dichas esas palabras, ella hizo una leve reverencia en señal de despido y se marchó corriendo de allí. La observé mientras se alejaba como quien atisba la puesta de Sol, como quien presta atención a la desaparición del Sol en el lejano horizonte. Sin poder evitarlo la tristeza me inundó y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar. Sabía que sus palabras eran sabias, en cierto modo había calado en mí, aunque en ese momento no fuese consciente. Regresé a Odaiba, se me había hecho muy tarde. Al llegar a mi edificio, vi a Sora apoyada en la puerta, cuando me vio se aproximó a mí, habló con dificultad:

-Yamato … llevo un rato esperándote … pensaba que volverías más temprano …

-Al final se ha alargado más de la cuenta – dije desviando la mirada en un tono neutro.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, casi no le salían las palabras. Yo asentí, nos sentamos en el sofá, ella me miró con dificultad y habló del mismo modo:

-Yo … lo siento … siento haberme comportado de la forma en que lo hice … sé que rechazaste "eso" ayer porque es tu forma de respetarme y de hacer las cosas como se debe … y yo diciéndote cosas horribles … perdóname … y sobre lo de esa chica, no me da confianza, es más que celos, es como una advertencia que me lanza mi corazón, una especie de radar, una señal, ¿entiendes?

-Perfectamente –contesté en un tono osco, Sora me miró consternada – pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte, hoy he hablado con ella … por teléfono … y le dejado claro que no podemos ser amigos y ya está, no va a volver a tener contacto conmigo, ¿feliz ahora? –le reproché.

-Gracias … -dijo entre llantos mientras me abrazaba – gracias por entenderme. Ahora todo estará bien.

Yo discrepaba radicalmente con ello, pero ver a Sora feliz era parte de mi propia felicidad, el amor implicaba sacrificios, este era uno de ellos, aunque no había imaginado que me costara tanto … Sin embargo, por Sora debía mantenerme firme en mi decisión.

Desde aquel día, me centré por completo en mis estudios, en las prácticas del INJA y en realizar actividades físicas, ya que la condición corporal también era un aspecto que debía fomentar. Sora y yo quedábamos en la biblioteca normalmente alguna vez a la semana para estudiar y pasar tiempo juntos, aunque realmente no teníamos demasiadas ocasiones de parlamentar. Ella realmente soportaba el peso de la presión en relación al Torneo de tenis, eso la estresaba a un grado exorbitante. Yo nunca fui a verla a ninguna de sus prácticas, sinceramente estaba demasiado ocupado, gracias a los dioses que Sora era comprensiva, aunque sinceramente me habría gustado que su comprensión se extendería a otros temas. También acudí al instituto para organizar algunas actividades con los del club, al principio no congeniamos demasiado bien por el pequeño incidente inicial, pero posteriormente, nuestra relación encajó a la perfección.

…

El 1 de agosto como todos los años nos reunimos todos juntos, incluso Mimi vino de Estados Unidos para pasar ese día con nosotros, así que pese a mi declinación inicial, también asistí. Paseamos por la ciudad y después viajamos al Digimundo, allí nos reencontramos con felicidad con nuestros compañeros digitales. Todos charlamos animadamente, aunque debería decir que ellos intercambiaban información jovialmente porque yo estaba muerto de sueño, así que me mantuve al margen de las conversaciones, limitándome a ser un buen oyente. Observaba el hermoso paisaje que el Digimundo ponía ante nuestra vista, ese mundo era aún desconocido pese a que cada vez existe un número mayor de digielegidos, era un mundo que debía ser compartido, un mundo que me habría gustado mostrar. Suspiré ante tal pensamiento.

-¡Argg! – exclamé molesto llevándome las manos a la cabeza, alguien me había arrojado un balón de fútbol, volví la cabeza y allí estaban Taichi y Daisuke riendo:

-Lo siento, Yamato, esperamos que nuestro nuevo empollón, nuestra nueva versión de Joe en rubio no haya perdido muchas neuronas con ese golpe, jeje. Estas en Babia jajaja.

Joe pareció no inmutarse ante el comentario. Yo les eché una mirada asesina, pero después sonreí, eran como dos críos, así que les haría rabiar yo un poco, hice un ademán de devolverles la pelota, pero adrede la tiré en dirección contraria, precipitándose camino abajo y cayendo en los brazos de un acantilado cercano. Yo no pude sino reír ante la cara fantasmagórica de ambos. Pobre Veemon, al final le tocó ir a en busca del balón.

- Eres un ser cruel, Ishida Yamato –afirmó Daisuke con seriedad a la vez que me señalaba.

Le observé con incredulidad, después miré a Taichi y ambos reímos, nos acercamos a Daisuke y entre dos le quitamos los googles y le despeinamos por completo. Hicimos estallar en carcajadas al resto del grupo. Al fin y al cabo, Taichi y yo teníamos una amistad unida por una material irrepetible.

Mientras comíamos, Taichi volvió a sacar a relucir el tema de mis notas:

-En serio, Yamato, te has vuelto todo un empollón, una celebridad jajaja, siempre eres de los que obtiene las mejores calificaciones, te pasas todo el día estudiando, es extraño tu cambio, antes siempre estabas con la banda y al grupo le dedicabas el tiempo justo, en cambio ahora estudias como un loco y te has vuelto un "modelo a seguir" jeje. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?

**«Flashback»**

_-¿Una banda? ¿Por qué te has centrado estos años en eso? ¿Es que quieres dedicarte a ello? … Mira, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo … que … tú podrías hacer algo mucho mejor. Además, si no has estado en ningún club, lo único que vas a conseguir es que en las universidades que te interesen te den una patada en el trasero. ¿No hay nada más que te guste de verdad?_

_-La astrofísica me interesa muchísimo …_

**«Fin del Flashback»**

Aquella vez fue la primera que confesé mi deseo escondido, mi pasión por la astrofísica, aquella pequeña confesión había roto las barreras de mi miedo, aquellas palabras de aliento habían germinado en mí un deseo de superación.

**«Flashback»**

_-Este año, gracias a las importantes aportaciones que recibimos, el Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astrofísica va a ofertar una beca, la cual solamente le será otorgada a la persona de entre los solicitantes que ostente la mejor nota de ingreso de acceso a la universidad, aunque claro, siempre exigiendo una calificación mínima determinada._

**«Fin del Flashback»**

La revelación de Fukao-san sobre la existencia de aquella beca se había transformado en la pieza que faltaba para tomar la decisión de centrarme en este camino de sacrificio y dedicación para obtener mi meta y poder centrarme en la astrofísica.

-Simplemente, me di cuenta que la música no era mi deseo profesional, solamente necesité un empujón para ser consciente de ello y el destino aportó su grano de arena, supongo.

Taichi puso de cara de interrogación y creo que los demás también se unieron a su expresión, yo, sin embargo, sonreí nos nostalgia, casi sin saber porqué.

-Sora, cuéntanos más sobre el Torneo nacional de tenis, es genial que seas la representante del instituto, ¿no sientes orgullo? –preguntó una ilusionada Miyako, alejando afortunadamente de mí, el rumbo de la conversación.

-Seguro que está atacada de los nervios –dijo Mimi inocentemente.

-La verdad … es que estoy bastante nerviosa … pero estoy practicando muy duro, así que espero superar los tres partidos eliminatorios para poder entrar en el torneo.

-¿Cuándo se disputan? –preguntaron Hikari y Takeru.

-Pues el primero en teoría es a inicios de septiembre, si consigo ganar jugaría el segundo que se celebra a mitad del mismo mes, y si también consigo superar ese partido, pues entonces participaría en el tercer partido eliminatorio para clasificar a nuestro instituto en el torneo … es una gran responsabilidad, pero me siento capaz, creo que podré hacerlo –afirmó Sora adornando sus palabras con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Tu vas a ganar, Sora! –gritó Piyomon con júbilo, abrazándola. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo mismo que el ave rosada en ese instante, pero teníamos demasiado público.

No sé en qué momento aconteció, pero me quedé dormido, el día anterior prácticamente no había podido conciliar el sueño y ello me pasó factura. Sora me despertó dulcemente, yo abrí los ojos desconcertado, oí como Daisuke decía cosas burlescas y como mi hermano me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, yo le respondí que solamente era cansancio, y me disculpé con el resto del grupo, aunque todos me indicaron que no me preocupara y me aconsejaron que era importante descansar. La verdad es que noté que Sora estaba algo apurada, supuse que era por ese acontecimiento, me sentí un poco avergonzado por no haber sido consciente del extremo de mi somnolencia. Poco después, regresamos todos a nuestras respectivas casas, Mimi volvió directamente a New York a través de la puerta digital.

Agosto transcurrió sin cambios, encarrilado por la organización, por el planning que yo mismo había trazado, un camino de disciplina y esfuerzo. Había momentos en los que me sentía desfallecer, pero recordaba cuál era mi sueño y seguía adelante. Necesitaba estar más tiempo con Sora, hablar más con mi hermano e incluso, ir a visitar a mi madre. Esos meses estaban siendo complicados por la carga de trabajo que sostenía sobre mis hombros, pero perecía la pena por la recompensa, todo por conseguir un sueño. La verdad es que es importante tener presente que la posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante.

.

.

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**_

_**.**_

10


	9. Estío II

_**Bonjour! xD Aquí, recién sacado del horno, os presento la segunda parte de estío :P **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**Estío II**_

_**P.O.V. Sora**_

Lloraba sin consuelo, no podía parar, ni siquiera cuando sentí que Yamato había entrado en la habitación.

-So.. Sora … ¿qué pasa? … si es por lo de antes, quiero que sepas que para mí es importante que hayas tenido tú la iniciativa, pero ha sido precipitado en cierta forma … además, hay algo que yo … -no quería seguir escuchando su voz, me cubría las orejas con las manos apretándolas fuertemente contra mi cabeza y di rienda suelta a dolor manifestado en lágrimas. Yamato se aproximó a mí, estiró el brazo para tocarme, pero lo aparté de una manotazo, no soportaba el contacto con él, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Le lancé el móvil, estaba tan enfadada que creo que fue en dirección a su rostro, intenté mantener la calma, pero mi voz se fragmentó, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta:

-¿Quién es Kumi… Kumiko? ¿de qué la conoces? ¿desde cuándo? ¿qué es el INJA? … ¿desde … desde cuándo … me est.. me estás engaña.. engañando? ¿por eso no querías tocarme de esa forma? Con ella tienes más que suficiente, ¿no?

Me costó la misma vida pronunciar esas preguntas, una parte de mí no quería saber nada, simplemente cerrar los ojos y desaparecer. El silencio reinó en aquella estancia, fue ponzoñoso y amargo …

-Sora, no es lo que piensas, entre ella y yo nunca ha pasado nada, ni un beso, te lo juro – alegó Yamato nerviosamente, parecía que también le costaba respirar, lo miré lentamente de soslayo sin poder contener las lágrimas, no sabía si Yamato estaba buscando una forma de engañarme o una manera de explicarme lo que ocurría, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese la segunda opción, aunque en esos momentos estaba perdida al cien por cien. Y entonces ocurrió lo que pocas veces había podido contemplar, lágrimas, pero no en mi rostro, sino en las de Yamato y aquellas gotas de agua encharcaron en mi alma de una tristeza mucha más profunda; me aproximé a él y con cuidado limpié esas lágrimas:

-Yamato … por favor … dime la verdad, ¿qué ha pasado? Yo creeré tus palabras … solamente te pido sinceridad absoluta … o no podré se.. seguir con es.. esto …

Pareció serenarse, su voz era estable y así me relató una historia algo extraña, cómo unos desarrapados lo habían agredido, cómo una aparición salvadora le había librado de una paliza demoledora, cómo esa chica había entablado amistad con él, cómo habían mantenido su amistad. Mi mente daba vueltas a toda esa información, necesitaba saber la razón de tanto silencio.

-¿Por qué no me hab.. habías contado nada de esto?

-Yo … yo no quería que te enfadases conmigo … pensaba que a lo mejor lo tomabas como una traición … yo nunca he tenido amigas, ya sabes que solamente me relaciono con las chicas del Digimundo … y sobre el Instituto Nacional Japonés de Astronofísica, sobre mi sueño … temí que quizás no aceptaras la idea … yo no sabía … no quería perderte …

-¿Y ocultarme información es tu manera de asegurarte que todo esté bien entre nosotros? –pregunté reprochándole su falta de confianza, su falta de valor, su escasa sinceridad.

-No … sé que no ha sido la actitud correcta, es por ello que te pido perdón … no volverá a pasar … yo … seré sincero … - su tono de voz había perdido estabilidad y su mirada era de nuevo un pozo de agonía. Sin embargo, sentía que yo había naufragado y mi rumbo estaba perdido, mucha más que el suyo.

-No sé … no sé si puedo creerte … es lo que desea mi corazón, pero no estoy segura que pueda confiar en ti … - posé mi mirada en el suelo, sentía tantos incertidumbres, sabía que la única manera de empezar de nuevo era pedir que el tomara una decisión radical, sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, pero algo me decía que sería la única vía para que pudiésemos construir un futuro juntos -Yamato, ¿de ver.. verdaddd, túuu quiereeesss sseegguuirr conmigo?

-¡SÍ! –respondió de forma contundente. Su respuesta me dio las fuerzas necesarias para continuar hablando.

-Sé que me dices la verdad … te conozco … ya me había dado cuenta de tu angustia … de que había algo que querías revelarme … por eso, sé que puedo perdonarte … puedo apoyarte con la decisión sobre tu futuro … Sin embargo, hay algo que debo pedirte …

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que hables más con ella, no quiero que tengas contacto alguno con esa chica, quiero que bloquees su número de teléfono para no poder recibir llamadas suyas, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, quiero que esté fuera de tú vida, de nuestra vida …

El semblante de Yamato pareció volverse un puzle sin hacer, realmente parecía que le hubiese pedido que incendiase el mundo entero, su expresión gritaba que le había solicitado tarea imposible, y ello me dolió en el alma, pues era la confirmación de que aquella muchacha se había ganado su afecto.

-Sora, ¿por qué me pides eso? Ya te he dicho que es una amiga, que entre nosotros solamente hay amistad. Además, yo nunca le he ocultado que tengo novia y mis sentimientos por ti. También estoy seguro que ella no siente nada por mí, excepto la simpatía normal de una amistad. Por eso, no entiendo por qué debo alejarme de esa forma … yo no te pido que dejes de hablarle a Taichi, él es tu amigo y está mucho más cerca que ella de mí, con él compartes confidencias, intercambiáis opiniones e incluso hay veces que os abrazáis, y yo nunca me he quejado … bueno, puede que al principio, pero después entendí que era normal porque es tu mejor amigo, porque … -no pude continuar con mi argumento pues Sora me interrumpió claramente molesta:

-No es lo mismo, no compares el agua con una oveja … -realmente estaba empezando a sentirme muy molesta y decepcionada de nuevo, ¿cómo podía comparar mi amistad con Taichi con la suya con una auténtica desconocida?

-¿Por qué es distinto? ¿Por qué yo soy yo y tú eres tú?

-¡No! Porque a Taichi lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y sé perfectamente lo que siento por él, un inmenso amor fraternal. Sin embargo, a "esa" la has conocido hace unos meses, no sabes cómo es verdaderamente, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones, no sabes qué sienta ella en realidad por ti … y … tú … ella … podrías cambiar … podrías sentir algo por ella … podría nacer un sentimiento que opaque nuestro amor, al menos que te haga dudar … por favor, ahora que estamos a tiempo, aléjate de ella …

Casi me quedé sin voz de tanto grito, la negativa abierta de Yamato de renunciar a su trato con aquella chica me desgarraba el corazón, ella era importante para él, tanto que en una situación tan delicada para nuestra relación, Yamato se atrevía a decir un no sin dudas.

-Sora, entiendo tus miedos, sé que han sido provocados por mi actitud, pero seré sincero, no habrá nada que no te cuente, ¿vale? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tu eres la persona que yo amo, nada hará que mis sentimientos sean diferentes. Por ello, tienes que entender que tu petición es absurda.

Yamato no estaba entendiendo nada, aquella chica no era una simple amiga, puede que en ese momento él pensara que así era, pero estaba completamente convencida que terminaríamos separándonos si esa amistad continuaba, eran más que simples celos, me lo susurraba mi propio corazón. Por eso, estaba determinada en mi decisión.

-Ya veo … no estás dispuesto … entonces, no hay nada que hacer …

-Sora, ¡por Dios! No te dejes llevar por los celos.

Sacudí la cabeza en señal de negación, no podía creer que Yamato pensara que simplemente tenía esa actitud por celos:

-No puedo creer que pienses que son simples celos, aunque si con ello te contentas, puedes pensar que estoy celosa y que no hay nada más …

-¡Es que no hay nada más! Por favor, Sora, tú eres la única en mi corazón, no quiero perderte.

-Si eso fuera cierto harías lo que te he pedido … es la única forma de que podamos estar juntos y construir un futuro en conjunto … si no, no podré seguir confiando en ti …

Había tirado un órdago, esperaba que funcionase, mi semblante era de decisión y seriedad total, pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Mi corazón palpitante saltaba de forma estruendosa, latiendo a ritmo frenético. Deseaba con fuerzas que el amor que sentía Yamato por mí fuese mucho más fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente como para que aceptase esa propuesta. Sin embargo, tal y como me esperaba, Yamato continuaba con su negativa.

-De verdad, no puedo hacer eso porque precisamente mi emblema es el de la amistad, creo en su significado, estoy seguro que mis sentimientos responden a una amistad sincera y sería volver la espalda a mi propia característica.

Con Yamato era imposible, era un gran amigo, era amigo de sus amigos y justo en esos momentos tal vez mis temores se disiparon levemente, quizás había otra manera de aplacar mi intranquilidad, de devolverme el equilibrio perdido, de recuperar la confianza; Yamato no tenía ningún motivo para negarse a esta nueva solicitud.

-Yamato … entiendo tu mensaje … por eso, con el corazón en la mano te digo que solamente queda otra forma que pueda conseguir que confía ciegamente en ti … sin dudas … sin temores … sin paranoias …

-Dime mi amor, ¿qué es? Te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano … -en su rostro llevaba clavada la esperanza y la luz. Le besé con todas mis fuerzas, tras ello descendí mis labios hasta su cuello y continúe sembrando muestras de amor. Me armé de valor y le susurré a su oído unas palabras que me hicieron enrojecer mucho más a mí que al propio Yamato:

-Demuéstrame que soy la única para ti y no dudaré más. Ve a la farmacia … tienes que comprar eso … ya sabes …

Sentí la presión sanguínea remolinarse en mis mejillas y en el resto de mi faz, sinceramente me costaba mucho manifestar mis sentimientos, esperaba que en esta ocasión Yamato aceptase, después de casi tres años de noviazgo no era una idea tan descabellada el estar unidos en ese sentido, no había razón para rechazarme, no lo haría porque él también me amaba.

-Sora, no quiero que las cosas salgan mal … este no es el momento, te prometo que todo será ideal, nuestra primera vez será ideal, ¿vale?

Sus palabras fueron un baño de agua fría, había vuelto a desairarme, había declinado sin titubear, ello me entristeció y me encolerizó al mismo tiempo. No había dudas, él no me deseaba ni un ápice, no tenía necesidad de llegar tan lejos conmigo, nunca había sacado el tema porque no le interesaba.

-¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? ¿Por qué me rechazas tan profundamente? ¿Por qué no me deseas? Si me amas, se supone que también querrías estar unido a mí de esta forma … ¿tan poca pasión despierto en ti?

En la expresión de Yamato pude ver reflejada su desazón, lo estaba forzando y aún así su intención seguía el mismo camino, no pensaba tener ese tipo de contacto conmigo. Prácticamente me suplicaba que dejara el tema como si supiera el peor de los martirios. Le dije que no podía obligarle, pero que de otra forma no podría seguir confiando en él, era mi última baza, pero no funcionó.

-Lo siento, Sora –susurró tan débilmente que apenas pude oírle.

Aquello terminó de hundirme, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir, simplemente, Yamato no estaba dispuesto a ceder, supongo que era una sacrificio demasiado grande pedirle que tomara para sí, era una situación irónica. Necesita salir de allí, de aquella habitación, de aquella casa, sentía que me faltaba el aire, que no podía respirar. Era nuestro adiós, al menos, en ese momento lo sentí así.

-Yo también lo siento –dije con tristeza. Pose mis labios en su mejilla y abandoné su casa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin ni siquiera pensar en una dirección y una vez más me hallaba ante la puerta de la residencia Yagami, ello me hizo sonreír. Taichi siempre era mi apoyo cuando todo me falla, pero dudaba en pedirle consejo, tal vez podía ser sutil, quizás podía decirme algo sobre Yamato que yo ignorase, a lo mejor no era tan mala idea. Me limpié las lágrimas y toqué el timbre, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando la encantadora Hikari abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

-Mi hermano está terminando de darse un baño, no creo que tarde demasiado, ya sabes que el agua no es su pasión, jeje –comentó divertida, haciendo alusión al hecho que Taichi no adora ducharse – Sora-chan, ¿estás bien?

Asentí y fijé mi mirada en el zumo que Hikari me había servido momentos antes. Ella se sentó a mi lado y sonrió:

-Las penas compartidas son menos, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, pero estoy bien.

-No eres buena mintiendo, Sora-chan, pero no he querido decir que tengas que compartirlas conmigo –dijo sonriendo – Tengo que irme, he quedado con Takeru y los demás, espero que no te importe –mencionó algo apurada. Yo negué y ella se marchó. Taichi no tardó mucho en aparecer, tenía todo el pelo empapado y le cubría prácticamente toda la cara, aquella imagen me devolvió el ánimo, reí descontroladamente, él pareció enojar por mi acción alegando que su melena era algo inigualable, yo reí con más fuerza hasta que me estampó un cojín en la cara. Por supuesto no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, por lo que le devolví el golpe. Al final terminamos por los suelos riendo como dos chiquillos de 11 años, tal y como hacíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

-Oye, Sora, ¿has venido a mi casa para hacer esta guerra de cojines?

Mi sonrisa desapareció y Taichi captó mi estado de ánimo con preocupación.

-Es ese idiota otra vez, ¿se puede saber que mierda te ha hecho esta vez? Es un imbécil … tiene suerte que lo considere mi amigo, sino lo fuera ya le habría partido la nariz por hacerte derramar tantas lágrimas y cagarla siempre contigo.

-No … él no … Taichi –dije rompiendo a llorar – él ha conocido una chica …

Taichi apretó los puños y golpeó el suelo:

-¡Dime que no se ha atrevido a hacerte eso porque lo mato!

-Dice que es su amiga, pero es que me lo había ocultado … y yo le he pedido que deje de ser su amigo, pero me ha dicho que no … que su emblema, que su personalidad no le permiten darle la espalda a un amigo … dice que estoy celosa sin motivos …

-¿Y tú le crees? –preguntó Taichi más calmado.

-Sí … yo creo que es una amiga, pero siento en ella la presencia de una amenaza, puede que creas que son simples celos, pero te prometo que es una especie de señal …

-Hay algo más, ¿no?

Negué levemente, no sabía si era lo correcto hablar con Taichi sobre el tema, pero es que Mimi estaba tan lejos y con las chicas del instituto no tenía tanta confianza. Era demasiado vergonzoso para revelárselo a Taichi, por eso solamente rozaría el tema.

-Oye Taichi, ¿es normal que los chicos de tu edad no quieran tener relaciones?

Taichi abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula inferior parecía haberse desencajado, tartamudeando habló:

-Noo … noo es queee noo quiiieeeraaa, es que nadieee quieeerreee … eeesss queee yooo nooo tengooo nooviiia, niii nadaaa de esooo …

Me avergoncé, Taichi había malinterpretado mi pregunta:

-¡No me refería a ti!

-¿De quién hablas entonces?

Bajé la mirada:

-¿Por qué un chico rechazaría tener relaciones con su novia después de varios años de noviazgo? ¿Es que tan poco la desea? ¿Es que tan poco la quiere? ¿Es que no la ve más allá de un amor de adolescencia sin pasión? –pregunté mientras las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas. Taichi no salía de su asombro, hasta que reaccionó poco a poco. Se acercó a mí y me susurró:

-Yamato es más idiota de lo que pensaba, si yo fuera él no lo habría dudado ni un segundo.

Le miré completamente sonrojada, Taichi jamás me había dicho algo así, en ese momento quería que me tragase la tierra, no quería que Taichi dijera nada que alterara nuestra relación porque nunca podría profesar un amor distinto hacia él. Me alivió en el alma ver como Taichi se desternillaba a carcajadas:

-JAJAJAJAJA, Sora, la cara que has puesto no tiene precio … jajajajaja. Lo siento, pero Mister Yagami no está disponible para ti … jajaja … - tras un rato de más risas, continuó hablando - Sora, ya conoces a Yamato, él querrá que todo sea perfecto … es un anticuado jajaja, pero no sabía que lo era hasta tan punto jajaja.

-¡Taichi!

-Venga, no te enfades … Sora, de verdad creo que es un gesto de amor, ¿tú no?

Iba a responderle, pero Taichi me lanzó un cojín a la cara.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de cenar y vemos una peli? Mis padres volverán más tarde, así que tenemos tiempo.

No pude sino sonreír. Lo pasé en grande, Taichi era un gran amigo, mi hermano. Hacía tantas tonterías que casi no me permitía ni respirar entre risa y risa. Al día siguiente hablaría con Yamato … y las aguas volverían a su cauce. Debía resignarme a la nueva situación. Además, me sentía muy culpable, Yamato me había rechazo por respeto a mí y yo … por culpa de mi inseguridad lo había achacado a una falta de deseo o de amor … era imperdonable … no sabía que me estaba ocurriendo … estaba dejando que mis miedos más ocultos se alzasen y ello no podía permitirlo.

Al día siguiente fui a buscarlo, pero no estaba en casa, ni tampoco respondía a mis llamadas, así que decidí esperarlo en la puerta de su casa, sabía que había tenido que ir a Tokio, por lo que regresaría tarde, esperé, terminé por dejarme caer sobre la puerta. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en Yamato, aunque había intentado convencerme a mí misma, aún no tenía nada claro los motivos de Yamato; su actitud era extraña, rayaba más allá del respeto, había algo más, una razón que no conocía con certeza. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué creer. Oí unos pasos y giré la cabeza en busca de su emisor, era Yamato, por fin había vuelto.

-Yamato … llevo un rato esperándote … pensaba que volverías más temprano …

-Al final se ha alargado más de la cuenta – comentó en tono nulo, como si no sintiera nada, como si estuviese hablando con un desconocido. Sabía que Yamato estaba tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo, siempre tomaba esa actitud cuando estaba afectado.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté torpemente. El aceptó. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en el sofá, sentía que el corazón me encogía de tanta congoja, de tanto miedo.

-Yo … lo siento … siento haberme comportado de la forma en que lo hice … sé que rechazaste "eso" ayer porque es tu forma de respetarme y de hacer las cosas como se debe … y yo diciéndote cosas horribles … perdóname … y sobre lo de esa chica, no me da confianza, es más que celos, es como una advertencia que me lanza mi corazón, una especie de radar, ¿entiendes?

-Perfectamente –respondió con enfado, le miré preocupada, él no me entendía, creía que eran simples celos, ello me entristecía – pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte, hoy he hablado con ella … por teléfono … y le dejado claro que no podemos ser amigos y ya está, no va a volver a tener contacto conmigo, ¿feliz ahora? –me reprochó.

-Gracias … -sollocé mientras extendía mis brazos y le rodeaba con ellos– gracias por entenderme. Ahora todo estará bien –dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los de él, al principio no correspondió el beso, pero poco después sus labios rozaban con dulzura y pasión los míos.

En el fondo sabía que mi lado más egoísta había ganado, la parte más oscura de mi personalidad, aquella arista que nadie quería ver que habitaba en mi ser, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía dejar de sentirme dichosa pues Yamato había demostrado que yo estaba primero, que no había nadie más importante que yo.

Desde aquel día, Yamato y yo intentamos vernos más a menudo, aunque nuestros encuentros se materializaban en la biblioteca y prácticamente no cruzábamos palabra. Notaba que Yamato estaba más distante, aunque intentaba convencerme que se debía al estrés de los estudios. Yo, por mi parte, cada vez estaba más agobiada con las prácticas de tenis, me hubiera gustado que Yamato hubiese venido a verme alguna vez, pero nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, no le reproché en ninguna ocasión, él tenía demasiadas obligaciones. Taichi acudía a verme siempre que podía, ya que al tener prácticas del club de fútbol, a veces podía escarparse unos minutos o incluso cuando acababa pronto podía quedarse durante prácticamente todo el entrenamiento. También venía a verme Miyako, era una chica llena de energía, a su lado yo parecía una vieja, era como una pila cargada y yo agotada. Reí ante mis propias comparaciones.

Adoraba el 1 de agosto porque todos los niños elegidos nos reuníamos, bueno, me refiero al grupo "originario", pues había un número mucho más elevado de digielegidos. Al principio Yamato se negó en rotundo, alegaba falta de tiempo, pero gracias a una campaña "pro-sí" de su hermano Takeru y mía pudimos convencerle. Mimi viajó desde Estados Unidos, cada vez que la veía su look había cambiado, trajo recuerdos para todo, seguía irradiando la misma alegría y energía que cuando la conocí en el mundo digimon.

Dimos un paseo por la ciudad recordando viejos tiempos y aflorando memorias escondidas por el paso del tiempo. Posteriormente viajamos al Digimundo, allí nos reencontramos con felicidad con nuestros compañeros digitales; Piyomon me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me ahoga, era tan abierta a la hora de demostrar su afecto hacia mí. Nos sentamos en un verde descampado y allí todos comenzamos a contar cosas sobre nosotros mismos, intentando ponernos un poco al día sobre nuestras vidas, ya que no nos veíamos tanto como hubiésemos deseado.

-La universidad es demasiado dura, creo que nunca conseguiré terminar la carrera –gimoteó Joe.

-Buuu, no digas eso, a mí me hacía ilusión pensar que ibas a ser mi médico – a Mimi se le daba a la perfección hacer pucheros. A Joe eso debió hacerle ilusión, pues se animó de golpe y porrazo, y empezó a gritar diciendo que el mundo se preparara para recibir al mejor médico de todos los tiempos. Todos reímos, bueno, Yamato permanecía en silencio, parecía cansado.

-Chicos, tenéis que ver la maravilla de portátil que han sacado este mes a la venta, waa, solo de pensarlo me da un cortocirtuito –gritó Koushiro emocionado. Todos lo miramos con cara de resignación, excepto Tentomon y Miyako.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos, es un día muy grato – me sinceré.

-Sí, ya sé que sin mí todo es demasiado aburrido –afirmó Mimi – jijiji, que caras, jijiji, yo también os he echado de menos a todos jiji.

-Yo también a ti, Mimi, eres la mejor –gritó Miyako, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzaron a llorar a rienda suelta. Eran como dos infantes.

Yo observaba a Yamato, él seguía en su mundo, con la mira fija en el horizonte, sin prestarnos atención. Incluso Gabumon lo miraba preocupado, porque prácticamente no había abierto la boca, ni siquiera para hablar con él. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿en quién? ¿qué enredaba su mente, sus pensamientos de esa forma? Vi que Taichi me guiñaba un ojo y no entendí el porqué hasta que escuché las quejas de Yamato.

-¡Argg!

Taichi y Daisuke le habían lanzado un balón de fútbol y reían sin medida.

-Lo siento, Yamato, esperamos que nuestro nuevo empollón, nuestra nueva versión de Joe en rubio no haya perdido muchas neuronas con ese golpe, jeje. Estás en Babia jajaja.

Joe pareció hacerse el sueco y no molestarse ante tales palabras, Yamato por su parte casi les priva de la vida cuando les lanzó una mirada fulminante, pensé que se iban a repartirse golpes, pero no, Yamato sonrío. Éste tiró el balón dirección a un acantilado mientras se mofaba de las fúnebres expresiones de Taichi y Daisuke.

Durante la comida, seguimos parlamentando sobre nuestras vida, y Taichi hizo alusión al radical cambio de Yamato.

-En serio, Yamato, te has vuelto todo un empollón, una celebridad jajaja, siempre eres de los que obtiene las mejores calificaciones, te pasas todo el día estudiando, es extraño tu cambio, antes siempre estabas con la banda y al grupo le dedicabas el tiempo justo, en cambio ahora estudias como un loco y te has vuelto un "modelo a seguir" jeje. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?

-Simplemente, me di cuenta que la música no era mi deseo profesional, solamente necesité un empujón para ser consciente de ello y el destino aportó su grano de arena, supongo –respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa, llena de tristeza. Creo ninguno entendimos bien sus palabras, pero a mí lo que más me preocupaban eran sus sentimientos.

-Sora, cuéntanos más sobre el Torneo nacional de tenis, es genial que seas la representante del instituto, ¿no sientes orgullo? –preguntó una ilusionada Miyako, haciéndome el centro de la conversación.

-Seguro que está atacada de los nervios –dijo Mimi inocentemente. Esta Mimi siempre tan oportuna …

-La verdad … es que estoy bastante nerviosa … pero estoy practicando muy duro, así que espero superar los tres partidos eliminatorios para poder entrar en el torneo –no creo que pudiesen imaginar que la presión y los nervios me consumían. Era demasiada responsabilidad.

-¿Cuándo se disputan? –preguntaron Hikari y Takeru.

-Pues el primero en teoría es a inicios de septiembre, si consigo ganar jugaría el segundo que se celebra a mitad del mismo mes, y si también consigo superar ese partido, pues entonces participaría en el tercer partido eliminatorio para clasificar a nuestro instituto en el torneo … es una gran responsabilidad, pero me siento capaz, creo que podré hacerlo.

-¡Tú vas a ganar, Sora! –gritó Piyomon con júbilo, mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. Piyomon era como un torbellino refrescante de amor y energía para mí.

Todos seguimos hablando, hasta que Mimi dio un pequeño grito contenido, todos la miramos al instante, ella se puso el dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio.

-Shhh, no vayáis a despertarlo –dijo con ilusión. No entendía a quién se refería.

-En serio, parece un ángel, que suerte has tenido Sora –susurró Mimi y entonces giré la cabeza para encontrarme con Yamato quien estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano con los párpados cerrados y respirando calmadamente, estaba dormido. Y entonces, las palabras de Mimi se transformaron en un rojo intenso para mis mejillas.

-La verdad es que es guapísimo – dijo Miyako, aunque justo después miró a Ken y añadió lo más a prisa que pudo: -aunque para mí el único eres tú, Ken …

-No es para tanto –bufó Daisuke.

-Yo creo que sí –señaló Hikari, mientras sacaba la cámara y le hacía un par de fotos: menos mal que siempre la traigo, jejeje.

-A Hikari le gustan los rubios, acéptalo Daikuse jajaja –mencionó Takeru con una dulce sonrisa.

-No lo había pensado, pero sí … puede ser … Willis era genial también.

Este comentario de la pequeña Yagami dejó frío al pobre Takeru, ya que a él no lo había mencionado en ningún momento. No sabía cómo se estaba desarrollando la amistad entre esos dos, por lo que no pude entender bien el trasfondo de esas palabras.

-Takeru también es un rubio muy mono –dije intentando echarle un cable al hermano de mi novio, pero creo que no funcionó. Hikari me miró con incredulidad:

-Sí … es mono, pero Yamato es demasiado …

-¡Sexy! –afirmó Miyako, tapándose la boca, avergonzada. Hikari asintió levemente.

Aquello era demasiado. Podía haber imaginado que el resto de las digielegidas pensaran que Yamato era guapo, pero no que lo miraran de esa forma, como si fuera un dulce. ¡Hasta la inocente Hikari! Por supuesto, Taichi estaba mucho más indignado que yo, gritaba que odiaba a los rubios a muerte. Me sentí realmente mal. Quería un mundo donde escapar junto a Yamato, solos los dos, sin nadie, sin nadie que lo desease, excepto yo, nadie que lo amase, solamente yo …

Me acerqué a Yamato y lo desperté. Parecía algo confuso, cuando fue consciente de que se había quedado dormido, se disculpó con todos reiteradamente. Creo que no entendió por qué Daisuke le decía improperios y Taichi lo miraba con recelo. Poco después de ese incidente, regresamos a casa, con una anécdota divertida para todos, menos para mí, realmente me había molestado que dijeran con tanto desparpajo que Yamato era guapo, que era "sexy". Sin embargo, no podía mostrar mi enfado con ellas, debía dejar que la almohada hiciera su cura aquella noche.

Agosto transcurrió sin cambios, lleno de prácticas de tenis, citas en la biblioteca, conversaciones sobre fútbol con Taichi y alguna clase de Ikebana con mi madre. Septiembre se acercaba con fuerza y el ruido de raquetazos y el olor a pista inundaban mi mente y hacían aflorar mis nervios.

..

_**Bueno, eso es todo de momento xD A ver si puedo actualizar pronto, gracias por vuestros mensajes. Espero que os haya gustado. **_

_**.**_


	10. Juego, set y partido I

_**Ya llega el partido de Sora, ostenta mucha ilusión por ganar, pero puede que pierda más que un simple partido de tenis … ¿hay que ser más conscientes de nuestras decisiones? ¿y de nuestro comportamiento?**_

_**Casi por el final, he añadido algunos fragmentos de canción, no sé, no es que quede brillante, pero tampoco hacen daño a la historia xD. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Juego, set y partido I**_

_**P.O.V. Sora**_

_**.**_

-¡He ganado 2 de los tres partidos eliminatorios! ¡Este sábado juego el tercero! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Espero poder clasificarme para el torneo nacional! Ese hecho ya sería un logro en sí … y si pudiera conseguir algún título … sé que es difícil, pero sería genial, ¿no crees?

Estaba tan ilusionada, aunque a la vez sentía que una losa recaía sobre mí, era como sentir todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, no quería fallar a mi instituto, al menos deseaba llegar al torneo y allí quedar en un buen puesto. Aunque, por supuesto, intentaría darlo todo y poder ganar. ¡Sería épico!

-Por supuesto –me dijo Yamato con una amplia sonrisa, mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi cabello, para finalmente acariciar mi rostro. Sus manos eran tan sugerentes, su piel tan suave que con el mero roce sentía que estaba entre algodones. En cada caricia, Yamato me transmitía su amor, pero en su mirada había tristeza, ¿por qué? No sabía la respuesta, pero no me atrevía a buscar la respuesta.

-¿Vendrás a verme? A los otros dos no has venido … por favor, acompáñame a éste, es muy importante para mí, van a venir a animarme Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke e incluso Takeru … no puedes faltar –le pedí reiteradamente exponiendo mi mejor cara angelical, regateando contratiempos y mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Cómo podría negarme? –respondió, para después besarme, no tarde ni un cuarto de segundo en corresponderle. Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo hice lo propio. Cuando estaba junto a él, puedo jurar, que era como estar en mismísimo Paraíso, en realidad, estaba segura que Yamato era parte del propio Paraíso. Lo amaba tanto, que me daba miedo, con tanta intensidad que no sabría qué hacer sin él, porque él era parte de mí, era el guardián de la llave de mi corazón.

..

Abrí los ojos súbitamente, miré el reloj, eran las 5.00 a.m., demasiado temprano para levantarme, pero demasiado tarde para volver a conciliar el sueño, estaba muy intranquila, ese día debería disputar el tercer partido eliminatorio, todos los nervios los había acumulado y creo que me estaban pasando factura, me dolía todo el cuerpo, aunque es posible que el duro entrenamiento del día anterior no me ayudase demasiado. Me quedé pensando en cómo sería el partido, contra quién jugaría, cuál sería su nivel, si mi estrategia sería efectiva, cuál sería el resultado, en realidad, tenía depositadas todas mis esperanzas en mis duros entrenamientos, debía ganar, pasara lo que pasara. Estaba demasiado tensa, eso no era bueno.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina, preparé una infusión, con el deseo que pudiese aplacar mi inseguridad, mis nervios, mi incertidumbre, mi inestabilidad. Suspiré con resignación. Sonreí al pensar en Piyomon, si ella hubiese estado conmigo, todo hubiera sido diferente, porque era tal su amor hacia mí, que conseguía tirar de mi, sacarme de mis propios miedos, tal y como hizo el día que me declaré a Yamato, lo recordaba como si hubiese estado aconteciendo en aquel instante.

**«Flashback»**

Yo suspiraba tumbada sobre mi cama, mientras escuchaba una canción del grupo de Yamato y observaba fijamente una fotografía suya que aparecía en la revista del instituto. Él llevaba el uniforme del instituto, sin corbata, como siempre, con los dos primeros botones de la camina desaborados y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que no solía mostrar ni con los niños elegidos, pero que siempre salía a flote con sus fans, con todas aquellas chicas estúpidas que lo único que veían en él era su físico, su perfecto físico para ser un adolescente de 14 años. Las envidiaba, a todas ellas, porque podían sentir cerca a Yamato, porque se sacaban fotos con él, porque a veces se abrazaban a él, e incluso intentaban robarle un beso, porque él les dedicaba atención; ese tipo de atención que jamás había tenido conmigo y que nunca tendría. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Él solamente me veía como la "madre del grupo", como una digielegida más, no tenía interés alguno en mí. Normalmente nos veíamos muy poco, pues pese a estar en la misma clase, Yamato no solía comer con Taichi ni conmigo, siempre estaba con los chicos de su grupo, o rodeado de chicas, o huyendo de ellas, reí ante ese último pensamiento. Realmente creía que aquellas chicas era imbéciles y superficiales, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser una de ellas … A veces, quisiera pedirle a Yamato que se sacara una foto conmigo o que me firmara un autógrafo, pero no soy capaz, ya que una vez lo intenté y se lo tomó a broma.

Quería que cantase para mí, quería que me sonriese a mí, necesitaba que me quisiera tanto como yo le quería a él, pero era altamente improbable, mejor dicho, IMPOSIBLE, que Yamato correspondiese mis sentimientos. Había chicas tan hermosas que querían estar con él, chicas finas, delicadas, ¿cómo sería posible que se fijase en mí? Lágrimas salieron solas, sin pedir permiso ni autorización, a dar un paseo por mi rostro, cayendo sobre mi almohada.

-¡SOORAAAA! –gritó Piyomon, haciendo que me quitase los auriculares y limpiase mis lágrimas - ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

-Nada –dije tratando de disimular, pero no sirvió mi mentira, mi ave rosada me conocía muy bien, además, no es que supiese fingir …

-¿Es por mí? ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? –dijo en un mar de angustia.

Aquella pregunta me dolió, Piyomon pensaba que lloraba por su culpa, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ¿cómo confesar que era por él, por el dueño de aquellos ojos color zafiro?

-Yamato … -susurré.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –bufó muy molesta mi compañera digital – se va a enterar, me da igual que Gabumon se moleste conmigo, pero cuando lo vea pienso hacerle mi ataque más letal, le picotearé.

-No no … no me ha hecho nada – musité – es que … le quiero …

-Ah – dijo Piyomon – pero eso no es malo, ¿no? También quieres a tus padres, a Taichi y lo demás, ¿no?

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas con intensidad:

-Es que … bueno, hay una clase de amor que es como … bueno, de pareja … en fin … el que sienten mis padres el uno por el otro …

-¡Ah! Ellos se besan y cuando tu padre está aquí duermen juntos, ¿no? Y gracias a ellos, naciste, ¿no? –dijo con ilusión mi ave rosa, sin saber que a cada palabra mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se agitaba. Me encontré imaginándome a Yamato y a mí misma juntos, abrazados, formando un hogar y ello provocó que la sangre se acumulase en mis mejillas consiguiendo un fuerte brillo carmesí. Sin embargo, al ver de soslayo la fotografía de Yamato mi felicidad se esfumó.

-Yamato … él … no quiere de esa forma –sentencié con un profundo deje de tristeza.

-¿Te lo ha dicho? –preguntó Piyomon.

-Mmm, esto … bueno, no con palabras, pero estoy segura que es así.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Piyomon, sí que era insistente mi digimon.

-Bueno, porque hay muchas chicas que quieren a Yamato como pareja … tiene demasiado en donde elegir …

-Pero eso no tienen nada que ver, ¿no?

"Eso no tiene nada que ver" … ¿cómo que no? ¿De verdad no era importante el hecho que cientos de chicas lo acosaran? ¿él podría escogerme? No era posible … ¿o sí?

-Diselo, Sora –apremió mi ave rosada.

-¿Eh? –pregunté con cara de circunstancias.

-Hoy es su concierto, ¿verdad? Donde va a cantar, ¿no?

-No … hoy habrá demasiadas chicas … demasiadas admiradoras suyas –dije casi en un susurro.

-¡Mejor! –exclamó Piyomon con entusiasmo – Así sabrás si te prefiere a cualquier de ellas, es buena idea, ¿a qué sí, Sora?

-Bueno … mmmm … -yo quería saber sus sentimientos, y casi sin saberlo, Piyomon había infundido en mi alma la determinación de confesarle a Yamato el secreto que había guardado mi corazón durante varios meses – creo que es una buena idea …

Piyomon dio un salto de alegría y me abrazó, yo sonreí, sentía miedo, pero esta vez se lo diría, por fin podría decirlo y dejaría de retumbar la inseguridad, no sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero al menos no me arrepentiría de no haberlo intentado, en el amor hay que arriesgar.

**«Fin del Flashback»**

-Piyomon … hoy me esforzaré, sé que tú me estás animando, aunque estés lejos, tu amor me da fuerzas, gracias por estar conmigo –susurré tan bajo que apenas yo misma pude oír mis palabras.

…

El pabellón de deportes donde se disputaba el encuentro era enorme. El vestuario también lo era, estaba con la capitana del club de tenis, ella trataba de darme los mejores consejos, las más efectivas estrategias. Mencionaron por megafonía que salieran a la pista las representantes de ambos institutos. Miyahara-san me deseo suerte mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Respiré lentamente y salí a la pista. Mi contrincante era una joven muy guapa, realmente me sorprendí, pero su mirada era inexpresiva, sus ojos amberinos se posaron en mí y sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Volví a respirar profundamente y solté el aire lentamente. Era un partido importante, debía esforzarme, aunque la capitana me había comentado que no bajase la guardia, que aunque mi rival pareciese plena de quietud, en realidad tenía mucho nivel. Todo iría bien, eso era lo que me decía a mí misma para convencerme de ello, el factor psicológico es de alta relevancia.

Pese a toda la confianza, desde el comienzo del partido ella fue superior, manejaba la raqueta como si fuese una pluma, pero golpeaba la pelota con ella con fuerza y disciplina, con control, como si todo hubiese sido calculado, apenas pude marcar algunos puntos. Mientras que mi rival sumaba puntos que crecían hasta convertirse en juegos y éstos florecían en sets. Era desesperante, llegó un punto en que deseé tirar la raqueta y salir corriendo, pero no lo hice, debía seguir luchando por ganar, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Sin embargo, todos mis intentos fueron inútiles. Me sentía estúpida, por muchos motivos, pero sobre todo por haber llegado a pensar que mi nivel en el tenis era bueno; puede que fuese aceptable para partidos en el club, o a nivel metropolitano, pero no a escala nacional, era demasiado. Para empeorar aún más la situación, la otra competidora tenía una expresión fría, pero era palpable su concentración, ella seguía atacando, no daba tregua, quería rematar el partido cuanto antes. Aquel último golpe con su raqueta terminó con cualquier esperanza:

-¡Juego, set y partido para el instituto Susukino! – gritó el árbitro. Suspiré con amargura y me dejé caer, con la cabeza gacha permanecía, no quería ver a nadie, no después de ese desastre. Sentí como la otra tenista se acercaba lentamente a mí, así que levante la cabeza para mirarla, ella sonreía, tenía su mano extendida hacia mí y me dijo en el tono más dulce posible:

-¡Gran partido, Takenouchi-san!

¿Gran partido? ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¡Lo había hecho fatal! Había sido un auténtico desastre … ¿Se mofaba de mí? … un momento … ¿Esa voz? Era aquella chica … Kumiko … no había forma de que pudiere olvidar aquella voz que me quemó el alma desde que la escuché a través del móvil de Yamato. No sé qué me pasó, me enfadé muchísimo y al incorporarme le di una bofetada. Sabía que estaba mal, entendía que lo que había hecho empeoraba todo, porque habría quedado ante todos como una agresiva o algo por el estilo. Salí corriendo, no quería saber nada, solamente alejarme de todo. Me encerré en una de las cabinas del vestuario femenino, lloré silenciosamente, no quería aceptar que había fallado, que no podría disputar el Torneo, que había fallado a mi capitana y al resto del equipo, por no decir que seguramente recibiría alguna mofa de muchas "estudiantes" del instituto, cualquier excusa era buena para que intentaran dar un comentario hiriente.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, Kurumisawa, ¿qué tenía que ser tan cruel el destino conmigo? ¿No era suficiente con haber perdido un partido de alta relevancia? Pues parecía que no, que el azar quería burlarse aún si cabía más de mí haciendo que me derrotase ella, quien despertaba en mí mis mayores temores. Era tonta, ¿cómo había sido capaz de golpearla? ¿El instituto sería sancionado? ¿Vetado de cara a las siguientes competiciones? ¿Me abrirían un expediente en el instituto? Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme, recuperar la tranquilidad.

-¡Sora! – eran las voces de Hikari y Miyako, ellas me buscaban, se notaba preocupación en el tono de sus voces, así que salí de la cabina. Me preguntaron cómo estaba, qué había pasado con la otra tenista. Me mordí el labio, no quería hablar de nada, ellas parecieron ver mi estado reflejado en mis actos, porque de pronto sentí como ambas de abrazaban:

-¡Eres la mejor, Sora! –grito Miyako.

-No pasa nada, Sora. Todos estamos contigo –dijo la dulce Hikari.

Sonreí, me sentía afortunada de tener personas a mi alrededor que me apreciasen, que me quisiesen, que se preocupasen por mi estado. Gracias fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios, pero en ella iban adheridos mis sentimientos hacia ellas.

-¡Takenouchi! –me llamó Miyahara-san, yo agaché la cabeza - ¿se puede saber por qué le has dado un guantazo a tu rival?

-¿Van a tomar medidas los organizadores del torneo? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No, por suerte y por la generosidad de la chica a la que has pegado, Sora. Ella ha sido quien ha insistido en que no se tomen medidas, tenemos suerte, el instituto, tú y yo, porque nos habríamos metido en un buen lío. ¿Sabes quién esa chica? Es la hija de un multimillonario muy influyente, con una llamada de su padre el instituto habría recibido una queja seria del Ministerio de Educación, lo que se traduciría en un importante detrimento de dinero, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? Mira, puede que te dijera algo muy serio, sino no le habrías pegado, pero aún así, hay que tener temple.

Encima, aquella chica era una niña pija, una niña de papá, consiguiendo todo lo que quiere, a quien quiere, y encima, debía estar agradecida por su "ayuda", algo sacaría a cambio, no creo que lo hubiese hecho por pura bondad.

-¿Sora? –volvió a hablarme Miyahara-san – será mejor que te vayas ya a casa, el lunes quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo al club, ¿vale?

Yo simplemente asentí, después se marchó. Hikari, Miyako y yo salimos de los vestuarios, allí, casi en la entrada estaban Davis, Takeru y Taichi. Los tres me preguntaron como estaba, yo intenté quitarle paja al asunto, Davis dijo algo, pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando, buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada a Yamato.

Como si hubiese leído el pensamiento Taichi habló:

-Yamato creo que está fuera …

No lo pensé ni un segundo y salí corriendo hacia el exterior, miraba a todos lados, pero lo encontraba. Me paré en seco al divisarlo, estaba con ella, con Kurumisawa, estaban hablando, de pronto aquella chica se acercó más a él y le abrazó, pensé que Yamato la apartaría, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, pasados unos segundos correspondió su abrazo. No lo entendía, continué avanzando y cuando estuve lo bastante cerca la escuché decir "yo … también te quiero mucho". ¿También? ¿Entonces Yamato le había dicho antes que la quería? ¿querer en qué sentido? Era obvio, tan obvio como que yo era una crédula sin remedio. Me sentí profundamente decepcionada. ¿Desde cuándo Yamato se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Yamato me había mentido? ¿Mi Yamato? ¿Ese chico que me había demostrado su amor desde el primer día de relación, pese a los altos y bajos? La verdad dolía demasiado.

_**Who's that girl?**__**Where's she from?**__**  
**__**No, she can't be the one,**__** t**__**hat you want, that has stolen my world,**__**  
**__**It's not real, it's not right.**_

-¡Me alegro que ella te quiera! –dije con ironía e impotencia - ¡Porque vas a tener que conformarte con su amor! … ¡Lo nuestro SE ACABÓ! –no pude evitar llorar, me sentía como una niña pequeña, débil, desprotegida y lo peor era que no podía acudir a sus abrazos, no podía refugiarme entre los seguros brazos de Yamato porque él había abrazado a otra unos segundos antes. No … definitivamente no podía buscar su protección.

Yamato se acercó con cautela a mí, vi la intención de explicarse en sus ojos, ¿qué quería decirme? "Lo siento, Sora, ella es mucho mejor, ganas partidos, tú no" o tal vez "Kumiko sí está a mi altura" o quizás "Perdóname, pero estoy con ella". No podía soportarlo, no quería escuchar sus mentiras, ni sus falsas excusas. No pensé, simplemente, le intenté abofetear varias veces, él intentó sujetarme, pero yo no paraba de forcejear:

-¿Cómo me has hecho esto? ¿Cómo has podido? Me habías dicho que habías cortado cualquier contacto con ella, pero te encuentro aquí, abrazado a ella en medio de la calle mientras ella te profesa amor … por eso … por ella … ¡te odio!

-Estábamos abrazados porque nos hemos reconciliado, Sora … solo nos une una fuerte y verdadera amistad, pero no hay nada de lo que imaginas … mi amor …

¿Ese era su motivo? ¿Reconciliación? ¿Eran amigos de nuevo? ¿Qué concepto de amor tenía Yamato? Esa chica no era su amiga. Aquella chica estaba enamorada de Yamato, no había más que observarla, por eso había jugado a ese extremo en el partido, ¿estaba celosa de mí? No … ¿cómo podría?

-¡No me llames mi amor! ¡no estamos juntos nunca más! ¡No voy a volver a creerte! –grité lo más fuerte que pude, no me importaba que estuviésemos en un lugar público, intentaba que esas ideas le entrasen en la cabeza a Yamato, aunque también intentaba asimilarlas yo misma.

-Sora, tienes que escucharme … -dijo en un hilo de voz, parecía que le costase hablar, era normal, ¿es que tenía pensado reírse de mí mucho más tiempo? ¿o es que estaba pensando una excusa más coherente?

-¿Para qué? -le dije poniendo cara de asco, no soportaba esa situación, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

-Para nada –añadió Kumiko – no te está escuchando con el corazón, por eso, digas lo que digas, solamente aumentarás su indignación y su furia, incluso su odio …

_**Seems like everything's the same, around me,**__**  
**__**When I look again and everything has changed,**__**  
**__**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why she's everywhere I wanna be,**__**  
**__**By the way,**__**who's that girl living my life?**_

¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en esto? ¿Encima que todo era por su culpa? Yamato también tenía la culpa, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, no sabía que me estaba pasando, estaba muy alterada. No podía soportar imaginar cuántas veces había estado entre los brazos de Yamato, cuántas veces lo habría besado, cuántas veces ellos habrían … no podía ni imaginarlo siquiera.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una zorra! –me acerqué a ella, creo que quise golpearla de nuevo, estaba fuera de mis casillas, pero ella me sujetó de las muñecas, casi no podía moverme.

-No vas a volverme a poner la mano encima – señaló en un tono calmado, tanto que podía considerarse como un tono claramente amenazador – y si vuelves a intentarlo, olvidaré qué significas para Yamato y te golpearé hasta que me canse.

Ella me liberó del agarre, Yamato intentó rodearme con sus brazos, lo que más quería era sentir la calidez de su piel, su aroma, pero no podía permitirlo, no después de verlo abrazado a otra, así que rechacé su acercamiento:

-¡No me toques! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para seguir confiando en ti? Claro, conmigo no tenías suficiente, claro que no, …yo no era suficiente para ti, significaba tan poco que me rechazaste y yo como una tonta pensando que querías respetarme, que actuabas respetuosamente, pero no era así. ¡Ya te acostabas con ésta! ¿Te daba asco? – continué llorando, sé que estaba montando una escena, pero sentía como una muñeca rota, viva, pero sin estarlo, era como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir, pero aún así permaneciese viva, entre la vida y la muerte, vivir sin hacerlo, morir sin llegar a perecer. Era una sensación profundamente agónica.

-¡Sora! ¡No es cierto! No tenemos nada, nunca hemos hecho nada de eso, ¡por Dios! –dijo Yamato con una voz quebrada.

-¡Cállate! ¡No pienso dejar que vueltas a reírte de mí!

No quería escucharle, me había obcecado en una idea y no dejaría que me convenciera de lo contrario sin que me demostrase que estaba equivocada. Lo peor era que estaba convencida que no había explicación posible y eso me consumía en demasía.

Taichi y los demás habían venido en nuestra búsqueda, todos al verme me miraron con preocupación y lanzaron una mirada acusadora a Yamato. Me sentí mal, no quería que ellos se involucraran. Además, no quería que Taichi se lanzara a pegarle a Yamato, era demasiado impulsivo.

-Sora, ¿qué ha pasado? –cuestionó Taichi, su tono desprendía gran preocupación, miraba a Yamato como si fuese un desconocido peligroso.

-¡Nada! Solamente que mi vida es una puta mierda. He perdido un partido importante para mi instituto, he fallado y tendré que dejar el club de tenis que tanto me gusta … -dije tratando de evitar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Sora? –volvió a preguntar Taichi, pero no le respondí, solamente pude llorar.

Como suponía, Taichi intentó pegarle a Yamato, y digo "intentó", porque aquella chica sujetó a Taichi, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, realmente era fuerte, aunque de su aspecto físico se dedujera que era delicada como una pluma.

-No te metas en esto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –bramó Taichi con coraje.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó desafiante Kumiko – No es Yamato quien necesita un par de galletas para espabilar, tu amiga está en plan paranoica total.

¿Paranoica yo? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién era ella para decir tal cosa? ¿se sentía con derecho a opinar lo que quisiese?

Taichi intentó rebatir tal afirmación para defenderme, pero yo no le dejé:

-¿Paranoica? ¿Quieres decir que descubro que mi novio se está acostando con una pérfida superficial y que debo fingir que no pasa nada? ¡Escúchame! No voy a repetirlo otra vez, estoy cansada de las mentiras de este imbécil, si tanto lo quieres para ti. Me alegro no haberme acostado con él, está sucio … sucio después de haberte tocado – miré a Yamato y no sé cuántas cosas hirientes expulsé, estaba fuera de sí, estaba teniendo una rabieta porque no podía alejar a aquella chica de Yamato, porque no podía evitar que él la prefiriese – todo el amor que sentía hacia ti está muerto, solo te despreció, eres un idiota. No me extraña que tu madre te haya ignorado durante tantos años y tu padre, el hombre prefiere estar en el trabajo, incluso cuando tiene tiempo libre en vez de pasarlo contigo … jodes a toda la gente que te ha querido …

Taichi me sujetaba, intentando calmar mis nervios, Mikayo y los demás se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano. Yamato me miraba, con tristeza. ¿Me tenía lástima? Ese era lo último que podía soportar. ¿Por eso no se atrevía a decirme nada? ¿No quería hacerme daño por eso? ¿No me amaba tanto como yo a él? ¿Cuándo le había perdido? ¿En qué momento se había alejado su corazón del mío? Le vi llorar, de una forma silenciosa, diría que en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas me hicieron sentir peor, definitivamente, sentía lástima, por eso lloraba, ¿se suponía que si lloraba debía perdonarlo todo? ¿olvidarlo todo? ¿quería que me apartase de su vida como novia, pero que siguiéramos siendo amigos? Típico de él, conservar la amistad, me dolía tanto perderle que estaba ciega, estaba fuera de mí.

¡Paf, paf! Sentí como mi mejilla izquierda se tornaba roja con intensidad y un dolor intenso anidaba en esa parte de mi rostro, Kurumisawa me había golpeado, la miré y … ¿lágrimas? Estaba llorando, parecía muy alterada:

-¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Tienes un chico que te ama de verdad! ¡Que se haría el harakiri antes de tocar a otra! ¡Que viviría atormentado solamente por sentirse confundido! Y tú, ¿así le devuelves todo el amor que te profesa? Cualquier mujer querría a alguien como él, fiel en sus convicciones, respetuoso al máximo con su pareja, amigo verdadero. Me da igual que estés paranoica, pero no voy a dejar que digas una mentira de esa clase. Yamato nunca me ha tocado, ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Para él sólo … soy su amiga, su mejor amiga. No tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú, lleva tu nombre grabado en su corazón … ¿y cuál es tu respuesta? ¿te has dado cuenta todo lo que le has dicho? No has confiado en él, no lo has escuchado, no has valorado su respuesta, te has dejado guiar por tu irracionalidad. ¡Eres de lo peor!

Comencé a procesar toda la información. ¿Era posible que todo lo que había dicho fuera cierto? Mi mente fue aclarándose lentamente, Yamato era demasiado sensible para expresar abiertamente lo que sentía su corazón, pero si no me amase no habría permitido que siguiésemos juntos … ¿De verdad había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo le había dicho todas esas cosas lacerantes? ¿Cómo había pensado tantas cosas de él, sin ni siquiera preguntarle primero y hablarlo? ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en alguien tan insegura? ¿Desde cuándo me hundía con esa extrema facilidad? Poco a poco fui comprendiendo la situación, de mis labios salió un "Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?". Me acerqué rápidamente a Yamato y sin pensarlo le abracé fuertemente, como si ese abrazo me diese el aire que me faltaba, como si fuera mi salvación eterna. Le pedí mil y una veces que me perdona. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome y me sentí feliz, fui tan ingenua al pensar que todo iba a resultar sencillo, era imposible, después de la escena que había montado, después de mi comportamiento en los últimos meses. Era sencillamente inaceptable.

-No, Sora … ya no … no hay excusa … habría entendido que estuvieses molesta, que malinterpretases la situación, pero no en la forma que lo has hecho … no sé quién eres ni donde está aquella Sora comprensiva que siempre escuchaba antes de juzgar … esto se ha acabado. No hay marcha atrás.

Intenté que cambiase de parecer, nos alejamos un poco de los demás, lo suficientes para no ser oídos, traté que me diese una nueva oportunidad, pero él seguía firme:

-No te convengo, Sora –me dijo inspirando profundamente.

-No seas ridículo –le dije enfadada, pero creo que mi voz no adquirió un tono molesto, sino de súplica, tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía pronunciar una palabra en tono sólido.

-No te hago bien, siempre sufres si alguna chica se me acerca, no confías en mí … lo de antes ha sido muy descorazonador –repuso con tristeza.

-Siento mucho la escena que he montado, no volverá a pasar, te lo juro.

-No va a ocurrir de nuevo porque lo nuestro ha terminado, Sora. Esta vez es complemente definitivo e irrevocable –pronunció las palabras en un tono frío y de forma concisa, mientras me sostenía la mirada. Yo aún estaba asimilando aquella situación, aquello que yo misma había provocado. Le hice una pregunta, cuya respuesta podía llevarme a las puertas de la esperanza o a las mazmorras de la desesperanza.

-¿Yamato, … tú … no … me quieres?

-No.

Su respuesta fue cortante, pronunciada con quietud, pero con la suficiente fortaleza para notar su seguridad, la seguridad en su respuesta. Le miré tratando de reconocer alguna grieta de debilidad, algún gesto en su rostro, algún halo en su mirada que lo delatasen, que me hiciesen pensar que estaba mintiendo. No era posible que Yamato hubiese dejado de amarme, ¿o sí? Yamato me devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena de frialdad, como si hubiese vuelto a ser aquel niño solitario de once años.

-Ah … -susurré. Aún no asimilaba su respuesta. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para entenderlo.

-Yo te he querido, pero lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido el detonante, me he dado cuenta que tengo que cambiar mi vida, no puedo seguir cargando con el peso de conocer si te enfadarás o no por cualquier acción. Eres demasiado inestable. Me he cansado de intentar ser otra persona, de complacerte en todo, incluso en cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo. Debería haber parado esta situación antes, desde el comienzo, he permitido que esto llegase demasiado lejos y estoy muy arrepentido.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo nuestro? … No digas eso, por favor, no … -dije en un tono suplicante, realmente sonaba patética.

Yamato me atisbó profundamente, volvía a portar su máscara de frialdad, no podía saber qué pensamientos rondaban su mente. Había levantado una barrera que me alejaba de él inexorablemente. Iba a rebatirle. No me rendiría. Escalaría montañas por recurar su confianza de nuevo, cualquier cosa ... Sin embargo, lo siguiente que afirmó me dejó petrificada:

-No me convienes, Sora.

No había dudas en decir aquello, y ante eso, no tenía defensa. Siempre había creído que Yamato era demasiado bueno como para estar conmigo, que tenía mejores opciones. Supongo que ya había encontrado a esa persona. ¿Por qué tendría que estar conmigo si puede tener a su lado a una chica más guapa, más talentosa, respetuosa y cuerda que yo? Él no la había mencionada en ningún momento, pero para mí era evidente.

Ante tal realidad, ante tal verdad solamente me quedaba una opción, dejar de ser un estorbo para él, le dejé ir, era lo único que podía hacer, no tenía más alternativas. Me alejé de él con el alma rota, con el cuerpo entumecido y la mente embotada. Me agarré al brazo de Taichi y le dije que volviésemos a casa, intentando sonar lo más entera posible. Taichi y yo tomamos un camino distinto, que el resto.

Yo mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y en silencio. Taichi tampoco decía nada, supongo que sabía que nada de lo que dijese podía cambiar mi dolor. Un poco antes de llegar a mi casa, pasamos por un parque cercano, un lugar donde Yamato y yo había estado muchas veces y mi máscara de serenidad se rompió, lloré … Taichi me agarró con cuidado, casi pierdo el equilibrio. Me miró a los ojos con gran preocupación:

-Soy una imbécil … le he perdido.

-No digas eso, es que está enfadado, ya verás que en unos días lo verá todo diferente …

-No … nada va a ser diferente … porque ya … no … no me quiere … me lo ha dicho …

-Sora, yo …

-Lo siento Taichi, no quiero ir a casa, quiero quedarme un poco más aquí …

No podía casi ni dar un paso, no tenía fuerzas, no quería tenerlas, quería estar en ese lugar que me ayudaba a evocar recuerdos de Yamato. Solamente era capaz de dejar caer lágrimas y más lágrimas. El amor y el sentido de la vida se habían terminado si pensaba que Yamato ya no me amaba. Puede que suene demasiado melodramático, pero así eran mis sentimientos. Mi amor por Yamato era demasiado intenso. ¿De verdad ya no me amaba? ¿De verdad le había perdido?

.

.

_**Definitivamente, odio las ideas que salen de mi retorcida mente TT ains, es que siempre se me vienen partes positivas al pensamiento, pero para llegar a ellas, primero hay que escalar por paredes rocosas. Espero que en pocos capítulos vuelva la felicidad (y que dure) [eso ha sido un leve spoiler, no? xD].**_

_**Esta vez he puesto primero el punto de vista de Sora, creo que encaja mejor, porque en el punto de vista de Yamato se verán determinados detalles y aspecto que revelan más de la situación, que dejan claro determinados puntos que desde el punto de Sora no han sido vividos y que evidentemente ella ignora, por lo que puede que haya sacado conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas. No todo es lo que parece (¿otro mini spolier?)**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias a todos/as por vuestros comentarios.**_


	11. Juego, set y partido II

_**Otro capítulo más listo para su lectura, espero que os guste ^^ … aunque creo que me estoy pasando con el drama UU pero es que cada idea me lleva a otra y esta a otra más sinuosa que la anterior. Me encanta lo agrio, siempre y cuando al final permanezca un sabor dulce, lo que se viene denominando como final feliz, creo. La vida no es fácil, ¿no? ¿o es que la complicamos con nuestras decisiones?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Juego, set y partido II**_

_**P.O.V. Yamato**_

_**.**_

"_El primero", "el número uno", "empollón, ¿eh?", "¿Quién nos iba a decir que tenías un gran cerebro dentro de esa mollera rubia?", "eres una caja de sorpresas Ishida", "nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tu avance", "¿quieres qué almorcemos juntos?", "oye, ¿por qué no montamos una actividad conjunta entre ambos clubes", "Eres genial"_, … Todas esas frases y muchas más eran referidas hacia mí, pero todo era mecánico, se suponía que debería ser feliz con mis logros, con mi progresiva mejora, con mi nuevo carácter, más abierto, más sociable, pero en el fondo puede que todo fuera una gran mentira, no creo haber cambiado tanto en tan pocos meses. Aunque de mis notas estaba satisfecho, sentía malestar, pues no estaba convencido de que pudiese optar a esa beca, aún así las notas que tuviese serían decisivas para mi futuro, tenía que continuar esforzándome, no había otro camino.

Sin duda alguna, el retorno al instituto resultó agotador, las clases, los deberes, más tiempo en el club, menos tiempo dedicado al estudio en exclusiva, menos tiempo pasado con mis amigos, con mi familia, con Sora.

Las clases de educación física eran divertidas, al menos las sesiones prácticas, aquel día debíamos pasar diversas pruebas: salto del potro, vueltas en las barras y carrera de 100 metros. Al terminar esta última noté que todos me miraban de forma extraña, incluso en propio profesor cuyo rostro reflejaba la expresión de una persona que hubiese vislumbrado la aparición de un alma que no pertenecía a este mundo, me sentí muy incómodo:

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté al aire sin entender nada de lo qué estaba pasando. Mis compañeros se miraron entre ellos sin responder, Taichi fue quien dijo:

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Has sido el primero.

-¿Y? ¿No me digas que hay un premio? –reí divertidamente. Taichi rodó los ojos en señal de pesadez. No entendía por qué era tan importante, solamente era una prueba que llevaba aparejada una nota determinada, pero no era para tomarlo como si fuese un campeonato nacional.

-Kirigakure ha sido segundo –añadió Taichi. Seguí sin comprender nada, hasta que otro de mis compañeros añadió:

-Kirigakure-san es el representante del instituto en una competición a nivel nacional porque es el más rápido del instituto, en teoría, sin embargo, tú le has superado con facilidad …

-Bueno, esto es una práctica de clase, no creo que no ponga todo su empeño en ello, es el motivo por el cual no ha puesto toda la carne en el asador, es normal, ¿no? –dije con naturalidad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Cuando se trata de correr yo siempre doy todo lo que tengo! ¡Me entrego al 100%! –espetó Kirigakure-san – no soy el más rápido … no puedo representar al instituto, si alguien de él puede correr más que yo …

-Entonces, practica más y supera tu propia marca y la de todos los demás. Si alguien corre más que tú deberás esforzarte más, no dejarlo, ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa el atletismo? ¿Renuncias a la primera? ¿Crees que así puedes lograr tus metas? –no sabía por qué había soltado toda aquella sarta de frases, pero por lo visto tuvieron un efecto positivo, a Kirigakure-san los ojos parecían llamear y dijo que seguiría practicando y que nuestro instituto sería el mejor de Japón, y con relación a mí, mis compañeros se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a alabarme. Me sonrojé, me agobiaban tantos piropos. Pese a estar rodeado de tanta gente, no podía librarme de la sensación de vacío que me perseguía a todas horas, aún no podía comprender por qué me afectaba tanto aquella despedida; había sido motivado por ninguna razón de peso, el haber despreciado una amistad sin motivo me recomía porque me hacía sentir despreciable, pero era el camino que había elegido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos tenía a Sora a mi lado, mi dulce Sora, ella era mi alivio, mi consuelo ante cualquier dolor.

…

-¡He ganado dos de los tres partidos eliminatorios! ¡Este sábado juego el tercero! ¡Qué nervios! ¡Espero poder clasificarme para el torneo nacional! Ese hecho ya sería un logro en sí … y si pudiera conseguir algún título … sé que es difícil, pero sería genial, ¿no crees? –me decía una Sora rebosante de ilusión y de ganas por ganar.

-Por supuesto –sonreía ampliamente. Acaricié su cabello anaranjado y pasé la yema de mis dedos por sus mejillas. Debía estar feliz, entonces, ¿por qué había tanta tristeza dentro de mí?

-¿Vendrás a verme? A los otros dos no has venido … por favor, acompáñame a éste, es muy importante para mí, van a venir a animarme Taichi, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke e incluso Takeru … no puedes faltar.

Me miró de una forma en la que no pude negarme, besé sus labios y ella los míos. Nunca había dudado de mi amor por Sora, pero algo no estaba bien, había una pieza que no encajaba y esa sensación me carcomía por dentro.

..

Llegó el día del partido, se notaba que el calor del verano había pasado, que las temperaturas eran más frías, que el viento era más fuerte y frío. No había la mejor temperatura y atmósfera para disputar un partido. El cielo estaba encapotado y grisáceo, el viento parecía un nuncio, que nos indicaba un cierto aroma a próxima lluvia. Sora estaba con la entrenadora del equipo de tenis en los vestuarios, mientras nosotros visitábamos el edificio y sus instalaciones, era un pabellón de deportes impresionante, Miyako no paraba de parlotear, tenía la vista pegada a una revista:

-La verdad es que a Sora no le ha podido tocar peor rival, puff, en esta revista dice que es muy fuerte.

-¿Tú a quién has venido a apoyar? –le recriminó Taichi.

-A Sora … solamente estaba contratando datos … además, esta chica tiene estilo, es guapísima –dijo Miyako mientras ondeaba la revista como si fuese una bandera. Me quedé pálido cuando vi la foto de aquella chica, instintivamente le quite la revista y comencé a leer el artículo apresuradamente mientras observaba cada pocos segundos la fotografía para cerciorarme que no se trataba de ningún error.

"Kurumisawa Kurumi: la joven multimillonaria es el orgullo de su prestigioso instituto, sus habilidades son solamente equiparables a su infinita belleza, es realmente la gran favorita del torneo, sin rival equiparable …"

**«Flashback»**

_-Mi nombre es Kumiko … el apellido no importa …_

**«Fin del Flashback»**

¿Por qué no había querido decirme su apellido? En ese momento no le importancia alguna, pero ahora empezaba a entender el porqué.

**«Flashback»**

_-Tengo que marcharme pronto, tengo que acudir con mi padre a una cita de trabajo …_

**«Fin del Flashback»**

Aquel día fue la inauguración de la exposición, ella iba a acompañar a su padre a una reunión de trabajo, no vi la conexión entre ambos hechos, pero en realidad sí había un lazo entre ellos.

**«Flashback»**

_-La hija de __Kurumisawa-sama, el multimillonario, rehusó posar, decía que en primera página debían estar los grandes protagonistas. Y lo que entiendo menos, es porqué su padre parecía tan contento con esa actitud. _

**«Fin del Flashback»**

¿Ella era la hija de Kurumisawa Taro? Realmente no me importaba quién fuese su padre, pero si me preocupaba el hecho de que Fukao-san hubiera sabido mi nombre, su ofrecimiento, ahora todo encajaba, ella le había pedido el favor; pero si era así, no entendía que después de que rechazara su amistad, aún aquel ofrecimiento siguiera en pie … tenía que hablar con ella … tenía que saber …

-¡YAMATO, MI REVISTA! –gritó Mikayo a pleno pulmón sacándome de mis propios pensamientos, le devolví la revista, parecía muy molesta - ¡Debería decirle a Sora-chan que su novio se ha quedado embobado con la foto de otra chica. No sabía que era de esa clase de chicos que desean a otras mujeres que no son su pareja.

Aquella observación me molestó sobremanera, ¿por qué decía eso? ¿quién se creía que era para opinar la clase de persona que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que miraba a Kurumi a través de la lente del deseo?

-Por una vez en tu vida podrías cerrar el pico en vez de divagar frases sin sentido –espeté devolviéndole la revista – No sabes nada, así que no vuelvas a opinar sobre mí y sobre mi relación con Sora, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto –protestó Daisuke.

Estaba claro que había vuelto a sacar mi mal genio súbitamente, pero no iba a disculparme, ella no tenía por qué dar ese tipo de comentarios, ya era lo suficiente mayor para saber en qué aspectos de la vida ajena no debe abrir la boca. Pensaba que empezaría a despotricar, pero no sólo no hizo eso, sino que además se disculpó:

-Lo siento, Yamato, … no aprendo … digo las cosas sin pensar …

Hice un gesto en señal de aceptación, aunque lo acertado hubiese sido dar una disculpa recíproca, pero mi lado orgulloso seguía existiendo. Tras ese pequeño "incidente", nos dirigimos todos a las gradas. Dieron aviso a las jugadoras por megafonía, ambas salieron a la pista y mi ansiedad creció. No podía apartar la vista de la pista, el partido no pintó bien para Sora desde el comienzo, Kumiko comenzó a ganar puntos muy rápidamente, dichos puntos se transformaban en juegos y éstos en sets. Todos pudimos notar la desesperación de Sora, su impotencia, pero también sentimos cómo seguía dando lo mejor de sí misma. Sin embargo, su arrojo no daba resultado en relación al marcador, aún así, continuaba esforzándose, sin darse por vencida.

-Vamos, Sora, tú puedes –murmuraba Taichi con desesperación apretando los puños.

-No te rindas, Sora-chan –añadió Hikari en un susurro. Mientras que Miyako y Daisuke gritaban como posesos intentando animar a Sora.

Yo seguía observando a las jugadoras, como hipnotizado, seguía las trayectorias de la pelota. Podía distinguir como Sora sudaba y su respiración era demasiado ajetreada, acelerada, admiraba su determinación a continuar hasta el final un partido prácticamente perdido. Sabía que Sora lo estaba pasando mal, no solamente por el hecho de estar perdiendo ese partido, sino por las esperanzas depositadas en ella por la capitana del equipo de nuestro instituto, para ella era como un referente. El hecho de pasar los tres partidos eliminatorios y conseguir participar en el torneo, ya en sí, hubiese sido un gran logro; pero no superar los partidos eliminatorios, aunque éste fuese el último, estaba dándole una carga extra de presión y nervios. Estaba convencido que Sora se presionaba a sí misma, no quería decepcionar a las personas que habían confiado en ella …

En una posición antagónica, Kumiko mantenía un semblante impasible, como si hubiese apostado su alma en aquel partido, pese a tener su marcador a favor con una distancia abismal, continuaba con su táctica de ataque. Parecía estar extenuada, pero mantenía las fuerzas suficientes para no ceder ni un ápice de terreno. Mi mirada se cruzó con la ella, la mantuvo y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente, emponzoñada, agria. El partido continuó, dando los últimos alientos de existencia. Con un par de smashes (remates), Kumiko hizo que concluyese el encuentro.

-¡Juego, set y partido para el instituto Susukino! – gritó el árbitro. Sora agachó la cabeza y se dejó caer, en ese momento la sentí tan frágil que quise abrazarla y darle toda la paz que necesitaba, haría cualquier cosa por apartar de ella su dolor. Estaba seguro que para Sora el partido había durado una eternidad, para todos nosotros también revoloteaba la sensación de larga duración, pero en realidad solamente se había prolongado durante unos escasos cincuenta minutos.

Noté que Kumiko se acercaba a ella, le sonrió, creo que le dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo, las gradas estaban demasiado lejos de la pista, mientras le extendía la mano. Lo que aconteció en los segundos siguientes fue totalmente inesperado, Sora pareció enfurecerse, se levantó rehusando tomar su mano y después le propinó una fortísima bofetada.

-Ostras –dijeron todos al unísono, yo no pude abrir la boca ni para pronunciar esa palabra, simplemente observaba.

Tras esa acción, Sora abandonó el campo, Kumiko se llevó la mano a la mejilla agredida y volvió a buscarme con la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza, rompió el contacto visual y también abandonó la pista, tras ser abordada por varios organizadores de la competición, que supongo que se interesaban por su estado y por el desagradable "incidente".

-Vamos a buscar a Sora –dijo Taichi en voz alta, claramente preocupado. Bajamos hacia los vestuarios, había varios curiosos rondando la zona. Miyako e Hikari entraron en los vestuarios femeninos en busca de Sora. Vi de reojo lo que dejaban ver las grandes cristaleras de ese pabellón de deportes, el exterior del edificio, Kumiko estaba abandonando el edificio, caminaba con paso lento, pero firme, mantenía una postura cabizbaja, no muy propio en ella, o eso era lo que pensaba. Casi sin darme cuenta, me separé de Taichi y los demás, y salí del edificio rápidamente siguiendo con la mirada a Kumiko para no perderla de mi campo visual. Fue una acción instintiva, ni siquiera tenía pensado qué decir; al alcanzarla la agarré del brazo deteniendo así su marcha y girándola levemente para que supiera que era yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yamato? ¿Por qué no estás con tu novia? –preguntó en voz neutra. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, en realidad, mi mente no fraguaba respuesta alguna, estaba bloqueado.

-No sé … te he visto salir y … tengo algo que preguntarte … tú le pediste a Fukao-san que me ayudaran a mejorar mis conocimientos en astrofísica, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó una ceja y negó desviando la mirada.

-Sé que es cierto así que no lo niegues … gracias por ello, pero no entiendo por qué después de que rechazara tu amistad, no me retiraste tu ayuda –pregunté con desconcierto.

Ella suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarme:

-No tenía motivos para ello, te eché un cable y no me arrepiento, se dice que tienes una mente muy despierta y que aprendes deprisa, puede que te haya ayudado, pero también lo he hecho con la sociedad en su conjunto, es una inversión …

Lo decía en tono causal, como si no le importase, pero no creo que fuese así, estaba intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Ah … oye … sobre el partido … - quería preguntarle qué le había dicho a Sora, qué había pasado, pero Kumiko me interrumpió.

-Supongo que querías felicitarme, pero no hace falta, el juego de tu novia hace que mi victoria no deba ser de orgullo, … la verdad, es que su juego no estaba a la altura; bien cierto es que hay muchas otras jugadoras con su nivel y han pasado los tres partidos eliminatorios, pero eso ha sido porque no se han topado con jugadoras con un poco más de técnica. Este torneo tiene cierta importancia, ya que es a nivel nacional …

-¡Sora se ha esforzado durante todo el encuentro! Ha dado lo mejor de sí y creo que eso es lo más importante –sentencié, Sora se había dejado la piel en aquel partido y para mí eso tenía mucho más valor que ganar, aunque lo ideal hubiese sido que su fuerza de voluntad hubiese dado frutos. Kumiko se cruzó de brazos y dijo bastante molesta:

-¿Aún no sabes que esforzarse no implica que consigas tu objetivo? ¿Aún no sabes que dar lo mejor de uno mismo en muchas ocasiones no sirve para nada?

-¡Eso no es cierto! –repliqué. No entendía cómo ella decía esas cosas, siempre me había dado la impresión que Kumiko no era una de esas personas que se rendían.

-¡Sí es cierto! –contrarrestó alzándola voz, la cual se le quebró cuando el llanto se apoderó de ella - ¡me lo enseñaste tú! Me lo mostraste tú cuando me apartaste de tu vida sin pestañear … no importa cuánto empeño puse en nuestra amistad, al final, no sirvió para nada … no contó … me dejaste sola, al igual que hacen todos aquellos a los que quiero … Te mentí, te dije que entendía tu decisión, pero era falso, no lo comprendo … ¿por qué tienes que apartarme de tu vida? ¿Por qué tienes que elegir entre dos aspectos compatibles? ¿Por qué hay que elegir entre la amistad y la amistad? ¿No se pueden tener las dos? – hizo una breve pausa para aclararse la garganta – realmente te he extrañado …

Sentía como si me hubiese convertido en un ancla, estaba quieto en aquel lugar, intentando asimilar todas su palabras, tratando de elaborar una respuesta coherente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aclarar mis propios sentimiento. Sin dudas, había extrañado a aquella chica, me gustaba mucho su compañía, era decidida, era brillante, algo borde, pero yo no lo era menos, ¿no? ¿Podíamos ser amigos? ¿Si volvíamos a ser amigos dejaría de sentir esta desazón? Yo solamente quería que nada se desestabilizara, quería sentirme en paz conmigo mismo, deseaba no tener nada que reprocharme a mí mismo. Continué atisbándola, había dejado de llorar y me miraba expectante, aunque empezaba a refunfuñar:

-No tienes nada que decir … supongo que no tienes nada que cambiar … las cosas están bien así para ti, ¿no? … entonces supongo que ahora sí dejamos de ser "amigos" definitivamente. Soy realmente estúpida, no sé porque te he dicho nada, ya me lo dejaste muy claro en nuestra última conversación. Adi..

-Te quiero –solté en un instante, ella me miró sorprendida – realmente has llegado a ser una de las personas más importante para mí, una de la que mejor me ha comprendido, casi parezco un libro abierto cuando estoy contigo … yo pensaba que no era fácil saber lo que pensaba, pero tú siempre lo has sabido, siempre me has comprendido de una forma que casi me asusta … Sin embargo, alejarme de ti … tú no lo has entendido … porque yo tampoco he llegado a aceptarlo porque no lo he entendido … hasta ahora …

Ella continuó en silencio, haciendo un ademán para que yo continuase, pero era difícil, esta vez no me engañaría a mí mismo, era inútil:

- Estoy perdido … sé que amo a Sora y jamás podría hacer nada que rompiese nuestra relación, ella es muy especial, es la persona con la que quiero estar siempre …

-¿Dónde está el pero entonces? –preguntó desalentada.

- Yo … ya no sé cuál es la línea separadora entre el amor y la amistad contigo –confesé lo que tanto tiempo me había quemado, aquel sentimiento que ahogaba mi alma y asfixiaba mi corazón. Kumiko no se había pronunciado, solamente me observaba con su intensa mirada, cómo si quiera descubrir mis pensamientos – Soy despreciable, soy lo peor, … ¿cómo puedo asegurar que amo a Sora con todo mi ser y mientras, ahora, en este instante que te tengo frente a mí pensar que eres hermosa, que tu belleza es casi divina, que tu mirada se clava en mi recuerdo como un fragmento de atardecer? ¡Joder! … no lo entiendo –despotriqué dando varios puñetazos a un poster de teléfono. Golpeé con tanta fuerza que he de reconocer que me dolía la mano intensamente.

-No te juzgues tan seriamente … El amor físico es un instinto natural, como el hambre y la sed, pero la permanencia del amor no es un instinto … Tienes un concepto muy firme de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, del bien y del mal, tus valores son sólidos … pero en el amor, esos ideales no son fáciles de implementar … a veces, al relacionarnos con otras personas, descubrimos que son afines a nosotros, incluso puede que más que nuestra propia pareja y eso nos inquieta, empezamos a preguntarnos si tal vez la conexión con otra persona es mayor … las dudas te atenazan ahora, pero estoy segura que tu amor por ella es tan inmenso que esta niebla que no te deja avanzar desaparecerá … porque tus sentimientos hacia mí no llegan a ese grado … La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma, es un sentimiento que no se te va, no te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo cuando las personas van volando juntos y suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente, como dando un salto en la inmensidad y entre ellos no habrá distancia ni desconfianza … los amigos, sin duda alguna, se encuentran para evitar la soledad de los otros … es un sentimiento sincero y duradero … como ves es muy parecido al amor … a veces es arduo distinguir … -suspiró profundamente, se acercó a mí, me abrazó y encantó ciertas palabras en un noto susurrante - déjate llevar como la arena por el mar, solamente hay que cerrar los ojos, abrir el corazón y lo entenderás, escucharás la voz de tu propio corazón.

Como si fuera un hechizo obedecí, cerré los párpados y me dejé guiar por mi corazón, al principio seguía confuso, sintiéndome estúpido por intentar una fórmula que parecía sacada de un cuento para niños, pero poco a poco mis dudas, mis temores, mis sentimientos fueron tomando forma, distintos caminos, diferentes tonalidades hasta que todas las piezas de mi puzle encajaron a su medida, sin forzamiento, sin presión, sin zozobra. Por fin, lo había comprendido todo, era muy feliz, correspondí el abrazo que aún Kumiko mantenía.

-Eres mi amiga, eres mi mejor amiga, y te … te quiero mucho … siento por ti un sentimiento sincero … es amistad … sin dudas … -confesé de la forma más serena posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba hecho un flan, aunque muy aliviado, pues por fin había logrado solventar el interrogante que me arrinconaba en cada pensamiento. Ahora que todo estaba aclarado, que mis sentimientos estaban en orden podía sonreír y disfrutar de la paz de saber que mi mundo no se desmoronaría, que no perdería el amor de Sora, ni la amistad de una persona importante para mí.

-Has sido un gran apoyo para mí … eres mi am … amigo … eres muy especial para mí … … yo … también te quiero mucho –dijo ella lentamente. Suspiré aliviado, ya no había lugar para temores ni dudas, sino tiempo para que cultivar y cuidar mis sentimientos hacia las personas que eran importantes para mí. Debía volver con los demás, tenía que apoyar a Sora y darle todo mi amor, demostrarle todo lo que despertaba en mí. Mi alegría y paz se desvanecieron cuando reconocí una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que volteara y me encontrara con aquella joven de cabellos anaranjados, la persona que amaba:

-¡Me alegro que ella te quiera! –dijo con una ironía palpable - ¡Porque vas a tener que conformarte con su amor! … ¡Lo nuestro SE ACABÓ! –rompió en llanto.

No podía permitir que Sora pensara que Kumiko y yo teníamos algo, no quería que Sora tomase la idea que yo la había traicionado, me acerqué a ella y le dije que no era lo que pensaba, que Kumiko y yo éramos amigos. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a justo en frente suya me abofeteó varias veces, yo intenté calmarla, pero ella estaba sumergida en sus propias ideas:

-¿Cómo me has hecho esto? ¿Cómo has podido? Me habías dicho que habías cortado cualquier contacto con ella, pero te encuentro aquí, abrazado a ella en medio de la calle mientras ella te profesa amor … por eso … por ella … ¡te odio!

-Estábamos abrazados porque nos hemos reconciliado, Sora … solo nos une una fuerte y verdadera amistad, pero no hay nada de lo que imaginas … mi amor …

-¡No me llames mi amor! ¡no estamos juntos nunca más! ¡No voy a volver a creerte!

-Sora, tienes que escucharme …

-¿Para qué? -cuestionó ella, con todo el desprecio con el cual pudo condimentar el tono de sus palabras.

-Para nada –añadió Kumiko, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada – no te está escuchando con el corazón, por eso, digas lo que digas, solamente aumentarás su indignación y su furia, incluso su odio …

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una zorra que se disfraza de mosquita muerta! –espetó Sora fuera de sí, me apartó y se dirigió a Kumiko con la intención de golpearla, pero ella la inmovilizó sin problema:

-No vas a volverme a poner la mano encima – señaló en un tono calmado – y si vuelves a intentarlo, olvidaré qué significas para Yamato y te golpearé hasta que me canse.

Kumiko la soltó, yo intenté abrazar a Sora, pero ella me rechazó de nuevo:

-¡No me toques! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para seguir confiando en ti? Claro, conmigo no tenías suficiente, claro que no, …yo no era suficiente para ti, significaba tan poco que me rechazaste y yo como una tonta pensando que querías respetarme, que actuabas respetuosamente, pero no era así. ¡Ya te acostabas con ésta! ¿Te daba asco? –su llanto cada vez era más intenso, más profundo, más hiriente.

-¡Sora! ¡No es cierto! No tenemos nada, nunca hemos hecho nada de eso, ¡por Dios! –exclamé exasperado.

-¡Cállate! ¡No pienso dejar que vueltas a reírte de mí!

Sentía tanta impotencia, era como si los mayores y feroces tornados estuviesen campando a sus anchas por mi alma, mi respiración era entrecortada y estaba a punto de romper a llorar como un niño. ¿Qué debía decirle a Sora para que me creyese? ¿Cómo podía lograr que viese la falacia de sus pensamiento? ¡lo que me faltaba! Taichi y los demás habían venido en nuestra búsqueda, y al ver a Sora en ese estado, y con lo fácil que es pensar mal y sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pues creo que todos lo hicieron, incluso mi hermano Takeru, lo noté en su mirada.

-Sora, ¿qué ha pasado? –cuestionó Taichi, su tono desprendía gran preocupación, me miraba de reojo con desconfianza.

-¡Nada! Solamente que mi vida es una puta mierda. He perdido un partido importante para mi instituto, he fallado y tendré que dejar el club de tenis que tanto me gusta …

-¿Sora? –volvió a preguntar Taichi, pero Sora no respondió con palabras, solamente lloraba.

Taichi se volvió hacia mí e intentó golpearme, no tenía fuerzas para pararle, solamente quería que Sora entendiese la realidad, que borrara de su mente esos pensamientos. Esperé instintivamente que el puño de Taichi impactara contra mi pómulo, pero no llegó. Kumiko se había puesto en medio y había deshecho su ataque.

-No te metas en esto.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –bramó Taichi con coraje.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó desafiante Kumiko – No es Yamato quien necesita un par de galletas para espabilar, tu amiga está en plan paranoica total.

Taichi intentó rebatir, pero Sora interrumpió cualquier acción con un nuevo embate a gritos:

-¿Paranoica? ¿Quieres decir que descubro que mi novio se está acostando con una pérfida superficial y que debo fingir que no pasa nada? ¡Escúchame! No voy a repetirlo otra vez, estoy cansada de las mentiras de este imbécil, si tanto lo quieres para ti. Me alegro no haberme acostado con él, está sucio … sucio después de haberte tocado – se aproximó a mí y pronunció unas palabras llenas de odio dedicadas en exclusiva para mí – todo el amor que sentía hacia ti está muerto, solo te despreció, eres un idiota. No me extraña que tu madre te haya ignorado durante tantos años y tu padre, el hombre prefiere estar en el trabajo, incluso cuando tiene tiempo libre en vez de pasarlo contigo … jodes a toda la gente que te ha querido …

Taichi sujetaba a Sora, Mikayo y los demás se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano. Sora, estaba fuera de sí, ¿cuándo la había visto así antes? Nunca … ¿cuándo la había visto alterarse y perder el norte? Cuando estaba celosa … ¿Era por mí? Esas ideas taladraban mi mente y destrozaban todo a mi paso; ¿yo era el culpable de su actitud? ¿desde cuándo, la dulce y amorosa Sora perdía los papeles de esa forma? ¿Yo era su veneno? Me odié, porque en ese momento me pareció verlo todo claro, yo era el culpable de su inseguridad, yo la había transformado en la persona que tenía frente a mí, por mis mentiras, por no saber amar …

No pude más y sin darme cuenta algunas lágrimas se escaparon rodando por todo mi rostro, no hice esfuerzo alguno para parar el recorrido de mis lágrimas, Sora pareció enfurecerse más con mi acción. Gritaba que mis sucias lágrimas no borrarían lo que había hecho.

-No he hecho nada de lo que dices, nunca he tocado a otra mujer que no hayas sido tú …

No sé cuantas barbaridades más salieron de su hermosa boca, de sus bellos labios, que ahora parecían haberse marchitado. No había duda, mi Sora, la más adorable de todas, había sido envenenada por mí … "por mi culpa", ahora ella se comportaba de esta forma insegura, sin escuchar la verdad de mis palabras.

¡Paf, paf! Kumiko le había dado una bofetada a Sora, ¿lágrimas? Kumiko estaba llorando …

-¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Tienes un chico que te ama de verdad! ¡Que se haría el harakiri antes de tocar a otra! ¡Que viviría atormentado solamente por sentirse confundido! Y tú, ¿así le devuelves todo el amor que te profesa? Cualquier mujer querría a alguien como él, fiel en sus convicciones, respetuoso al máximo con su pareja, amigo verdadero. Me da igual que estés paranoica, pero no voy a dejar que digas una mentira de esa clase. Yamato nunca me ha tocado, ni siquiera nos hemos besado. Para él soy su amiga, su mejor amiga. No tiene ojos para nadie que no seas tú, lleva tu nombre grabado en su corazón … ¿y cuál es tu respuesta? ¿te has dado cuenta todo lo que le has dicho? No has confiado en él, no lo has escuchado, no has valorado su respuesta, te has dejado guiar por tu irracionalidad. ¡Eres de lo peor!

La expresión de Sora se calmó, pareció meditar sus palabras y en el proceso se le escapó un "Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?". Se aproximó a mí y me abrazó, mientras repetía entre llanto y llanto que lo sentía, que la perdonara. Correspondí su abrazo, porque era el último. Había tomado una determinación que me pareció la única forma de salva a Sora de su maldición, de mí. La aparté lentamente de mí y pronuncié aquellas palabras que parecían sables clavados en mi garganta, corazón y mente:

-No, Sora … ya no … no hay excusa … habría entendido que estuvieses molesta, que malinterpretases la situación, pero no en la forma que lo has hecho … no sé quién eres ni donde está aquella Sora comprensiva que siempre escuchaba antes de juzgar … esto se ha acabado. No hay marcha atrás.

Sora intentó que cambiase de opinión, pero permanecí impasible. Era por su bien, "por su bien", "por su felicidad", era lo que me repetía una y otra vez. Al final, ella cedió, parecía mucho más rota que antes. Todos, excepto mi hermano se marcharon. Taichi la acompañó por una camino distinto, supongo que volverían a casa, la compañía de Taichi le haría bien a Sora … ¿él podría amarla mejor que yo? ¿podría darle la estabilidad que yo no había podido? Si no lo hace él, lo hará otro … ¡¿Qué mierdas había hecho? "Por su felicidad", "por una vida llena de amor", "por no verla llorar por mi culpa", "para que ella volviera a encontrarse a sí misma", "para que fuese Sora de nuevo, aunque fuese sin mí". Aún así, sentía un gran vacío en mi ser, en mi interior, golpeé varias veces el poster de teléfono, lo pateé, estrellé el puño varias veces, mi hermano intentó detenerme, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, Kumiko, sí lo hizo, me sujetó los dos brazos con fuerza y me giró para que la mirase:

-No puedes convertir tu dolor en violencia, pero si necesitas hacerlo, intenta descarga tu frustración sobre mí –dijo con seriedad. No la entendía, ¿cómo iba a pegarle? Jamás, yo no podría levantarle la mano … de ninguna forma y cuando quise darme cuenta, la rabia se había ido, había conseguido desmoronar mi dique de contención y ahora solamente quedaba ese dolor que quemaba más que aceite hirviendo, más que la lava de un volcán, más que el propio Sol.

-Hermano, volvamos a casa –me dijo Takeru amigablemente, asentí y me giré hacia Kumiko:

-Gracias, … gracias …

Ella iba a girarse, para emprender la marcha, pero la llamé:

-¡Kumiko! … ¡Quédate conmigo!

Ella sonrió: -Ya sabes que siempre estoy contigo – dijo señalando a mi corazón.

-¡Quédate conmigo, por favor! –repetí. Sentía que era la única persona que podía entenderme, aunque mi hermano estuviese allí, Takeru estaba dividido en cierto modo, apreciaba a Sora, en cambio, Kumiko no lo estaba, para que engañarme, necesitaba alguien que no me reprochara mi acción, alguien que intentara hacerme creer que no había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, alguien que simplemente me escuchara, que me abrazara, una amiga como ella.

-Yamato, ella tendrá que regresar a su casa –intervino Takeru.

No lo había pensado, era demasiado desconsiderado, era egoísta, mis sentimientos siempre se volvían egoístas.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, que torpe, perdona –me disculpé.

-Supongo, que podría quedarme, tu hermano viene también, ¿verdad? No puedo pasar la noche sola contigo, das demasiada lata, como los niños pequeños, ains –dijo intentando añadir un tono melodramático, aunque terminó por sonreír.

Los tres volvimos a Odaiba, mi apartamento no estaba hecho un desastre como otras veces, pero tampoco estaba todo lo ordenado que debiese. Papá había dejado un mensaje en el contestador avisando que no llegaría a dormir. Takeru me ayudó a preparar la cena, mientras Kumiko se daba un baño, después del partido no había podido hacerlo, menos mal que ella traía ropa en su bolsa, porque no habría sabido que dejarle.

Cenamos tranquilamente, intercambiamos opiniones, intenté mantener el tipo, pero las lágrimas se agolpaban tratando de salir al exterior y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me había derrumbado, lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía olvidar a Sora, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sora se había convertido en parte de mi mismo, si ella me falta, el dolor se vuelve fuerte como un desafío, en ausencia de ella, de su amor, no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Mi hermano me tomó por el hombro y me hablaba de esperanza. Sin embargo, Kumiko se arrodilló junto a mí, me miró directamente a los ojos y francamente me dijo:

-No estás solo.

La abracé y sobre su hombro lloré, la abrazaba tan fuertemente como si cuando la soltase el mundo se derrumbaría. Estaba fragmentado, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, si podría soportar vivir sin Sora, porque Sora era mi vida, y si no tienes la vida, ¿cómo puedes vivirla? No es posible …

.

.

.

_**Bueno, ya terminé otro capítulo, creo que estoy viviendo una etapa de melodrama, aunque definitivamente, no puedo permitir que el desenlace final no esté colmado de amor, el camino hacia la felicidad creo que tendrá espinas U_U **_


	12. Juego, set y partido III

**En realidad este capítulo es corto, casi ni es un capítulo propiamente dicho, simplemente añade algunas escenas extras a la historia desde el punto de vista de Takeru. Me parecía oportuno, ya que así se verían determinados detalles. **

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo]**

.

_**Juego, set y partido III**_

_**P.O.V. Takeru**_

Desde que llegamos al pabellón, Miyako no había dejado de hablar, realmente era una buena chica, pero a veces pensaba que ella no conocía lo que era la palabra silencio. Había comprado una revista especializada en el torneo que vendían dentro del edificio en un pequeño local dedicado a suvenires, debía resultarle muy interesante porque la leía con la vista con interés mientras nos retransmitía su contenido. Entonces pensé que tal vez fuese una excelente comentarista de eventos deportivos, sonreí ante mis divagaciones.

-La verdad es que a Sora no le ha podido tocar peor rival, puff, en esta revista dice que es muy fuerte –comentó con entusiasmo Miyako.

-¿Tú a quién has venido a apoyar? –le recriminó Taichi. La cara de Miyako se tensó por los nervios:

-A Sora … solamente estaba contratando datos … además, esta chica tiene estilo, es guapísima –dijo Miyako mostrándonos la página donde aparecía una fotografía de la rival de Sora, me pareció bella, aunque no me dio tiempo a observarla demasiado porque mi hermano le arrebató la revista. Su rosto había palidecido y observaba la revista con atención, leyendo el artículo o mirando la fotografía, o puede que ambas acciones a la vez. Parecía estar absorto porque no atendía a la petición de Miyako, ella quería su revista, estaba igual de enfadada que lo están los bebés cuando les quitan un juguete.

-¡YAMATO, MI REVISTA! –vociferó Mikayo con todas sus fuerzas devolviendo a la realidad a mi hermano, él le regresó la revista. Miyako le dijo algo a Yamato que le molestó en demasía, la verdad es que cuando Yamato saca su genio da miedo. Su enfado me desconcertó pues me pareció que su enfado era reflejo que Miyako había dado en el clavo con su observación, pero eso no era posible, ¿de qué podría conocer Yamato a esa joven?

…

Durante el partido, todos sufrimos por Sora, mostrábamos nerviosismo, impaciencia, rabia contenido, frustración y empatía con ella, porque todos sabíamos lo mucho que había entrenado, lo duros que habían sido sus entrenamientos y en aquel partido todo eso se estaba yendo al traste porque el nivel de juego de su rival era muy superior, la estaba vapuleando. Sin embargo, Yamato mantuvo una postura estática, como si fuese una estatua, parecía hipnotizado, contemplaba la pista y los movimientos de las jugadoras en estricto silencio. Solamente su rostro expresó sorpresa cuando Sora le propinó una bofetada a su contrincante.

…

Salimos del edificio, vimos a lo lejos a Sora, cuando nos aproximamos observamos mejor la situación, mi hermano estaba de pie junto a esa chica, la tenista que había jugado con Sora, mientras ésta estaba llorando. Lo primero que pensé fue lo que parecía evidente, pero no era posible, Yamato nunca la haría eso a Sora, él no la engañaría, aunque ¿cómo estar seguro de algo así? El amor nos ciega, supongo. Pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro es que si eso hubiese ocurrido, Yamato lo habría confesado, no habría podido cargar con esa culpa. Mi hermano no era la clase de persona que engañaría y seguiría conservando el temple y la paz.

…

Cuando todos se marcharon, yo me quedé junto a mi hermano, aquella chica tampoco se había movido, observaba a Yamato en silencio, con la mirada posada en él, sin interrupciones. Yamato cavilaba sus propios pensamientos, parecía frustrado, no entendía qué acababa de suceder, pero estaba seguro que para Yamato el haber cortado con Sora significaba el mayor caos que le podía suceder. A mi hermano le dio un ataque de rabia, intentaba ahogar su dolor golpeando desenfrenadamente un poster de teléfono, intenté pararle, pero no lo conseguí, fue en vano. Sin embargo, aquella chica le agarró y con sus palabras y su mirada consiguió calmar a Yamato. Era extraño el efecto que aquella joven parecía tener sobre mi hermano, él debía de respetarla, debía de quererla, pero aún así, no entendía por qué ella había logrado que se relajase con tan tranquilidad.

-Hermano, volvamos a casa –le dije a Yamato en el tono más calmado posible, intentando infundirle tranquilidad, él se limitó a asentir, no sin antes darle las gracias a aquella muchacha. Se miraron por unos instantes, parecía que se entendían con la mirada. Ella estaba a punto de marcharse, pero mi hermano le pidió que se quedara con él. Me quedé en estado de shock, Yamato actuaba como si aquella chica pudiese ayudarlo, darle el oxígeno que necesitaba. Ella ostentaba un halo de misterio, de serenidad que me acongojaban.

-Yamato, ella tendrá que regresar a su casa –señalé en un intento desesperado por alejar a aquella chica de él, aquella joven era la persona que había conocido en Osaka, era realmente un peligro aunque estaba convencido absolutamente que Yamato no había reparado en ello.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, que torpe, perdona –se disculpó Yamato.

Respiré aliviado, pero noté que ella me escrutaba y entonces sonrió de una manera neutra, pero estaba seguro que había notado que no quería que estuviese cerca de mi hermano. Ella terminó aceptando la petición de mi hermano:

-Supongo, que podría quedarme, tu hermano viene también, ¿verdad? No puedo pasar la noche sola contigo, das demasiada lata, como los niños pequeños, ains.

¿Lo había hecho a posta? ¿Había notado mi molestia hacia ella y por eso había decidido quedarse? Si era así, desde luego no me inspiraría confianza. Me producía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si fiarme de ella o no, parecía un lobo con piel de cordero, ¿es que mi hermano no tenía ojos en la cara? Al final, los tres volvimos a Odaiba, al apartamento de mi hermano. La luz del contestador parpadeaba, Yamato pulsó el botón con desgano:

_-Yamato, hijo, perdona, hoy no llegaré a cenar, bueno, no llegaré a dormir tampoco, estoy muy liado con el trabajo, lo siento. _

Desde luego, mi padre siempre estaba igual, vivía para trabajar, en vez de trabajar para vivir, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

Mientras que ella se duchaba mi hermano y yo hicimos la cena, él estuvo en silencio, y cuando lo rompía era para decir algo trivial, como "pásame ese cucharón o ese ingrediente", nada de enjundia, no mencionó el tema de Sora. Sabía que se estaba haciendo el fuerte, también sabía que pronto de derrumbaría, y así aconteció durante la cena. Yo intenté reconfortarlo:

-Yamato, sabes que Sora te ama, todo se solucionará, pero debéis poner de vuestra parte.

Sin embargo, todas mis palabras fueron en balde, no conseguí que Yamato me escuchase, era como quien oye llover. Ella se arrodilló junto a Yamato y mirándole a los ojos le dijo que no estaba solo, aquello le tocó la fibra sensible a Yamato porque se arrimó más a ella y la abrazó, ¿lloraba sobre su hombro? ¿Es que Yamato tenía tanta confianza con ella para hacer algo así? Era como si ella consiguiese quitarle su caparazón, como si consiguiera que él estuviese vulnerable, con ella Yamato parecía mostrar sus sentimientos sin tapujos, era realmente extraño. Definitivamente, algo me decía que aquella chica era un peligro.

Yamato terminó quedándose dormido, lo llevamos a la cama y allí lo dejamos descansar, los dos regresamos al salón, tenía tantas preguntas contenidas, pero no me atrevía a formularlas, éramos dos perfectos extraños, no tenía derecho. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo:

-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano? –solté de sopetón, pero a aquella joven no le sorprendió mi pregunta, rió divertida y me miró con una inocencia fingida:

-Amor, supongo.

-¿Qué clase de amor? –pregunté con seriedad.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Se estaba burlando de mí, no tomaba en serio mis preguntas, estaba comenzando a enfadarme, pese a mi carácter tranquilo, no podía permitir que aquella chica viniera a hacerle daño a Yamato, a meterse en medio de un gran amor. Tenía que proteger a mi hermano.

-Mira, Yamato lleva más de tres años saliendo con Sora, se aman, son felices juntos, no te metas entre ellos, no voy a consentirlo, me da igual que seas hija de alguien importante, eso no te da derecho a dañar las vidas ajenas.

Ella me miraba con seriedad:

-No soy yo quien hace sufrir a tu hermano, es ella, su adorada novia, la cual tiene la confianza en sí misma y en Yamato del tamaño de una hormiga. Es una persona insegura, y con sus miedos lastima a Yamato. Es ella quien debería estar fuera de su vida –iba a intervenir, pero ella prosiguió – Sin embargo, Yamato aún la ama … por eso, si lo que él quiere es estar con ella no puedo mover un dedo para que él vaya en otra dirección.

Mi rostro mostró alivio, parecía sincera, o eso creía creer.

-Pero ella está cometiendo demasiados errores, errores que terminarán por cansar a Yamato, que cambiaran su modo de ver los acontecimientos y su corazón, también sus propios sentimientos. Y entonces, la partida la ganaré yo.

-¿Es solo un capricho o estás enamorada de mi hermano? –pregunté intentando que me desvelara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella me miró como escrutando mis acciones y después habló:

-Yamato siente algo por mí, hay algo de mí que lo atrae sin remedio, si Sora fuese capaz de tener cordura, de perder sus miedos y amarle sin dudas todo lo que yo pudiere hacer sería inútil porque el amor entre ellos está profundamente anidado en el corazón de Yamato. Sin embargo, si ella no cultiva ese amor se marchitará y sus sentimientos por mí cederán las vallas que él ha construido, contemplará que entre nosotros puede haber algo más que amistad –suspiró – pero me gustaría que no fuese así –la miré sin entender nada – por evitarle todo el sufrimiento renunciaría a cualquier posibilidad o al menos, escondería mis ganas en lo más profundo … no quiero verle llorar … su dolor me duele más que él mío propio.

-¿Entonces, estás enamorada de él? –volví a insistir en mi cuestión. Ella me miró como si hubiese preguntado la cosa más absurda de todo el mundo:

-La señal de que no amamos a alguien es que no le damos todo lo mejor que hay en nosotros. Y yo quiero darle lo mejor mí … entonces, ¿tú qué crees? … pero ya sabes, esto es un secreto, así que shhhh … no querrás darle a tu hermano más quebraderos de cabeza, ¿verdad?

Me quedé sin palabras, aquella chica era extraña, muy diferente. No parecía una niña malcriada o mimada. Sin embargo, no creo que fuese tan dulce, tal bondadosa, no me parecía el tipo de persona que renunciaba a lo que quería. Se levantó y anunció que se marchaba. No tuve tiempo de contestar, pues cuando reaccioné ella ya había abandonado el departamento.

.

Entreabrí los ojos molesto, los rayos de Sol golpeaban mi rostro, ¿Sol? ¿luz? Vaya, ya había amanecido. ¿La cafetera? ¿Estaba encendida? Me incorporé y vi que mi hermano estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Vamos, Takeru, que eres mi invitado, no iba a dejar que preparases tú el desayuno, ya me ayudaste bastante con la cena ayer.

-¿Hermano, estás bien? –pregunté con preocupación. Él me miró y tardó algunos segundos más en responderme:

-Realmente no, pero estoy mejor que ayer, no puedo derrumbarme a la primera de cambio, tengo que aprender a aceptar las consecuencias de mis decisiones y afrontarlas.

-¿Entonces, vas a volver con Sora? –pregunté con esperanza. Pero la respuesta que obtuve fue una negativa en rotundo.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya no la quieres?

-No es eso, claro que sigo enamorado de ella, pero … ¿la viste ayer? ¿Su actitud? Ella se ha vuelto una persona insegura e inestable por mí, no le convengo y no dejaré que vuelva a estar cerca de mí. Tiene que desintoxicarse de alguien como yo.

Realmente los sentimientos de mi hermano me conmovieron, él pensaba en Sora sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que tanto él como Sora pudieran solucionar el problema que los azoraba y que volviesen a retomar su amor.

-Oye Yamato, sobre esa chica …

-¿Kumiko?

-Sí … ¿no crees que sería una buena idea alejarse de ella? No es que me caiga mal, ni nada de eso, pero … tal vez interfiere … no sé si lo entiendes …

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero estás equivocado, ella no ha tenido nada que ver, por lo tanto no tengo por qué alejarme. Es una amiga –dijo con decisión.

Puede que Yamato siguiera sin ver el peligro que aquella joven entrañaba … no solo porque Yamato pudiese llegar a quererla de otra forma que no fuese amistad, sino porque había algo en ella que me desconcertaba y hacía saltar mis alarmas. No era tan dulce e inocente como quería aparentar, creo que era calculadora, fría y manipuladora. Definitivamente, no me gustaba.

-Sólo digo que tengas cuidado, ¿vale?

Mi hermano se limitó a asentir, como quien da la razón a los locos, mientras servía el desayuno, su rostro mostraba una seriedad intrínseca a su estado de ánimo. Pero parecía más sereno, ¿por qué? ¿por qué aquella chica le daba algo de paz incluso sabiendo que ya no seguía con Sora? ¿qué pensaba mi hermano? ¿qué ocurriría? Estaba profundamente preocupado, pero no podía seguir hondando en el tema, notaba que Yamato no quería hablar de ello, por lo que desviamos la conversación a otros asuntos triviales.

"_**Comienza a manifestarse la madurez cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos" (Albert Einstein).**_

.

.

_**Bueno, aquí acaba este minicapítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo.**_

_**.**_


	13. Amiga mía

_**Este es otro pequeño experimento, a ver qué tal sale. Recordé la canción "amiga mía" de Alejandro Sanz y pensé que venía como anillo al dedo para esta nueva idea. He intentado tomar algunos fragmentos de la canción y añadir fragmentos de la historia. Estas líneas abordan el punto de vista de Taichi, cómo vive la ruptura de sus dos mejores amigos, cómo se preocupa por Sora. Es bastante corto, no se puede llamar ni capítulo, ni minicapítulo, ni nada, pero sentía que era importante añadirlo. Además, creo que ayudará a complementar los dos capítulos siguientes que abarcan los p.o.v. de Sora y Yamato. **_

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo; la canción tampoco me pertenece]**

_**.**_

"_**Amiga mía"**_

.

Sora, mi amiga desde la infancia, mi casi "hermana", ¿cuándo fue que Yamato se te clavó en lo más profundo de tu alma? ¿Cuándo tomó tu corazón de esa forma? Tu vida está ligada a la suya, no eres capaz de continuar sin él.

_**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también, **_

_**pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarte a mi boca que diga**_

_**Que me confesado entre copas que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche**_

_**Y que enloqueces con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en su manos**_

Derrumbada entre lágrimas en aquel parque, te aferras a ti misma, para calmar el frío o tu propio sufrimiento. Él te ha alejado de su vida, deseo que solamente sea una crisis temporal y todo se arregle, porque no podría soportar el dolor que sientes.

Pasan los días y la situación no cambia, sólo va a peor, y tu estado de ánimo es cada vez más débil, aunque tratas de hacerte la fuerte durante un tiempo, tu actitud no dura mucho. Siempre me preguntas por él y yo no sé qué responderte:

-Taichi, ¿has hablado con Yamato? ¿Sabes qué piensa? ¿De verdad ya no me ama? ¿O es que sigue molesto conmigo?

-No ha querido hablar del tema conmigo, lo siento … -tu mirada se apaga una vez, desaparece la ilusión de tu rostro – pero lo intentaré una vez más, ya sabes lo testarudo que es Yamato –añadí tratando por todos los medios de reconfortarte. Tú sonreíste tímidamente, sonreíste porque en tu corazón anidó de nuevo la esperanza, la esperanza por él.

_**Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo**_

_**Él no te ve como yo suspirando **_

Yamato sigue con su vida, parece impasible, como si no le importases. Casi no me habla a mí tampoco. Él continúa centrado en sus estudios y en su club. Él no ve cómo te derrumbas, él no sabe el grado de tu sufrimiento, no sabe que cada vez que intentas acercarte a él tu ansiedad se desborda, tu cuerpo tiembla, tu voz se quiebra y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, para después reponerte y acercarte a él. Pese a ello, después obtienes un rechazo tras otro, a veces su indiferencia no es lo único que te propina, a veces usa su ironía o palabras hirientes. Yo de buen gusto ya le habría dado una paliza a ese desconsiderado, pero tú no lo aprobarías, porque le amas con todas las fuerzas de tu alma, eso repites una y otra vez.

_**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer para verte feliz**_

_**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas**_

Cada día que pasa, cada semana que transcurre, tu luz se apaga más, aunque vienes al instituto cada vez te encuentro más ausente. Me ofrezco a ayudarte con los apuntes. Normalmente me limito a escuchar las explicaciones "necesarias" para aprobar, pero por ti me esforzaría en transcribir hasta la última de las exhalaciones de nuestros profesores. Al principio, veo que mi proposición te anima, pero poco a poco tus ganas se evaporan como lo hacen las gotas de lluvia cuando brilla el Sol tras la marcha de las nubes.

Si pudiera te devolvería la felicidad, me duele ser consciente que no está en mi mano devolver la paz a tu alma, que no puedo arreglar tus problemas, que pese a todo el afecto que siento por ti no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo forzar a Yamato. No sé qué tiene en la cabeza, ¿serrín? ¿arena del desierto? ¿un moco?

No le entiendo, bueno, la escena el día del partido fue muy fuerte, pero no creo que siga enfadado, no llego a comprender por qué hace esto, por qué toma esta actitud. ¿Será posible que ya no te ame? No me atrevo a compartir contigo mis pensamientos, ya que simplemente son divagaciones mías.

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito**_

_**Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo a hablar, sin tener que dar tantos rodeos**_

_**Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga**_

Cada vez te siento más ajena a mí, te has alejado de todos, como si tu ruptura con Yamato te hubiese conducido a otra dimensión. Oigo en los pasillos habladurías, parece que no te relacionas con buenas compañías, que salías con un motero de tres al cuarto, pero yo no creo que ni una sola palabra, era imposible después de ver tu zozobra por Yamato, jamás pensaría que estás con otro, tú simplemente no puedes amar a otro que no sea ese afortunado rubio de ojos azules y de corazón de hielo. Es un insensible, me da rabia su indiferencia, su frialdad.

Comienzas a saltarte algunas clases, me preocupa aún más, pues tú no eres persona de hacer novillos. Yo me centro en tomar apuntes lo mejor posible, incluso pido ayuda a algunas chicas de nuestra clase, aceptan ayudarme "encantadas", bueno, he tenido que insistir un poco, pero al final las he convencido, al principio estaban algo reticentes.

.

El cielo se tiñe de tonos rosados que van siendo engullidos por la creciente oscuridad que se adueña del cielo cuando el atardecer va muriendo y llega la noche. Ese día el entrenamiento de fútbol se ha alargado demasiado. ¡Brrrum, brrrum! ¡Qué molesto cuando un jinete sobre un caballo de metal acelerada para hacerse notar! Puedo distinguir una cabellera anaranjada gracias a las luces de las farolas, ¿eres tú de verdad? Te bajas de una moto, la cual está conducida por un tío que me parece bastante desconfiable, tú le sonríes coquetamente y me siento perdido. ¿Eres tú? ¿La misma Sora que muestra su corazón herido por Yamato? Me siento absolutamente desconcertado. Sin embargo, no me acercó, me limito a observar, hasta que ellos se marchan y tú continúas camino a tu hogar. No tengo el valor para cuestionarte, para abordarte para conocer la verdad de los hechos. No soy capaz, temo tu respuesta. Siento terror de descubrir que hayas cambiado demasiado, que te hayas alejado de la Sora que yo conocía.

No puedo dormir, me arrepiento de no haberte alcanzado, me arrepiento de no haberte preguntado. Al día siguiente enmiendo mi error. Intento hablar contigo, aunque tú te muestras esquivas. Ya no quieres apoyarte en mí. ¿Tanto sufres que piensas que es mejor estar sola? ¿O es que has cambiado y ya no me necesitas? Ninguna de esas preguntas se encaja con la personalidad de una gran chica como tú, de mi otra hermana.

No lo soporto más y corro en busca de Yamato, estaba en su club, abro la puerta abruptamente, él parece sorprenderse, pero cuando me ve se relaja, me saluda serio, me pregunta qué hago allí. ¿Cómo puede comportarse así? ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente? Sin aviso, le estampo mi puño en el pómulo, parecía como una de nuestras peleas de siempre, pero al final consigue reducirme. ¿Practicaba kárate o algo así? Eso me había dicho, no era justo, no podíamos tener una pelea como las de antes. Pero sus mañas no van a hacer que olvide el motivo de mi visita. Le miro a los ojos directamente y le suelto todo lo que pienso y siento. Enmudece con cada palabra, palidece a cada segundo. Me marcho sin esperar respuesta alguna. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer si no reacciona. Lo siento, Sora, ese es mi último cartucho.

.

-¿Taichi? Tienes una llamada, es la señora Takenouchi –me dijo mi madre con urgencia.

Doy un salto de la cama y me pongo al teléfono. Me preocupo, pues es una hora demasiado avanzada como para que sea una llamada de cortesía, además el tono de mi madre no ayuda a presagiar algo positivo.

-Taichi, al habla.

-Taichi, ¿has visto a Sora? ¿Sabes dónde está? Tu madre me ha dicho que no está en tu casa, pero he pensado que tal tú supieras algo.

-No … -respondo en su susurro - ¿qué ha pasado?

-He ido al aeropuerto a buscar a mi marido y cuando hemos regresado la casa estaba vacía, Sora no estaba … la puerta no estaba forzada … había ropa sobre su cama, así que es como si se hubiera cambiado de ropa y se hubiera marchado –confesó entre lágrimas.

-No se preocupe señora Takenouchi, la encontraremos –afirmo en un tono de seguridad absoluto, tan seguro que me sorprendo hasta yo mismo.

-Gracias … Ahora continuaré haciendo llamadas, si sabes algo de ella, avísanos –dice en un tono de resignación.

Sora, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? Hablo conmigo mismo. En ese momento se me enciende una bombilla en mi mente. Lo propio es gritar "Eureka", pero mi preocupación me lo impide. Marco el número de Koushiro y le transmito mi plan. Te encontraremos, no te preocupes Sora …

..

_**Aquí termina este "mini" fragmento. No sé, creo que tenía que mostrar el punto de vista de Taichi, ese amigo incondicional y fiel a Sora y Yamato. A veces la ruptura no sólo afecta a los integrantes de la pareja, sino a su entorno. **_


	14. Sin ti I

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. He utilizado la letra de la canción "se fue" de Laura Paussini (es una canción preciosa), para entremezclarla con fragmentos de la historia.**

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. La canción tampoco me pertenece.]**

…

**Sin ti (I)**

**P.O.V. Sora**

_**Ya no responde ni al teléfono, pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,**_

_**Yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él.**_

Aunque en aquel momento pensé en aceptar la decisión de Yamato, era demasiado doloroso, lucharía por él, por recuperarle. Pero poco a poco mis esperanzas fueron diluyéndose, cuando intentaba acercarme a él en el instituto me trataba con indiferencia y si insistía me trataba como una molestia, eso era más de lo que podía soportar, por eso en cuanto tomaba tal lacerante actitud, me alejaba de él. Cuando le llamaba por teléfono, al principio respondía, pero con el transcurso de los días dejó de hacerlo, ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz a través del teléfono.

_**¿Por qué de pronto ya no me quería? ¿Por qué mi vida se quedo vacía?**_

_**Nadie contesta mis preguntas, porque nada me queda, sin él.**_

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación? Desde aquella vez que le dije que cortásemos … desde aquel momento algo había dejado de funcionar. ¿O tal vez eran otras circunstancias las que minaban nuestro camino? Podía sentarme a divagar sobre los motivos externos que habían debilitado nuestra relación, pero en cada palpitar de mi corazón cada vez existían menos dudas, menos neblina recubriendo la verdad, o al menos lo que yo consideraba que era la "verdad". Era mi culpa, aunque no sentía un abrumador pensamiento de autoculpa catastrófica, sino que sabía que yo había sido la detonante de nuestra ruptura, me había comportado como una niña malcriada, me había dejado arrastrar por la corriente de los celos irracionales, esos sentimientos me habían cegado por completo. Había dicho cosas irreparables, había herido a Yamato y él me apartaba de su vida con toda la razón. Sin querer apartar de mí ni una pizca de la merecida responsabilidad, en mi fuero interno estaba convencida de que aquella chica estaba enamorada de Yamato, y creía firmemente, que no podía confiar en ella. Su mirada, la forma en que me habló aquel día de la competición, sus lagrimas, lloraba por Yamato, o eso creía … todos esos factores me asustaban en cierta forma, no me parecía que fuese una admiradora más u otra chica del montón que se sintiese atraída por Yamato … porque Yamato había bajado la barrera ante ella, su protección casi sin esfuerzo y eso, sin género de dudas, le daba una potencial mano de cartas para poder jugar. Quizás era eso lo que me sacaba de quicio, el motivo por el cual mi corazón se encogía con solo recordarla.

¿Cómo de cerca estaba ella del corazón de Yamato? ¿Cuánta distancia había entre Yamato y yo? Tenía tantas dudas atenazándome, rodeándome tan fuerte que me nublaba el pensamiento, pero algo tenía claro, sin Yamato, sin su amor me era inconcebible vivir. Cuando el dolor se hacía insoportable, cerraba férreamente los ojos y evocaba su recuerdo, imaginando que estaba a mi lado, pero la realidad era otra bien distinta.

_**Se fue, el perfume de sus cabellos,**_

Me dolía el no poder acariciar su cabello, no poder aspirar su olor, el característico aroma de su cabello, ese champú que inundaba toda su cabellera. Era una fragancia perturbadora y tranquilizadora al mismo tiempo, dando la paz, pero a la vez condenando a su adicción.

_**Se fue, el murmullo de su silencio,**_

Su silencio, a Yamato le encantaba permanecer en silencio, sin decir nada, simplemente observar al cielo o hacer cualquier otra actividad en silencio, como si la ausencia de palabras transmitiese sus mensajes sin la utilización de palabra alguna. No era un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio reparador, realmente gratificante, me hacía sentir que nos complementábamos incluso sin tener que hablar.

_**Se fue, su sonrisa de fábula,**_

¿Qué podía decir de su sonrisa? Aquella con la que derretía a cualquiera que le mirase. Su sonrisa me cautivó desde la primera vez que le vi sonreír así, fue uno de los primeros días tras haber ingresado en la secundaria, incluso aunque esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a mí, impactó en mí de tal forma que estaba atrapada por su magnetismo. Yamato era más que físico sin dudas, pero eso no significaba que no fuese atractivo.

_**Se fue, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.**_

El sabor de sus besos era único, bueno, nunca había besado a otro chico así que no podía, pero tampoco compararlo, yo estaba convencida de que sus besos ostentaban la categoría de la delicatesen suprema. Sus labios eran firmes, sus besos delicados por una esfera y por otra, apasionados hasta dejarme sin aire, sin posibilidad de respiración. La sola idea de que Yamato compartiese con otra sus labios me arañaba el alma.

_**Se fue, me quedo solo su veneno, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,**_

_**Se fue, y la vida con él se me fue y desde entonces ya solo tengo lagrimas.**_

_**Encadenada a noches de locura. **_

Solamente dejaba para mí su frialdad, su indiferencia, era como si me hubiese echado de su vida y hubiese vallado las entradas y cualquier recoveco. Con el paso de varias semanas me fui convenciendo que el amor que sentía Yamato por mí se había esfumado. En el instituto seguía manteniendo una actitud de seriedad intrínseca a su personalidad, pero tampoco mermó su actitud afable, de cada uno de esos comportamientos tomaba medidas equilibradas. Sin embargo, cada vez era más popular y destacado, siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y sobre todo, de chicas, y él les sonreía y trataba con amabilidad, mientras que a mí me trataba con indiferencia … Lloraba religiosamente cada noche en el más estricto silencio, preguntándome cuál era la solución al caos en el que se había sumido mi vida. Me hacía la fuerte incluso ante Taichi, no quería compartir con nadie mi dolor. Mi madre sabía de mi sufrimiento, pero se limitó, al menos al principio, a darme espacio, realmente agradecí su actitud.

_**Toda una vida no basta, sin él.**_

_**En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él,**_

_**Siento que se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo.**_

Los días, las semanas fueron avanzando desde aquella competición. Tuve que dejar el club de tenis, no había solución de continuidad para mí en el club, no por el hecho de haber perdido, sino por haber agredido a Kurumisawa, pese a que aquella santurrona no había presentado queja alguna ni a la federación del campeonato, ni al centro. Las burlas de muchas alumnas no se hicieron esperar, se mofaban e incluso escribían insultos hacia mi persona en los cuartos de baños femeninos, el más "leve" era perdedora. Mi rendimiento académico disminuyó, aunque no suspendí nunca asignatura gracias a la ayuda de Taichi, él se estaba esforzando mucho más en clase, en parte, para ayudarme con los apuntes y explicaciones, ya que me costaba concentrarme durante las explicaciones de los profesores. "Yo seré tu apoyo, Sora" me había dicho, "Aunque puede que los apuntes tengan algunas erratas" había añadido de forma divertida, yo esbocé una tímida sonrisa y mi semblante volvió a cubrirse con el manto gris que acompañaba a mi herido corazón, como el humo sigue al fuego, como el polen a las flores, como las nubes al cielo.

El reprimir mis sentimientos, la frustración que sentía por las constantes negativas de Yamato y la creciente necesidad de volver a refugiarme entre sus brazos, hacían que todos esos sentimientos se tradujesen en más presión, tanto, que volví a perder la poca cordura que conservaba. Se me ocurrió una idea completamente absurda, ¿darle celos a Yamato? Era una buena idea o eso pensaba. Pero si intentaba salir con un "buen chico", no conseguiría despertar su lado protector, si es que aún sentía algo por mí, debía hacer algo arriesgado y eso se conseguía relacionándose con la gente equivocada. Estaba hecha un lío absoluto y rotundo. ¿Un plan así funcionaría? ¿O sería una caída estrepitosa? Tenía que comprobar si los sentimientos de Yamato habían cambiado realmente o es que él había vuelto a esconderse tras su coraza. ¿Por qué ya no era capaz de distinguir su verdadero yo de la barrera protectora que él creaba? ¿Tanto se había apartado de mí? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuese demasiado tarde.

..

No podía creer que Yamato estuviese saliendo con Kurumisawa, ¿eso era lo que yo le importaba? ¿tan poco había durado su amor por mí? ¡Incluso había conseguido que ella fuese al digimundo! ¡A ese lugar tan especial! Al lugar donde a veces nos escapábamos, donde nos besábamos, donde habíamos pasado tan buenos momentos. Ella había usurpado mi lugar en la vida de Yamato … mi rabia, mi profundo dolor me hacía sentir así. Esa había sido su intención desde el principio, pero cómo olvidar que yo había ayudado a acercarla más a él, por mi falta de seguridad, por mi intolerancia. Mis decisiones me habían llevado a un abismo del cual no podía salir. ¿Cómo subir de nuevo a la superficie?

Entre divagación y divagación escuché uno estrepitoso ruido, ¡brrrum, brrrum!, me tapé los oídos, había varias motocicletas y estaban acelerando, creo que intentaban formar alboroto, o al menos, hacerse notar. Aceleré mi paso, aunque escuché como uno de ellos me llamaba:

-Shh, eh, pelirroja, ¿quieres subir y dar una vuelta?

Era un chico de mi edad, supuse, o tal algunos años mayor, no más de tres; iba acompañado de otros que también iban montados en motos. La única chica de aquel grupo me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Para qué? Si seguro que es una mojigata, déjala que se marche Ibuki. Él ni la escuchó, se acercó a mí y volvió a preguntarme con arrogancia:

-Ignórala, Kohana es una amargada. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres volar?

Debería haberme negado, pero ¿qué importaba nada en ese momento? Yamato … su amor … le había perdido, había perdido mi razón de vivir, ¿qué importancia tenía el resto del mundo? Así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-¿Es que tu moto se eleva por los aires?

El chico alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía ampliamente:

-Mirad a la listilla, puede que no vuele en sentido literal, pero si montas conmigo vas a flipar porque parece que viaja por los mismos cielos.

-Demuéstramelo –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, una sonrisa falsa, una máscara para tanto sufrimiento, una fachada prefabricada para un edificio en ruinas. Me ayudó a montarme en su moto, me dijo que me agarrase fuerte a su cintura, pero no lo hice hasta que puso la moto en marcha y tuve que obedecer, sino habría salido volando. La sensación era única. Seguro que estaba pasando el límite de velocidad permitido, pero ¿a quién le importaba? El paisaje se volvía borroso a cada metro que avanzábamos y el sonido de las motocicletas arrasaba mis oídos. Me hacía olvidar, no recordar ni mi dolor, ni su imagen ni mi propia identidad. Era como si me fundiese con el aire, con mi alrededor, era como sentirse liberada.

Cuando por fin paramos, dieron un grito de júbilo al que yo me uní sin pensarlo.

-¿Ves como era divertido?

-Supongo –respondí con diversión, diversión falsa, pero necesitaba ese balón de oxígeno. Era como intentar tapar el Sol con una dedo, pero al menos, provisionalmente funcionaba.

-Me llamo Ibuki, ¿y tú, pelirroja? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sora –respondí segura de mí misma.

-¿Quedarás otro día con nosotros?

-Ibuki, ¿vas a invitar a ésta?

-Sí –respondió triunfante el chico – y si no dejas de incordiarla te daré un puntapié que llegarás directa a Canadá, ¿me entiendes?

La chica hizo un mohín de desagrado, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado que Yamato hubiera tomado esa actitud! ¡Cómo habría deseado que Yamato hubiera mantenido alejada a Kurumisawa! Pero él no lo había hecho. En cambio este chico sí. Me importaba muy poco, en realidad, lo que pretendiese para mí era irrelevante. Sin Yamato, me encontraba absolutamente desorientada.

-Entonces, ¿volveremos a vernos?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si me das tu número de teléfono.

Aquel chico sonrió ampliamente e hizo lo propio, intercambiamos los número y antes de que se marchara le detuve.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me acompañáis a casa? Este lugar está muy lejos de donde vivo.

-¿Hay que llevar a la princesa a la puerta de su castillo?

-Me conformo con llegar al barrio donde vivo, ya sigo el resto del camino a pie.

-Como ordene la princesa de pelo pelirrojo –sentenció Ibuki haciendo una reverencia cómica.

Al llegar a mi casa, no encontré a mi madre, suspiré con alivio, no quería sentir su mirada de preocupación, no quería que me hiciesen recordar mi situación actual. Su preocupación me hacía sentir culpable, culpable de su dolor, del mío propio, del rumbo que había tomado mi vida. Entré en mi habitación y saqué del cajón de la cómoda una fotografía de Yamato y mía:

-No sabes cómo me gustaría recuperarte. ¿Sabes? Hoy un chicho me ha tirado los tejos, pero no me importa, no me atrae, ni él ni ningún otro. Nadie puede sustituirte. Nadie puede tener mi corazón, porque éste sigue siendo tuyo.

Era ridículo hablarle a una fotografía, pero era mi única vía de escape, Yamato no quería hablar conmigo, no habría podido transmitirle mis sentimientos aunque hubiese querido hacerlo. Me tumbé en mi cama, olía a lavanda, a Yamato le encantaba, siempre que venía a mi casa decía que le gustaba mucho ese olor.

**.**

Los días continuaban su curso, el tiempo no se detenía, ni ayudaba a calmar el vacío que se había apoderado de mi alma. En el instituto cada vez iba más justa con los exámenes y declinaba la ayuda de Taichi y otras compañeras de clase.

-Sora, por favor, tienes que reaccionar – me decía desesperado Taichi – si necesitas más ayuda para concentrarte podemos pedir un tutor de apoyo, y de los apuntes no te preocupes.

-No es necesario, de verdad – no quería que insistiese, no iba a aceptar su ayuda, no quería preocupar a nadie, si Yamato no iba a estar conmigo, viviría la vida a mi manera, no quería más preocupaciones, ni problemas. Solamente deseaba evadirme.

-Oye, Sora. He oído algunos rumores …

Le miré con desgano, esperando que no hablase de mi nuevo "grupo de amigos":

-Entiendo que estés triste por lo que ha ocurrido con Yamato y que no tengas muchas ganas de salir ni conmigo ni con ningún otra persona, aunque eso no sea lo que más te beneficie. Pero no comprendo cómo sales una pandilla de potenciales delincuentes. Había escuchado cosas, pero no les había dado crédito, hasta que ayer cuando volvía de la práctica de fútbol, vi que unas cuantas motos paraban en el parque que está cerca de nuestro edificio y que tú ibas en una de ellas con un tío, cuya pinta no es la más deseable. Le sonreíste pícaramente y despreocupadamente … esa gente no son de fiar. Y tú … no sé, ¿estás saliendo con él? No es que quiera meterme … pero, entonces, ¿ya no sientes nada por Yamato? No lo creo, Sora. No te precipites, ni hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte …

-Taichi, no necesito ni quiero tus sermones, así que ahórratelos, ¿vale? –le espeté de mala manera. Él me miró extrañado y preocupado a la vez. Me marché del lugar dejando a Taichi con la palabra en la boca. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero sentía un dolor insostenible en mi pecho. ¿De qué podía arrepentirme? De haber dejado escapar a Yamato. Pero desde ese gran error nada podía hacer que me arrepintiese porque no me importaban las consecuencias de mis actos. Aunque tal vez debí haberle aclarado que yo no estaba saliendo con nadie, no podría, Yamato es el único para mí. Sin darme cuenta había salido del instituto, la siguiente clase ya habría empezado, por lo que decidí no volver. Me dirigí a la zona de la ciudad donde sabía que encontraría a "mi grupillo de nuevos friends". Allí estaban en un pequeño almacén del este de la ciudad, tomando unas cervezas y riendo. Al verme allí se sorprendieron.

-Vaya, pero si es el periquito –dijo Kohana - ¿se ha quedado tu jaula abierta y vienes a la boca del lobo?

-Me encanta el peligro –le contesté haciéndome la interesante, aunque mi tono mostraba mi desgano, así que tuve que ocultarlo hablando sobre el instituto – me he saltado algunas clases, son tan aburridas y … con este frío, no me apetecía.

-Bien dicho –premió Ibuki – siéntate con nosotros, ¿quieres? –preguntó señalando el botellín de cerveza que sostenía.

Negué con la cabeza: -No, gracias. Pero si tenéis algo de picar no lo rechazaría.

-Tenemos pizza de hace un par de semanas, aunque estará algo fría, ¿la quieres? –sugirió Kohana con sorna.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, pensé literalmente "¿ésta quiere matarme o qué?" Ella rió.

-Era broma, toma unas patatas fritas, tranquila, están buenas.

Hice una mueca de burla y todos reímos. Sí, reía, pero el eco resonaba en mi alma haciéndome saber de nuevo que sin Yamato nada sería igual, me sentía profundamente vacía, como si me hubiesen extraído la capacidad de ser feliz.

-¿Sabéis? Mañana por la noche hay una gran fiesta y carrera de motos cerca del puerto. Os apuntáis todos, ¿no? –cuestionó Shigure.

-¿Princesa? ¿Te vemos allí?

-Claro, caballero.

Ambos reímos y volví a sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Kohana. No la entendía, a veces pensaba que le caía mal y otras percibía ciertas muestras de simpatía. Definitivamente no la comprendía.

Al llegar a casa mi madre me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión que en otra época me hubiera aterrorizado, aunque ese momento ya no me infundía miedo, no iban a afectarme sus regañinas.

-Sora, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

-Sí, estoy muy cansada, me doy un baño y después a dormir.

-¡SORA! ¡DEJA DE IRTE POR LAS RAMAS! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DÍA? … -suspiró intentando calmarse – he estado muy preocupada, hija.

Entendía lo que ella quería decirme, pero ningún sentimiento llegaba a mi corazón, era como hubiese dejado de sentir desde que Yamato me dejó. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me había vuelto alguien pasota. Mi madre lloraba y yo seguía inerte, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a ella. Solamente quería volver a mi habitación. Solo quería estar sola. Al notar mi indiferencia, la voz de mi madre se endureció:

-¿Te parece normal tu actitud? … Además, sé que no has estado yendo al instituto.

-Eso no es cierto –me defendí.

-¡Te saltas la mitad de la clases cuando te viene en gana! ¡Y para colmo sé que te estás relacionando con gente turbia! Sora, hija, todo el vecindario te ha visto con esa pandilla de moteros.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Lo que opinen los demás? No has cambiado nada.

-Eso no es cierto, la que has cambiado eres tú … esa no es la forma de aliviar tu zozobra, escondiéndote, huyendo, intentando olvidar a quien recuerdas a cada instante del día.

Mi madre había dado en el clavo, pero no entendía que si no lo hacía las pocas fuerzas de vivir que tenía se esfumarían, comencé a llorar, aunque intenté limpiar las lágrimas:

-Tú no lo comprendes. Si no me comporto así, de esta manera, saltaré de cualquier edificio o me dejaré llevar por la corriente del mar. ¿Cómo se puede vivir cuando siento el fuego por dentro? Parece que algo me ahoga, que un fuego eterno me consume por dentro sin terminar de acabar conmigo. Agonizo sin remedio, pero no muero. Vivir así es más que un castigo, es una maldición.

Mi madre me miró con preocupación, pero en seguida recuperó su tono severo.

-Sora, entiende que tú relación con Yamato no puede ser lo único que exista en tu mundo.

-No lo es, pero él era la base de todo …

-Vamos, hija, aún eres tan joven, tienes que reponerte.

Dejé de escucharla, por lo que se puso furiosa:

-¡YA ESTÁ! SE ACABÓ. Vete a tu cuarto, mañana quiero que vayas a todas las clases del instituto y cuando éste se termine vuelve directa a casa. Vas a estar castiga un buen tiempo.

Entré en mi cuarto y tumbé sobre la cama, ¿qué importaba que me castigase? Al día siguiente se celebraba aquella fiesta. No me apetecía ir, pero era mejor que quedarse en casa. Aunque si madre montaba guardia no podría salir. Si tenía la oportunidad iría. Olvidaría por unas horas o al menos, lo intentaría.

..

Al día siguiente en el instituto, cuando estaba sentada a la hora del almuerzo en el patio, en una zona alejada, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, no me di la vuelta, pero hablé, sabía quién era:

-Taichi, déjame tranquila, no quiero que me sermonees, para eso ya tengo a la pesada de mi madre.

-No soy Taichi y … tu madre se preocupa por ti, Sora, no deberías pagarle con indiferencia tanto amor como el que ella siente hacia ti. Es tu madre …

La voz, aquella tonalidad, me giré para encontrarme con aquella mirada oceánica que me atravesaba por dentro. Me miraba con una expresión de seriedad, pero en su mirada había preocupación, ¿amor? No era posible que me siguiese amando … él estaba saliendo con Kurumisawa, ¿no?. Eso me enfureció. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta culpa. ¿Cómo le había perdido?

-¿Qué quieres, Yamato? –le pregunté en un tono osco, no pretendía hablarle así, pero intentando contener mis lágrimas, ese fue el resultado.

-Sora, deberías intentar asistir a todas las clases, los exámenes son importantes. Recuerda que necesitas buenas notas para acceder a una universidad de calidad, eso es fundamental para el futuro.

No podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarme o tratándome con indiferencia, él simplemente venía darme lecciones, ni siquiera su tono de preocupación me confundió. Mi madre había hablado con él, estaba segura.

-¿Ha sido mi madre?

Él me miró haciéndose el sueco, yo volví a insistir en la pregunta y él volvió a evadirme:

-¿Qué si ha sido tu madre? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, ha sido Taichi …

Dudó en responderme, su mirada chochó con la mía y luego respondió un débil sí:

-Sí, me comentó que has tenido problemas últimamente. Pensó que tal vez podía echarte una mano.

La decepción golpeó todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera había venido por iniciativa propia, había sido Taichi quien se lo había pedido. Era tan estúpida, ¿cómo pude creer que Yamato se preocupaba por mí? ¿cómo pude tener la ilusión que tal vez se había acercado a mí para buscar una reconciliación, a darme una oportunidad de estar a su lado?

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de preocuparte por mi vida, pero te agradecería que no te metieses, ya no formas parte de ella, déjame a mí en paz, si no quieres que mi novio te deje las cosas claras.

Su rostro expresaba confusión, sorpresa y ¿dolor? No era posible, ¿existía alguna posibilidad que lo que le había dicho le hubiera afectado? ¿Aún me amaba? ¿Por qué le había mentido? Tenía que justificarme, pero cuando quise hacerlo él ya había roto el silencio y mostraba de nuevo todo su armamento de frialdad. Sonreía con sorna:

-Felicidades, has encontrado un novio motero y delincuente, felicidades de verdad. Y si quiere venir y dejarme las cosas claras, por mí encantado. Así practicaré con él un poco del kárate que he aprendido en estas semanas.

Le observé, definitivamente Yamato se había vuelto más fuerte, hacía más deporte y ejercicio, y supongo que Kurumisawa le estaría dando clases. La sola imagen de ellos dos juntos me revolvieron las entrañas.

-No lo conoces, así que no hables de él de esa forma. En vez de preocuparte por las parejas ajenas, céntrate en tu novia, la manipuladora del cosmos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu adorada Kurumisawa, ¿o es que tienes más de una novia?

Él me miró con decepción y negó con la propia mirada:

-Kumiko no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

¿De verdad no era su novia? No era posible. Yo había escuchado la conversación que Yamato tuvo con unos chicos poco después de nuestra ruptura. Además, había un rumor muy fuerte que afirmaba que Yamato estaba saliendo con una joven. Y yo sabía que la única candidata era Kurumisawa.

**«Flashback»**

_-Tío, muchas gracias por pasarnos estos apuntes, gracias a ti hemos aprobado –le decían varios chicos a Yamato. Él se limitó a quitarle importancia. Yamato guardó los apuntes en su mochila y se disponía marcharse cuando uno de los muchachos lo interrumpió:_

_-Era realmente guapa._

_Yamato lo miró con cara de "perdona, ¿de qué me estás hablando"?_

_-Oh, vamos, de esa chica tan increíble con la que ibas el sábado, rubia y de ojos amberinos, no estaba nada mal. ¡Estaba como un tren! ¡Para comérsela! _

_Yamato le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Y ni corto ni perezoso salió en defensa de su "amada"._

_-Deberías aprender a referirte a otras personas con un poco más de respeto. Al menos, en mi presencia no vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa manera, ¿lo entiendes? Ni te atrevas a nombrarla o te destrozo la mandíbula de un puñetazo. _

_El chico que había palidecido asintió torpemente, tras ello, Yamato se marchó. _

_-Te has pasado, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle que su novia está cañón? –le susurró otro de los jóvenes. _

_-Yo pensaba que te iba a partir los dientes, ¡qué genio sigue gastando Ishida-san! –añadió el tercero de ellos. _

**«Fin del Flashback»**

-¿De verdad no estás saliendo con ella? ¿No habéis estado como novios nunca? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-No.

Tras su respuesta el silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Él no pensaba añadir nada más y yo simplemente no terminaba de asimilar que Yamato era libre, que no estaba con ella. Intenté rectificar mi farsa, decirle que yo tampoco estaba saliendo con otra persona, que era mentira, pero Yamato prácticamente no me dejó hablar:

-Tengo que irme ya, espero que te vaya bien.

-Espera, Yamato, yo …

-Lo siento, tengo prisa. Dale recuerdos a los señores Takenouchi de mi parte. Adiós, Sora.

No podía dejar que se marcharse así, sin aclarar la situación:

-Yamato, por favor, escúchame, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie …

Yamato se giró y me miró. Por un instante creí que iba a abrazarme, que iba besarme, pues vi en su mirada amor. ¿Esos sentimientos iban dirigidos a mí? Abruptamente él cambió su expresión y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Acaso piensas que me importa si tienes citas? No tienes que mentirme, Sora. Adiós.

Se marchó. No le seguí, no podía. Su pregunta rebotaba una y otra vez en mi mente _"¿Acaso piensas que me importa si tienes citas?_". ¿Yamato no quería volver conmigo? Era demasiado arduo de aceptar. ¿Quién tenía el corazón de Yamato? Yo estaba dispuesta a luchar por él, pero en esos momentos un muro infranqueable nos separaba. Me encontraba en un laberinto del cual era incapaz de vislumbrar salida. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar.

..

Lo veía realmente crudo poder salir de casa, mi madre estaba apostada cerca de la puerta como un perro guardián. ¿Es que no entendía que me estaba asfixiando? El teléfono sonó y a los pocos minutos mi madre entró en mi cuarto, su semblante desprendía tranquilidad.

-Sora, hija … papá regresa hoy de Kioto, ¿no te alegras?

-Sí, mucho – no era mentira, era feliz por saber que vería a mi padre, pero por otro lado, no, porque no quería que viese mi estado.

-Hija, tengo que ir a buscarle al aeropuerto, ¿por qué no le preparas algo mientras?

-Claro, mamá –dije intentando sonreír.

Sinceramente tenía en mente cocinar algo para mi padre, pero en cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta mis ideas volvieron a arrastrarme al mar del olvido, buscaba el no pensar, el no recordar, el no ser consciente de esta zozobra que clava puñales en cada rincón de mi alma, esta tristeza que paraliza cada sentimiento, cada respiración. Me cambié de ropa y salí corriendo de mi hogar. Tomé un taxi, el cual me dejó bastante cerca del puerto, justo en el almacén donde se reunía la pandilla. Todos se alegraron de verme, menos Kohana, aunque eso no era una novedad. Subimos en las motos y nos acercamos a la fiesta. Había mucha gente, moteros, en realidad; mucha bebida, música con los decibelios por las nubes y muchas risas. ¿De verdad esto me ayudaba a olvidad? Empecé a sentir grandes remordimientos por mis padres, ni siquiera les había dejado una nota, me había vuelto una persona insensible. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para echarme atrás.

Los minutos avanzaban y seguía sin divertirme, sin evadirme, estaba apartada del grupo hasta que Ibuki me llamó:

-Eh, princesa, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Birra o agua? Quizás haya algún refresco.

-¿Un zumo? –pregunté por fastidiar. Él rio descaradamente y se marchó con los demás. Nos quedamos vigilando las motos Kohana y yo. Ella me miraba de reojo con recelo, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Tengo una duda y necesito que no te andes por las ramas, ¿qué sientes por Ibuki? ¿Te gusta? ¿qué piensas de él? ¿Si te pide salir le rechazarás o le aceptarás?

-Eso son varias dudas y no una sola, ¿no? –respondí con una observación que la sacó de quicio. La antigua Sora le habría respondido sin tanta parafernalia, ni tanta chulería. ¡Cómo añoraba ser como antes! La farsa de mí misma que estaba creando se derrumbaba como una figura de barro cuando se encuentra a merced de la lluvia.

-No te hagas la lista, pajarillo.

-No me gusta Ibuki en absoluto.

-Sí, claro, ¿por eso coqueteas con él?

Suspiré con resignación:

-No pretendía filtrear, es que … mi novio cortó conmigo y vosotros habéis sido mi único aliciente entre tan oscuridad. Ibuki es simpático, a su manera, y no ha intentado nada extraño conmigo. Es por eso que acepto sus cumplidos y le doy cuerda.

-¿Aún le amas? –preguntó en un tono mucho más dulce que el que solía usar para dirigirse a mí:

Esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, ¿es que alguna vez podría dejar de amar con todo mi ser a Ishida Yamato? Eso sería imposible, antes caerían a la Tierra las estrellas, antes la vela del Sol se apagaría, antes los océanos y mares se evaporarían.

-Sí, y lo peor, es que estoy convencida que jamás podré olvidarle.

-¿Qué fue tan grave para que no hayáis vuelto? Porque imagino que habrás buscado la reconciliación.

Asentí y por primera vez me sinceré con alguien sobre mi ruptura con Yamato, sobre mis propios sentimientos. Le hablé sobre Kurumisawa, sobre cómo había ido ganando terreno con Yamato y que yo, simplemente, le había dejado la puerta con mi actitud pueril. Kohana me miró sorprendida, pero con mucha ternura a la vez. Me acarició el cabello y juntas sonreímos tímidamente. Me hizo una confesión, ella amaba a Ibuki, pero él siempre la ignoraba, la ponía en último lugar y pese a haber mantenido relaciones alguna vez, para Ibuki no significaba nada. A Kohana esa indiferencia que mostraba el chico con ella le producía un dolor indescifrablemente profundo. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Kohana y yo haciéndonos amigas, sin miradas hostiles por su parte, ni comentarios lacerantes, ni amenazas. Ella me atisbaba, ese pálpito en sus ojos … ¿eran remordimientos? Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a jugar con su cabello.

-Sora … -era la primera vez que pronunciaba mi nombre y lo hizo a secas, sin añadir sufijo alguno – por favor perdóname … por mi comportamiento …

-No te preocupes –dije intentando calmar a la apurada muchacha, la cual había empezado a llorar.

-No lo entiendes, colega … una chica fue a ver a Ibuki hace un par de meses, justo antes de que "nos encontrásemos", ¿sabes? Yo flipé cuando Ibuki lo contó al grupo, no era normal que alguien que no pertenezca a este mundillo se pase a dar una ronda por estos barrios y estas zonas. Nos contó que por lo visto esa chica se acercó a un grupo de motoristas en el que estaba Ibuki, preguntó por él, y claro, éste hizo alguna de sus bromas, ya sabes lo pícaro de su personalidad … bueno, en fin, le encargó un "trabajillo", debíamos hacer que te unieras a la pandilla, que cada vez estuvieses más aislada de tu gente … las pandillas tenemos ese efecto. Bueno, ella le dio instrucciones de cómo actuar, nos dio datos sobre ti … quería que Ibuki te camelase … ya sabes, que ligase contigo … nos ofreció mucha pasta, necesitábamos el dinero … lo siento … al principio era todo trabajo, pero Ibuki y los demás te fueron cogiendo cariño, sobre todo Ibuki, él quería besarte de verdad, querías que fueses su novia, aunque no te iba a prometer amor eterno … pensó que sus sentimientos no eran incompatibles con el trabajo …

Yo la miraba anonadada, no podía procesar toda la información que me había transmitido Kohana, ¿aquella chica que les había solicitado tal acción era Kurumisawa? Pero cómo se podía ser tan rastrera. Yo tenía razón, Kurumisawa no era trigo limpio.

-¿Cómo era esa chica? –pregunté desalentada.

-No sé … yo no la he visto nunca, pero Ibuki dijo que era muy guapa, aunque claro, a Ibuki todas les parecen hermosas, menos yo … en fin, colega, podemos preguntarle … Joder, ¡qué mal, colega! Me siento fatal … Ibuki dijo que no abriésemos la boca, pero yo no puedo seguir mintiendo, ni ocultando porque cuando alguien es amigo mío no le traiciono, a menos que se vaya con mi chico, bueno … ya entiendes … y no es tu caso –dijo concluyendo torpemente.

Me sentía frustrada, aunque se supone que al principio había sido todo "trabajo" y que después todos ellos había comenzado a apreciarme, no podía olvidarlo. Sin embargo, no podía culparlos de mi debilidad, de mi comportamiento pusilánime. Por eso le di un abrazo a Kohana y le dije que me marchaba de allí, ella se negó en rotundo, me pidió que esperase, que pediría un taxi o algo y que acompañaría fuera del puerto a esperarlo, ya que ningún taxista en su sano juicio entraría en él de noche, y menos, sabiendo que había "juerga esa noche". Me pidió expresamente que no me moviera de aquel lugar, pero en cuanto se perdió entre la muchedumbre, salí en dirección opuesta, no podía seguir allí.

Estaba furiosa, pero no con aquellos chicos, les hacía falta el dinero y cualquier trabajo es bueno, siempre era mejor que robar o hacer algún trapicheo, pero Kurumisawa no tenía perdón, debía hablar con Yamato, debía abrirle los ojos respecto a ella, a aquel demonio con rostro de ángel. Si Yamato no quería volver conmigo no opondría más resistencia, pero no iba a consentir que aquella chica le manipulase, le engañase. Yamato se merecía todo el amor puro del mundo, se merecía una persona que le amase sin engaños, sin mentiras, que diese todo su corazón por él, y por supuesto, que no utilizara trucos sucios. Kurumisawa había sido capaz de contratar a un grupillo de barrio, ¿qué otras cosas había hecho y que aún desconocía? ¿De qué era capaz?

Iba a paso ligero, cuando me choqué con alguien, sentí el frío de una bebida, ¿cerveza? ¡Qué desagradable! Me apresuré a disculparme, pero aquel hombre me agarró por los hombros fuertemente. Me hacía daño, intenté zafarme de sus fuertes manos, pero no pude, todo intentó fue inútil.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? –me susurró en tono amenazante y apoyando el filo de una navaja en mi cuello, las lágrimas resbalaron casi automáticamente . Intenté controlar los nervios, no me gustaba ni un pelo aquel hombre. Me arrastró hasta un callejón cercano y me tiró al suelo. El impacto con el pavimente fue brusco, intenté incorporarme, pero me ordenó que no me levantase:

-No se te ocurra ponerte de pie, ni intentar escapar porque te adornaré con esta preciosidad –dijo escupiendo cada palabras mientras movía su navaja de un lado a otro. Reía, aquella risa quebrada por la obscenidad. Aquel hombre me causaba repulsión.

-Así que tú eres la pelirroja del grupillo de Ibuki … se rumorea que van a pillar unos cuantos billetes gracias a ti, así que he decidido retener la gallinita de los huevos dorados, jajaja.

Me observaba maliciosamente mientras daba caladas a un cigarrillo recién encendido. A los pocos minutos llegaron dos hombres más, me miraron con burla, me ataron las manos y los pies y me introdujeron en la parte trasera de una vieja furgoneta. Frío, … sentía mucho frío … no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se marcharon, pero en todo ese tiempo intente desatarme sin éxito. Tampoco pude incorporarme y mirar por el cristal de las puertas traseras. Cada segundo era más angustioso que el anterior, qué me iba a ocurrir, cómo iba a escapar de ese lugar, necesitaba pedir ayuda, pero amordazada como estaba, mis amagos de grito apenas producían ruido alguno. Clack, clack, clack … ¿qué era eso? ¿gotas de lluvia impactando contra la carrocería de chapa de aquel trasto de ruedas? Uff, comencé a intentar estamparme contra las puertas, intentando llamar la atención de alguien del exterior, quería que viniese alguien en mi auxilio. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y dolorido. Quería escapar de allí.

Quería mantenerme consciente, pero mis párpados pesaban, estaba congelada, mi cuerpo parecía ser de plomo y tenía la boca absolutamente seca. De pronto, escuché mi nombre, entre el ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia, entre el escándalo de las motocicletas, entre el fuerte latido de mi corazón; sin dudarlo era la voz de Yamato. Escuché que forcejaba con las puertas traseras de la furgoneta, sin éxito. Al final consiguió forzar la puerta de alguna forma, creo que haciendo palanca. Al ver su rostro sentí un alivio infinito. Él se apresuró a desatarme y me abrazó desesperadamente, abrazo al cual yo correspondí con todas mis fuerzas:

-Estaba tan preocupado, pensaba que no te encontraría.

Su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, podía sentir su dolor en mi propia piel. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me miró a los ojos, juraría que su mirada gritaba su amor por mí, yo quise besarle, pero no me atrevía, me limité a aspirar su aroma y deleitarme con la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Estar así con él era como ver el arcoíris después de la lluvia, como beber agua fresca tras días de sed, como ver el amanecer tras una infinita noche, como respirar el aire más puro.

-Yamato, tenemos que salir de aquí ya, no es buena idea permanecer durante más tiempo en este lugar –dijo una voz con cierta desesperación. No me lo podía creer, no podía ser posible que ella estuviese allí, era el colmo, el mayor descaro posible. Me incliné un poco y pude distinguir su figura apoyada en una de las paredes del callejón donde estaba aparcada la furgoneta, estaba cruzada de brazos y mantenía la vista hacia el lado contrario de donde nos encontrábamos Yamato y yo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir con Yamato? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Aparentar ser un ángel?

-Tienes razón – habló Yamato – vamos Sora, tenemos que irnos de aquí, agárrate a mí. Hemos pedido un taxi, nos está esperando a las afueras del puerto.

-Yamato … – le interrumpí – tengo que decirte …

-Después, ahora lo primero es salir de aquí –me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, miró también a Kumiko, ella le observaba con quietud, aunque terminó por bajar la vista y comenzar a andar.

Estaba todo tan oscuro, el eco de nuestros pasos retumbaban entre las sombras. Yo me aferraba al brazo de Yamato, no quería soltarle. De pronto, sentí que alguien se había abalanzado sobre nosotros. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y tenía tan poca visión que no sabría detallar exactamente que ocurrió, lo único que sabía es que alguien me sujetaba. Pude mirar a mi alrededor y Yamato estaba en el suelo inconsciente, ¿sangre? ¿tenía sangre en el cabello? ¡maldición! ¿por qué estaba todo el lugar prácticamente sumido en tinieblas? Me desesperé, intenté liberarme, pero era inútil.

¡Zas! Un fuerte sonido se escuchó de golpe, alguien había caído al suelo como su fuese un saco de patatas. El hombre que me sujetaba y otro que se encontraba a mi lado rieron agriamente.

-Mira la niña, ¿quién diría que sabe patear así el trasero a los mayores?

-Dejad que nos marchemos –dijo Kumiko con voz cauta, pero segura.

-No estás en posición de negociar.

-¿No? ¿Seguros? La policía viene de camino, no tardarán mucho en llegar.

-¿La poli? Esos maderos no se atreven a entrar aquí jajaja.

-La policía no, pero hay un cuerpo especial dedicado a intervenciones en este tipo de suburbios y tugurios.

Ellos la miraron desconcertados. ¿Era un farol? Yo en ningún momento la había visto que utilizase el teléfono. Tal vez los llamó antes de que me encontrasen. Estaba desesperada, Yamato seguía sin moverse ni un ápice. Rezaba a todos los cielos que estuviese bien, sino no podría perdonármelo nunca.

-¡Yamato! ¡Yamato! –grité su nombre, intentando que despertase, tratando que mi llamada le devolviese la consciencia, pero seguía allí, inmóvil. Kumiko miró con preocupación a Yamato, ¿de verdad estaba preocupada por él? Me daba igual, era todo por tu culpa, por sus manipulaciones – ¡Es todo culpa tuya! Ya sé que contrataste a Ibuki y los otros. Por ti, Yamato está así – tuve que callar, pues el hombre que me sujetaba me había tapado la boca con una especie de pañuelo. Ella me miró con incertidumbre, pero sin bajar la postura defensiva.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo una voz ronca. ¿El hombre que me había llevado a la furgoneta? Era él sin dudas. Parecía sorprendido -¡Vaya! No sabía que el botín había escapado. Y tenemos un chico en el suelo y … -calló al ver a Kumiko para después sonreír ampliamente – y una princesa … y … -frunció el ceño - ¿ qué le ha pasado a Akvavit?

-Lo ha noqueado la "princesa", Arrak – indicó el hombre que me sujetaba. El tal Arrak estaba realmente sorprendido.

-Increíble, ¿habías visto algo así antes, Armagnac? Una princesita-guerrera. Estáis en problemas, sobretodo este rubio –mencionó con burla dándole un toque a Yamato con la punta de su zapato.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarlo –amenazó Kumiko. Por un momento admiré su entereza, pero no sabía qué íbamos a hacer para librarnos de aquella amenaza. Aunque ella era fuerte, no pensaba que pudiésemos escapar gracias a sus habilidades. Si al menos Piyomon estuviese allí, ella podría salvarnos.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me retas a un combate? Te advierto que no te será fácil ponerme la mano encima como lo has hecho con Akvavit.

-Seguro que no, pero no tengo alternativa.

-Bueno, si nos ganas, os podéis ir, pero si gano yo, seréis mis "invitados". Aunque está claro que va a ocurrir, te daré esa oportunidad.

¿Pelearse con aquel gigante? ¿Estaba loca? Tenía que librarme de mi agarre y llevarme a Yamato de allí, pero eso era misión imposible. Súbitamente él comenzó a asestarle golpes, ella se cubría con los brazos. Él se reía y decía cosas como "nena, sólo defendiéndote no puedes ganar". Ella siguió esquivando y evitando las embestidas. Pero como era evidente, hubo alguno que no pudo repeler, le dio en el hombro, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, también comenzó a lanzar su ofensiva. Casi no conseguía distinguir quién pegaba a quién, pero me daba la impresión que iba igualado a veces, y otras, que Kumiko estaba más herida. Al final, ella cayó al suelo, aquel hombre le dio la espalda mientras riendo con burla se sacudía ambas manos. Pese a todo, ella había dado la cara por nosotros y no quería le ocurriese nada. Agaché la cabeza en señal de resignación y rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla, para liberarnos, para escapar?

.

.

_**Bueno, aquí concluye el capítulo. Gracias por vuestra atención. **_

_**Quería aclarar que los nombres Akvavit, Arrak y Armagnac son tipos de aguardiente, el primero es escandinavo, el segundo de origen árabe y el tercero, francés. No es que sea un dato significativo, pero me pareció interesante mencionarlo. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	15. Sin ti II

**Aquí está el punto de visto de "nuestro" rubio. **

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo]**

…

**Sin ti (II)**

**P.O.V. Yamato**

.

Neutralidad, una máscara de indiferencia, mirada de hielo, voz tatuada por la sorna o la arrogancia; esa era mi respuesta a cada acercamiento de Sora. Ella venía a mí cual hermosa paloma de la paz con una rama de olivo portado en su delicado pico y yo la rechazaba como si pretendiese apartar un enjambre de abejas. Era plenamente consciente que mi actitud la dañaba, ¿pero acaso no era más terrible el haberla empujado a perder su dulzura? ¿es que no era mayor pecado el haberla emponzoñado? Eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo para calmar la zozobra que retumbaba en mi corazón cada vez que atisbaba su mirada rota por la desilusión. Sora merecía tener a alguien a lado que potenciara sus virtudes y no que la enfangase de lodo.

Los digielegidos en su mayoría se mantuvieron al margen, supongo que en cierta medida yo me alejé de todo el mundo, todo y todos me recordaban a Sora y necesitaba por todos los medios mantener mi mente ocupada y lejos de recuerdos. Takeru, sin embargo, se acercó a mí más de una ocasión con el propósito de hacerme reconsiderar mi postura, pero yo me había autosugestionado para no ceder; lo que más atesoraba era el bienestar de Sora y como, desdichadamente, había podido comprobar no era a mi lado donde ella lo hallaría. Mas mi hermano no se rendía sin presentar pelea, creía que podía convencerme, pero ni siquiera por mi querido hermano podría ver la situación a través de otro cristal. Hubo alguna situación en la que mi propio hermano estaba crispando de frustración.

**«Flashback»**

_-Hermano … ¿estás realmente convencido de que esto es lo mejor? ¿Has visto a Sora? Ha perdido el color de la piel y su mirada no es la misma … está sufriendo agónicamente … y tú te limitas a continuar con tu vida como si nada de esto fuera contigo … ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Pensaba que la seguías amando, pero ya no estoy tan seguro … ¿Yamato me estás escuchando? _

_Yo me limité a asentir la cabeza con aire despreocupado mientras mantenía mi vista fija en los libros que permanecían abiertos sobre mi escritorio hasta que noté como Takeru daba un manotón y algunos caían al suelo. Lo miré sorprendido, mi hermano parecía muy molesto conmigo, supongo que él tenía razón, mi actitud no era la más correcta, pero era el camino que había emprendido y por Sora, continuaría transitando por él. _

_-Escucha Takeru, puede que Sora esté sufriendo ahora … pero lo superará … y yo no seré más que un recuerdo de su pasado … además, yo tengo mi vida y ella debe continuar con la suya -esas palabras me dolían como lanzas que atravesaban mi corazón, pero debía ser coherente con mi pretensión, si quería que Sora fuera realmente feliz debía apartarla de mí y conseguir que me olvidase, aunque yo jamás pudiese arrancar los sentimientos por ella que galopaban en mi corazón. Mi hermano parecía que a cada palabra se frustraba más._

_-¿Cómo puedes pretender fingir que no te importa? ¿Quieres que ella siga con su vida y se olvide de ti? ¿Eso deseas de verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Lo olvidaba! Como ahora estás ocupado con tu club, tus exámenes y tu "amiguita" no tienes tiempo para pensar en Sora … _

_¿Qué no tenía tiempo? Pero si mi mente, si mis pensamientos parecían sentirse atraídos a cada segundo por el recuerdo de su persona … un momento … ¿"amiguita"? Se estaba refiriendo a … eso me molestó, ¿por qué todos la mezclaban en mi relación con Sora? ¿qué demonios tenía ella que ver en todo este asunto? ¿dónde estaba el punto de conexión? Bufé y rezongué de muy mala gana. _

_-Estoy hastiado de esto … ¿por qué involucráis a Kumiko en esto? … ella no ha hecho nada … no tiene relación con esto … ¿por qué le tienes tanta manía? Takeru … tú no eres así …_

_Mi hermano se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, su mirada se inundó de enfado, ¿por qué? _

_-¡Pareces tonto, Yamato! Ella tiene mucho que ver. Es muy lista, demasiado y créeme cuando te digo que no es casualidad mucho de lo acontecido. Siempre te mantiene ocupado … te manipula Yamato … se hace pasar por una chica encantadora y te ofrece su amistad, el cual es un regalo envenado, es como si fuese el caballo que los griegos ofrecieron en señal de rendición a la ciudad de Troya … ella es un peligro … _

_-¿Peligro? ¿de qué hablas? Estoy cansado que todos penséis que hay algo más que amistad entre nosotros –afirmó con la voz cansada. _

_-¿de verdad no lo ves? … ¡Pero si incluso has conseguido que vaya al Digimundo! ¿Cuántas veces habéis ido juntos y solos? ¿cuántas veces te ha hecho reír? ¿cuántas veces la has abrazado y qué has sentido al hacerlo? ¿No sabes que ella está enamorada de ti? ¿de verdad eres tan ingenuo, hermano mayor? –preguntó aceleradamente. Negué con la cabeza y él se marchó de mi apartamento como si fuere un huracán, mientras gritaba que era un ciego. _

**«Fin del Flashback»**

No comprendía la actitud de Takeru, mi relación con Kumiko no sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad … además, la necesitaba, ella un pilar importante si quería no derrumbarme porque sin Sora vivir cada día era casi imposible, por ello necesitaba personas a mi lado que no me juzgasen, que me transmitieran su parecer, pero sin intentar cambiar mis decisiones.

.

Respecto a mi madre, la relación con ella había mejorado notable, ella se mostraba más abierta y dulce conmigo, siempre manifestaba alegría cada vez que pasaba a visitarla e incluso ella venía en algunas ocasiones a la mía para traerme alguna muestra de repostería casera realizada por ella misma, mi madre era una gran cocinera, nada que ver con las dotes culinarias de mi otro progenitor. Poco a poco esa herida de su abandono se iba cerrando, iba cubriéndose de su amor. Me sentía menos abandonado, más querido.

.

En relación a mi padre, él continuaba centrado en su trabajo, pero se esforzaba por mantener nuestro hogar más habitable e incluso su aspecto más aceptable. Empezaba a sospechar que ese cambio era debido a las fugaces visitas de mi madre, pues pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido y las heridas existentes, entre ellos quedaban cenizas incandescentes. Sin embargo, es una tarea casi imposible que tras tal destrucción pueda renacer la vida. Pero lo que sí pueden es cicatrizar sus propias heridas. ¿Qué tan hondo pueden afectarnos nuestras decisiones?

.

En el instituto seguían circulando rumores sobre Sora y yo, pero como incluso el más feroz de los incendios, terminan por mermar hasta convertirse en murmullos que se repiten con menor intensidad.

Cada vez las horas de estudios absorbían casi la totalidad de mi tiempo, ello se reflejaba en mis notas, pero también en el estrés que azotaba mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, me mantenía firme, me alimentaba correctamente y hacía deporte. Había tomado clases de kárate con un profesor particular que me había recomendado Kumiko, las clases tenían un precio asequible para el nivel de profesionalidad del maestro.

El club de astronomía era un gran peso, pero el resto de los miembros del club eran activos e incluso habíamos recibido importantes incorporaciones, por lo que la presión se relajó notablemente, ya que todos contribuían. Asimismo, la cooperación con otros clubs se fortalecía, la última de las ideas que estábamos desarrollando era la creación de un planetario para la fiesta de Navidad con la ayuda del club de informática. Al principio el centro se había negado pues alegaba que era arriesgado y demasiado costoso, sin embargo, gracias a la presión del Consejo de Estudiantes motivado por las muestras de apoyo de los estudiantes, el Director cedió. La Presidenta se acercó personalmente a comunicarnos la noticia:

-¡Me alegra en el alma que podáis montar el planetario! ¡Me encantará visitarlo! ¡Seguro que es el lugar más concurrido!

-Gracias a vuestro esfuerzo en el Consejo de Estudiantes –agradecí sinceramente. Aihara-san sonrió complacida, colocó discretamente un pechón de su largo pelo azulado detrás de su oreja y posó de nuevo su mirada en mí, pero me pareció notar cierto tono burdeos en su rostro mientras ella apretaba sus labios con nerviosismo.

-Ishida-san … hay una hermosa exposición de cuadros en un local de arte … está muy cerca de aquí … buen, tal vez haya que tomar el metro, pero no tomará mucho tiempo llegar … yo me preguntaba si … tal vez … bueno … ¿querrías acompañarme? … tengo un par de entradas …

Mi semblante debió reflejar claramente mi respuesta, pues Aihara-san paró de hablar en secó, yo me apresuré a relajar la situación, creo que me había puesto demasiado tenso, le aclaré que no tenía tiempo para ir, aunque agradecía su oferta. Era una forma educada de rechazar su invitación. Sinceramente no me esperaba que me propusiese salir, ni en plan cita ni en plan cordial. En ese momento recordé cuando Sora se enfadaba por una pequeña cercanía que una vez hubo entre nosotros y me entristeció no tenerla a mi lado haciendo gestos de enfado mientras me restregaba a la cara que ya me había avisado sobre la Presidenta. Tras ese incidente regresé al club de astronomía, estaba vacío, me senté en la mesa a revisar el presupuesto disponible para la construcción del planetario.

Pasado un rato, la puerta se abrió de par en par, miré rápidamente y vi a Taichi, su expresión era fría, pero eso era habitual entre nosotros desde que corté con Sora, él me culpaba, incluso pensaba que me odiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Taichi? ¿Qué se te ha perdido? –pregunté con cierta frialdad mientras arrastraba las palabras. No me dio a tiempo reaccionar pues me había dado un puñetazo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y se había lanzado contra mí, pero no le permití continuar mucho más, ya que con un par de mañas lo reduje, parecía frustrado, pero no porque lo estuviera inutilizando, sino por algo más profundo, … ¿por Sora?

-¡Eres un auténtico imbécil, Ishida! … Sora está sufriendo … Sora está tan desesperada que ha perdido el norte, incluso está tonteando con un motorista de mala reputación, ¿ese es el futuro que quieres darle? ¿de verdad ya no la amas? Sora se hunde irremediablemente sin ti … solamente tu amor puede liberarla …

A cada palabra que pronunciaba Taichi más me sorprendía, me hacía dudar de mi decisión de alejarme de Sora, la idea que ella estuviese con otro me carcomía por dentro, pero con alguien de los bajos fondos era inconcebible. Taichi se soltó de mi agarre cuando terminó su discurso y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Me quedé sumido en la sombra de la duda, en el borde del abismo, en la oscuridad de la noche. No pude dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de mi mejor amigo. No pude llegar a una conclusión clara, pero lo que sí tenía por seguro era que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con Sora y la conversación desembocara en lo que el destino entiende por correcto.

Al día siguiente en el instituto, fui a buscarla en la hora del almuerzo, estaba sentada en una zona solitaria, lejos de los demás alumnos, me acerqué lentamente a ella, Sora pareció notar que alguien se aproximaba a ella y con tono enfadado gritó:

-Taichi, déjame tranquila, no quiero que me sermonees, para eso ya tengo a la pesada de mi madre.

¿Taichi? Claro … era natural que le esperase a él … después de todo los desprecios con los cuales le había deleitado, ella no esperaría que fuese yo … pero aún así … me dolía, ¿a caso yo tenía derecho a ostentar esos sentimientos? Era un egoísta … conseguí hablar en un tono cálido …

-No soy Taichi y … tu madre se preocupa por ti, Sora, no deberías pagarle con indiferencia tanto amor como el que ella siente hacia ti. Es tu madre …

Como si fuese un acto reflejo, Sora se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos, se quedó unos instantes sin añadir nada, como escrutando cada gesto, cada facción de mi rostro, ¿ilusionada? Pero poco después su expresión se endureció y me retiró la mirada. ¿Me odias, Sora? Todo ese amor que sentías se ha convertido en resentimiento …

-¿Qué quieres, Yamato? –preguntó muy bruscamente, era como si le molestase mi presencia y ello me dolía, me atravesaba el alma, ¿pero podía quejarme de esa situación? … hice tripas corazón y le di un consejo, por su bien …

-Sora, deberías intentar asistir a todas las clases, los exámenes son importantes. Recuerda que necesitas buenas notas para acceder a una universidad de calidad, eso es fundamental para el futuro.

-¿Ha sido mi madre? –soltó ella de repente. Permanecí en silencio hasta que entendí que debía responderle, pero lo hice de forma desentendida:

-¿Qué si ha sido tu madre? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Has hablado con ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó alterada.

-No –respondí con neutralidad

-Entonces, ha sido Taichi …

Me paré a pensar si debía responderle con la verdad, pero al ser consciente de que había tardado demasiado tiempo en contestar, no negué la evidencia, aunque maticé los hechos:

-Sí, me comentó que has tenido problemas últimamente. Pensó que tal vez podría echarte una mano.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de preocuparte por mi vida, pero te agradecería que no te metieses, ya no formas parte de ella, déjame a mí en paz, si no quieres que mi novio te deje las cosas claras.

Sus palabras son pronunciadas con dureza, una palabra que no encaja con la imagen de la dulce Sora, de la tierna y afectiva portadora del emblema del amor. ¿La había perdido? ¿Es acaso en el fondo conservaba esperanzas de que su amor por mí continuase latiendo en su pecho? Estaba convencido que Sora no estaría con nadie, que lo que me había dicho Taichi era una mentira para hacerme reaccionar. Pero no era así, ella tenía novio … me enfadé muchísimo, saqué la parte más agresiva de mí, no pensaba mostrarme vulnerable:

-Felicidades, has encontrado un novio motero y delincuente, felicidades de verdad. Y si quiere venir y dejarme las cosas claras, por mí encantado. Así practicaré con él un poco del kárate que he aprendido en estas semanas.

-No lo conoces, así que no hables de él de esa forma. En vez de preocuparte por las parejas ajenas, céntrate en tu novia, la manipuladora del cosmos –me gritó indignada. ¿De verdad defendía a ese tío? ¿esto es fruto de mi decisión? ¿ahora cómo podía levantar la voz y gritar a viva voz que ella me era igual de necesaria que el aire que respiraba para vivir? Pero el hecho que hablara de una supuesta novia mía me desconcertó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu adorada Kurumisawa, ¿o es que tienes más de una novia?

¿Kumiko? ¿De verdad seguía estando celosa de ella? No lo podía creer … Después de todo este tiempo y aún creía que nosotros teníamos algo más … bien es cierto que nuestra amistad era algo "especial", aunque es un pensamiento que no era capaz de expresar … el sentimiento que me unía Kumiko era diferente a lo que sentía por Sora, de eso no había duda … Pero, necesitaba su apoyo … no era sólo por eso … en ella había encontrado una gran paz … me sentía muy identificado con ella … aunque en ningún momento eso significase que entre los dos podría desarrollarse una vertiente amorosa. Quise que Sora lo tuviera claro, así que sin pensarlo, lo confesé con neutralidad, no deseaba que Sora notase mis ganas de negarlo.

-Kumiko no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

Sora me miró sorprendida y después pareció quedarse unos momentos en trance, ¿a qué lugar la habían llevado sus pensamientos? Su mirada reflejaba confusión y dudas:

-¿De verdad no estás saliendo con ella? ¿No habéis estado como novios nunca?

-No.

Sora desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, pero no añadió nada tras mi respuesta. Esperé unos minutos, pero al sentir la atmósfera incómoda que se había formado y que el silencio avivaba tal y como lo hace el raudo viento en un incendio, decidí marcharme. En el fondo no soportaba tener a Sora tan cerca y no poder abrazarla, no unir nuestros labios, no confesarle que la amaba.

-Tengo que irme ya, espero que te vaya bien.

-Espera, Yamato, yo … -intervino Sora, pero le corté, no quería seguir escuchándola, no quería que consiguiese atravesar mi máscara.

-Lo siento, tengo prisa. Dale recuerdos a los señores Takenouchi de mi parte. Adiós, Sora –sentencié mordazmente. Ella me gritó que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Me quedé estático, me di la vuelta y busqué sus ojos, aquellos dos rubíes que se clavaban en mi mente como el recuerdo del aroma de su piel. Una voz me decía que corriese hacia ella, que eliminase cualquier distancia entre ambos y que la besase. Sin embargo, no terminé de creer en sus palabras, los celos me taladraban.

-¿Acaso piensas que me importa si tienes citas? No tienes que mentirme, Sora. Adiós.

Me alejé de ella a paso rápido, sabía muy bien que había intentado sonar lo más cruel e indiferente que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron. No quería pensar, no quería sentir, solamente quería huir de todo. El resto de las clases fueron como un auténtico calvario, ya que obligatoriamente debía prestar atención, pero mi mente no estaba por la labor de cooperar, por lo que me forcé a mí mismo a hacerlo. Había madurado, o al menos, eso es lo que yo creía, debía ser coherente con mis decisiones y mis actos. Había alejado a Sora de mi vida y ahora no podía sencillamente volver y pretender andar hacia atrás el camino recorrido. Había perdido su amor y eso me dejaba vacío por dentro. Podía sentir algo en mi interior derrumbarse, pero yo no quería derrumbarme, así que marqué el número de la única persona que podía darme paz, que me sostendría para no caer. Nos vimos aquella misma tarde, aunque en otro mundo, el mundo digimon, aún me resultaba peculiar el hecho que ella pudiese viajar a él.

-Es un lugar hermoso, no me canso de venir a este mundo –confesé con ansias de libertad. Aquella tierra me traía infinitos recuerdos, pero también me impregnaba de fuerza para continuar el camino.

-Sí … aunque hermoso es una palabra bastante pobre para definirlo … - ella se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la zona, tocando las flores, los árboles y subiendo la vista al cielo mientras suspiraba – a veces siento que no pertenezco a este lugar … tengo un dispositivo digital que me permite llegar hasta aquí, pero no así un compañero digital, no es normal, ¿no? –se mordió el labio y después continuó su paseo, yo simplemente me limitaba a seguirla con la mirada – supongo que no es importante … el hecho de estar aquí ya no es un regalo –sonrió ampliamente y yo me uní a ella. Después comenzó a correr, le encantaba hacerlo, subir a lo más alto de las montañas o de las colinas. Cuando por fin conseguí alcanzarla, dije jadeante intentando recuperar el aire:

-Es usted demasiado activa, para ser una señorita.

Ella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos con expresión osca, inmediatamente rompió en carcajadas:

-Este lugar hace sonar campanas de libertad, ¿no lo crees?

No entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero pensé que tal vez hablaba de la tranquilidad que se respiraba. La verdad es que para lograrlo hubo que pelear en incontables ocasiones:

-Muchas batallas se han librado en este mundo, muchos sacrificios fueron hechos y mucho dolor atenazó los pilares de estas tierras y de sus habitantes.

-Cierto es … para ser libre, en muchas ocasiones hay que luchar … ¡qué valiosa es la libertad! Yo anhelo mi propia libertad … mi padre … él intenta mantenerme oprimida, no me quiere … lo único que le interesa de mí es que obedezca sus estrictas reglas … pero no le dejaré que decida por mí …

Volvió a sonreír y yo asentí. Se sentó a mi lado, pensé que me preguntaría por el asunto de Sora, pero no lo hizo. El silencio no era incómodo, pero yo quería conversar sobre lo que me atormentaba.

-Yo … he discutido con Sora … -ella me observaba sin pronunciar palabra alguna – bueno, quiero que … Taichi vino a verme y me sermoneó … estaba muy preocupado por Sora porque está dejando de lado el instituto y parece que no se relaciona con buenas compañías … así que decidí acercarme a ella, para aconsejarle … yo me preocupo por ella … pero ella no ha reaccionado como esperaba … además, creo que tiene un lío con un motero … bueno, ella dijo que tenía novio y Taichi me comentó algo sobre un motorista … ella tampoco lo negó cuando me referí a él … incluso lo defendió … -me costaba confesar mis sentimientos, quizás me habría ayudado que Kumiko hubiese dicho alguna frase, pero no lo hizo - ¿Me estás escuchando? -pregunté hastiado.

Ella asintió y yo le pregunté por qué entonces no decía nada. Ella suspiró desganada.

-¿No lo entiendes? Son tus sentimientos … yo no debo aconsejarte … tienes que decidirlo por ti mismo … no quiero influir en ningún aspecto de las decisiones que tomes.

Me quedé escrutando sus palabras y no podía sino llegar a una conclusión, que mi hermano y todos se equivocaban con respecto a Kumiko, ella no intentaba manipularme, no pretendía nada oscuro, ni siquiera buscaba el roce de su piel con la mía. Me sentí fatal por haber dudado alguna vez. Le regalé mi mayor y sincera sonrisa, ella me devolvió una leve curva de sus labios y después posó de nuevo su vista en el cielo estrellado alzando una de sus manos como si tratase de alcanzar algo:

-A veces pretendemos alcanzar una meta, un lugar, un sentimiento que se encuentra completamente fuera de nuestro alcance y ello nos duele … Sin embargo, cuando tenemos la opción de alcanzarlo y lo único que tenemos que hacer es dar un paso, y no lo damos, es bastante frustrante … porque cuando pasa el tiempo entendemos nuestro error … - atisbé su nostálgica mirada, a la vez que no perdía el hilo de sus palabras – ¡búscala! ¡Ve a verla! ¡Dile todo lo que escondes en tu corazón o será demasiado tarde! … Ella … lo entenderá todo … juntos podéis crear vuestro propio camino … o retomarlo, aunque esta vez tratando de caminar juntos … al menos deberíais intentarlo una vez más …

Me quedé sin habla, pero si me había dicho hacía menos de un minuto que no pensaba aconsejarme para no influir en mi conducta. ¿Por qué había cambiado así de opinión?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté casi en un susurro.

Como un acto reflejo ella se abrazó a sí misma. Lágrimas comenzaron a desfilar por sus rosadas mejillas, ella cerró los ojos y apartó la cara cubriéndola con su largo cabello. Iba a abrazarla para tratar de calmar su repentino llanto, pero la voz de Takeru me sacó de mi trance. Me giré y lo vi correr aceleradamente hacia mi posición. ¿Qué hacía él allí a esas horas? Parecía molesto, nos lanzó una mirada de reproche, aunque Kumiko seguía escondida tras su larga cabellera. Le miré expectante y él me devolvió una mirada de incredulidad:

-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¡No sabes es el esfuerzo que he hecho por encontrarte! Yo me preguntaba por qué demonios no habías respondido ni uno de mis mensajes ni las llamadas … ahora lo veo claro, estabas de excursión con la hermosa princesa –dijo mordazmente.

-¡Takeru! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto! –le amonesté sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque el ignoró mi llamada de atención.

-Sora ha desaparecido … su madre fue a recoger a su marido al aeropuerto y al regresar ya no estaba … no había signos de violencia, así que tal vez ella salió voluntariamente, pero aún así … Taichi ha dicho que podemos encontrarla mediante los dispositivos … si estamos cerca de ella los aparatos reaccionarán.

No quería seguir escuchándolo porque a mi mente anidó la idea de que tal vez Sora se había fugado con aquel chico al que había hecho referencia Taichi, me encrespé con ese pensamiento, el sentimiento de preocupación fue sustituido por la rabia:

-¡Es lo suficientemente mayor como para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa, Takeru!

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero al final se conformó con negar haciendo gestos con su cabeza con total desilusión. Se marchó de la misma forma en que había llegado. Exhalé ruidosamente. Los remordimientos me carcomían, me había negado a ir en ayuda de alguien que era sencillamente especial para mí, la más importante; sólo deseaba correr hasta llegar al lado de mi cielo. Me apoyé en el tronco de un árbol y cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué sacaba a flote el escudo de la frialdad? Calidez … unas manos cálidas rodearon las mías. Abrí los ojos y ella me estaba sonriendo tiernamente, las lágrimas de sus ojos habían desaparecido, aún así cargaba una profunda tristeza:

-Vamos a regresar y la buscaremos. Seguro que la encontraremos sana y salva. No te preocupes.

Abrí la boca en ademán de protesta, no quería obligarla venir conmigo, pero ella golpeó suavemente mi frente y como si leyera mi mente, negó sonriendo, "yo también me apunto y nada de peros" susurró. Yo perfilé una leve sonrisa. En esos momentos me sentí seguro y lleno de certeza de que todo saldría bien, en realidad esa era virtud que más apreciaba en ella, que siempre conseguía mi entereza. Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en nuestro mundo, nos dimos cuenta que llovía, desde luego no eran las mejores condiciones para estar fuera de casa … ¿dónde estaba Sora? … corrimos en busca de un taxi, se nos ocurrió la idea de que tal vez los taxistas sabrían lugares que fuesen frecuentados por moteros. Nos montamos en el primer taxi que vimos y le pedimos esa información, el conductor era un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años tal vez, nos miraba preocupado, nos habló de carreras ilegales de motos que se celebraban en el perímetro del puerto y que si quería podía llevarnos hasta allí, aunque sin entrar en la zona, ya que había bastante peligro. Pese a su advertencia, le pedimos que nos acercase a aquel lugar.

Una vez nos bajamos del automóvil, podíamos escuchar perfectamente el sonido de las motocicletas, los gritos de personas, las risas estridentes … pero no así el sonido de la lluvia, había parado la intensa caída de gotas desde el cielo, más aún así, había dejado un gran rastro de humedad que se colaban por la indumentaria y se agarraba cruelmente a todo nuestro cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía en mente era el paradero de Sora. Parecía que el dispositivo no reaccionaba, ¿y si no estaba en aquel lugar? Continuamos avanzando, estaba desesperado, cada latido de mi corazón me recordaba que tal vez Sora estaba en peligro y que no estaba junto a ella. Apreté los puños fuertemente en señal de frustración. De repente, escuché el pitido de mi dispositivo digital y sonreí.

-¡Está cerca! –exclamé. Kumiko asintió buscándola con la mirada. Entramos en una especie de callejón oscuro y con un olor nauseabundo y hediondo. El dispositivo señalaba que estaba allí, pero no la encontrábamos. Entonces me fijé en una furgoneta aparcada en aquel lugar. La llamé desesperado, pero no recibí respuesta. Intentemos abrir las puertas del vehículo infructuosamente. Posteriormente hice palanca con una vara de metal con la ayuda de Kumiko. Por fin, las puertas cedieron. Allí estaba mi amada Sora, su estado casi me paró el corazón, la desaté con dificultad, ya que me temblaban las manos. Después de eso, la abracé como si fuese el aire que respiraba. Le confesé mi temor a no encontrarla, que me sentía aliviado por haberla hallado. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, sentir su cercanía era campanas de oro para mí. Sentí una necesidad insolente de unir sus labios con los míos y de no separarlos nunca más de los suyos, pero en mi fuero interno sabía perfectamente que ese no era el momento oportuno, por lo que me conformé con escrutar cada centímetro de su rostro y ver reflejado mi rostro en sus maravillosos ojos.

-Yamato, tenemos que salir de aquí ya, no es buena idea permanecer durante más tiempo en este lugar –farfulló Kumiko. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, la había olvidado completamente y eso me avergonzó. Asentí y le ofrecí mi brazo a Sora para que se pusiera en pie. Ella intentó comentarme algo, pero le propuse hablarlo posteriormente, no era el momento ni el lugar. Kumiko tenía razón, estábamos en un lugar peligroso y lo primordial era escapar de allí. Después ya hablaríamos sobre quién le había hecho eso. El lugar estaba oscuro, la escasa luz que proporcionaban aquellas farolas cuyas bombillas estaban a un paso de fundirse no ayudaban a clarificar el camino correctamente. De pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y la tenue luz desapareció, se esfumó, al igual que se evaporó mi consciencia.

..

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. No es lo que se podría denominar largo, pero prefería que los hechos próximos estuviesen localizados en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que encajarían mejor. Gracias a todas/os por leer esta historia! Siento el retraso, pero estoy "hasta el cuello con los estudios" TT Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Junto a ti I

**¿Qué hay de nuevo? Hola xD. Después de un lapso de tiempo sin actualizar, regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Los estudios absorben casi todo mi tiempo y por eso me es muy complicado sacar un hueco para escribir, pero mi intención es concluir la historia, aunque tarde más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Bueno, el título aporta un poco de spoiler, ¿no? Lalalala no he dicho nada ejem …**

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo]**

_.._

**Junto a ti (I)**

**P.O.V. Sora**

**.**

_¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla, para liberarnos, para escapar? _

La impotencia más devastadora fluía por mis venas. Cerré los ojos en señal de derrota y suspiré con frustración.

_-"Desintegrador desesperado"_

_-"Cornada gigante"_

_-"Onda oro"_

¿Esos son …? La presión que me apresaba desapareció, el hombre que me agarraba estaba tumbado en el suelo y los otros también lo estaban. Me aparté rápidamente y corrí al lado de Yamato mientras notaba los pasos raudos de mis compañeros. En pocos segundos Hikari, Taichi, Takeru, Ken y los otros estaban juntos a mí.

-¡Atrapadlos mientras llamamos a la policía! – ordenó Taichi mientras me abrazaba preocupado. Yo solo pude musitar un arrepentido lo siento y volví a posar mi mirada en Yamato. Para mi sorpresa, Joe también estaba allí y lo examinaba.

-¡Malditos bichos! –vociferó el "jefe" de aquellos matones que se había recompuesto antes de ser neutralizado por los digimons. Con su afilada navaja se lanzó sobre nosotros, pero ella le hizo caer al suelo alzando las piernas, pues supuse que acababa de reaccionar y aun no había tenido tiempo para incorporarse. Pero aquel monstruo no soltó el arma y clavó parte de aquel metal en su costado, hizo una mueca de dolor profunda. Sin embargo, sus manos aferraban las de aquel hombre frenando la fuerza y la velocidad de aquel ataque. Todo fue demasiado rápido. Consiguió que esa fría arma saliera de su cuerpo y tras ello, se oyó un fuerte crujido de la muñeca de aquel hombre, a lo que él respondió con un grito iracundo y de agonía. En ese momento Pegasusmon y Nerfetimon aprovecharon para lanzar su ataque combinado "lazo de santuario" e inmovilizarlo.

Joe se aproximó a ella para comprobar el estado de su herida, que sin necesidad de ser un entendido en medicina no auguraba nada bueno, la sangre brotaban como si de una cascada se tratara, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche pude ver como su rostro había palidecido y sujetaba la zona afectada. Se negó en recibir la asistencia de Joe:

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Pero … necesita ayuda, mientras llega una ambulancia …

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó haciendo palpables esfuerzos por pronunciar cada una de sus palabras. Joe miró atrás y entendió que se refería a Yamato. Yo no salía de mi asombro, incluso con la herida que portaba, seguía preguntando por Yamato …

-Creo que solamente está inconsciente, no corre peligro, pero esa herida suya …

-¡He dicho que no!

-Pero, si no se le corta la hemorragia de inmediato …

-Si el destino lo ha decidido así, que así ocurra … escúchame Takenouchi-san … cuando llegue la policía … estarán a punto de llegar … si te preguntan por mí, responde que no me conoces, que estaba por la zona, os vi, traté de ayudar y … bueno … ya sabes …

-¿Por qué? – no entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ocultar? Tal vez su motivo era que no quería hacer saltar ningún escándalo, siendo su padre tan importante, el hecho de que se encontrara su hija en un sitio así podría traerle problemas, pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse con esa clase de asuntos … ¿cómo podía ser tan frívola, tan fría si hace dos segundos había tenido un temple atroz?

-¡no te tengo tiempo para explicar nada! ¡Prométemelo!

Arrastraba las palabras y seguía en el suelo sujetándose el costado. Parecía que iba a perder el sentido de un momento a otro, así que asentí con la cabeza a su descabellada petición. Suspiró aliviada y casi unos segundos posteriores cerró los párpados. Joe la sujetó y nos miró con nerviosismo:

-Necesito toda la tela que tengáis disponible, pañuelos, fulares, etc. ¡o le hago un torniquete ya o se muere!

Nunca había visto a Joe tan preocupado, ni siquiera se ponía nervioso al estar ante tal cantidad de sangre. No paraba de murmurar con estrés cosas como _"yo aún no soy médico", "no sé si podré parar esto", "por favor, para de sangrar"_. Él hacía su labor mientras los demás observábamos. Yo no soltaba a Yamato, estaba a su lado, él permanecía ajeno a todo suceso. Me dolía verle así, quería que despertase y que me perdonara, por mi culpa estaba así, había venido a salvarme y había resultado herido … si no me hubiera escapado … no sólo Yamato, sino también ella estarían bien …

-Sora, no te atormentes más –musitó Taichi mientras posaba su mano en mi hombro con entereza. Sonreímos levemente y volvió el silencio, que fue roto por las sirenas de coches de policía.

-¡El servicio secreto japonés! –exclamó Ken. Yo apenas presté atención a aquellos agentes armados ni a su indumentaria, ni cómo reaccionaron al hallar a los malhechores atados y al notar la presencia de los digimons. Nerviosismo era un término no suficiente para describir mi ansiedad, ¡cómo tardaba la maldita ambulancia!

Minutos después, llegaron un par de coches patrulla, pero de la policía metropolitana seguidos de un par de ambulancias. Los inspectores de policía se quedaron creo que extrañados de encontrarse con el alto cuerpo de policía allí, estos vociferaban de un lado a otro y pude notar que hablaban sobre ella, claro, supongo que ella sí los avisó, aunque llegaron tarde, ¿era ya tarde para ella? Esa chica no me caía bien, no podía ser de otra manera cuando sentía que alejaba a Yamato de mí, pero no podía infravalorar sus restantes acciones, no le deseaba ningún mal.

El camino en aquella ambulancia fue agonizante. Yamato seguía sin volver en sí y pese al diagnostico de Joe, yo dudaba en ese particular y sobre todo lo demás. Culpabilidad y remordimientos eran los sentimientos que acaparaban por completo mi mente. Rebeldes lágrimas galopaban en mi rostro y en mi corazón. Al llegar al hospital a Yamato se lo llevaron a una sala para auscultarlo y a Kurumisawa creo que a la sala de operaciones, necesitaba con urgencia una ingente transfusión de sangre. A mí me condujeron a una sala donde se realizaban las primeras asistencias facultativas, solamente tenía las muñecas amoratadas y magulladas, y algunos rasguños más en todo el cuerpo, junto a algunos cardenales; mas carecía de herida alguna de riesgo, aún así me adelantaron que debería hacerme alguna prueba rutinaria antes de "recibir el alta". Al salir de la estancia, vi a Taichi y al resto de los chicos esperándome en la sala de espera, avancé presta:

-¿Se sabe algo de Yamato? –pregunté con un hilo voz.

Taichi negó y yo bajé la mirada, ¿es que no se suponía que era leve? ¿Por qué no levanta los párpados? Quería ir a su encuentro, pero Takeru me informó que tenía prohibidas las visitas por el momento. Esa noticia fue como tomar la amarga hiel. Todos guardaban silencio, incluso la alegre Miyako.

-¿Sabéis algo de Kurumisawa? –pregunté de golpe. Takeru miró a Taichi y éste suspiró metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos. La respuesta era tácita, no había necesidad de expresarla a viva voz. Quería romper a llorar, pero no era justo, no tenía derecho a desahogarme después de que por mis actos imprudentes ellos habían sido heridos y el resto de mis compañeros se habían puesto en peligro.

-Gracias a todos por venir a ayudarnos … y siento todas las molestias …

-Ya sabes que para eso estamos –afirmó con una sonrisa reparadora Takeru.

-Siempre podrás contar con nosotros –agregaron Daisuke y los demás.

-Sobretodo conmigo –aportó Taichi mientras me guiñaba un ojo intentando arrancar una sonrisa de mis labios, que solamente pudieron intentarlo sin éxito.

Mi nombre sonó por los altavoces reclamando mi presencia para la práctica de unas pruebas, me levanté con pesar y me dirigí a la sala correspondiente. El doctor Kido me brindó una tranquilizadora sonrisa:

-Son un par de pruebas rutinarias, no te asustes.

Supongo que mi rostro reflejaba tensión y angustia, pero no era por mi persona, sino por Yamato, por mis amigos, por mis padres, incluso por ella.

-En cuanto tenga los resultados podrás marcharte.

Esa es la típica frase que todos los pacientes esperan, pero para mí era indiferente, no me movería de allí hasta saber recuperado a Yamato. Mientras el doctor Kido me daba algunas instrucciones la puerta de la sala se abrió, eran mis padres, los cuales se disculparon por la intromisión, siendo dispensados por el facultativo, quien abandonó la habitación. No era capaz de mirar a mis padres a la cara, me sentía avergonzada e indigna de ser su hija. Sentí el cálido abrazo de mi madre y rompí en llanto:

-Lo siento … lo siento tanto …

-Shh, no te preocupes más, hija, ahora todo está bien … teníamos tanto miedo de perderte …

Mi padre también me abrazó:

-Mi pequeña Sora, no vuelvas a darnos un susto de este calibre, te queremos con toda nuestra alma.

Parecía como si él también quisiera llorar. En ese momento pude sentir el amor paterno-filial como nunca antes lo había vivido en mis propias carnes. Mis progenitores tenían un rostro cansado, marcadas ojeras y ojos rojos, pero sonreían de felicidad por tenerme a su vera. Me sentí dichosa de poder recibir el amor de mis padres y muy arrepentida de no haber sabido apreciarlo.

-Gracias por vuestro amor …

Mi madre acrecentó el llanto y mi padre no pudo contenerse más, ambos me estrecharon entre sus brazos y me acariciaron mi cabello y me miraron con dulzura.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo mientras salen los resultados de tus exámenes médicos? –sugirió mi padre.

Yo quería declinar la idea, deseaba ir corriendo junto a Yamato, pero sabía la ilusión que mi padre ostentaba, no podía negarme así como así, no me quedó otra que acceder. Mi padre no paraba de engullir alimentos, nunca lo había visto así, incluso mi madre llevaba comiendo un buen rato, tal vez por el susto que les proporcioné había perdido el apetito y ahora lo había recuperado de golpe. Yo me sorprendí por los rugidos de mi estómago, aunque mi garganta no dejaba paso a alimento alguno, salvo un te acompañado de una bola de arroz, que para mi gusto sabía a hospital.

Pasamos al menos dos horas allí, los segundos parecían caminar lentamente, los minutos imitaban a las horas y las horas pretendían convertirse en días.

Cuando vi a Joe aproximarse a nosotros, palidecí, no sabía si era portador de noticias, y mucho menos si éstas serían favorables. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo a mis progenitores y después se dirigió a mí:

-Yamato sigue igual … no ha movido ni un músculo … pero los estudios aseguran que está bien, eso es lo que me ha dicho mi padre –paró en seco, seguramente a causa de mi expresión – sobre la chica … está mejor … las transfusiones que recibió fueron efectivas … está muy débil, pero ya se encuentra consciente, por lo visto está en la habitación 307, pero según me ha informado mi padre hay bastante revuelo, es la hija de alguien importante … no sé … te lo comento porque es amiga vuestra, ¿no? Por si quieres ir a verla antes que le pongan dos guardas en la puerta que impida visita –finalizó sonriéndome antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué muchacha? –cuestionó mi madre. Era una historia demasiado larga como para relatarla en aquellos momentos, así que abrevié todo lo que pude el contenido de la respuesta:

-Una joven que nos ayudó en … cuando me atacaron …

-Entonces, tienes que ir a verla –ordenó mi padre con un tono dulcificado.

Asentí y salí dirección a su habitación. Mas a cada paso que daba distintos pensamientos se mecían en mi mente. ¿Por qué había contratado a Ibuki? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiese contratado a aquellos matones y que una vez comenzado el plan todo se le fuera de las manos? ¿Y si acompañó a Yamato a buscarme porque quería asegurarse de que no me encontrara o que al menos, no descubriera su verdadera faz? La preocupación y la tristeza desaparecieron dejando al raso un monumental enfado. Entré siquiera sin llamar a la puerta, estaba tumbada en la cama, pero al verme se incorporó con quietud, mas parecía que le costaba estar de pie por lo que se sentó en el borde la catre. Tenía muy mal aspecto, aunque no podía ser de otra manera tras la experiencia vivida.

-¿Y Yamato? ¿cómo está? Los médicos no me han dicho nada …

¿De verdad se preocupaba por él? Todo esto era también culpa suya, porque si no me hubiese mandado a capturar nadie lo habría agredido.

-¿Te comen los remordimientos? –espeté iracundamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? –si no hubiera sabido a ciencia cierta que mentía, la habría creído, era muy buena actriz, demasiado.

-¡Digo que contrataste una banda de moteros para que se hicieran mis "amigos" y que el jefe me ligara, pero después te diste cuenta que eso no funcionaba o no obtenías los resultados deseados y por ello, ordenaste que me secuestran esos salvajes.

-Pero, ¿de qué demonios me están hablando? – farfulló malhumorada.

Traté de calmarme, le dije que no quería pelear, solamente saber por qué hizo lo que hizo, quería comprender cómo había sido capaz de una acción tan indigna sólo para tener la oportunidad de estar con Yamato. Ella volvió a negar mi acusación. Creo que poco a poco fue elevándose el tono de la conversación, en la medida de lo posible, pues ella no podía hablar demasiado alto. Nuestra "amistosa charla" fue interrumpida por el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, allí estaba de pie el joven que me había robado el corazón, pude contemplar de nuevo sus ojos azules, tan profundos como la inmensidad del propio océano. Sin embargo, su mirada no se posaba en mí, sino en ella, la escrutaba de arriba abajo con expresión zozobrada. Cuestionó el porqué de su estado y yo no pude sino afirmar que ello era resultado de sus malas acciones. Aquella chica negó malhumorada y pude notar cómo Yamato empezaba a sentirse perdido por la falta de información y entendimiento de la situación. Le confesé que todo lo relativo al ataque había sido provocado por Kurumisawa, aunque como presentía desde el principio no me creyó, murmuraba que no tenía sentido, que la más herida había sido ella y que por eso esa idea no tenía fundamento.

-Sí, lo tiene … escúchame, por favor – le dije en un tono suplicante, mas él se negó e incluso me exigió que me disculpara con ella, a lo que, por supuesto, me negué en rotundo. Él me miró con tristeza y desvió la mirada. Tal vez pensara que estaba montado otra "escena de celos" o "paranoias", pero necesitaba quitarle la máscara, no quería que ella lo siguiese engañando. ¿O quizás lo único que quería era recuperarle? Era inútil, siempre iba a creerla a ella antes que a mi persona, por el mero hecho de que ella interpretaba a la perfección su papel. Sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en el borde de mis ojos y mis labios se tensaban resistiendo aquel ataque de tristeza que ahogaba a mi corazón.

Las palabras Kurumisawa que posteriormente pronunció me dejaron estática, ¿estaba confesándolo? ¿así sin más? ¿por qué? Estaba pálida y nerviosa, revelaba haber sido la autora de tal maléfico plan como en un intento desesperado de echarnos de allí. No encajaba esa actitud, no había razonamiento en que pudiese fundamentarse, ¿qué sentido tenía? Yamato no era un simple capricho para ella, por un mero deseo no arriesgas tu propia piel. Era muy extraña. Yamato seguía sin creerla, incluso intentó modular lo que supuestamente había ocurrido, intentando darle otro enfoque, algo poco usual en Yamato; pero tras la insistencia de Kurumisawa de que la dejásemos sola, no tuvimos más remedio que abandonar la habitación. Agarré la mano de Yamato, él respondió apretando suavemente la mía y lo guié hasta su habitación. Parecía que del ataque estaba recuperado, pero él seguía en shock por las manifestación de aquella chica.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Sora … -musitó con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien, no pasa nada –intenté reconfortarle, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era que él estuviese bien, que no se atormentase por alguien como Kurumisawa, que no se alejase de mí.

-Sí importa, Sora … porque pese a todo lo acontecido, me sigo negando a aceptarlo … porque posiblemente si inventara una excusa intentaría agarrarme a ese clavo ardiente … porque todo ello es preferible antes de asumir que ella es así … es que sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza … es inconcebible … y eso es lo que más rabia me produce, porque después de por todo lo que has pasado aún la sigo defendiendo …

Pude comprobar los sentimientos contradictorios de Yamato y una voz en mi corazón me susurró que el amor que sentía por él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cuestión del mundo, por lo que le impedí seguir hablando. Me acerqué un poco a él y con toda la fuerza y la candidez de mis sentimientos le pregunté:

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad de tener tu corazón?

Al principio me miró cómo si le hubiese hecho la pregunta más rocambolesca del universo, por lo que mis esperanza comenzaron a diluirse, pero después se aproximó a mí para unir nuestros labios. Mi corazón palpitaba como el ritmo del tambor y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas cual carmín.

-¡Hermano, ya estás despier … ¡ vaya ... lo siento ….

Nos giramos antes que nuestros labios se uniesen. El no tan pequeño hermano menor de Yamato nos miraba con cara de circunstancias intentando pedir clemencia por tremenda interrupción. ¿Es qué incluso los hados estaban en contra de nuestro amor? Tuve que resignarme con el pensamiento de que ya habría otra oportunidad, aunque tuviese que volver a provocarla yo misma. Lo saludé algo cortada, intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, el doctor Kido me avisó que en breve pasaría a darme el alta, además, mis padres posiblemente ya hayan regresado y me estén buscando – Yamato me miró sin entender de lo que estaba hablando, así que lo aclaré – me refiero, que habían ido a la cafetería a tomar algo, y que seguramente ya habrán vuelto … y no quiero que se preocupen … ya les he causado bastantes problemas … -susurré lentamente, el ser consciente de todo el daño y el sufrimiento que había causado en mis padres no me hacía sentirme orgullosa de mí misma – volveré más tarde, Yamato … -agregué tratando por todos los medios de que Yamato notase que aquello había sido interrumpido, volvería a reanudarse. No deseaba que sus pensamientos llegaran a la conclusión de que me había arrepentido de formularle aquella cuestión.

….

Al atravesar el umbral de mi casa, sentí como se encogía mi corazón, recordaba cómo había salido huyendo la última vez y no podía sino sentir arrepentimiento por haberlo hecho, por todo el sufrimiento causado a mis padres, mas también había regocijo en mi corazón, pues había conseguido que Yamato escuchara de los propios labios de Kurumisawa todo las planificaciones que ella había labrado. Me sentía egoísta y ese sentimiento era el que me atenazaba, no quería convertirme en alguien que solamente se preocupara de sí mismo. "En el amor y en la guerra todo vale", ese un refrán común, pero yo discrepaba con la razón sobre él, el fin no justificaba los medios y escudarse en un sentimiento tan puro como el amor era una actitud ruin.

-Sora, hija … ¿te encuentras bien?

Mi madre me sacó de mis propias elucubraciones, intenté sonreír para apaciguar su preocupación, pero obtuve el resultado contrario. Aunque gracias a mi padre, pude salir del paso sin complicaciones.

-Está cansada, hija, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y duermes? Unas horas de descanso serán reponedoras para todos.

Asentí y marché a tomar un baño e inmediatamente después me sumergí entre las sábanas de mi lecho. Yo me resistía a dormir, necesitaba reflexionar con más calma sobre todo lo acontecido. Sin embargo, mis necesidades físicas pudieron más que mi voluntad y caí en un profundo sueño.

"_¿Árboles? ¿un bosque? Pude distinguir a Yamato entre la espesura, estaba de pie, de espaldas a mí. Corrí hacia él con paso firme, pero por más que corría, no lo alcanzaba. Era desestabilizador. Poco a poco su figura se perdía entre los grotescos troncos y las grandes hojas. Él avanzaba y yo no era capaz de llegar a él. Le llamé a gritos, pero no se giró. Yamato … sollozaba descontroladamente hasta que escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios ..._".

-Sora …

Y entonces abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, reconocí mis cuadros, mis libros, mis estanterías, mis pertenencias, mi propia habitación y también a la persona que me pronunciaba mi nombre, pero no era la misma que lo hacía en mis sueños, ni la que anhelaba mi alma con esa fuerza e intensidad.

-¿Taichi?

-El mismo en persona jeje –dijo guiñándome un ojo cómplicemente.

-¿Cómo sigue Yamato? ¿Le han dado ya el alta?

-No, Joe me comentó que hasta mañana por la mañana no le dejarían salir del hospital, es preciso que le practiquen algunas pruebas más. Por cierto, fui a visitarlo junto a los chicos y parecía estar mejor de salud, pero sigue con la manía de querer estar solo, pero claro, no le dejamos jejeje.

Y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de un detalle y le lancé mi almohada a la cara.

-¡Taichi, vete de la habitación! ¡Espérame fuera!

-¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa? –preguntó inocentemente. Yo le miré como si fuera la pregunta más idiota del mundo.

-Pues que estás en mi habitación y yo estoy en pijama …

-¿Y qué? –cuestionó con desinterés – no pasa nada, no es la primera vez que te veo en pijama jaja. A Hikari la veo todos los días en pijama.

-Pero Hikari es tu hermana –puntualicé, a lo que él rebatió:

-¿y no se suponía que nosotros éramos con hermanos?

Cuando analicé su respuesta, sonreí, eso ya lo sabía, pero es que él no me entendía, no lo decía por nosotros dos, sino por …

-No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, ya me voy … -dijo claudicando, y antes de salir del cuarto agregó – tranquila Sora, no le contaré a Yamato que he estado a "solas" contigo en tu habitación jajaja.

"Tonto" fue la palabra que se escapó de mis labios mientras portaba una sonrisa. Después de todo, Taichi sí que había madurado. Me cambié de ropa y encontré a Taichi dialogando de lo más feliz con mi padre y para mi sorpresa no era de fútbol, sino de los digimons y su maravilloso mundo. Me uní a ellos y pude aportar a la investigación de mi padre algunos datos. Era agradable estar cerca de mi padre, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía, hacía tanto tiempo que no me comportaba tan abiertamente con él. Me sentía feliz, pero en ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en Yamato …

-Taichi-san, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? –preguntó mi madre – he preparado una gran variedad de comida como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por Sora.

Evidentemente Taichi aceptó encantado, yo en su lugar también habría aceptado , sólo con recordar el sabor de las comidas de la señora Yagami, era capaz de entender su falta de reparo para comer fuera de su casa. Era una situación muy cómica. Una vez que la comida estuvo en la mesa, Taichi devoró los alimentos con devoción.

-Si estuviera Agumon aquí, le encantaría probar este manjar.

Pensé que mi madre le regañaría en cierta manera por la forma de engullir, pero no fue así, se limitó a asomar una breve sonrisa. Mi padre aprovechó el comentario para proseguir su investigación sobre los digimons y Taichi colaboró encantando. La verdad es que mis padres se llevaban muy bien con Taichi, no solamente por ser amigos de sus padres, sino también por él se había ganado su corazón desde la más pequeña de las infancias. Me sentía afortunada de tener a Taichi en mi vida, era un gran amigo, era como tener el mejor de los hermanos.

Justo antes de marcharse quise compartir mis sentimientos con él, por eso le detuve cuando atravesaba el umbral con destino a su hogar:

-Gracias por venir, por ayudarme, por estar siempre a mi lado –confesé con emoción.

A Taichi se le descompuso la cara, vi reflejado dolor y conmoción en su rostro, pero pude notar su mirada llena de sentimientos. Nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón y él siempre ha formado parte de mi vida, pero siento que en ocasiones no le he valorado como debería. Sin avisarle le abracé fuertemente, esperando el suyo como respuesta, pero él me separó lentamente. No tenía buen aspecto.

-¿Te ha molestado? –me apresuré a preguntar.

-No … es que creo que he sido castigado por haber pecado de gula jejej –negó haciendo un afable comentario y señalando su estómago. Era cierto que había comido demasiado, tal vez era eso el motivo de su comportamiento. No tenía por qué mentirme. Y yo no tenía motivos para dudar de su palabra.

…

A la mañana siguiente antes de salir de mi apartamento fui interceptada por mi progenitor.

-Sora, ¿a dónde vas?

-Amm, a ver Yamato, ya ha recibido el alta y …

-¡Estupendo! ¡Voy contigo! –afirmó mi padre en tono protector.

-No hace falta –insistí.

-Claro que sí, hija, tú no sabes cómo son los hombres –asintió mi padre. No sabía cómo cambiar su decisión porque mi padre era terco como él solo.

-Sora, hija, es que tu padre tiene muchas ganas de ver a Yamato – me quedé a cuadros, no podía creer que mi madre le apoyase en esa locura, aunque en breve pude comprobar que estaba equivocada a medias - ¿por qué no vas a verle tú sola y le invitas a cenar esta noche? Tu padre y yo saldremos ahora mismo a comprar los ingredientes, porque con todo lo que preparé ayer el frigo está prácticamente en la ruina.

Asentí y salí de la vivienda, antes que le diera tiempo a mi padre a rebatir el plan de mi progenitora.

…

Estaba frente a la puerta de su apartamento, el sonido del timbre solamente ayudo a acrecentar mi nerviosismo. Cuando se abrió la puerta nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi pulso se aceleró. Él me invitó a pasar, no había nadie más en la casa y eso me ayudó a reunir más valor, pero no el suficiente, ya que no conseguía pronunciar palabra alguna. Ello provocó un silencio abismal, que me resultó profundamente incómodo. Necesitaba ser valiente y volver a formular aquella pregunta.

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad de tener tu corazón? … yo te amo, Yamato …

Su mirada me escrutaba, pero parecía inmerso en su propios pensamientos, estaba segura que él ya había reflexionado sobre el asunto, pero era una persona que no paraba hasta atornillar la última tuerca.

-Sora … mi amor te pertenece … y tú a mí me amas –su rostro adquiría un tono mayor de rojez a cada palabra pronunciada - pero eso no es suficiente para que volvamos –esas palabras fueron demoledoras, aunque seguí mirándole directamente a los ojos, quería escuchar todo lo que tuviese que decirme, quería conocer sus sentimientos, sin cortinas de humo – debemos tener confianza el uno en el otro … no pensar erróneamente … antes de sacar conclusiones, debemos informarnos … sé que las relaciones no son perfectas, pero si no seguimos esos pasos, tarde o temprano será irreparable, porque el amor no es suficiente para sostener una relación – yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, sé que habíamos cometido muchos errores y al igual que él, también tenía miedo de repetirlos – la confianza es otro pilar básico. Creo que no hemos sabido cómo manejar los diversos contratiempos que han hecho su aparición … sobretodo yo …

Intenté tranquilizarle y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero él afirmó que no era así, y volvió a sumirse en esa expresión de agonía e incertidumbre. Sentía que si le dejaba divagar entre sus miedos le perdería, que no sería capaz de recuperarle, por lo que me lancé a la piscina de cabeza.

-Te amo, Yamato … y estoy dispuesta a recorrer el camino junto a ti por muchas piedras que nos encontremos, por muchos baches que ralenticen nuestros pasos, por muchas tormentas traiga el cielo, por mucho frío o calor que haga … no somos perfectos, pero sé que juntos nos complementamos perfectamente, … sé que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como enfrentar los problemas y baches de la vida … déjame estar a tu lado … camina junto a mí …

Me sentía aliviada por haberle confesado mi sentir, aunque aun podía notar como temblaba y como mi respiración se entrecortaba. Cuando Yamato me sonrió sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar de felicidad, ¿sería posible que aceptara?

-¿Siempre juntos? – preguntó en un tono tan bajo, que casi parecía un susurro que, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para mis oídos. Le di como respuesta una sonrisa llena de goce y dicha. Cuando Yamato se aproximó a mí para unir nuestros labios, tal era mi felicidad, que me adelanté a sus actos, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé intentando transmitirle todo el amor que guardaba en mi corazón sólo para él.

..

..

_**C'est fini ! **_**El capítulo no la historia Xd. Estoy muy ocupada con los estudios y ese es el motivo por el cual se retrasan las actualizaciones. Me gustaría poder publicar antes, pero me es imposible. Espero que haya gustado. Lo de la confesión de Kumiko es algo extraña, pero es parte de una trama que ya se verá posteriormente xD. He intentado reflejar no sólo aspecto de la relación de Sora y Yamato, sino también lo que acontecía con los padres de Sora, cómo lograban ayudarlos a escapar los demás digielegidos y también darle un poco de cuerda a Taichi, se lo merece xD. **

**Gracias a todos/as por leer esta historia! Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Junto a ti II

**Siento el retraso ... ¡Por fin están juntos de nuevo! Ahora podremos verlo, aunque la expresión correcta sería más bien leerlo, desde el punto de vista de Yamato xD. Pobre … lo estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado … ¡cuántos tormentos mentales le azotan la mente! He intentado cambiar, añadir o suprimir algunas escenas que son comunes al capítulo anterior, es decir, que lo que se expresa narrativamente en relación a las conversaciones, pues en este capítulo están escrito a modo de diálogo. De esa forma no parece tan repetitivo, sino que verdaderamente se puede apreciar como si se estuviese leyendo desde otro punto de vista. Además en este capítulo se aclara un poco la conversación en el hospital con Kumiko, ya que en el capítulo anterior solamente se mostraban pinceladas, y tal vez, era algo confuso (vale, sí, era confuso xD porque básicamente no se especificaba qué estaba pasando).**

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo]**

…

**Junto a ti (II)**

**P.O.V. Yamato**

**.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me cubrí el rostro con la mano, una luz intensa me cegaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Un habitación blanca … Me incorporé lentamente y no pude evitar llevar mi mano a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, ¿una gasa? ¿qué me había pasado? Poco a poco comencé a recordar las últimas imágenes que mi mente recordaba … ¡Joder! ¡Sora! ¡Kumiko! … Me levanté de un salto de la cama, pero mi vista se nubló súbitamente y casi caigo al suelo. Justo en ese momento entró el señor Kido, me miró sorprendido:

-Será mejor que vuelva a la cama, aún debe continuar con su reposo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Sora, está bien? ¿Y Kumiko?

-Calma, calma, son muchas preguntas –contestó sonriendo afablemente – Tranquilo, Takenouchi-san se encuentra perfectamente, apenas sufrió algunas marcas …

Mi corazón volvió a latir de felicidad, pues Sora no había sufrido daño alguno. Sin embargo, la euforia inicial se evaporó fugazmente al notar cómo se tensó y centró su vista en unos papeles, supongo que se trataría de mi historial médico. Esa acción me intranquilizó. Y una idea aterradora me demolió, pues solamente había respondido respecto de Sora.

-Doctor, ¿y Kumiko? Es una amiga … ella es …

-Sé quién es … su padre ya ha hablado con el director del hospital y ha exigido que no se dé información acerca de su estado y su inminente traslado, ni siquiera se puede mencionar su presencia en este hospital. Es una persona muy influyente y el director ha decido a su petición. Al fin y al cabo, el paciente tiene derecho a que su médico guarde toda la información respecto de su caso y que no la revele. Aunque no necesita "esa clase de protección".

Su tono de voz era ácido y colmado de desaprobación. No comprendía el motivo de su actitud. Empecé a asuntarme, ya que me figuré que tal vez su estado de salud estaba en peligro.

-Pero, ¿está bien? –pregunté a tono de súplica. El seño Kido escudriñó de nuevo mi historial médico y luego se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Volveré más tarde para examinarle, recuerda que no debe hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya que el golpe en su cabeza puede producirle mareos. Ande despacio, no corra.

Iba a marcharse, cuando de golpe se paró en el umbral y soltó "307", para inmediatamente continuar su marcha. ¿307? ¡Claro! El número de la habitación. Salí silenciosamente de la habitación, me monté en el ascensor y llegué a la tercera planta. Cuando llegué a la puerta y me disponía a llamar, pude notar que estaba entreabierta y se oían voces.

_-No quiero pelear, es solo que sé que contrataste a esa banda para que me gustase Ibuki, el líder, y quedarte con Yamato, eso es rastrero … pero si solamente fuera eso, me quedaría callada porque si no hubiese sido una imbécil nunca me habría relacionado con ellos. Sin embargo, casi podría asegurar que tú tuviste algo que ver en lo de mi secuestro …_

_-¿Eres tonta? ¿Cómo piensas que me haría algo así? ¿Has visto cómo estoy? ..ah … Lárgate, déjame en paz. ¡Menos mal que me traslado de hospital!_

_-Finges no escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo porque sabes que es cierto … Yamato tiene que saberlo._

_-¿Saber qué? Tus mentiras … no sé de dónde has sacado esas ideas, pero me da igual que estén en tu imaginación o no, no hay ni una pizca de verdad en ello … yo no tengo nada que ver. _

_-¡Ni siquiera tienes el valor de admitirlo!_

¿Sora? ¿Kumiko? Inconscientemente empuje la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente. Ellas me miraron sorprendidas. Escruté a Sora, ella parecía estar bien, aunque tenía marcas en las muñecas, parecían algo hinchadas. Sin embargo, el corazón se me encogió cuando posé mirada en Kumiko, "¡oh, Dios!" fue lo que pensé. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y se agarraba con fuerza al borde de la misma. Tenía los nudillos destrozados, los labios rotos, el brazo izquierdo vendado, los pómulos hinchados y el ojo izquierdo prácticamente morado. Además, tenía una venda alrededor de su abdomen. Me acerqué instintivamente a ella, cubrió su rostro con las manos. Me dio la impresión que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Porque el mal se vuelve contra sí mismo –sentenció Sora con un tono duro, demasiado osco. No comprendí su actitud - ¡vamos! ¡confiésalo!

Escuchó a Kumiko chasquear la lengua con actitud bélica.

-¿Qué está pasando, aquí? Creo que me he perdido algo.

-Muchos acontecimientos … pero sobretodo que casi nos matan por su culpa, por ser una inconsciente y una loca maniática … - la miré de forma interrogante – le pagó a los moteros para que se hicieran mis amigos, y estoy segura que ella le pagó a esos tíos con el fin de que me secuestraran y a saber que otras barbaridades se le habrán ocurrido a una mente tan perversa como la suya.

-¡Sora, por favor! No entiendo nada … no recuerdo nada … -digo completamente desorientado.

-Nos atacaron unos hombres cuando pretendíamos salir del puerto, los mismos que me encerraron en aquella furgoneta … y todo fue idea suya …

Negué reiteradamente:

-Estás equivocada, Sora. Mírate, a penas tienes rasguños y yo tampoco he sufrido heridas tan profundas, pero ella sí, no tiene sentido.

-Sí, lo tiene … escúchame, por favor –me pidió mi dulce Sora, pero mi mente se había cerrado a sus palabras, ella había vuelto a comportarse de una forma irracional. Yo seguía siendo su perdición. Hubiese seguido perdido en mis pensamientos, pero debía acallar tal comportamiento.

-¡Sora, basta! No tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que estás diciendo. Deberías disculparte con Kumiko.

Sora abrió los ojos como platos y rió agriamente:

-No voy a disculparme con ella. Yamato, te lo digo en serio, todo eso es cierto, estoy convencida, ¿por qué no me crees?

Sencillamente no podía, no era posible que una persona que me había demostrado que estaba ahí para mí, que me había apoyado, que me había comprendido, que nunca había mostrado su lado egoísta conmigo, fuese capaz de algo así. Intentaría que Sora se diera cuenta de su error, que juntos encontrásemos dónde estaba la confusión, qué datos la habían llevado a una conclusión errónea. Sin embargo, la firme voz de Kumiko interrumpió mis propósitos.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Yamato, eres un cielo! –decía mezclando un tono socarrón con un toque amargo como el que dan las almendras – Nunca te has preguntado por qué deberías confiar en mí antes que una persona que conoces desde hace años y que además ha robado tu corazón desde hace otros tanto, ¿verdad? … Pero no, tú eres demasiado correcto, demasiado recto … me tienes en un pedestal o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto? –cuestionó haciendo un gesto de burla – por favor, al principio era divertido, pero ahora, ya me dan arcadas. ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo?

No podía comprender sus palabras, en realidad sí lo hacía, pero el único significado que encontraba era una confesión por su parte de un hecho atroz. No, debía ser un error. El golpe, sí, debía de estar confundida. Fue el único resquicio al cual podía aferrarme.

-Deberíamos llamar al médico … ¿a ti también te han golpeado la cabeza?

Ella sonrió con toda la sorna del mundo:

-Ni siquiera un niño de seis años se tragaría una excusa como esa. Sé perfectamente lo que he dicho, así que ya puedes creer al amor de tu vida. Vete con tu querida pelirroja y déjame en paz. Me provocas náuseas. Ya me he cansado de ti, de jugar contigo. ¡Largaos!

Me sentí profundamente decepcionado, pero sobretodo traicionado. Sin embargo, por una vez en mi vida, hice todo el acopio del mundo en no ser rencoroso y en brindarle una nueva oportunidad:

-Si estás arrepentida y nos cuenta cómo sucedieron las cosas … podríamos olvidarlo … seguramente alguno de ellos se tomó el asunto a su manera y se saltó las instrucciones … sé que posiblemente solamente intentaras darle un susto … o hacer que yo aprendiese una lección … que fuera en busca de Sora, que yo la rescatase … que los dos solucionásemos nuestra ruptura … pero fue demasiado peligro … pero tus intenciones no fueron las que Sora cree … si relatas lo que pasó ella podrá entenderte … Sora no es rencorosa … y yo … bueno, … podríamos perdónate.

Vi como el rostro de Kumiko se había petrificado, juraría que deseaba llorar, que una catarata se agolpaba en sus ojos luchando con fuerza por salir, pero no calló ni una gota. Se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí:

-Crees que me conoces, que lo sabes todo, que eres un chico maduro, que estás seguro de lo que dices, pero estás equivocado. No soy una dulce ovejita. No necesito tu perdón, ni mucho menos el suyo. Y si intentáis ir a la policía, os advierto que no os servirá de nada. Mi padre conoce a tantos cargos importantes en la escala policial y en los tribunales, que solamente conseguiréis perder el tiempo … padre … -esto último lo dijo en un susurro, inmediatamente se puso tensa y noté su respiración entrecortada, miré hacia atrás y al fondo del pasillo había un médico conversando seriamente con un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, el cual estaba flanqueado por dos hombres enchaquetados, ¿ese era su progenitor? – ¡largaos de una vez! ¡FUERA! –gritó, su voz se notaba más débil, pero aún así fue una orden clara. Sora y yo nos retiramos de la habitación, y no pude evitar echar una última mirada a su interior, Kumiko había regresado a la cama y mantenía la cabeza girada en dirección al gran ventanal.

No sabía qué decir, estaba en estado de shock, Sora me tomó de la mano y yo correspondí levemente su agarre. Ella tiró de mí hasta llegar a mi habitación. Comenzó a tocarse el flequillo intermitentemente. Yo no me atrevía mirarla a los ojos directamente, me sentía avergonzado, había dudado de su palabra. Balbuceé una disculpa y ella la aceptó rápidamente, agregando que no me preocupase, pero eso era imposible.

-Sí importa, Sora … porque pese a todo lo acontecido, me sigo negando a aceptarlo … porque posiblemente si inventara una excusa intentaría agarrarme a ese clavo ardiente … porque todo ello es preferible antes de asumir que ella es así … es que sigue sin entrarme en la cabeza … es inconcebible … y eso es lo que más rabia me produce, porque después de por todo lo que has pasado aún la sigo defendiendo …

-Shhh …

Sora me miró con ternura y aproximó su rostro al mío sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad de tener tu corazón?

No asimilé correctamente su pregunta, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un pesado nudo en mi garganta que no me dejó responder. ¿Sora quería volver conmigo? ¿estaba preparado para hacerla feliz? Abrí las puertas de mi corazón, olvidando las divagaciones de mi mente, y me aproximé a ella para unir nuestros labios, ella entrecerró los ojos mientras se enrojecían sus mejillas.

-¡Hermano, ya estás despier … ¡ vaya ... lo siento ….

Nos giramos antes que nuestros labios se tocasen. Allí, justo en la puerta estaba Takeru, intentando hacer un puchero con el propósito de ganarse nuestro perdón por haber interrumpido. Sora le saludó tímidamente intentado disimular la situación. En cambio hice un gesto con mi mano y bajé la mirada. Una desazón barría mi interior inexorablemente.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación, el doctor Kido me avisó que en breve pasaría a darme el alta, además, mis padres posiblemente ya hayan regresado y me estén buscando – la miré con confusión, no había terminado de entender a qué se refería – me refiero, que habían ido a la cafetería a tomar algo, y que seguramente ya habrán vuelto … y no quiero que se preocupen … ya les he causado bastantes problemas … -musitó agachando la mirada – volveré más tarde, Yamato … -añadió, supuse que era una señal para que entendiese que no se alegraba de la interrupción y que podíamos conversar sobre ello pronto. Suspiré aliviado, pero el aire quemaba mi garganta. Sentía una gran emoción en mi pecho, pero a la vez un dolor puntiagudo en el mismo. Es que no podía olvidarlo, no podía pretender que era plenamente feliz, pues mi mente era un caos. Me sentía desorientado y mi brújula se había perdido en la profundidad del oscuro océano. Una vez Sora hubo abandonado la estancia, comencé a divagar en voz alta.

-¿Cómo distinguir el camino correcto cuando la constelación que me indicaba el camino ha desaparecido? ¿Cómo respirar si mis pulmones están encharcados? ¿Cómo continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué soy tan increíblemente estúpido?

Takeru me observaba con preocupación. No comprendía ni una de mis palabras. Era lógico, pues él desconocía lo ocurrido en aquella habitación. ¿Debía comunicárselo? Suspiré con rabia. Sólo recordarlo alteraba mi pulso.

-¿Por qué demonios soy tan imbécil?

-Hermano, ¿qué ocurre? De verdad, siento haber interrumpido … es que el doctor Kido me avisó que ya habías recuperado el conocimiento y no pude esperar … quería comprobar por mí mismo que estabas bien … realmente estaba muy preocupado por ti …

-Gracias … - realmente me emocionaron los sentimientos de mi hermano – No te preocupes, no es por eso … después hablaremos Sora y yo … no iba a suceder nada antes que no vaya a suceder cuando nos veamos la próxima vez … aunque en ese aspecto también he sido un inconsciente … le he hecho tanto daño … - solté un largo suspiro, necesitaba aislarme un rato, anhelaba unos momentos para ordenar mis pensamientos – Takeru, ¿podrías dejarme solo? Es que me duele la cabeza …

Noté que la mirada de mi hermano se entristeció, pero asintió sonriendo. Sin embargo, una voz conocida negó mi petición:

-¿Quieres estar solo? Pues vas a tener que soportarnos, aunque no te guste, Yamato –canturreó un joven de ojos color café. Se acercó a mí y me alborotó el cabello, yo sonreí y él atisbó con la boca abierta - ¿os habéis fijado? Le he tocado el pelo y no ha puesto el grito en el cielo … está peor de lo que yo pensaba … pobrecillo, el golpe lo ha trastornado – señaló Taichi utilizando una voz dramática y esperpénticamente exagerada, haciendo que sus acompañantes estallaran en sonoras carcajadas, por cuya acción fueron amonestados por una enfermera que entró en la habitación con expresión iracunda y temible.

-Nos alegramos mucho de tu mejoría, Yamato-san … cuando te vimos tumbado en el suelo y … -Hikari paró de hablar, su rostro reflejaba conmoción.

-Y toda aquella sangre … -agregó Takeru, finalizando aquella frase – nos temimos lo peor …

-Aquella chica sí que estaba encharcada en sangre –musitó Ken – fue una suerte que Joe pudiese cortarle la hemorragia haciendo aquel torniquete improvisado …

Intenté encajar aquel suceso en mi mente, pero era imposible, puesto que yo no lo había vivido. Mis esfuerzo por recordar algo que no había visto fueron recompensados con fuertes pinchazos que masacraban mi mente, sin poder evitarlo me llevé las dos manos a la cabeza e hice varias muecas de dolor. Todos se alarmaron, pero yo negué con una sonrisa fingida. Quería que me contasen exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-Realmente no recuerdo gran cosa …

-¡Te perdiste toda la acción! –bromeó Taichi.

-¡Hermano! – le reprendió severamente la no tan pequeña Hikari – No hables así, aquella chica podía haber muerto desangrada … Sora y Yamato también han sufrido daños … no ha sido divertido … ha sido muy peligroso … ¿y si les hubiese ocurrido algo más grave? ¿y si …? – paró de hablar pues una multitud de lágrimas habían conquistado su rostro. Taichi observó con una sonrisa triste.

-Perdona … yo sólo quería animar un poco el ambiente … para ninguno ha sido agradable ni fácil lo vivido …

Estaba empezando a sentir como la desesperación se introducía en los recovecos de mi mente y perforaban interrogantes que nublaban mi vista y aceleraban los latidos de mi corazón.

-¿Podéis contarme lo que ocurrió?

Todos se miraron entre sí, ninguno pronunciaba una palabra, pero sabía perfectamente que con sus miradas se comunicaban sin problemas. Al final, Miyako se desesperó y comenzó a relatar los hechos, pero tal y como me temía comenzó desde el principio, pero desde el principio de verdad …

-Pues verás … Taichi nos llamó a todos para avisarnos de la desaparición de Sora … ¡cuando recibí su llamada me quedé muy impactada! Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Todos sabíamos perfectamente que ella no estaba pasando su mejor momento porque no superaba vuestra ruptura … Tuve mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Comencé a sudar como un pollo en el asador … ¡Es que no podía creerlo! ¿Dónde estaría? ¡menos mal que Hawkmon estaba a mi lado! ¡Y bendito sea que mi digimon vuela! Comenzamos a rastrear la ciudad por los aires … intentamos ser discretas porque aunque la gente ahora está empezando a saber del mundo digimon, pero aún así no queríamos ser el centro de atención … Total, como te decía, que la buscamos por la zona norte de la ciudad sin éxito … era desesperante … realmente me sentía enfadada contigo, Ishida-san … juré que si le ocurría algo a Sora te tragarías mi puño … ejem … bueno … ¿no te he contado que recibí un mensaje al D-terminal de Iori? Nos comunicaba que había recibido una señal de varios dispositivos digitales en la zona cercana al puerto … ya sabes, como el digimon de Iori tiene una digievolución acuática, él decidió buscar por la cercana al agua con la ayuda de Joe … es lógico, ¿verdad? ¡Es importante utilizar las habilidades en las que destacan nuestros digimon en situaciones críticas! Eso es lo que dijo Taichi … estaba tan preocupado … todos lo estábamos, pero él más, después de todo es su amiga de la infancia … ¡hace tantos años que se conocen que necesitaría más dedos de los que tengo en ambas manos! jaja …

Era desesperante, Mikayo tenía un don para poner a prueba la paciencia de las demás personas. Gracias al cielo que Ken decidió interrumpirla amablemente y continuar él con la historia centrándose en responder a mi pregunta. Supuse que protestaría, pero Ken ejercía un gran poder de convicción en relación a Miyako, así que la suerte me ladeó una breve sonrisa.

-Verás … cuando llegamos al puerto, intentamos localizaros lo antes posible … llegamos en el momento justo … en el último momento, en realidad … lanzamos un ataque sobre aquellos hombres que os tenían a su merced … sin embargo … todo pasó turbulentamente rápido … no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar … aquel gigantón se movió ágilmente empuñando una navaja en dirección en dirección a aquella chica, ella logró disminuir la fuerza del ataque, pero no la agresión en sí … es decir, … que aquella cuchilla atravesó su piel, pero no de forma mortal, aunque la hemorragia causada pudo haberle costado la vida … gracias a Joe que intervino rápidamente … al final pudimos reducir a aquel hombre e inmovilizar también al resto … poco tiempo después llegaron varias unidades del servicio secreto japonés y arrestaron a aquellos hombres … -Ken paró su relato momentáneamente, mientras yo me preguntaba por qué estaría allí tan alto cuerpo de la policía japonesa, tal vez por Kumiko, tragué saliva, no quería pensar en mi amistad fallida. Sin embargo, la voz entusiasta de Ken me sobresaltó - ¡Fue alucinante! ¡Cien veces más increíble que en las mejores películas de acción! ¡Llevaban pistolas! ¡Y chalecos antibalas!

Parpadeé incrédulo ante el parloteo final de Ken, desde luego si él tenía influencia sobre Miyako, ella también le había influido a él, normalmente Ken era más reservado. Creo que se dejó llevar por la emoción de sus recuerdos, ya que comenzó a recrear las acciones de los agentes de policía como si estuviesen aconteciendo en tal momento. Miyako lo miraba anonadada, con la mirada "llena de estrellas". El resto del grupo simplemente estábamos estupefactos, pues el comportamiento de Ken era inusual. Al notar que toda nuestra atención estaba centrada en Ken, Daisuke intentó imitar sus gestos, pero con tanta vuelta tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó arrastrando al pobre Ken consigo. Miyako hizo un ademán de levantar al portador de la amabilidad, pero no se percató de que en su afán por incorporar a Ken, había pisado a Daisuke, el cual se quejaba amargamente. El resto del grupo rió descontroladamente. Yo me limité a asomar una curva en mis labios a modo de sonrisa, pues la situación me parecía surrealista hasta el extremo.

Me enfrasqué pensando en cómo cambian las personas, cómo avanzan en una dirección o en otra. Hacía varios años que conocía los nuevos digielegidos, pero realmente no los "conocía", al menos, no en profundidad; yo continuaba siendo reservado por lo que solamente me abría sin reparos a las personas más allegadas a mí, ni siquiera era abierto del todo con la totalidad de digielegidos que conocí en mi primera aventura digital, exclusivamente con Taichi y Sora. Había olvidado el motivo real por el cual no quería compartir realmente mi vida con los demás, porque en la verdadera amistad hay confianza y si la otra persona te falla, el sentimiento que permanece es cuanto menos perturbador, es como sentir un vacío incalmable. Sonreí amargamente, no entendía el porqué yo no había conseguido avanzar, antes pensaba que sí, que había cambiado, pero después de lo acontecido con Kumiko, había tomado consciencia de lo poco que había mejorado. Cualquier batacazo no debería retrotraer mis esfuerzos por ser más abierto, pero es que ya lo había intentado y había fracasado. ¿No había sido un buen amigo? ¿Por qué ella no lo había sido? Aún me costaba creer que fuese realmente capaz de cometer tal atrocidad. ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿qué hacer? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que yo simplemente dejaría de tener contacto con ella, esa sería mi respuesta. Precisamente por tal actitud, era capaz de comprender que seguía siendo prácticamente el mismo y esa idea me atenazaba.

Poco después llegó el momento de la despedida, el último en hacerlo fue Taichi, el cual me dio un abrazo amistoso, pero me miró severamente.

-"No le sigas haciendo daño a Sora o seré yo quien te mande de regreso al hospital" –susurró mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombre. Su gran preocupación era el bienestar de Sora, la mía también lo era. Pero Taichi desconocía que mi mente era réplica de las corrientes, que transportaban pensamientos, imágenes, sentimientos de un extremo a otro y que en este mismo momento, era incapaz de catalogar nada en seguro.

Posteriormente, el doctor Kido me hizo un reconocimiento y anunció que al siguiente me daría el alta:

-Creo que lo tengo que decirle le alegrará, mañana podrá marcharse a casa. Takenouchi-san ha recibido el alta hoy mismo, pues no había necesidad de tenerla más tiempo aquí, pero en su caso hemos considerado oportuno que pase esta noche, por meros motivos de observación.

-Entonces … ¿Sora ya se ha marchado del hospital?

Él asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente y se marchó tras darme una serie de recomendaciones médicas. Estaba confuso, pues esperaba que Sora viniese a visitarme antes de marchar, pero no había sido así.

-Tal vez ha cambiado de opinión … es lógico –susurré melancólicamente para mis adentros. Me dejé caer sobre la cama e intenté dejar mi mente igual que el color de las paredes de aquella habitación. Pero mi olfato se centró en ese peculiar aroma que desprenden los hospitales, ese olor a creolina, alcohol, a sangre humana y a penicilina, por lo cual no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche por mucho que lo intenté. Desde luego jamás me habría planteado la opción profesional sanitaria, pues no estaba hecho de la pasta necesaria para soportar tal ambiente y salir airoso. Esa sensación de enfermedad palpitaba con cada movimiento del segundero. "_Realmente_ s_oy un quejica_" pensé nostálgicamente.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron gentilmente la cristalera, me sentí aliviado, pues supe que en breve podría abandonar ese tétrico lugar. Esa misma mañana el Dr. Kido firmó la autorización necesaria para la devolución de mi "libertad". Mi padre y mi hermano, quienes habían venido a buscarme, reían de forma divertida ante mis comentarios "anti-hospitales". Cuando íbamos de camino a casa, mi padre estaba centrado en la conducción de su camioneta, mientras que Takeru seguía preguntándome una y otra vez si me encontraba bien. No me resultaba pesado, al contrario, me hacía sentir querido. Pese a que yo era consciente del gran amor fraternal que mi hermano me profesaba, sin duda alguna, era agradable sentirlo tan palpablemente. Asimismo, me sentí feliz, pues no esperaba que mi padre viniese, siempre estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, por lo que deduje erróneamente que no iría al hospital. No le confesé lo contento que me hacía sentir su presencia, pero esa acción me demostraba que realmente era capaz de sacar tiempo para su familia, para mí. Sin embargo, la ausencia de mi madre ensombrecía tales pensamiento positivos.

Mientras mi padre encajaba las llaves en la cerradura un pequeño vacío se abrió en mi corazón, ¡cómo anhelaba que mi progenitora estuviera conmigo! Negué para mis adentros, seguía pensando como cuando tenía siete años. Al entrar en la vivienda pude percibir un aroma a limpio, pero no una limpieza estándar, sino una de verdad, olía como … como la casa de Takeru. Miré sorprendido el comedor, todo perfectamente ordenado y reluciente; y la cocina compartía el mismo estado. Estaba absolutamente seguro que no era obra de mi padre, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviese, en todos esos años posteriores al divorcio, podría afirmarse que no aprendió demasiado sobre labores domésticas.

-¡¿Ya estáis aquí?! ¡Aún me quedaban algunos retoques! ¡Tu casa era un desastre, Hiroaki! –exclamó una voz de mujer proveniente de mi habitación. ¿Era mi madre? ¡Claro que era ella! Una sonrisa se dibujó instantáneamente en mi rostro al verla aparecer. Ella me sonrió tímidamente:

-Hijo, ¿cómo te encuentras? Estaba preocupada …

Dudé en acercarme a ella o mantener la distancia, pero, ¿qué sentido tendría? Ahora que nuestra relación mejoraba, no era lógico dejarla marchitar por mis líos mentales u otros de mis problemas. Así que me acerqué a mi madre y la abracé, sentí la calidez de sus manos en mi espalda. No quería separarme de ella, realmente había necesitado su amor todos estos años, y ahora que podía tener un poco no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Al separarnos, volví a brindarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Gracias por venir … gracias …

Ella estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía pronunciar dos sílabas seguidas:

-Yam .. Yamato … hijo … he preparado un tentempié, pensé que traerías hambre, la comida de los hospitales definitivamente no ayuda a que una persona se recupere. ¡Tenía tantas ganas que salieras de ese sitio!

-¡Mamá! Estaba en un hospital, no en una mazmorra –señaló burlonamente Takeru.

-No hay diferencia, son lo mismo –afirmó nuestra madre. Y esa declaración hizo que mi padre y mi hermano rieran a rienda suelta tras haber compartido entre ellos una mirada cómplice. Mi madre no entendía cuál era la gracia, aunque yo sí, pues durante el trayecto en coche, yo me había expresado sobre los hospitales de una forma similar. Supongo que mi madre y yo teníamos más cosas en común de lo que pensaba.

Pasamos una mañana en "familia", resultaba tan extraño, pero a la vez tan reconfortante, aunque sabía que era como un espejismo, disfruté como un niño. Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno, llegó el fin. La mitad de mi familia tuvo que marcharse. Mi padre, que portaba una sonrisa nostálgica, me avisó que debía volver a trabajar, yo asentí.

-Tranquilo, papá, estoy bien. Marcha tranquilo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y abruptamente que quedé boquiabierto, me froté los ojos y volví a atisbar mi dormitorio. Estaba mucho más reluciente que el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, no lo que me llegaba al corazón no era el hecho de que aquella estancia estuviera puramente pulcra, sino quién había sido la autora, el hecho que había sido mi madre, el hecho que su amor hacia mí le hacía preocuparse, organizar aquella casa, incluyendo mi habitación, era un intento más de mi madre por acercarse a mí de nuevo. "_Después de todo, puede que sí haya cambiado un poco, aunque solamente sea en lo referente a mi familia_" pensé.

El sonido de mi móvil me apartó de mis reflexiones, era Fukao-san y entonces recordé que aquel sábado debía haber acudido a la sede del INJA, ordené mis ideas en pos de una respuesta coherente y no demasiada sobrecargada de información:

-¿Diga?

-Ishida-san, soy Fukao-san …

-Siento no haber acudido esta mañana al INJA, pero es que me surg … -intenté excusarme, explicarle el motivo de mi ausencia, pero él me interrumpió.

-Tranquilo chico, sé que has tenido algún problema de salud … sé lo que te ha pasado … - ¿y cómo lo sabía? Hice una mueca burlona, ¿cómo podía sorprenderme que conociera mi estado? Sabía perfectamente quién lo había comunicado – debemos parlamentar de un asunto importante – _"¡Genial! Seguro que quiere dar por concluidas las lecciones en el INJA"_ Pensé con desgano – Quisiera pedirte que no dejases de asistir las veces acordadas al INJA, considero que es muy positivo para tu formación … en fin, lo que quiero decir es que no me gustaría que abandonases …

-Yo no pensaba renunciar …

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó contrariado, pero al momento respondió con entusiasmo - ¡Estupendo! Pues nos vemos la semana próxima. Reposa y mejórate.

Cuando la conversación concluyó, me sentía confuso, pues no era lógico que me pidiese que continuara con los estudios en el INJA, aunque en muchas ocasiones habían señalado que yo tenía talento, seguía siendo un esfuerzo extra que hace su personal … y yo había pensando que tal vez ella había movidos sus hilos para sacarme de allí, pero no lo había hecho. Marqué su número de teléfono, pero descubrí que ese número estaba inoperativo, es como si lo hubieran cancelado. Suspiré, se había evaporado de mi vida y sinceramente, era mejor de esa forma, ya no tendría que plantearme nada más, no tendría que cuestionarme si aquello era real o no, no tendría que asumir mi error ni seguir sintiendo que había un error en todo aquello, que había algo fuera de lugar.

¡Din don! ¡Din don! ¡El timbre! Me apresuré a abrir la puerta de mi hogar y al chocar mis ojos con aquellas piedras de fuego sentí cómo mi corazón dio un vuelco brusco.

-Sora … -balbuceé torpemente, mientras hacía un gesto indicativo de que podía pasar al interior de la vivienda. Ella entró, caminaba despacio, pero con determinación. Sin embargo, sus mejillas lucían un color carmesí intenso. Buscó mirada, pero no parecía que sus labios fueran a despegarse. Se formó un silencio, a mí me resultó tremendamente angustioso, pues volver con Sora no era una tarea simple, además, aunque ella quisiera, no todo era sencillo, no bastaba con que los dos lo deseásemos.

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad de tener tu corazón? … yo te amo, Yamato …

Otra vez esa pregunta, pero, ¿es que acaso ella no sabía que era una cuestión insustancial? ¿es que Sora no sabía que mi corazón siempre había sido suyo? Mi primer impulso fue posar mis labios sobre los suyos, pero no día darme el lujo de reconstruir lo perdido de una forma apresurada, primero debíamos aclarar ciertos puntos. Así que me reprimí y haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas lucré pronunciar mi mensaje sin tartamudeos.

-Sora … mi amor te pertenece … y tú a mí me amas –sentí cómo me ardía la cara - pero eso no es suficiente para que volvamos –atisbé su mirada llena de tristeza, de nuevo, pero no perdía el contacto visual – debemos tener confianza el uno en el otro … no pensar erróneamente … antes de sacar conclusiones, debemos informarnos … sé que las relaciones no son perfectas, pero si no seguimos esos pasos, tarde o temprano será irreparable, porque el amor no es suficiente para sostener una relación – en sus ojos pude leer que entendía mis palabras – la confianza es otro pilar básico. Creo que no hemos sabido cómo manejar los diversos contratiempos que han hecho su aparición … sobretodo yo …

-Yamato, tranquilo … todo está bien …

-No lo está, Sora … yo … -quería decirle que sentía profundamente todo lo que la había hecho sufrir, todos mis desprecios, todos mis desaires, que lamentaba no haberla escuchado y que me sentía profundamente culpable de haberla puesto en peligro por ignorar sus consejos. Pero, en el fondo sabía que no me arrepentía de haber tendido mi mano a la amistad. Mi corazón albergaba sentimientos encontrados. Odiaba ser tan inseguro, tan profundamente atormentado.

-Te amo, Yamato … y estoy dispuesta a recorrer el camino junto a ti por muchas piedras que nos encontremos, por muchos baches que ralenticen nuestros pasos, por muchas tormentas traiga el cielo, por mucho frío o calor que haga … no somos perfectos, pero sé que juntos nos complementamos perfectamente, … sé que nuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como enfrentar los problemas y baches de la vida … déjame estar a tu lado … camina junto a mí …

Sora me observaba con una mirada llena de esperanza y determinación, pero su respiración agitada revelaba su nerviosismo, y sus mejillas sonrojadas indicaban el fuerte ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ella había descubierto su mano, y ahora me tocaba a mí, no podía seguir escondiendo mi mazo. Sin embargo, no podría confesarle todo lo ahogado que se encontraba mi corazón. Sonreí dulcificadamente no sólo porque no quería hacerle más daño a Sora, sino porque herido corazón y mi confusa mente necesitaban del amor que ella me profesaba. Su mirada era un bálsamo para mi atragantada garganta.

-¿Siempre juntos? – le pregunté casi en un susurro. Ella sonrió aún más si cabía y asintió sutilmente con un ademán de su cabeza. Me incliné para acercar sus labios a los míos, pero ella se adelantó, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó como si le faltase el aire. Entendía cuál era el sentimiento que impulsaba sus acciones, era como si todo fuese un sueño que estuviese a punto de terminar. ¿De nuevo juntos? ¿Cómo antes? No … nada puede ser igual que ayer, porque cada día aporta algo nuevo, un elemento que nos cambia. Sin embargo, el tener a Sora de nuevo junto a mí fue como atisbar el amanecer con el dulce sonido de las olas como melodía.

.

.

**Aquí acaba el capítulo. Sigo muy liada con los estudios, por eso tardo bastante en actualizar, la obligación antes que la devoción. Espero que os haya gustado o al menos que no os haya aburrido en demasía … sé que la confesión de Kumiko es algo extraña, pero no puedo añadir más, sino sería un spoiler en toda regla xD. En relación a Ken, he intentado indicar de dónde sacó su idea inicial de convertirse en policía xD. **

**Gracias a todas/os por leer esta historia y comentar ^^! Hasta la próxima!**


	18. Amiga mía II

6

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero entre los estudios y problemas familiares … no puedo sacar tiempo … aunque intentaré escribir más amenudo **

**Otro pequeño fragmento desde la lente de Yagami, Taichi con la finalidad de explicar su visión de los acontecimientos y de sus sentimiento. Siempre me ha gustado mucho el personaje de Taichi, aunque no como pareja de Sora xD. **

**[ Disclaimer: Digimon es propiedad de Bandai, Toei animation y Akiyoshi Hongo]**

**..**

**Amiga mia (II)**

**P.O.V. Taichi**

.

No puedo soportar la idea de que Sora esté en peligro, me duele profundamente ese pensamiento, si le ocurre alguna desgracia nunca me lo perdonaré a mi mismo ni tampoco a Yamato por no estar a su lado, por abandonarla sin temblarle el pulso. Cuando, por fin la divisamos, mi corazón se encogió de preocupación y angustia.

…

Cuando llego a su lado la abrazo inmediatamente y grito a los demás que avisen a la policía raudamente. No quiero soltarla jamás, ese es mi pensamiento. Sora musita una disculpa llena de arrepentimiento, pero su mirada está fija en Yamato, inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces, yo también le miro y me siento culpable de mis pensamientos. Él ha llegado antes que todos nosotros, gracias a él, que nos ha brindado tiempo, hemos podido proteger a Sora.

…

Atisbo la mirada de zozobra y culpa de Sora, seguro que está azotando mentalmente, echándose la culpa de que Yamato y esa muchacha estén heridos. Es tan grande su corazón y tan colmado de amor.

-Sora, no te atormentes más –le digo en señal de aliento mientras poso una mano en su hombro apretándolo ligeramente. Este gesto parece levantarle el ánimo, pues ambos sonreímos un poco, pero poco después retornó el silencio y su tristeza al igual que permanecía la oscuridad de aquella noche.

…

La espera en el hospital es agónica. Este desfile de camillas, de médicos y enfermeras, de personas tosiendo, ese olor a hospital, me ponen enfermo. Me hacen recordar cuando Hikari enfermó gravemente por mi culpa, por obligarla a jugar al fútbol en el parque teniendo fiebre. Al menos sé que Sora está bien, a excepción de algunos rasguños y el miedo padecido. Pero sigo preocupado por Yamato, aunque los médicos hayan dicho que está fuera de peligro, aún no ha despertado. ¿A qué esperas para abrir los ojos, Yamato?

…

El doctor Kido nos trae buenas noticias, Yamato está consciente. En este momento, Takeru se transforma en un tifón y corre raudamente a encontrarse con Yamato. Todos los demás sonreímos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Yamato, oímos como le dice a su hermano que quiere estar solo, que lo deje solo. ¿Otra vez encerrándose en sí mismo? No se lo ha creído ni él, encima que lo aguanto como mi mejor amigo y como novio de mi mejor amiga, no se va a librar de mí, ni del resto de digielegidos, como que me llamo Yagami Taichi.

-¿Quieres estar solo? Pues vas a tener que soportarnos, aunque no te guste, Yamato –espeto con una sonrisa. Me aproximo a él y alboroto su cabello, pienso que es cuestión de segundos que empiece a despotricar por haberme atrevido a tocar su pelo, pero sólo no lo hace, sino que sonríe, me quedo a cuadros por lo que añado con cierto dramatismo - ¿os habéis fijado? Le he tocado el pelo y no ha puesto el grito en el cielo … está peor de lo que yo pensaba … pobrecillo, el golpe lo ha trastornado.

Los chicos estallan en carcajadas. Pasamos gratos momentos y una charla amena, pero llega la hora de decir adiós, y no puedo reprimirme, le susurro al oído mientras la doy una palmada en la espalda:

-"No le sigas haciendo daño a Sora o seré yo quien te mande de regreso al hospital".

Él se limita a esbozar una leve sonrisa. Sabe que una de mis mayores preocupaciones es Sora, siempre lo será, porque para mí ella es … una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida. "Yo la cuidaría mejor que tú", ese pensamiento me avergüenza y trato de olvidarlo porque Sora es como una hermana … sólo son los reproches injustificados de un protector hermano.

…

Llego a casa de los Takenouchi, su madre me recibe con una sonrisa y dulces palabras, piensa que soy el salvador de Sora, pero no es así, todos hemos colaborado. Me comenta que Sora está en su habitación y que puedo pasar. Al entrar en su cuarto veo que aún está dormida, al principio pienso que se está haciendo la dormida, pero poco después compruebo que no es así.

"Yamato", ella pronuncia su nombre una y otra vez, incluso en sueños, su mente sigue estando con él. ¿Y eso me duele? ¿Por qué? ¿O lo que me duele es no tener a una persona que me ame con la misma intensidad con la ella lo ama a él? ¿Qué te está pasando Taichi? Me pregunto a mí mismo con cierto grado de desesperación.

En su voz hay tanto dolor, tanta angustia que comienzo a asustarme y la llamo para tratar de despertarla.

-¿Taichi? –me pregunta aun dubitativa.

-El mismo en persona jeje –digo guiñando un ojo cómplicemente, tratando sonar divertido. Pienso que se reirá o hará cualquier comentario, pero en el fondo y de antemano, estoy seguro de la pregunta que formulará a continuación:

-¿Cómo sigue Yamato? ¿Le han dado ya el alta?

-No, Joe me comentó que hasta mañana por la mañana no le dejarían salir del hospital, es preciso que le practiquen algunas pruebas más. Por cierto, fui a visitarlo junto a los chicos y parecía estar mejor de salud, pero sigue con la manía de querer estar solo, pero claro, no le dejamos jejeje.

De repente se sonroja al mirarme y me tira su almohada a la cara. ¿Por qué Sora?

-¡Taichi, vete de la habitación! ¡Espérame fuera! –grita nerviosa. Le pregunto por qué en un noto ingenuo y su nerviosismo acrecienta.

-Pues que estás en mi habitación y yo estoy en pijama … -dice gesticulando con las manos. Me parece un gesto tan adorable. Quise seguir con aquella conversación, aunque no mostrando interés:

-¿Y qué? no pasa nada, no es la primera vez que te veo en pijama jaja. A Hikari la veo todos los días en pijama.

A lo que ella contesta señalando que Hikari es mi hermana, ella implica claramente que nosotros dos no somos hermanos. Eso yo también lo sé, por eso mi corazón late de forma distinta, pero para Sora el hecho de que por nuestras venas no corra la misma sangre no ha supuesto nunca una barrera para que me considere que entre nosotros existe un vínculo fraternal. Entonces, ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?

-¿Y no se suponía que nosotros éramos como hermanos? –cuestiono con sagacidad.

Al principio tu semblante es el de la seriedad, pero después sonríes. Y entonces, cuando yo comprendo tu preocupación, de nuevo Yamato está en tu mente, siempre velando por él, ¿eh? Siempre procurando no hacer nada que pueda lastimarle o hacerle dudar de tu amor, ¿verdad, Sora? Es un chico afortunado, ¿encontraré yo también a alguien que profese un amor tan profundo hacia mi persona?

-No hay quien entienda a las mujeres, ya me voy … -digo a modo de claudicación y antes de salir de tu cuarto, intento calmar tus nervios – tranquila Sora, no le contaré a Yamato que he estado a "solas" contigo en tu habitación jajaja.

Me duele el corazón, pensaba que había dejado atrás este sentimiento hace tiempo, pero otra vez lo siento respirar en mi pecho en mi corazón y es frustrante. ¿O es otra la razón de mi sentir?

-¿Taichi-san?

La voz del señor Takenouchi me volvió a la realidad. Me hace muchas preguntas acerca del Digimundo, yo respondo encantado. Se convierte en una charla amena, el padre de Sora es un hombre culto e instruido, siempre es interesante hablar con él, pero si además el tema de conversación son los digimons, todo se hace vuelve más divertido. Nuestra aventura en el Digimundo aportó mucho a nuestras vidas, me sumerjo en los recuerdos de aquella travesía mientras relato fragmentos al señor Takenouchi. Sora, sales de tu habitación y te unes a nosotros, aportando tu punto de vista.

La señora Takenouchi me hace un ofrecimiento en toda regla para cenar y acepto encantando, no había podido olvidar las palabras de mi madre afirmando que esta misma noche improvisaría un nuevo plato, una creación propia. Mi padre seguro que vuelve cenado del trabajo y mi pequeña Hikari es muy probable que busque alguna excusa para quedarse a dormir en casa de alguna amiga, probablemente de Miyako. Los platos están deliciosos, para chuparse los dedos literalmente. No puedo dejar de comer y hago alusión a Agumon, a él le encantaría probar comida tan exquisita.

.

Me despido de Sora justo en la puerta de su apartamento, me dispongo a marchame, pero ella comienza a hablar tímidamente:

-Gracias por venir, por ayudarme, por estar siempre a mi lado.

Su mirada es sincera y reflejan emoción y también sus sentimientos de verdadera amistad. Y de nuevo siento ese sensación que me oprime el pecho, por lo que trato de aparentar, intento contener la tristeza. ¿Por qué siento otra vez esto? ¿Qué …? Sora me abraza con determinación, sé que lo hace como muestra del cariño que me profesa, sé que el cariño es un tipo de amor, pero no soy capaz de devolverle el abrazo, pues no quiero empañar nuestra amistad. Opto por separarme de ella, quien me pregunta si me ha molestado, yo niego haciendo mi mejor actuación achacando mi actitud al ardor de estómago, excusa que ella toma por válida.

.

Al llegar a casa, escucho a mi madre hacer un gran drama a mi progenitor por haber ido a cenar con unos compañeros del trabajo, en vez de hacerlo en casa sabiendo que ella iba a preparar una cena de "todo lujo", pero ¿para qué paladares? Pienso para mis adentros. Yo tampoco me libro de su llanto fingido, es como una niña.

-Es que solamente Hikari me quiere en esta casa – comenta de forma desoladora. ¿Por qué Hikari? Si ella tampoco ha probado su comida.

-Cariño … -mi padre, como buen marido, hace lo que puede, lo que no entiendo es cómo aún después de tantos años, sigue cayendo en el mismo truco. Mi madre sonríe y dice volviendo a ser la felicidad en persona:

-Tranquilos, ha sobrado mucha comida así que la he guardado para el almuerzo de mañana.

Mi padre cae en el sofá de forma cómica y yo marcho a mi habitación, no quiero seguir recibiendo malas noticias. Al entrar en el cuarto veo a Hikari tumbada en la litera superior sujetándose el estómago, aunque al escuchar mis pasos se gira para saludarme:

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo estás?

-Sora está mejor, ya sabes, lo suyo no fue tan grave y como sabe que Yamato también está bien, pues ahora ella es más feliz que una perdiz jeje.

-Hermano –su voz se tornado más seria - ¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? – me hago el sueco – pues me duele un poco el estómago de tanto comer, la comida de la señora Takenouchi era un manjar … por cierto, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Yo pensaba que ibas a huir de casa esta noche, ya sabes, por "el plato especial de mamá" jajaja.

-Estaba preocupada por ti … no quería que pasaras la noches solo … por eso he hecho el sacrificio de comer la creación especial de nuestra chef … hermano, ¿no la has podido olvidar completamente?

-¿Eh? – es el único sonido que sale de mi boca, ¿Hikari? No es posible que tú lo hayas notado, no puede ser. Me abraza tan tiernamente que parece que soy de cristal y puedo romperme, no hagas eso Hikari, no quiero derrumbarme, tengo que doblegar este sentimiento. Tomas mi cara entre tus manos y me miras a los ojos:

-Hermano, ya sabes que siempre que nos contamos nuestras penas, parecen más ligeras.

-Pero si tú ya sabes lo que me pasa –digo apartando tus manos de mi rostro. No quiero mirarte, no quiero confesar en voz alta un sentimiento que me avergüenza y me lastima. Y antes de darme cuenta mi vista se nubla a consecuencia de las lágrimas:

-¡No lo entiendo, Hikari! Se suponía que aquella navidad lo acepté y olvidé ese sentimiento o al menos entendí que el sentimiento que nos unía era la amistad, pero su desaparición en esas horas me han removido por dentro, han agitado los pilares de mi corazón … y de nuevo, encuentro a mi corazón atrapado por este sentimiento … ¿Por qué? Si yo ya lo había superado, yo ya lo había olvidado … yo era feliz con verlos juntos … a mí también me interesaban otras chicas … no lo comprendo … o tal vez es que anhelo un amor como el de ellos … o no sé …

Hikari guarda silencio y me abraza fuertemente, esa acción incrementa mis lágrimas, las cuales trato de reprimir, ni siquiera entiendo bien el porqué de mi dolor. El apoyo de mi hermana, su suporte me auxilian, como un faro ayuda a los pescadores en su vuelta a tierra. La oscuridad de la noche va desapareciendo con el transcurso de las horas y los primeros rayos de Sol van a apareciendo, llegando hasta mi corazón. Aún estoy confuso, pero me siento más entero, más fuerte.

Noto como mi hermana me atisba con preocupación durante el desayuno. Yo le sonrió, pero eso no cambia su expresión. ¡Cómo me conoces, Hikari! Salimos los dos hacia el instituto, durante el camino solamente sujetaba mi mano con fuerza y yo respondo su agarre. Al llegar a nuestro destino, ella se separa y se despide con la mano. Yo la llamo y detengo su marcha:

-Hikari … de verdad, tú eres luz.

Ambos sonreímos y por unos instantes, mi pena se esfuma y sólo hay hueco en mi corazón para la luz. Miro al vasto cielo y mi sonrisa se amplía. ¡Qué idiota soy! ¡Confundirme de nuevo! Algún día yo también encontraré a esa persona especial, sin dudas.

…

Tu sonrisa vuelve a ser la de siempre, pero te sientes agobiada por tener que hacer tantos deberes extras para recuperar las faltas de estas últimas semanas y además se acerca la Navidad y ello te pone los nervios a flor de piel, ¿no es así, Sora?

…

Nieva … hace frío … siento que mi garganta y pecho se congelan, pero nada apaga el calor de mi corazón, ni nada evita que disfrute de esta reunión con los digielegidos. Pero cada vez soy más consciente de que el tiempo pasa y me siento muy nostálgico de épocas pasadas, como si de todo lo que alguna vez fue mío, ya no me quedase nada … sonrío para mis adentros, parezco un anciano recordando su paso por la vida …

-¿Taichi?

Escucho cómo Agumon pronuncia mi nombre, le miro cuestionando su llamamiento, a lo que él responde:

-¿Vas a comerte lo que queda en tu plato?

Abrí los ojos de par en par y rodeé mi platillo protectoramente:

-¡Ni se te ocurra comértelo! ¡Es mio!

-¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡Y llevas bastante tiempo sin tocarlo! ¿Por qué ahora pareces quererlo?

Que me hubiera alelado pensando en mis cuitas, no significaba que fuera a renunciar a la comida, eso jamás, era uno de los pocos placeres que conservaba. Tal vez, estoy exagerando, pero realmente me divierte esta situación!

…

Con un rosto intranquilo te acercas a mí, es angustioso verte con esa fatídica expresión … y con una voz profundamente temblorosa requieres mi ayuda:

-Necesito que me hagas un favor …

….

_**Pues esto es todo por hoy … sé que tal vez no es lo que esperabais y que es algo melancólico, pero tal vez mi estado de ánimo ha influido un poco. Las partes del final son un poco liosas, pues no se pueden enlazar correctamente, son pequeños adelantos de capítulos futuros, pero los escribiré desde el punto de vista de Sora o Yamato.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos/as por seguir la historia ^^**_


End file.
